El forastero de la Dimensión Diferente
by n1god
Summary: Un humano real termina en el mundo o dimencion de League Of Legends, descubrira que dentro de un vieojuego todo puede llegua a pasar, pero no es presisamente un gamer de ese juego, si no un chico cualquiera, su llegada no es para nada amigable y mucho menos esperara que su corazon se enlaze con alguien que fue la pesadilla de su vida. pero ese viaje promete mucho mas. M-H 3
1. Una no muy agradable llegada

Nota del autor: Eh de aclarar hace no mucho me comenzó a gustar el juego, (Un mes y medio) no conozco a todos los personajes, pero tratare de conocerlos leyendo la historia de cada uno… Si algo no concuerda con su criterio del juego o algo, al de saber que esto lo hago conforme a lo que yo creo de League of Legends.

League of Legends no es de mi pertenencia, pertenece a sus legítimos propietarios de Riot´s Game, No estoy recibiendo ningún bien monetario de nadie, solo hago esto por el simple propósito de entretener al lector o lectora.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eran un dia muy frio por las lejanías de Freljord, (Como es de esperar en un lugar frio) en lo que respecta a los súbditos, aquellos personajes pequeños de trajes azules con armaduras y martillos y algunos con baritas, hacían guardia conto a personajes que eran Ashe, una arquera de elemento de hielo, de pelo casi blanco, quien pese al frio intenso en ese lugar, a ella no parecía siquiera molestarle, puesto que se las apañaba con su gran domino a su elemento.

Quizás era solo una rutina que Ashe tenía junto a los súbditos, pero no era la única, en aquel reino de hielo se encontraba una de las personas mas importantes, pero no menos despreciables, aun que no podemos referirnos a ese alguien como una persona, dado que no es una, al menos no precisamente una, esta "Persona" se trataba de Anivia, una Criofenix (Fenix de hielo) quien desde las alturas vigilaba el reino cuidando de no ver alguna anomalía.

Aquel reino de Hielo, se podía ver con gran esplendor, es un reino hecho casi de hielo, aunque no todo en su totalidad, los edificios que lo rodeaban tenían un color azul cristalino, las calles eran empedradas con escarcha en su alrededor, carretas con diversas mercancías transitaban por aquellas calles, teniendo desde comida, objetos de gran valor, como joyas, o la golosina para muchos las armas encantadas, en las calles abundaban seres humanos, aun que también seres antropomorfos, que variaban casi como animales, pero con la inteligencia necesaria para poder hablar y sobre todo tener un negocio a su disposición.

Aquello era miel sobre hojuelas, simple calma, incluso dentro de aquel palacio grande que parecían dos grandes paredes de gristal oscuro azul, pero no abajo en la base de este curioso palacio se encontraban dos grandes puertas en las cuales custodiaban súbditos de gran tamaño que en sus brazos llevaban un gran escudo y lo que parecía ser un gran martillo.

En la entrada de aquella gran ciudad, una gran carroza tirada por caballos de color café y algunos oscuros. En esta carroza se encontraban otros personajes de "Agrado" para ciertos personajes de aquel reino del norte.

Ashe al ver la carroza supo de lo que se trataba, al poco tiempo de alejo de los súbditos quienes siguieron con la rutina diaria, pero no fue la única en acercarse, Anivia quien sobre volaba el lugar, también distinguió aquella carroza que le llamo la atención a la arquera, por lo cual al poco tiempo aterrizo a un lado de la arquera de hielo.

Ashe: Pense que vendrían mañana…=Dijo mientras se acercaba a la carraza la cual se había detenido mientras el jinete bajaba de su lugar=

Anivia: supongo que los vientos no los detuvieron lo suficiente.=Dijo divertida mientras caminaba al lado de la arquera=

De la carroza salieron tres personas, la primera era una chica de cabello rubio, a una de sus manos llevaba una bara pequeña, pero llevaba puesto un abrigo largo de color blanco, el segundo era un personaje de un poco mayor tamaño, llevaba una gran armadura y una espada en la cual llevaba en la espalda, el tercero y ultimo era un chico de cabello rubio junto a unos lentes los cuales llevaba sobre la cabeza, en su brazo izquierdo parecía llevar un objeto curioso parecido a un reloj, pero lo ironico era que ni siquiera era eso.

Ashe: Creí que ustedes no vendrían hasta mañana Lux…

Lux: Ah=Suspiro un poco temblorosa por el frio= Vimos que la tormenta se calmo asi que apretamos el paso para llegar aquí.=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Anivia: Veo que aun no te agrada el fio=Dijo divertida= Diganme como están las cosas allá abajo Garen.

Garen: Mucho mejor ahora que se firmo el tratado de tregua, ¿No es cierto Ezreal?=Dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda al chico rubio a quen casi se le caen los lentes=

Ezreal: Auh..=Tomo sus lentes= Si quizás no tengamos tantos problemas como antes pero al menos me alegra que Darius no me este persiguiendo con su hacha.

Garen: Jajajaja, descuida Darius sabra hacer todo menos matar.=Miro a la crio fénix= ¿han tenido noticias de Ionia?

Ashe: No…

Anivia: en ningún momento… El grupo de embajadores aun no han regresado, eso me preocupa bastante.

Lux: Ah… Bueno, que se va hacer… Bueno porque no mejor hacemos lo que venimos hacer.=Dijo acercándose a la criofenix= ¡Mañana cumples un año mas!=Dijo feliz mientras abrazaba a la fénix=

Anivia: ¿Porque no podemos dejar de festejar mis cumpleaños?... La verdad me da un poco de pena tomando en cuenta que ya tengo muchos en mi haber…

Ashe: No el que tiene muchos en su haber es Nasus…

Garen y Ezreal: jmjm=Rieron en silencio= Aja…

Anivia: ¿De que se rien?

Ashe: ¿Se toparon con el?

Ezreal: Eh- Es que…=Trato de aguantarse la riza= Cuando supo que vendríamos aquí… Supo que era por tu cumpleaños. Y….

Anivia: ¿Y?

Garen: Dijo que…=Trato de aguantarse la riza=

Lux: Escúpelo.

Ezreal: JA… Dijo que…PFFFF, Que en una de tus vidas pasadas, ¡tu y el salían!=Dijo en burla y diversión mientras el y Garen se partían de riza al punto de que entre los dos tuvieron que apoyarse para no caer al suelo=

Ante lo que dijo el chico rubio Anivia, solo logro sonrojarse al tiempo que ella los miro con cierto recelo, pero el solo ver el sonrojo que ella tubo solo hizo que Ezreal y Garen se rieran con mayor fuerza, solo logrando que la criofenix, se enojara.

Anivia: Yo nunca en ninguna de mis vidas pasadas Sali con ese perro.=Dijo con enojo=

Ezreal: Díselo a el.=Dijo tratando de calmarse=

Anivia estaba a nada… A un simple pestañeo de ojos solo para convertir a este duo de risueños en dos grandes bloques de hielo solido, pero lo único que la detuvo a ella y a los risueños fue ver en el cielo un gran rayo con forma cilíndrica caer de forma vertical, el rayo se mantuvo por un par de minutos, su color era verdoso, además que mantenía una forma alargada pero delgada, con un poco de curiosidad enzima olvidando lo que había pasado hace unos momentos… por su parte Lux entro en la carroza sacando lo que parecía ser un mapa grande, con algo de "Destreza" trato de averiguar mas o menos donde había caído el rayo, pero apenas estaba apunto de hacerlo, aquel fenómeno desapareció en la misma nada, en cierta forma asustando al grupo de campeones, quienes rápidamente…

Lux: Bueno…=Miro el mapa= Callo mas o menos por…

Ezreal: Bah, ¿quien necesita un mapa?…=Dijo quitándoselo= solo ocupas tu ingenio y tus impulsos.

Garen: Concuerdo con el, vamos.

Uno al lado de otro caminaron sin prisa alguna hacia donde había caído el rayo dejando a las "Tres chicas" atrás mientras estas solo se llevaba una mano a la cara, mientras que la fénix solo se tapo la cara con su ala.

(Narración: Punto de vista en primera persona)

Solo recuerdo que había salido de la escuela, y de la siempre nada una luz verdosa me desapareció y me reapareció en este bosque extraño… había diversos senderos de los cuales yo podía tomar… Pero, el tener que decidir solo por uno me asustaba en cierta forma, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, a todos los puntos cardinales que yo conocía… Eso sin mencionar el continuo aullido de un lobo a lo lejos, afortunadamente.

Decidí finalmente ir por el sendero recto, mas que nada porque había huellas que parecían un tanto frescas… ¿Como lo se? No se solo le hice caso a la primera idiotez en mi cerebro… de ahí en mas, solo continúe caminando. El hecho de caminar me daba un tanto de nerviosismo, y comenzaba a tener paranoia, y ese maldito Lobo lo provocaba apropósito, estoy casi seguro de eso… O ¿es porque lo estoy escuchando cada vez mas cercas de mi? Simplemente esos aullidos se escuchaban cada vez mas cercas y me asustaban, porque cria que de los arbustos saldría en cualquier momento…

Miraba de un lado a otro, con el miedo a toparme con aquella criatura pero grande fue mi surpresa al ver a una criatura hecha de madera con un nucleo de color rojo en medio de su cuerpo y al lado de el dos criaturas mas de madera… Mi razonamiento se había ido en ese momento… cria que la criatura se lanzaría hacia mi pero… esta solo me amenazo con un gran rugido sin salir de su lugar. ¿Qué hize? Obvio me pare y me fui, no quería quedarme a darle el gusto… toda via aun mas que rayos era esa cosa?

Al alejarme de esa criatura, mas o menos unos 150 metros, escuche un lamento, que estoy seguro fue de esa criatura, era un lamento grueso, horrible en cierta forma, esto solo me hizo pensar que todavía hay algo mas grande, mi miedo me hizo temblar, solo volvi a escuchar el aullido de aquel lobo el cual se escuchaba demasiado cercas… Pero… ¿y si no era precisamente un lobo? Como alma que lleva el diablo comenze a correr tratando de perderme en la maleza, pasando por ramas, rocas de gran tamaño, árboles que parecían no tener fin alguno.

Lo único que pudo de tener mi paso fue un rio de gran grosor y que pareciera que no pararía nunca… Eran aguas rápidas además que no era precisamente un gran nadador…

Yo: ¿¡Es real?=Dijo con cierto enojo en sus palabras=

A donde quiera que yo mirara solo tenia dos opciones, o los colmillos del lobo o el rio que posiblemente me arrastraría con una facilidad como la de romper una hoja de papel.

Yo: Por el amor de…=Miro el rio=

Comencé a sudar frio, además que mis nervios no me dejaban mover ni un solo musculo… pero, algo que me dejo aun sin moverme fue una voz masculina un tanto ronca que provenía de atrás de mi… voltee pero solo mire maleza y escuche otra voz parecía femenina, un tanto encantadora, pero lo que me dijo me dejo en cierta forma mas aterrorizado.

¿?: Tú elijes...=Dijo la voz masculina=

¿?: Mis flechas…=Dijo la voz femenina=

¿?: ¡O mis dientes!=Completo la voz masculina=

Era obvio que estaba metido en un juego de casería y yo sería cazado… opte por la primera opción saltar al rio sucediera lo que sucediera… lo habría logrado de no ser por un fuerte dolo que tuve en mi pierna izquierda, termine cayendo al suelo adolorido gritando del mismo dolor que sentía, cuando mire hacia abajo mire una flecha plateada, la cual parecía tener un aura blanca, esta flecha no tenía cola… El verla que había entrado de lleno en mi pierna solo me hizo quedar en shock…

Decir que no lloraba seria mentir, la verdad es que nunca en mi vida he sentido tanto dolor, y tener que lidiar con la muerte la verdad me hacia solo llorar, mi mente solo imploraba piedad a quien sea que me esté casando.

¿?: ¿Agua?=Dijo la voz masculina=

¿?: A eso le llaman lágrimas.=Dijo la voz femenina=

De un lado de un árbol apareció una figura femenina delineada, parecía ser alta, pero cuando la luz del sol toco su cuerpo, pude notar que esta criatura era cubierta por un pelaje blanco, no tenia pies sino patas en las cuales eran cascos, parecía ser un ser antropomorfo, un semi humano como lei en los libros de mitología, en su mano izquierda llevaba lo que parecía ser un arco blanco y azul, dos orejas largas caídas, las cuales en la punta eran de color negro, dos ojos que juro por la creación, eran un color azul sepulcral, irradiaban para intimidar, el color en si no era normal, pareciera que llevaba una marcara de lo que parecía ser un lobo, era negra y cubría todo su rostro.

Justo al lado de esta criatura, apareció un fantasma… era oscuro, dejaba una estela de oscuridad por donde el pasaba, como si fuera humo, tenía la forma de un lobo, pero solo era la cabeza, este llevaba una mascora curiosa, que apenas y tapaba la parte de sus ojos, la mirada de este lobo era en cierta forma burlona. Trague grueso al mirar como este lobo solo se lamia los labios al tiempo que intercambiaba miradas con su compañera.

Lobo: Esperaba que tuvieras piernas fuertes.=Dijo en burla= Pero descuida en estos juegos yo siempre gano.

Tenia a escasos metros el rio, mi idea era aventarme al agua aun con la herida… pero, apenas les di la espalda para escapar, mire que aquel lobo estaba en frente mio.

Lobo: ¿Ya te vas?=Dijo curioso= Si apenas comenzamos a divertirnos.

Mi mente gritaba pidiendo piedad, pero, yo no podía articular ninguna palabra… Creo que por el hecho de que no puedo si quiera hacerlo por tener a dos criaturas que nunca en mi vida había visto… voltee a ver a la figura femenina y esta solo apareció en su mano vacía una flecha idéntica a la que tenia encajado en la pierna.

Lobo: ¿No puedo comérmelo ovejita?=Volteo a ver a su compañera=

Oveja: Ya te divertiste… Hagamos lo que venimos hacer.

Lobo: Y luego me lo como.=Dijo con una sonrisa sádica=

Oveja: Puede…

Prácticamente lo que hicieron fue sentenciarme… ¿En que maldito mundo llegue a parar? Solo quería ir a casa en ese momento, ahora entiendo a las personas que son atacadas… el sentimiento no es para nada bonito, la angustia, la desesperación, perdida de la fe y esperanza, ser completamente vulnerable a todo… no fui precisamente una persona que pelea asi que mi posibilidad de golpear al lobo seria como agraviar el problema… Solo respire profundo, mirando como aquella "oveja" me apuntaba con su arco y flecha. La mirada de esta solo decía que este era mi final…

Apenas sentí un temblor y agua caer en todo mi cuerpo, voltee a tras mio y lo que vi me dejo con pocas palabras.

Yo: Esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

Conozco las hidras, pero esto cae en lo ridículo, era una criatura de gran tamaño, de color morado y escamas muy gruesas, su boca o mas bien sus bocas eran grandes, había un total de 7 cabezas, la mas grande era la regente de aquel cuerpo… El ver a esa criatura solo me hizo pensar… Y era al rio donde yo me iba a aventar para "salvarme" ahora veo que estaba mas asalvo con la oveja y el lobo…

Yo: Maldita mi suerte…

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: por favor dejen su review, este es mi primer fic de League of Legends… díganme que les parecio. Este fic es para ustedes y si… para mi amigo amante a los insectos… Elise es posible que aparesca. Según como avance la historia y como les gustaría que pasara.


	2. La chica del martillo

Tener a dos criaturas a los lados, ambas con intención de matarte… es obvio que no sabes a cual tirarle… mi cuerpo apenas y reaccionaba por el miedo que sentía al mirar a aquella gran criatura de escamas purpuras y de barias cabezas, aquella oveja con el arco dejo de mirarme solo para mirar a aquel gran gigante escamoso, por mi parte trate de levantarme, aun con el dolor enzima y la adrenalina en mi cuerpo tuve que aprovechar para irme de ahí… aun que mis posibilidades eran nulas… tenía que hacer un esfuerzo trataba de ignorar el dolor conforme cojeaba de mi pata, pero apenas y estaba por alejarme ese lobo con mascara se puso frente a mi, tuve que hacer un esforzó por no caer de espaldas.

Lobo: Adónde vas? Si la diversión apenas comienza…

Era una voz sádica, y su risa macabra no ayudaba para nada lo que hizo que este lobo dejara de verme como su alimento, fue cuando escucho un leve grito de su compañera la cual había sido lanzada contra un árbol, el lobo fue rápidamente con su compañera, yo no me hise esperar y me fui de ahí lo antes posible, solo escuchaba el gran rugido de aquella cosa escamosa, la cual parecía escupir algo… apenas y toco los arboles, estos comenzaron a desintegrarse, yo no me quedaría para nada y no planeaba hacerlo. Conforme "corría cojeando" volteaba a tras y solo mire que aquella oveja y el lobo pelaban a punta de dientes y flechas con la criatura, al desviar mi mirada hacia un lado, observe un total de 5 sombras corriendo, al parecer no me vieron y yo lo ultimo que quería era que otra cosa rara me viera.

Mis esperanzas de encontrar humanos se iban perdiendo poco a poco… y lo peor era que me estaba desangrando… con algo pesar me quite el cinturón y lo coloque en mi pierna par evitar que saliera mas sangre quien me arrancaba un pedazo de playera para hacer un torniquete, todo esto lo hice tamblando, con el miedo a toparme con algo… trataba en valde de calmarme pero no podía.

Por mas que lo intentaba… ¿Qué eran esas criaturas? Peor aun… ¿Dónde había parado? Simplemente preguntas que no podía contestarme yo solo. Una vez que termine trate de ponerme de pie con ayuda de una vara que había tirada en el piso, fue difícil, no estoy acostumbrado al dolor, soy de las pocas personas que no se han lastimado o se han roto algo. Y eso es porque tengo sentido común, y ahora… parece que me ha abandonado, no escucho aquella voz diciéndome adonde ir… por donde si y por donde no… ahora cualquier cosa me marcaba peligro, desde los arbustos hasta los arboles.

Trate de seguir aquel sendero, el cual tenía aquellas pisadas de ese oveja semi-humana. Me dolia caminar, sin mencionar que cada vez que lo hacia perdía fuerzas… la adrenalina de mi cuerpo se iba perdiendo y comenzaba a sentir grandes punzadas por todo el cuerpo, y mi pie me dolía con mayor fuerza, la verdad no pude seguir… tengo sueño… yo… solo quiero descansar.

Tiempo después...

Pude despertar en lo que parecía ser una pequeña habitación… No, no era un hospital, sino una casa por lo visto, me hice a la idea de que solo era un sueño todo lo que había pasado, pero apenas intente ponerme de pie, no pude evitar soltar un quejido de dolor en la parte baja de mi pierna. Quite las cobijas que me cubrían y note que tenia unos vendajes y un par de tablas, las cuales estaban bien atadas a mi pierna, voltee mi cabeza y vi un par de muletas… Curiosamente se escuchaban platicas de afuera de aquella casa, parecían alegres y muy emotivas, además que se escuchaba una música muy encantadora, parecía ser un arpa o un piano… la verdad me costaba identificar aquel hermoso sonido. Pero tal parecía que eso motivaba a las personas a tener conversaciones alegres… pero no solo eso se escuchaba, alcanzaba a identificar el sonido de caballos caminando por… calles empedradas.

Tan solo negué con la cabeza y tome aquellas muletas, nunca había usado unas, no era precisamente del tipo de personas que se lastiman con frecuencia, soy de esas pocas personas que tienen sentido común y evitan hacer cosas peligrosas.

¿?: Oye que bueno que despiertas.=Se escucho una voz de una chica, casi tocando la de una adolecente=

Era más que obvio que ella tuvo que ser la que me ayudo a salir de aquel bosque pero…apenas di la vuelta termine cayéndome de las muletas por la impresión al ver a una criatura pequeña, parecía tener piel azul, un par de orejas alargadas que terminaban en punta, un par de ojos color violeta y venia vestida con lo que parecía ser una armadura, su estatura era demasiado pequeña, no soy precisamente la persona mas alta pero… en comparación conmigo me llegaría un poco mas alto que mis tobillos, además que tenia un par de coletas en las cuales recogía su pelo.

¿?: Oh vamos, no soy alguien tan fea como para que te asustes asi.=Dijo un tanto enojada cruzándose de brazos=

Torpemente trate de ponerme de pie con ayuda de las muletas, pero como dije, carezco de experiencia dado a que nunca he usado unas… trate de hacerlo rápido para no desesperar aquella criatura, pero lejos de lo que yo quería que hiciera, ella se acerco a mi para tratar de ayudarme… Apenas vi bien, atrás de ella tenia un gran martillo que era de mi estatura, ella usando el mango me empujo con el mango con una facilidad muy notoria, solo para permanecer de pie, ella me paso las muletas y me dijo.

¿?: No pareces alguien listo verdad?=Dijo divertida= Pero bueno… Que modales los míos. Soy Poppy.=Dijo con orgullo= La embajadora de hierro.

¿Y yo soy el loco o me estoy volviendo loco?

Poppy: Sabes tuviste suerte de que te encontrara.=Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta= Ven, de seguro debes tener hambre.

Su humor era bastante bueno… pero lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es… Como no se sorprende de lo que soy yo? O esque hay humanos aquí? Si era asi, la verdad al menos mi estado estaría mejor, trate de seguirla a un ritmo un tanto lento, cosa que parecía no importarle, agradecí que no estuviera en un segundo piso porque no sabría como bajar por las escaleras con estas cosas… además que un golpe, seguro si me lo daba, al pasar por la puerta, note que era una casa muy… hermosa, no se como describírseles, son muebles que parecían estar hechos de cuero, desde sillones a sillas, en cuanto a la mesa de la sala era de cristal, pero adonde quiera que yo miraba, había como minimo una espada, lanza, escudo y armaduras, pero piezas no precisamente estatuas de cómo las que hay en castillos.

Poppy: Esta es mi humilde morada.=Dijo feliz mientras se dirigía a lo que parecía ser una cocina=

Demonios… si esto es humilde yo soy un indigente.

Poppy:? No eres de los que hablan mucho o eres mudo?=Dijo con curiosidad mientras entraba a la cocina=

Yo: N-No si hablo es solo que… estoy mas que sorprendido es todo.

Poppy: Ya veo, te toco un viaje difícil hasta Demacia ¿no?=Dijo mientras daba un salto para estar arriba de una silla=

Yo: ¿D-Demacia?=Dijo extrañado pues no conocía ese nombre=

Poppy: Sip es donde estas ahora, te encontré tirado cercas de las afueras del bosque de Kaladown. Te veías muy mal asi que te traje, pero que no sabes que cruzar bosques sin compañía es muy mala idea?

Yo: Ahora lo se…=Tomo asiento en una silla=

Poppy: ¿De donde eres? Eres de las colonias de Demacia o de otro lado?

Yo: Bueno…=Me interrumpió=

Poppy: O ¿eres de otro reino? Freldjor? Noxus? O Ionia? O tal vez…

Yo: No soy de ninguno de esos. De hecho… ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

Poppy: Hm... ¿Entonces?

Yo: Nose… iba a tomar un…(Avión)=pensó= camino para viajar pero… de la simple nada una luz de color azul me trajo a ese bosque. Vi cada cosa…=Se llevo una mano a la cara= crei que no pasaría de esa noche…

Poppy: Una luz. Azul… vimos una hace un dia y medio… pero creímos que era un rayo o un relámpago. Tu viniste de esa cosa?

Yo: supongo que si…=Suspiro pesadamente=

Poppy: Mhh… bueno dejemos las preguntas para otro momento. ¡TOMA!... No tuve tiempo de cocinar, asi que fui a comprarlo al mercado central.

Bueno algo que no será difícil es poder comer, la verdad me alegra que la comida no sea para nada diferente de donde yo vengo, tener carne creo que es un buen inicio… Poppy… si mal no me acuerdo, me explico con todo lujo de detalles donde era donde estaba, Demacia, una cuidad llena de jubilo, y buenas personas, al menos en su mayoría, me dijo que es una cuidad belica, al menos de momento dado que hay un tratado de paz, pero lo que no quieren es bajar la guardia por una cuidad o Reino llamado Noxus, me dijo que aquí hay gran des guerreros. Incluso me pregunto si yo sabía pelar o blandir una espada.

Prácticamente se olvido de explicarme mas a detalle del lugar o de quienes lo evitaban pero… en cierta forma me parecía divertido platicar con ella. Me preguntaba como que tipo de armas era mi favorita, que armadura usaba o que movimientos sabia hacer… simples preguntas que como respuesta tuvieron un rotundo "No". Era la verdad no sabia pelear cosa que la sorprendió bastante, incontables veces trato de convencerme de buscar un maestro… o alguien que me enseñara a pelear pero… en mi estado, no creo poder hacerlo.

Poppy: Asi que no sabes usar una hacha?

Yo: No.

Poppy: Ni espada, ni lanza, ni escudo, ni una pistola, ni un arco, ni una ballesta, ni…

Yo: creo que te dije que no se pelear.=Dijo un poco avergonzado=

Poppy: Vamos algo ocultas, que será… mhh… El esgrima es un buen deporte. ¿Eso si?

Yo: No, Poppy no se hacer nada que tenga que ver con la lucha… no se blandir una espada, no se como usar un arco una ballesta, no tengo una arma preferida y no… No creo poder pedir clases de pelea en el estado en el que estoy.

Poppy: Okey… Solo preguntaba.

Era curioso, era como platicar con una chica, su actitud era llevadera, con esto me refiero a que puedo tener una conversación muy fluida, pero, no entiendo el porque siempre el querer hablar de armas o algo relacionado a la pelea. Poco después lo supe cuando tocaron una ventana, pude mirar a un halcón grande parecía llevar un pequeño casco y un poco de armadura en parte de su cuerpo, en una de sus garras llevaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño frasco con un liquido rojo.

Poppy: ya llego…

De un pequeño salto bajo de la silla y fue hasta la ventana, al abrirla el Halcón entrego aquella botella.

Poppy: Gracias Valor. Te debo una.

Este solo dejo salir un pequeño chillido, haciendo que Poppy solo le diera un pedazo de carne al halcón, quien parecía estar un poco mas feliz, de un momento para otro el ave se fue mientras que Poppy se acerco a mi con aquel frasco.

Poppy: Ten tomalo, te curara la herida.

Yo: ¿Tomarla o ponerla sobre la herida?=Dijo un poco inseguro=

Poppy: Deberás que a ti no sete prenden las neuronas verdad? Debes tomarlo es una poción. Todos las conocen.

Que me quedaba… si era por mejorarme… supongo que tengo que hacerlo… ella me entrego la poción y penas le di el primer sorbo no supo tan mal como esperaba. Al menos pude tomármela con calma.

Poppy: Bien. Espera un minuto, cuando te sientas bien te esperare afuera, creo que te haría bien salir un momento. Ademas tengo mucho que mostrarte.

¿Mostrarme?... creo que esta bromeando… pero… cuando paso el tiempo y trate de ponerme de pie… ya no sentía aquel dolo en la pierna, con la sorpresa enzima mio me quite las vendas tan rápido como pude para mirar que aquella herida que me había hecho aquella flecha… ya no estaba, solo una cicatriz que estaba en ambos lados, con algo de desconfianza apoye mi cuerpo en aquella pierna y… era tal y como caminar normal.

Yo: Ah… Supongo que esto es solo… el inicio de lo que me espera…

Fin del cap.

Perdon por tardar… en cuanto a los personajes disculpen si no los represento muy bien pero como mencione, apenas y conozco a uno que otro. Espero y lesguste, déjenme sus Review, de su campeón fav, c:.


	3. Una pequeña ayuda

La ciudad de Demacia era como ver una cuidad imperial o renacentista aun no se identificar bien la diferencia, las casas eran como de la era colonial, parecían hechos de mármol, todos los edificios eran majestuosos, en todos ellos habían banderas las cuales ondeaban al son del viento…los atuendos eran medievales, muchos llevaban partes de armaduras, eso incluía a algunas mujeres, Poppy recibía uno que otro saludo de algunos civiles del lugar, inclusive algunos que andaba a caballo, en especial uno que parecía un guardia, pues este llevaba lo que parecía ser una gran lanza (o al menos eso identifique) llevaba armadura por todo su cuerpo, solo se le podía ver el rostro.

Poppy: el es el príncipe de Demacia, Jarvan VI.=Dijo mientras me señalaba al hombre sobre el caballo=

Yo: Ya veo… ¿todo el mundo es bélico?

Poppy: No mal entiendas, esto se hace por defensa propia…

Yo: Pues… la verdad no lo parece.

Y mis dudas fueron aclaradas y mis palabras apoyadas cuando mire que atrás de el venían otros 12 jinetes igual que el, todos con armaduras, lanzas, espadas y escudos, con una voz autoritaria y fuerte para que todos escucharamos grito lo siguiente.

Jarvan: ¡En mi cruzada, lograre la expansión de Demacia, y eliminare gran parte del mal y aquellos a quienes le apoyan, no solo lograre la expansión si no la paz misma!

Como cual político haciendo promesas y todos creyéndole observe que todos le aplaudieron y le apoyaron, al poco tiempo gran parte de las personas se hicieron a un lado para dejar que aquel "Principe" y su pelotón pasara hacia la gran salida de aquella hermosa ciudad.

Yo: Bueno… Al menos no es tan diferente como mi mundo=Pensó divertido= Charlatanes existen.

Despues de aquel espectáculo que veo todos los días en mi casa sin la necesidad de salir de ella, Poppy me llevo a lo que parecía ser una gran herrería… Me explico que si voy a estar por estos… Lares… si me dijo Lares, que ocuparía algo que me sirviera de "Proteccion" el problema era que no tenia… Dinero o al menos dinero de ese mundo, que por alguna razón le llamaban oros.

Poppy: Mhh… eso va ser un problema, ¿como se te ocurre viajar sin dinero?=Dijo un tanto molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos=

Yo: te había dicho que no era precisamente de este lugar.

Poppy: Bueno… El herrero de aquí me debe un favor asi que creo que podrá hacerte al menos una espada y una armadura, solo lo básico, lo demás ira por tu cuenta. Captas?

Yo: Si.=Asentí=

Apenas entre sentí una fuerte onda de calor, era mas que obvio proviniendo de las calderas en las cuales había metal fundido y un gran forjador con gran fuerza golpeando un Yunque en el cual parecía tener la punta de una Lanza. Solo se escuchaban los fuertes golpes que el daba con su martillo de herrero al tiempo que chispas salían desprendidas de aquella punta de lanza, la cual estaba al rojo vivo.

Poppy: Hola Alzer.=Dijo amigable=

Era prácticamente un humano, pero con musculatura exagerada, apenas puso el martillo en el suelo pude sentir un temblor, y si… era el de sus pasos no el del martillo, apenas se puso frente a Poppy dijo.

Alzer: Hola chica, como has estado, espero que no vengas con que tu martillo necesita otra refinada.=Dijo en tono de burla=

Poppy: Para nada jajaja, al menos no por ahora.

Alzer: ¿Entonces?

Poppy: Bueno recuerdas el favor que me debes?

Alzer: Que favor?=Dijo confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza= AHHHH…=Chasqueo los dedos= No, no me acuerdo…

Poppy:=Se cruzo de brazos= No es culpa mia que siempre te comportes mal frente a esa chica, y no pienso ayudarte de nuevo.

Alzer: Ah de ese, pensé que era por ayudar… Hoy en dia no se puede hacer algo sin que le reclamen ayuda luego?

Poppy: Bueno puedes regresarme el favor o no?

Alzer: Si… Tu dime que ocupas. Y…=Tomo su martillo= y yo lo hago.

Poppy: Ocupo una Armadura ligera para este chico y una espada. Crees poder hacerlo?

Era curiosa la forma en que el herrero me miraba, estoy casi seguro que el aguantaba la risa pues en mas de una ocasión, mientras me rodeaba para verme detenidamente soltaba una risa burlona, después de eso mire que el saco una cinta métrica, en un dos por tres solo dejo caer la cinta poniéndola frente a mi y dejándola caer hasta que esta toco el suelo.

Alzer: metro ochenta… Mhp creo que podría darte una espada ligera, a legua se nota que no eres fuerte.=Dijo mientras guardaba la cinta= en cuanto a la armadura… si pulimos tu agilidad te será mas eficaz ser alguien rápido. De ahí en mas te dare una armadura completa, creeme la necesitaras. No creo que te quede bien un casco pero… La seguridad primero.=Dijo con aires de sabiduría en eso ultimo= Pasa dentro de unas horas Poppy, solo en lo que tengo tu pedido y otros que tengo encargados ¿vale?

Poppy: Claro Alzer y gracias…=Miro al chico= Muévete aun falta mucho por ver.

Ambos se despidieron amablemente, en lo que ami concierne apenas y pude regresarle el saludo al herrero, quien solo me hizo un ademan con su mano para darme entender que tenia una deuda con esta pequeña chica… y valla que lo estoy. Apenas salimos de la herrería un gran carruaje tirado por un par de caballos para casi de inmediato cuando el jinete diviso a Poppy, pues al poco tiempo de aquel carruaje salio una chica, de cabello corto de color azul muy oscuro, con un mechón rojo, con un traje muy elegante pero, casi tocando aspectos de un noble, en su cintura esta chica llevaba una espada muy delgada y alargada, en su hombrera izquierda llevaba lo que parecía ser una capa la cual hacia forma triangular pero igual delgada.

Esta chica, solo miro con algo de seriedad a Poppy al tiempo que con una voz la cual tenia acento francés dijo.

¿?: Veo que después de todo te agradan los humanos y los jóvenes por lo que veo.=Dijo en un tono de burla un poco descarado=

Poppy: Ah Fiora=Dijo con cierto enfado= ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Fiora: Lamento mucho irrumpir de esta manera=Dijo en tono de sarcasmo= pero, recién termine de dar clases, ahora mismo me dirijo a recibir a tu estimado y sobre valorado Garen y compañía=Dijo entre dientes por no mencionar a Lux=

Poppy: ¡AH!=Dijo con sorpresa= ¿El héroe esta aquí?

Fiora: llegara dentro de poco… recibimos la carta de que escolta a Kindred.

Poppy: Espera… ¿Kindred? ¿La cazadora?

Fiora: Ah=Dijo algo harta= Si, asi es ahora si me disculpas… Tengo que ir a recibirlos.

Antes de que esa francesa se fuera, ella me dirigió la mirada mas siniestra que pude haber recibido en toda mi vida, pero la cuestión era que su acento era el cual me hacia gracia y creo que se dio cuenta de que trataba de aguantarme las ganas de reírme por ello. Solo cuando se alejo lo suficiente pude dejar salir una pequeña risotada, pero… por la forma en que habla no me inspiraba mucha confianza, se notaba lo orgullosa que era además que simple mente era alguien de cuidado. O al menos su semblante me lo hizo saber.

Yo: Creo que… tengo que tenerle más miedo a las mujeres que a los hombres=Dijo con voz cortada=

Poppy: Eh tienes mucha razón en esas palabras.

Yo: Y ¿quien se supone que era ese tal Garen?

Casi apenas dije esas palabras solo recibí un golpe del mango de su martillo en la quijada, y déjenme decirles que no con nada de suavidad.

Poppy: ¿¡QUIEN ES!? Es el héroe de Demacia

Yo: Ah…=Se sobo la quijada= Pues como me mencionas, todos son campeones o héroes…

Poppy: Pues lo son, solo que Fiora ni siquiera debería ser una.=Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por las calles=

Yo: Pues por su semblante, lo tiene merecido, es eso o creo que amenazo a todos los jueces que vuelven a todos campeones.=Dijo mientras seguía a le pequeña guerrera= Pero explícame quien se supone que es Fiora.

Poppy: Una esgrimista y duelista… es muy arrogante pero también muy engreída, asi que te aconsejo que no trates hablar mal de ella, creeme tiene oídos por doquier, después de todo no por nada es hija de los Laurent.

Yo: Creo aver escuchado ese nombre…No la verdad no.

Poppy: Enserio que a ti no te sirven las neuronas verdad?

Que de gracias que no he caído en la locura misma, para este punto la verdad es que me cuesta adaptarme incluso… ver criaturas como ella caminar sin pena ni gloria en esta ciudad medieval…

Pasamos alrededor de una hora paseando por la ciudad, me explicaba donde quedaban los lugares residenciales de los políticos mas influyentes, además de otros guerreros que ella me explico Vivian ahí. Pasando de un lado a otro me presento ante u-un, o mas bien una…

Yo: ¿D-Dragón?=Dijo un tanto asustado al ver a una chica semi humana, cubierta por escamas oscuras, con cuernos en la cabeza y un par de ojos rojos casi amarillos, con partes de armadura de color rojo carmesí en hombros, pecho, manos, cadera, piez y rodillas=

Poppy: Sip, ella es Shyvana.

Shyvana: Un gusto.

Apenas mire que esa "Dragona" extendió su brazo derecho, iba a estrechas mi mano con algo de miedo pero… tuve que evitar hacerlo dado que mire como sus manos fueron rodeadas por el mismo fuego el cual se desprendía de sus manos… al tiempo que vieron mi reacción de susto tanto Poppy como aquella dragona, soltaron una risa burlona hacia mi.

Shyvana: Descuida no quemo…=Sonrió= A veces.

Poppy: Tranquilo no eres el único que se asusta por su apariencia. Anteriormente muchos le temían por eso.

Shyvana: Es normal tu reacción, pero la verdad era que no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad para asustarte.=Apago la llama de sus manos= ¿Dime cómo te llamas?

Dios lo juro estaba a nada… a una millonésima de milisegundo, de soltar mi nombre hasta que recordé una cosa… ¿porque? ¿Por qué dar mi verdadero nombre? Aquí prácticamente puedo ser quien quiera… una infinidad de nombres golpearon mi cabeza pero, curiosamente todos en ese momento me parecieron… estúpidos o sin sentido, pero lo que me hizo soltar un nombre al azar fueron las miradas de ambas chicas que me veían.

Yo: Zynkro.

Shyvana: Curioso nombre humano… Y dime, ¿sabes pelear?=Dijo con cierta curiosidad=

Poppy: No sabe ni mover rocas.=Dijo en burla mientras se encogía de hombros=

Shyvana: Asi que no sabes…=Quedo pensante= Bueno, si te interesa aprender creo que puedo ayudarte.

Yo: Eh… No soy precisamente un buen…

Poppy: Se aprende chico, además no todos los días la hija del dragón se ofrece de esta manera.=Dijo dándole un golpe al chico con el marro del martillo=

Shyvana: Bueno=Sonrio= Mañana en el bosque empezaremos con algo sencillo, no creo que sea difícil, los últimos tres duraron una semana, espero que tu dures mas.=Dijo mientras se retiraba=

Amenas se marcho aquella dragona, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, un tanto por el alivio y otro por lo que parecía esperarme sin que siquiera pudiera aceptar o rechazar.

Poppy: Bueno supongo que Alzer tuvo que haber terminado ven.

Y asi hicimos el camino hacia la herrería, donde nueva mente tuve que aguantarme el calor del mismo infierno al entrar a la herrería, sin embargo esta vez aquel herrero musculoso estaba detrás de un mostrador junto a todo el conjunto, que Poppy havia pedido para mi…

Alzer: Creo que puedo nombrar a esta mi mejor obra, y no es por presumir=Dijo con orgullo= Veamos.=Tomo lo que parecía ser una funda de espada la cual tenia el mango= tuve que hacerte una katana, después de todo son las espadas mas ligeras además el uso de dos manos, te facilitara su uso, o al menos que adaptes tu mismo una forma de pelea. En cuanto a la armadura… Bueno es variada.

Frente ami estaba lo que parecía ser una armadura de color negro y rayas doradas, simplemente no tengo mucho conocimiento de esto, pero este herrero de un rápido movimiento acomodo todo junto en partes.

Alzer: esto va en los hombros, esto en tu pecho y estas van en las rodillas, no creo que te sea difícil identificar=Explico de manera rápida= ¿entendiste?

Yo: Eh… si supongo…=Dijo confundido mirando las piezas=

Poppy: Muchas gracias Alzer.

Alzer: Cuando Quieras Poppy, sabes que estoy para ayudarte.

Apenas ambos se despidieron el herrero me dio un golpe en la espalda, casi haciéndome tirar las cosas que había tomado de aquel mostrador… la verdad era que si sentía pesadas aquellas cosas, bueno supongo que en conjunto, pero lo que no me explicaba era una cosa… Cuando Poppy y yo salimos de aquella herrería le dije.

Yo: Oye… Poppy… Dime ¿Porque es que me ayudas con esto? Te he dicho que no soy precisamente alguien que pelea, pero aun así insistes en ayudarme. ¿Porque? Además ¿porque darme esto?

Poppy: Entenderás que… estando tu aquí, no significa que en otros lados sean igual… ¿porque lo hago? Por el simple hecho de ayudar, la verdad en cierta forma me alegro de que pueda ser de ayuda para alguien, además… un corazón puede oscurecerse cuando es maltratado. Y el ¿porque darte armas? Aquí, la única forma de ayudar sabrás que será por una pelea o duelos.

Yo: Oh… ya veo, bueno por un momento pensé que era porque…

No pude si quiera terminar la frase cuando su martillo golpeo mi cabeza, haciéndome tirar las cosas, mientras caí al suelo mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

Poppy: Ni crees que fue porque me llamaste la atención,=Dijo indignada= Tu eres un humano yo una Yordle. No confundas la ayuda con otra cosa… o… o… ¡Martillo!=Dijo sujetándolo con ambas manos=

Fin del cap

Nota del Autor: n.n espero encontrarme con alguno de ustedes para jugar. My name is "Kisnara Lyandri" servidor Norte America Latina.


	4. Mi Maestra dragona

Nota del autor: En cuanto a la forma del protagonista bueno… estoy muy apegado los samuray sin excepción, por lo cual pueden buscarla, no es mia "Legendary six Samura Kizan" asi es como es el protagonista. "Let´s go"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxxXxXXxXXxXXxXx

El entrenamiento con Shyvana no era para nada sencillo y eso me lo demostró en los días que he estado con ella… Poppy lamentablemente no me acompañaba dado que hacia si "deber" de patrullar parte de la ciudad de Demacia. El entrenamiento con la dragona empezaba en la mañana y la verdad nunca pensé que hoy después de tan solo una semana que me estuvo enseñando me dijera que peleara contra una criatura de madera con un núcleo rojo, donde al lado de el había otros dos los cuales parecían ser solo crias.

Shyvana: Escucha… estos monstruos atacan lento pero, te dara tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo, lo que hare será quitarte los pequeños y tu te enfrentaras al grande. ¿Entiendes?=Explico al tiempo que sus brazos se encendían=

Conozco mis habilidades y se de antemano que una simple semana no basta para que venza a una criatura que es dos veces o cuatro veces mas grande que yo. Incluso quisiera pedirle que ella se enfrentara al grande y yo a los pequeños pero no es asi… ella lo que hacia en nuestros entrenamientos anteriores era que peleara contra rocas grandes, y la verdad era sumamente lentas, y podía moverme… Torpemente pero lo hacia, Shyvana lo que hacia era debilitarlos para que yo los em… matara. Pero ella me explico que una vez eliminándolas después de un tiempo llegan otras, que simplemente no habría fin alguno para ellos. Cosa que me alivio bastante.

Pero pelear con…

Shyvana: El Espino Rojo es muy simple es solo cuestión de un golpe y luego esquiva ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se acerco a la gran criatura y con una sonrisa en su rostro, la dragona le dio un golpe a los pequeños espinos, y antes de recibir el primer golpe del gigante, ella solo dio un salto hacia atrás mientras la criatura daba un gran rugido.

Shyvana: Ves es fácil inténtalo, solo uno ataque y un retroceso.

Dado que ella estaba mas alejada del monstruo que yo, el Espino me miro con sumo enojo, yo apenas pude desenfundar la espada pero apenas lo hice, tuve que poner fuerza en un bloqueo dado que no pude esquivarlo al igual que ella, el espino me lanzo cuatro metros de lado derecho, trate de ponerme de pie lo mas rápido que pude, pero su siguiente ataque venia desde arriba, el Espino alzo sus garras delanteras y las dejo caer con fuerza, pero era como Shyvana decía, sus ataques son lentos, y podía predecir un poco de donde venían los golpes, por lo cual me movi a un lado, haciando que el Espino golpeara la tierra, encajando sus garras en el suelo.

Shyvana: ¡Golpéalo en el núcleo!

Ella solo estaba sentada sobre una gran piedra ex pectando todo, aun que ella tenia razón, sin embargo en mi intento por querer dar un golpe directo este Espino alcanzo a liberarse de sus garras delanteras y me alcanzo a propinar un golpe en el pecho, lo cual me lanzo un par de metros hasta chocar con un árbol que estaba bloqueando, en muchas ocasiones Shyvana me ayudaba a rematar a las criaturas, pero ella me dijo que en esta ella no intervendría.

Sin embargo con forme seguía esquivando me di cuenta que solo tenia tres formas de atacar con sus garras delanteras, dos golpes horizontales de izquierda y luego a derecha, y al ultimo como tercero el golpe en el cual se clavaron sus garras delanteras en el suelo, pero este Espino ya sabia eso por lo cual, cuando el apenas lanso su ataque, dejo al descubierto su núcleo, por lo cual de un golpe rápido que hice corriendo lo herí, pero al hacerlo este Espino solo se dejo caer sobre mi, mientras que su cuerpo se volvía cenizas.

Pero… extrañamente, en el momento que el murió sentía el cuerpo un poco mas ligero, además que cuando mire la herida que tenia en uno de mis brazos al quitarme parte de la armadura, este comenzaba a curarse a una velocidad estándar.

Shyvana: Bueno…=Se acerco a mi= Tardaste mas de lo que pensé pero lo hicieste. Bien sete pudo haber facilitado si hubieras conocido sus ataques. Pero ahora entiendes que debes poner a todo mucha atención y sobretodo en las peleas, Zynkro.

Yo: Porque me curo con mas rapidez?=Dijo extrañado= la verdad esto no es normal para mi.

Shyvana: Se llama "Emblema de Cenizas" es una bendición que da el Espino Rojo. Te da una regeneración mas rápida de lo habitual, además, si tu llegases a golpear a alguien con tu espada, lo incendiaras pero solo por escasos segundos, tendrías que estarlo golpeando para que ese se active a cada momento.=Explico al tiempo que me hizo un ademan para que la siguiera=

Yo: Ya veo… Y ¿esto es para siempre?

Shyvana: Jajaja, bueno fuera=Dijo divertida= Pero no, es solo por unos minutos, asi que hay que aprovecharlo, con ese podremos ir con el "Guardián Azul"

No sabía a qué se refería con "Guardián Azul" pero lo supe unos minutos mas al ver a un gigante Golem con un núcleo azul en lo que parecía ser una joroba, este tenia un gran tamaño, la verdad me parecía demasiado…

Shyvana: Bueno esta ves te toca solo.=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Yo: ¿Eh?=Volteo a verla con indignación=

Horas después…

A pesar de tener esa maldita bendición del Espino, termine con grandes moretones que afortunadamente desaparecieron casi al llegar a la entrada del reino de Demacia, Normal mente cuando acabamos el entrenamiento Poppy me recibe en la entrada y Shyvana se retira a hacer su parte de patrulla. Pero…

Shyvana: Zynkro, hoy Poppy no podrá alojarte, me pidió que te ayudara con eso.

Yo: ¿Ocurrio algo?

Shyvana: Fue con un grupo a las afueras, recibieron informes sobre un grupo de Noxianos cercas, asi que llegara hasta mañana al medio dia.

Yo: ¿No hay problema?

Shyvana: Para nada… Ven, te mostrare mi hogar.

Pasamos por las calles hasta llegar aun barrio de nobles con gran militarización, en su mayoría todos tenían armaduras y lanzas, muy pocos espadas, La dragona me guio hasta una casa la cual era de un total de 3 pisos muy bien adornada con flores en un balcón, además una puerta de madera la cual tenia símbolos de los cuales eran dragonicos.

Shyvana: Pasa…

Simplemente era muy diferente a la casa de Poppy, pero, conservaba ciertas cosas como las armaduras que sostenían escudos y lanzas, pero solo estaban de adorno, eso sin mencionar que había un gran candelabro que podía yo jurar y era de oro puro, mi mirada paso hacia una pintura en la cual se miraba una chica de piel azul con cristales azules y al lado un dragon… "Nota: El Aspecto de la Shyvana de hielo"

Yo: Valla… simplemente yo soy el pobre…

Shyvana: No te preocupes de momento por el dinero, veras aquí cada vez que matas un monstruo o un subdito sete recompensara con oro.

Yo: ¿Eh? Pero como sabran que yo he…

Ella solo sonrio amigablemente.

Shyvana: Hago ciertos reportes además, no creo que duden de mi…=Explico= suelen ponerse severos cuando alguien miente y dice que mato a un monstruo, dado que eso no ayuda… Cuando matamos a los monstruos es para dejar libre camino para los viajeros y aquellos que trabajan en los transportes de provisiones o mercancía.

Yo: Shyvana… La verdad, no se cómo pagarte esto. Te tomas muchas molestias por un simple extraño.

Apenas dije esto ella se puso a un lado de mi y me dijo.

Shyvana: Dime… ¿Hago mal en quererte ayudar?...=Dijo con una voz serena=

Yo: No… Es solo que… Desde que llegue aquí, todo es tan… Bueno… Diferente.

Shyvana: Te acostumbraras.=Me dio una palmada en el hombro= Regresare tarde, Hay tres habitaciones, toma la del segundo piso o la del primero, la que te parezca mejor.=Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta= Una cosa mas… Sabes cocinar?

Yo: Bueno…=Se sonrojo= la verdad si=Dijo con algo de orgullo=

Creo que es una de las muy y escasas cosas que se hacer bien.

Shyvana: =Sonrio= Prepara lo que quieras, solo déjame un poco ¿vale?

Yo: Claro… ¿Pero aque hora regresaras?

Shyvana: quizás a media noche o tarde… No se la verdad… Nos vemos=Dijo mientras salía de la casa=

Apenas ella se fue me dispuse a conocer la casa, era demasiado grande contaba tanto con una cocina, comedor, sala de estar, un sótano al cual me negué a bajar, tanto por miedo como por no querer husmear en cosas ajenas, solo revise los lugares donde se podría decir… pasaban todos… el lugar era como ver una mansión y la verdad demasiado hermosa… pero lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que porque me ayudan tanto… y me refiero a Shyvana y Poppy…

Yo: Hump… Mujeres

Era tarde aun me quedaba tiempo antes de que anocheciera, procure dejar entre abierta la puerta y salir a dar un paseo. Del tiempo que llevo aquí conozco parte de la ciudad, no toda aun pero si trato de no hablar al menos que sea necesario dado que ya he tenido experiencias con algunos guardias.

La ventaja de usar esta armadura esque evito que algunos me dirijan la palabra o que me miren raro. Si en mas de una ocasión me ha tocado problemas con algunos guardias y me llegaban a interrogar pero, una vez que Poppy y Shyvana explicaron que yo era un simple aprendiz, esos guardias me dejaron en paz.

Me agradaba pasear por la plaza principal, mas que nada porque había una chica que tocaba un instrumento musical, el cual hacia un sonido muy hermoso, la verdad yo pasaba horas escuchándola, ocasionalmente cuando algunos jóvenes y algunos adultos bailaban al Son de las notas musicales de esta mujer, incluso me unía al grupo para bailar con ellos. No me era difícil estar entre un grupo de personas de las cuales solo hablaban de mercadeo conocía parte de eso… pero… la simple música que esa chica de cabello azul tocaba, me hacia olvidarme de todo.

Me hubiera gustado poder acercarme a ella y hablar con ella pero… por un adulto escuche que ella era Muda, por lo cual me abstuve de si quiera iniciar una platica con ella. Eso me hizo decaer bastante puesto que, no podría si quiera hablar…

Se hacia tarde y tenia que regresar pero, cuando me levante de una banca de esa misma plaza, escuche una voz serena y muy hermosa, era la de una mujer, pero… pareciese que yo era el único que la escuchaba.

¿?: Sabes, no todos los días viene el mismo chico a escucharme… ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad?

Volteaba de un lado a otro pero no encontraba la portadora de aquella voz, hasta que mi mirada se dirigió a la de la mujer con el instrumento de cuerdas, ella con un ademan que hizo con su mano me pidió que fuera hacia ella, no quise entrar en conclusiones pero no tuve que hacerlo pues apenas estuve frente a ella escuche.

¿?: Solo las personas que quiero que me escuchen lo hacen… ¿Me llamo Sona, Como te llamas tu?

Me daba un poco de miedo dado que ella no ocupaba mover sus labios para decir algo, de hecho apostaría mi vida que lo hace con la mente.

Sona: Descuida… Solo háblame con tu voz, y yo te contestare…

Yo: M-Me llamo Zynkro, Sona.

Sona: Un gusto Zynkro… Dime te he visto últimamente por aquí ¿serás Residente de Demacia?

Yo: Bueno… aun no lo se… pero creo que si… es posible aunque, quisiera viajar por este mundo.

Sona: Me alegra escuchar eso… Te he visto muy seguido por aquí, e de suponer que te agrada mi música ¿no?

Yo: En efecto, es una de las razones que vengo aquí. Nunca había escuchado música como la que tu tocas, y valla que tengo gustos estrictos cuando de música se trata.=Dijo divertido=

Sona: Entonces supongo que soy yo la afortunada porque te agrade mi música.

Yo: Todo lo contrario, tengo la fortuna de escucharla tocar.

Sona: Por tus Pintas… ¿eres un guardia nuevo o algún otro campeón?

Yo: ¿Eh?=Miro su armadura= No para nada, Poppy me regalo esto y Shyvana me ayuda a entrenar. Pero no me consideraría un campeón si no… Un simple aprendiz.

Sona: Ya veo…

Yo: Se hace tarde, me tengo que retirar… Un gusto platicar contigo Sona,

Sona: Igual Zynkro.

Yo: Este mundo me saca cada dia mas sorpresas.=Pensó para sus adentro mientras caminaba=

Tarde en la noche…

Dado que Shyvana me dijo que llegaba tarde en la noche… procure hacerle la cena entre esa hora, algo un poco simple dado que en este mundo no cuento con lo que requiero para hecer algo mas eh… Decente por asi decirlo, pude prepararle una sopa, algo caliente, la noche estaba fresca… aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que no seria bueno darle algo caliente a alguien que prácticamente su estado es… bueno caliente "En el buen sentido".

Yo: Bueno ya lo prepare… creo que solo lo dejare al fuego y es todo…

"Mi reloj" mental me decía que era media noche por lo cual solo fui a tomar un descanso, me dirigí a la habitación del segundo piso, la cual fue la que mas me agrado, bueno ella dijo que podía tomar la que quiera, porque no la que mas me gusta?. A pesar de ser habitaciones estaban muy bien equipadas, dado que cada una tenia un baño y un pequeño estante de libros, pero algo que me agrado de esta habitación fue el balcón el cual para llegar a el tenia que ir hacia una puerta de cristal la cual estaba tapada por un par de costinas transparentes. La luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba la habitación pero lo hacia un lugar muy tranquilizante, al menos para mi gusto.

Algo que me molestaba bastante era tener que estarme quitando y poniendo la armadura, me costaba trabajo aun no me acostumbro a ella, aun la siento muy pesada cuando la cargo conmigo, quizás el tiempo me ayude con eso…

Yo:=Suspiro= Bueno… Creo que no tendré que preocuparme por los problemas de casa…=Dijo con melancolía=

La armadura la coloque sobre una mesa al igual que las botas de metal, lo único que quería era descansar pero apenas lo iba a hacer escuche un fuerte sonido que provenía del tercer piso, estuve a nada de mandar ese sonido al demonio y dormirme pero, me preocupaba que fuera algún crio intentando entrar o alguien mas… Con no mucha confianza solo tome la Catana y fui hasta el tercer piso, al subir las escaleras note una curiosa pluma azul en el suelo, pero al cabo de unos momentos escuche el sonido de un ave la cual estaba sobre una mesa, donde al lado solo había tirado un florero que hacia de adorno… en la pata derecha de lo que era esta ave tenia una carta la desate y apenas lo hice la ave se retiro del lugar, saliendo por una ventana que estaba abierta.

Yo:=Miro la carta= ¿Del grupo Elite?

La verdad era que la curiosidad me mataba y la simple idea de abrirla era demasiado tentadora, pero no eran cosas que me incumbieran por lo cual solo la deje en la mesa con la esperanza que Shyvana la viera cuando regresara.

¿?: Es bueno saber que no eres fisgón.

Esa voz me paralizo tanto por el miedo como por la impresión, moví un poco mi mirada y solo observe que Shyvana estaba atrás de mi.

Shyvana: Esperaba que estuvieras dormido… =Dijo extrañada=

Yo: Un halcón entro y dejo esto.

Shyvana: Ah… Valor siempre tan inoportuno.=Tomo la carta de la mesa= Gracias por recibirla.

Yo: Si… Eh, pudiste cenar?

Shyvana: Si gracias, será mejor que duermas mañana empezaremos temprano.

Yo: Esta bien.

Me despedí de ella, pero… no entiendo porque no puedo hablar tranquilamente con ella, me siento un poco nervioso al hacerlo, pero no es por incomodidad… Al llegar a la habitación solo me senté en la cama, pensante…

Yo: Sera que…=Negó con la cabeza= Despertar temprano me esta afectando.=Se recostó en la cama= Demasiado…

Mi vista iba hacia la puerta del balcón, pero poco a poco lo iva perdiendo de vista dado que mis parpados iban bajando.

Yo: Si… Yo y una Dragona… que absurdo=Dijo con una risa sarcástica=

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: QUETALITI, perdón acabe de jugar mortal combat… Espero les halla gustado. En el next cap se titulara… "Mi Pasiva de Campeón"

Pueden dar sugerencias pero solo si es mejor que la pasiva que tengo planeada n.n


	5. Mi Pasiva de Campeon

Este dia era un tanto especial, o al menos para los habitantes de Demacia, hoy se habría la entrada a nuevos integrantes para la guardia Demaciana, en los cuales uno podía entrar, pero… para poder lograrlo era necesario dar una demostración de tus habilidades, yo descarte ir mas que nada aun no estaba al rango de los del lugar y de eso puedo dar fe, sin embargo para Shyvana era importante que yo fuera, me explico que era mas probable que yo quedara en un lugar llamado "Liga de leyendas" simplemente le dije que no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero por lo que ella quería ir era para poner en lugar a una chica en particular, no supe de quien se trataba pero, si era para apoyarla moralmente, puedo hacerlo.

Lamentablemente Poppy aun no había llegado, supuse que llegaría hoy en la mañana pero no fue asi, no me preocupe mucho después de todo, por como me han platicado de esa Yordle es muy fuerte.

El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo las inscripciones para la entrada a la guardia de Demacia seria en un Sócalo grande, en donde había una gran arena grande donde se podían hacer enfrentamientos Uno contra Uno, sin embargo mi mirada paso hacia un grupo de personas las cuales eran un total de cinco personas o mas bien cuatro, dado que una parecía ¿Un ave de hielo?

Yo: ¿Shyvana qu

e se supone que es eso?=Dijo señalando a la extraña ave de hielo=

Shyvana: No es que… Si no quien, Se llama Anivia, es una crio Fenix.

Yo: ¿Una fénix de hielo dices?=Dijo algo confundido=

Shyvana: Asi es, esa chica que tiene una capucha se llama Ashe, y aquel chico pequeño se llama Ezreal, y el…

Yo: Alto?=La interrumpio=

Shyvana: De armadura grande de hecho, se llama Garen.

De todos ellos me llamo mas la atención la Fenix de hielo, mas que nada porque, en mi vida había visto algo como eso, prácticamente no le quite la mirada de encima, me parecía un ser curioso y sobretodo lindo, incluso me acuerdo que de niño soñaba con poder tener un fénix… Y luego recordé que eran de fuego y se me fueron las ganas, pero luego me acorde de los de hielo y pensé, bueno que sea una de hielo. Prácticamente ese sueño parecía tan cercas, tan realizado tan… Tan cercas.

Shyvana: Ah si, y es de la realeza de Freljord, mas que nada porque es su protectora desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y tan lejos… que forma mas cruel de quitarme mi sueño…

Yo: Y… No habrá manera que…=La señale=

Shyvana: Dicen que donde pone el ojo pone la flecha de hielo.

Yo: Ahu…

Shyvana: Me refería a la humana.

Yo: Ahhhh okey, en tonses si puedo?

Shyvana: ¿Que?

Yo: Bueno… Pasa y ocurre y sucede que…

No acabe de hablar con ella cuando escuche aquel acento francés tan arrogante que rápidamente no tarde en identificar la dueña de aquella voz, aquella mujer duelista se encontraba en aquella arena de combate donde un… de hecho lamentable chico mas o menos de mi edad estaba en la arena de combate junto a esa esgrimista. Solo hiso dos movimientos rapidos y aquel chico tras un tercer ataque en el cual solo se vio un destello azul, salio volando de la arena de combate.

Garen: Ah veo que alguien ah estado entrenando… Pero recuerda Fiora son solo chicos que quieren ingresar a la guardia.=Dijo tratando de no enfadar a la duelista=

Fiora: Si no son capases de aguantar 10 segundos con migo no merecen estar en la guardia.=Dijo en un tono serio hacia los espectadores= ¿Quien es el siguiente?

Casi inmediatamente de decir esto tanto chicas como chicos que estaban interesados salieron corriendo del lugar, solo quedando unos cuantos.

Fiora: Tu la niña de coletas sigue tu. Ven aquí.

No quería seguir viendo como mandaba a volar a su siguiente victima por lo cual solo mantuve mi mirada en otro lado, Creo que era porque sentía demasiada empatía por esas personas, o porque cuando la Francesa golpeaba yo también sentía aquel dolor que los demás sentían.

Shyvana: Ire a hablar con unos compañeros, aprovecha para hacer relaciones con otras personas.

Le hice caso a la semi humana, y creo que no fue difícil para mi encontrar mi primera relación Social.

Ezreal: Me tiene intrigado que Kindred haya perdido su primera presa, normal mente nunca pasa eso.=Dijo en tono de burla=

Anivia: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Ashe: Que harán con Kindred ahora que esta bajo custodia.=Volteo a ver a Garen=

Garen: Según me mencionaron es posible que se le de la pena de muerte ya que ha matado a muchos de la guardia Demaciana entre ellos personal de alto rango.=Dijo mirando como un chico salía volando mientras que Fiora solo guardaba su espada= Duro 6 segundos me debes 5 oros…=Dijo estirando su mano hacia Ezreal pero sin despegar su mirada de la arena=

Ezreal: Ah suertudo…=Dijo entregándole 5 monedas= Quien será la siguie… Aquí vamos de nuevo…=Dijo con decepción llevándose una mano a su cara=

Garen: Por eso Lux no quería venir, bueno eso y porque tiene mala relación con Fiora…

Ezreal: Le voy a la dragona.

Garen: 50 a la duelista.

Por mi parte me encontraba a casi nada de poder por fin hablar con una fénix, no podía estar mas emocionado, era algo que simplemente me volvía Eufórico,(Significa Feliz) Pero al ver a Shyvana dentro de la arena de combate junto aquella Mujer de espada me preocupe bastante, me acerque a la barandilla casi al lado de las 5 personas que me menciono Shyvana.

Shyvana: Sigues rechazando a muchos buenos voluntarios Fiora… Sabes que ellos no te pueden hacer frente en el nivel en el que están.=Dijo con cierto enfado=

Fiora: No es mi culpa que ellos sean unos holgazanes y buenos para nada, además si realmente fueran unos dignos oponentes aguantarían el tiempo limite que puse, para entrar en la guardia Demaciana. Después de todo Solo los mejores entran o me equivoco… ¿Hija del dragón?=Dijo desenfundando su espada=

Shyvana: Los humanos como tu son los que mas odio, Siempre despreciando a las personas ya sea porque no sean de la misma alcurnia o mismo nivel… Pero yo misma te pondré en tu lugar humana.

Fiora: ¿Eso es un reto?=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Me abria gustado entrar e intervenir en la pelea pero… sinceramente ambas chicas estaban en un nivel que yo nunca podría alcanzar, además…

Garen: Si yo fuera tu no entraría en la arena=Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico= Aunque no lo parezca, Créeme que ambas chicas van a sacar fuego.

Supe a lo que el se refería segundos después que escuche Metal chocando con otro metal, tanto Shyvana como Fiora eran rápidas, pero, la velocidad favorecía mucho a Fiora hacia movimientos rápidos y certeros, notaba que a Shyvana le costaba mucho bloquearlos y mas porque Fiora hacia estocadas muy rápidas, y los guantes de metal que Shyvana tenían no le ayudaban de mucho… Dicen que el tamaño de una arma no es importante, pero tal parece que afecta en ciertos casos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un simple movimiento de un paso Fiora se lanzo hacia la dragona con la espada empuñada con una solo mano, empujando todo su cuerpo para hacer un golpe recto, pero Shyvana tenia la Guarda baja en esa posición que la Esgrimista había tomado, pero apenas y la espada iba a hacer un golpe un gran escudo esférico cubrió a la dragona, la verdad me alivie mucho porque no le pasara nada pero otra duda me golpeo, de donde apareció el escudo, hasta donde se, Shyvana no tiene magia… ¿Oh si?

Garen: Paga…

Ezreal: Hey aun no acaba.=Dijo indignado=

Garen: La interrumpieron y era obvio que no iba a ganar.=Dijo estirando su mano= No te hagas el tonto y paga.

Ezreal: Ahh…=Dijo harto= No vuelvo a apostar contra ti.=Dijo entregándole el dinero=

En la arena tanto Shyvana como Fiora estaba extrañadas por el suceso pero al desviar ambas la mirada vieron a una chica de cabello rubio con un baston en mano y un pequeño atuendo blanco.

Fiora: Ahhh=Dijo con enojo= Debía de habérmelo esperado de la niñita entrometida.

Lux: Si eso te enfada eso me alegra=Dijo con una sonrisa= Que bueno que estas bien Shyvana, un segundo mas y no la cuentas.

Fiora:=Miro a la dragona= Fuera de mi arena… Dragoncita.=Dijo en burla y recelo=

No dude en ir a ayudar a Shyvana, cojeaba un poco de su pie derecho, la dragona me volteo a mirar con algo de confusión pero desvíe la mirada al escuchar mas palabras de parte de la Francesa.

Fiora: ¿Asi que ese es el chico que has estado entrenando?=Dijo con algo de curiosidad pero burla aun= Dicen que el aprendis supera al maestro pero es difícil superar el cero que llevas sobre tus hombros.

Yo: Perra Pudul.=Dijo en susurro=

Fiora: ¿!QUE DIJISTE NIÑO INGRATO!?

Yo: Dios Me equivoque resultaste una perra Bulldog francés. (Referencia al perro con mayor sentido del oído)

Porque maldita mente, me fallaste, todo lo pensé en voz alta. Yo no quería eso quería solo pensarlo…

Fiora: ¡ Ami nadie me insulta!

Ezreal: =Penso= Es mi oportunidad= Miro a Garen= Ciento cincuenta a Fiora=Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa=

Garen: Bien solo para que recuperes parte de lo que perdiste.=Dijo sin mas mientras seguía mirando= me das lastima.

Estúpidamente hice lo primero y único que me prohibieron tanto Shyvana y Poppy hacer, hablar mal de la duelista y ahora veo por qué…

Solo mire como la esgrimista fue corriendo hacia mi meintras seguía ayudando a Shyvana pero lo único que evito que la espada de la duelista me atravesara de lado a lado fue un gran muro de hielo en donde solo escuche un fuerte golpe seco, el cual deduje era el choque de la espada y el hielo.

Anivia: Creo que es justo darle un poco de atención a la Hija del dragon, y en cuanto a Tu chico y a ti Fiora, creo que pueden resolver sus diferencias una vez que ella haya sido atendida.=Expreso sabia aquella fénix=

Garen: Siendo ese el caso.

Con un ademan con su mano llamo a dos guardias quienes ayudaron a cargar a Shyvana y la escoltaron hacia el medico el cual estaba en una carpa junto a los heridos que pelearon con Fiora. Pero al poco tiempo voltee vi que el hielo de aquel muro se había derretido, y la duelista solo me insitaba a entrar.

Fiora: Veamos si como ladras muerdes.=Lo reto a entrar con su espada=

Con la simple mirada que me dieron todos los de mi alrededor, me di cuenta que no tenia opción alguna, creo que ofender a la familia mas importante de una ciudad de la edad renacentista es muy peligroso.

Yo: Ah… Ahora entiendo porque muchos odiaban las monarquías y era por los nobles como ellos…=Dijo resignado mientras entraba a la arena=

(Favor de clocar la canción Clear Mind es solo para la canción de fondo, es si ustedes gustan igual la canción podría gustarles)

Garen: ¡He Fiora se suave con el chico!

Mis manos me temblaban, estaba nervioso, la verdad el ver las habilidades de Fiora me asustaban bastante, eso sin mencionar la gran velocidad que ella posee al desplazarse hacia diferentes posiciones… pero… algo que note al estar cercas de ella fue que en el suelo yo estaba encerrado en un circulo el cual se movia con migo, y de un lado izquierdo tenia un borde que sobre salía, cuando mire a Fiora ella solo sonrio con malicia mientras que de un movimiento rápido y sin previo aviso, se aproximó al lugar donde estaba ese borde del circulo y con su espada me dio un corte rápido el cual fue a un costado.

Sentí una gran punzada en el lugar donde ella había dado el golpe, no pude siquiera mirarla cuando ella se posiciono atrás de mi y me dio un corte en el hombro mientras me empujo hacia adelante para caer al suelo.

Fiora: Eres como todos los jóvenes ansiosos por empezar y siempre acaban antes de tiempo…

Yo: Disculpa tu acento no me permite entenderte…=Dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad=

Yo sabia que ella solo estaba jugando con migo, de haber querido me habría sacado de un golpe como a todos sus oponentes.

Fiora: Vamos esperaba mas del ladrador.=Dijo en burla=

Por fin pude desenvainar mi espada y eso solo pareció agradarle a la francesa pues apenas lo hice… en toda la arena se miraba una gran flor de loto, y justo debajo de mi miraba una igual pero… tenia aquellos mismos bordes que el circulo, solo que estos eran mas.

Fiora: Aprenderás tu lugar Niño.

Mire que ella daba pasos rápidos y se movía mucho en zigzag, supuse que era para golpearme en los lugares que esa cosa en el suelo marcaba, pero al tomar mi espada con ambas manos pude observar donde daría el primer golpe, era como verme a mi mismo y como debía posicionarme para bloquear su ataque… al colocarme para bloquear su ataque ella solo se movió a la derecha y dio un corte a un costado mio, y al igual que antes de que diera su siguiente ataque vi que podía posicionarme para bloquear su ataque, pero igual ella volvió a jugar con migo y me dio un corte esta vez en el pecho y fue una estocada para nada profunda solo fue para hostigarme.

Fiora: Eres lento chico.=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Me sentía al limite yo no podía con el dolor, de hecho comenzaba a ver borroso.

Garen: Es suficiente Fiora de tente=Trato de detener la pelea=

Ezreal: Ahhh ¿pero el final que?

Fiora: Claro lo hará en un momento… después de todo debe caer el telón.

La espada de Fiora brillo por un momento pero… supe que al menos uno lo podía parar… solo se escucho el sonido seco de un metal chocando contra otro metal, cuando Fiora y los demás pusieron atención observaron que yo estaba con una rodilla en el suelo mientras que había bloqueado con la catana su ultimo ataque… Sin embargo no era todo el color de mi Catana había tomado un color dorado, de un momento a otro un brillo dorado encegueció a Fiora, en ese momento sentí que podía contra atacar por lo cual di un fuerte golpe con la hoja en horizontal lanzando a la duelista fuera de la Arena de combate.

Sin mas sentía que una parte de mis heridas se habían curado y mi espada (La hoja) brillaba en un tono verde fosforescente.

Al ponerme de pie, un tanto adolorido por las heridas que tenia, solo vi a la duelista la cual sangraba de un lado de su mejilla izquierda y tenia una de sus manos en su abdomen como cubriendo una herida, al voltear a ver a los espectadores muchos de ellos me aplaudieron mientras que otros solo se burlaban de la duelista, en cierta forma me senté orgulloso de lo que había hecho y feliz… pero No podía estarlo por… Las heridas…

Garen: Y gano el chico… =Dijo estirando su mano hacia Ezreal= Paga.

Ezreal: ¡Oh vamos! Nunca gano una…=Dijo entregándole una bolsa con monedas=

Fin del cap.

Nota del Autor: Pasiva del Campeón Zynkro "Contra ataque" : Tras Bloquear un ataque o Hechizo recibirá vida igual al daño que fuese a recibir por el ataque o hechizo además aturdirá al enemigo y se le otorgaran tres golpes básicos potentados con daño verdadero, el Primero regresara daño igual al ataque o hechizo que bloqueo, los siguientes dos otorgaran Robo de vida en un 20%.

Mucho Daño pero pensaba hacerlo de incremento infinito como Nasus XD


	6. Inicia el viaje

Tener a una duelista con la rabia que le hierbe como el mismo fuego de un volcán activo es lo ultimo que uno quiere tener en frente suyo, y yo… Para mi mala suerte tengo a una, aun no entiendo lo que había pasado, tan solo había bloqueado un simple ataque y la hoja de mi espada tomo un color dorado, y cuando había golpeado a Fiora con ella, la había lanzado varios metros atrás, pero tras hacerlo había recuperado parte de las fuerzas que había perdido y ahora la hoja de mi espada brillaba en un tono verde fosforescente.

Fiora tenia mil y un motivos como para partirme en dos… claro si tuviera una hacha pero, por su mirada se notaba que ella no ocupaba eso para hacerlo.

Garen: Fue suficiente.=Ordeno con una voz autoritaria= Fiora retírate por hoy yo me encargare de recibir a los nuevos integrantes.

Fiora: Claro que no=Dijo indignada=

Garen: Las reglas dicen que si alguien sale del área de duelo, se le considerada perdida del duelo.

A regañadientes aquella duelista tan solo guardo su espada mientras muy descaradamente me dio la espalda, la verdad no la culpo… después de todo… Todos preferimos ganar, es la naturaleza humana siempre queremos ser los mejores.

Lux: Ufff…=Le puso su mano en el hombro del chico= Un poco tarde y a Shyvana la hubieran atravesado de lado a lado.

Ezreal: Hoy no es mi dia… Ire al bar a tratar de recuperar parte de lo perdido.=Dijo con algo de sarcasmo por la apuesta= Nos veremos luego=Se retiro=

Lux: Buena maniobra chico.=Dijo dándole unas palmadas= Ven vamos a que te curen las heridas y haber que podemos hacer por tu armadura.

Lux era animada por lo visto, y muy positiva, es algo que me agrada en una persona.

Yo: Gracias.=Dijo un poco cansado=

Me terminaron llevando a una carpa donde había servicio médico, me pusieron en una camilla donde un Doctor con atuendos un tanto renacentistas, me reviso, pero al principio me pidió que tomara una simple poción roja en lo que el revisaba las heridas, la verdad me alivia bastante estar en un mundo como este… en casos normales tendrían que saturar con aguja e hilo mis heridas y aquí no, tan solo un poco de limpieza en la herida y la poción hacia el trabajo.

Doctor: Bueno… Es todo de momento,=Me entrego otra poción= Llévate esta por si la llegases a ocupar, las puedes comprar en casi cualquier lugar de medicina o en la misma tienda de objetos que está a dos calles de aquí al sur=Me indico con amabilidad=

Yo: Gracias… Oiga…=llamo la atención del médico= Como se encuentra Shyvana?

Doctor: Creo que debe de estar mejor, ¿eres amigo de ella?

Yo: Supongo...

Doctor: Vale ven acompáñame=Me hizo un ademan con su mano para que lo siguiese=

Termino guiándome hasta otra carpa donde se encontraba aquella Semi-humana, parecía estar mejor o al menos eso yo miraba, al poco tiempo el médico me dejo solo con aquella dragona.

Shyvana: Me dijeron del resultado de la pelea entre tú y Fiora…=Dijo poniéndose de pie= Corriste con mucha suerte.

Yo: Lo mismo pienso.

Shyvana: Supongo que la habilidad que obtuviste es tu pasiva de campeón.=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: No entiendo…=Dijo confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza=

Shyvana: Ven… Te lo explicare en el camino.

En el momento que salimos de la carpa, pude mirar que Garen estaba en la arena con otros chicos quienes parecían divertirse mas en la pelea con el que peleando enserio, parecía que muchos estaban más a gusto con él, Garen tan solo le mando un saludo a Shyvana y ami con su brazo en alto, ella y yo regresamos el saludo de manera amigable al tiempo que ella me comenzó a explicar que todos aquellos que son grandes peleadores llegan a obtener cinco habilidades, la cual la primera siempre es una pasiva, aquella habilidad que siempre estará presente para ayudarte siempre y donde tu le debes sacar mucho partido o provecho…

Yo: Y… ¿Cuales son las otras cuatro?

Shyvana: Eso depende de ti…=Dijo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro a modo de juego= algunas habilidades complementan a algunos campeones. Casi siempre nuestras habilidades nos crean a nosotros. Incluso a ti.

Yo: Y como las obtengo?

Shyvana: Estas aparecen solas con forme avanzamos en nuestras batallas. Pero no creo que quedándote en un solo lugar las obtengas, usualmente algunos buscan maestros diferentes para tenerlas o se quedan con los mismos, pero… para mi seria difícil enseñarte dado que no eres precisamente un… Dragón.

Yo: Supongo porque no tengo atributos hacia el fuego… verdad?

Shyvana: No tanto eso Zynkro, si no que… No me gustaría que tus habilidades se parecieran a las mias… Me gustaría mucho que tu mismo forjaras esas habilidades, y tu mismo te complementaras.

Yo: Osea que… No seguiremos entrenando?

Shyvana: Podríamos seguir, pero… como te explique, tomarías parte de mis habilidades, si así lo quieres puedo seguir entrenándote. Pero… no descubrirías tu propio potencial.

En cierta forma me dolían sus palabras, era como si me dijese que me fuera, y bueno la verdad a quien no le dolería esas palabras.

Yo: Entiendo Shyvana… y Muchas gracias por todo.

Shyvana: Aun no es todo…=Llamo mi atención= Ven… vamos a buscarte unos hechizos.

Yo: ¿Eh?

A penas note donde estábamos, vi una biblioteca, la cual parecía tener aspectos romanos en arquitectura, ella me guio dentro donde podía notar a muchos chicos y chicas como de mi edad, inclusive a mas personas de mayor edad, casi tocando la tercera edad.

Shyvana: Muchos pueden tener dos hechizos… veras no muchas personas tienen la habilidad necesaria para tener hechizos, pero después de lo que hiciste, estoy más que segura que podrás tener en tu poder dos hechizos que te servirán muy bien…

Yo: Hasta donde se los humanos no usamos magia.

Shyvana: Ahí te equivocas, quizás sea cierto y no todos los humanos puedan pero… existen casos especiales. De la biblioteca no podemos sacar mas de dos hechizos, asi que te pido que elijas con cuidado que una vez elegidos no podras cambiarlos por nada.

Al poco tiempo ella me pidió que tomara asiento en una silla mientras que ella me trajo un total de 11 pergaminos, ella me comenzó a explicar que cada uno tiene su propia habilidad, "Claridad" me podría ayudar a recuperar algo llamado mana, pero… Yo desconozco eso completamente incluso le insistí que eso yo no lo uso. Luego otra habilidad llamada "Curación" creo que no hacia falta que me explicara, la simple frase me lo decía de inmediato. Luego "Fantasma" esa me llamo la atención, me explico que con ella podría llegar a moverme con mayor velocidad, "Barrera" me dijo que con ella podía crear una especie de escudo que me protegería de un gran daño, "Extenuacion" creo que hacer que alguien pierda mucho es demasiado, pero en este caso suele ser bastante bien, perder armadura y velocidad me parece mas que bien.

Shyvana: No te interesa alguno de estos?

Yo: Que tiene los demás?=Señalo los demás pergaminos faltantes=

Y continuo explicándome como cual maestra de primaria, la verdad me sentí como un niño estando en esa biblioteca, solo que con una dragona de maestra (XD) "Purificacion" solo le dije que esa cosa funcionara con el agua y no me dijo nada en tonces mande ese hechizo a la basura… "Teletransportación" mi mente pensó… Mio…

Shyvana: Y luego…

Yo: Ya los tengo.=Tomo dos pergaminos=

Shyvana: Pero aun faltan…

Yo: Si… Me llevo estos dos.=Dijo feliz señalando el Teletransportacion y Fantasma=

Shyvana: Bien…=Tomo los pergaminos= Respira hondo.

Yo: Para qu…

Al poco tiempo no tarde en sentir un fuerte dolor en los brazos, estaba a nada de gritar el maldito dolor, y replicarle a Shyvana por lo que hacia, pero al mirar detalladamente, observe que en mis brazos había un extraño brillo naranja, me quite la armadura de mis brazos y note que había unas marcas en cada brazo, la imagen de una persona corriendo estaba en mi brazo derecho y en el otro una persona con una aura que lo rodeaba.

Shyvana: Se que duele, tranquilo, pero no pasara nada, solo relájate por el resto del dia y veras que todo estará mejor.

Yo: A la próxima me avisas=Dijo con recelo mientras se sobaba los brazos=

Casi para acabar el dia, Shyvana me llevo hasta las puertas del palacio real en donde tan solo me pidió que esperara ahí afuera en lo que ella entraba a recibir unas cosas… La verdad me parecía un tanto aburrido, solo había guardias demacianos con sus armaduras entrando y saliendo del castillo, ocasionalmente miraba a uno que otro chico que había estado en la arena del duelo, yo tan solo reía por ver que todos ellos habían aceptado entrar a la guardia… a lo lejos pude notar un grupo de guardas los cuales venían hasta la gran entrada del palacio, yo tan solo me hice a un lado pero…

¿?: ¡Ahí estas!=Se escucho la voz de una chica=

Lo único que recibí fue un golpe en el pecho con lo que parecía cer el mango de un gran martillo, cuando pude mirar mas debajo de lo normal, mire a Poppy quien parecía tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Poppy: Escuche por ahí que le diste su merecido a Fiora. Muy bien.=Recibí otro golpe= Pero muy idiota de tu parte= Me dijo un tanto enojada= Que fue lo primero que te dije.

Yo: A mi también me agrada verte…=Dijo un tanto adolorido por los golpes=

Poppy: No haz contestado mi pregunta.=Dijo cruzada de brazos=

Yo: Bueno pasa y resulta que…=Dijo nervioso= Ocurrio un problema y Shyvana había resultado herida y pues… una cosa llevo a la otra y como explicaba la tercera ley de Newton que no segui que a toda acción tiene una reacción de igual o mayor fuerza como consecuencia y pues…

Poppy: ¡Es una broma! Me contaron también que obtuviste tu pasiva de campeón estoy orgullosa de ti=Dijo dándole otro golpe con el mango del martillo= dime ¿ya fuiste por tus hechizos?

Yo: Supongo que ah…=Dijo un tanto adolorido= Hablas de esto=Dijo quitándose la armadura de los brazos= Si me llevo Shyvana.

Poppy: Fantasma y transportación? Bueno… e visto peores combinaciones, pero fue tu decisión… Luego nos vemos tengo que ir a reportarme no creo tardarme.

Sin mas palabras ella entro al palacio y nuevamente me quede solito… Solo me preguntaba que clases de "Habilidades" podía llegar a tener, al principio miles de idea cruzaron mi cabeza una mejor que la otra sobre las habilidades que podía adquirir, obviamente es aquel mundo donde solo tu eres el mejor pero trataba de no adentrarme en el porque suelo perderme y no volver de ahí y lo peor fue que cuando me di cuenta Shyvana estaba frente a mi hablándome mientras yo seguía con mi cara de "Pensador idiota", pero a ella poco le importaba solo trataba de sacarme de la luna.

Shyvana: Déjate de fantasías…

Yo: Lo siento.

Shyvana: Mira… escuche que Ashe, Anivia y Ezreal Iran a Jonia es un gran lugar y ahí grandes campeones. Si te interesa ir ellos partirán mañana al alba.

Al poco tiempo ella me entrego una bolsa con monedas yo me quede un tanto sorprendido y luego ella me dijo

Shyvana: Es lo que te corresponde por eliminar a los monstruos de los caminos cuando íbamos a practicar.

Yo: Te estás tomando muy enserio esto de que yo me valla.=Dijo un tanto indiferente pero un poco quebrado=

Shyvana: No lo tomes a mal, pero créeme es mejor Jonia tiene grandes maestros, y estoy seguro que uno de ellos y creo mas o menos saber quien, te enseñara mejor que yo… Escuche de un maestro de sombras pero… Rumores llegan y dicen que esta muerto, pero si no es asi, abras encontrado a un gran tutor de pelea.

Yo: Ya veo…=Dijo un tanto decaído=

Shyvana: Oye… Ya te dimos un empujón por un buen camino, el resto del recorrido te toca seguirlo.=Dijo amigable= Además no lo veas como un adiós… Sino un hasta pronto.

No me inspiraba mucho aun asi sus palabras, pero creo que emparte tiene razón, supongo que viniendo de un mundo en el cual solo puedes progresar con poder propio… Creo que es lo mejor, pero… Me estaba acostumbrando mucho a esta ciudad… en especial, comenzaba a caerme mejor Shyvana.

Yo: Y… Donde se encuentran Ashe y los demás?

Shyvana: Están dentro del palacio hable con ellos sobre si te permitían ir. Y no tuvieron objeción.

Yo: Y ¿porque irán ellos a Jonia?

Shyvana: Escuche que habían mandado algunos políticos a hacer tratados diplomáticos… supongo que algo no marcho del todo bien.

Yo: Esta bien… Oye Shyvana.

Shyvana: ¿Si?=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: ¿Una última clase?=Dijo en tono divertido=

Shyvana: =Sonrio= De acuerdo.

Se hizo tal y como se acordó… Poppy en un principio estuvo aferrada a que yo me quedase en Demacia, pero aquí entre nos… Me tiene un tanto harto tratar de entender sus chistes que siempre salen o mal o no los cuenta bien y siempre es de un bar y un banco, Shyvana me dijo que saldríamos al amanecer del siguiente dia, por lo cual podría quedarme a dormir por ultima vez en su casa o mansión de hecho, ella le dirá casa pero la verdad es que es una mansión… No piensen mal Poppy es una gran amiga Yordl, quizás sea un poco… Bueno demasiado Ruda pero en cierta forma le queda bastante bien esa actitud.

Algunas veces le hacia chistes a Poppy sobre su pequeño tamaño.

Poppy: ¿Como que mi martillo es muy grande?=Dijo confundida mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza=

O incluso ella "Contra atacaba" mis chistes con amenazas y la verdad eso daba miedo en cierta forma.

Poppy: Mi martillo tiene dos caras… ¿Quieres saber cómo se "Siente" la otra?

Quizas si jugaba mucho con mi suerte con ella, pero al estar tanto con Poppy y Shyvana era como estar con mis amigos del mundo real… incluso recuerdo que en la noche antes de despedirnos para irnos Shyvana y yo, le mostre a Poppy un truco de magia el cual se trataba de usar una moneda de ella y desaparecerla, el chiste era quedarme con su moneda (XD=) pero a la hora de "desaparecerla" la moneda se me resbalo antes de que entrara al bolsillo y bueno… La simple cara de indignación de Poppy era legendaria por lo cual solo me espere que realmente el martillo fuera de adorno y no solido… Lo comprobé una vez que recibi tres golpes, uno en mi costado derecho, uno en mi estomago y uno en mi cabeza.

Poppy: Engáñame una vez la culpa es tuya, Engáñame otra vez… Eh… ¡Martillo!

Pero, creo que la mejor parte de estar con ambas que cuando nos vamos, solo por recordar lo ocurrido en todo el dia, quizás y sea cierto… Yo era el idiota que no era bueno con las mujeres de mi mundo pero aquí… Bueno aun lo sigo siendo, quizás no sean humanas pero… me parece aun mejor pasar tiempo con ellas. Shyvana tiene su propio humor, casi no habla mucho y cuando lo hace suele ser del entrenamiento que ella y yo tuvimos juntos, quizás lo haga solo para burlarse de mi de las veces que tropezaba o me resbalaba al tratar de esquivar o dar un golpe… O incluso de aquellas veces en las que pensaba que podía contra un Espino Rojo y ella tenía que auxiliarme.

Creo que esas eran las únicas veces en la que la escuchaba reír… de ahí en mas era una gran chica.

Yo: Creo que seria todo en este lugar…=Dijo recostado en la cama= Viajar… Jonia…=Sonrió= Hay mucho por descubrir.

"Tercera persona"

Shyvana y Poppy se encontraba en la entrada de la casa o mansión, era de noche, en lo alto nubes que tapaban la luna menguante la cual apenas y podía iluminar una nada de camino.

Poppy: =Se cruzo de brazos= Mañana se ira y ¿no le has dicho?

Shyvana: ¿Que esperabas que le dijera?

Poppy: Si bien se ira a buscar sus habilidades… Sabes que será un viaje que tardara.

Shyvana: Lo se.

Poppy: Ah=Suspiro= Desde que me dijiste que te lo presentara el primer dia no pensé que fueras tan tímida con el… Esto me gano por ayudar. Incluso Azer, casi creo que mañana tendré que ayudarlo… de nuevo…

Shyvana: Poppy en cerio, me resulta difícil ver y pensar que un humano y…=Dijo un tanto des animada=

Poppy: Eres casi una humana… Casi=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Shyvana: Lo siento Poppy… Pero gracias igual.

Poppy: Ah=Suspiro= ¿en serio no quieres decirle?=Negó con la cabeza=

Fin del cap.


	7. Noxus Primera parte

Partimos al amanecer tanto Ashe, Anivia, Ezreal y un total de 3 guardias con armadura… no hubo problema alguno, solo me habría gustado que no fuéramos montados, me refiero a ir a caballo, nunca e sido bueno en eso y bueno desde que llego al destine le gusta que todos se burlen bueno… termine haciendo el ridículo tratando de subirme al caballo el cual no coopero para nada de hecho casi creo que el también lo hizo por malicia las primeras 3 veces… ¿o me estoy volviendo paranoico?

Por parte de la fénix no tenia problema en ir volando, ocasionalmente cuando parecía cansada paraba sobre el lomo de uno de los caballos por unos instantes. Pero fuera de todo esto… este mundo es tan parecido al mundo real, tanto como montañas como flora y fauna. Ezreal por su parte nos contaba un poco sobre los lugares que el ah llegado a explorar y sobre su última visita a Jhonia, menciono otras ciudades creo que algo llamado Zaun, ponía poca atención dado que prefería ver el gran paisaje que estaba a mis alrededores, la verdad me resultaba increíble que un mundo como este pudiese existir… incluso hubo algo que me recordó a mi mundo, una gran montaña a lo lejos parecía perder su altura al llegar y tocar las nubes, parecía que no tenia fin alguno.

Ezreal: Eso sin mencionar lo ocurrido en la Isla oscura… desde que Thresh pidió mi alma no me he vuelto a acercar jajajaja=Dijo divertido=

Yo: Oye Ezreal…=Volteo a verme= Esa montaña…=Señalo a lo lejos= Ya han subido?

Ezreal: Me sorprende que no lo sepas, en ese lugar vive una civilización un tanto antigua, si mal no me acuerdo eran los Rakko… son un tanto agresivos cuando se trata de recibir a visitantes, además eh escuchado que no se les da mal las peleas.=Explico mientras miraba aquella gran montaña.=

Yo: La verdad no puedo dudar eso…

Ashe: Que no te engañen sus palabras, solo los exploradores mas resueltos son quienes han podido subir ese monte…=Dijo mientras miraba aquel gran monte= Además, no es de sorprenderse de ti Ezreal, mucho lo sabes por los libros dado que gracias a uno pudiste encontrar aquella "pieza de museo" que llevas.

Ezreal: Yo nunca mencione que fui uno de los que escalo la montaña…=Dijo cruzado de brazos un tanto indignado= Solo un loco lo aria y yo aun conservo parte de mi cordura.=Dijo divertido=

Yo: ¿entonces debo suponer que no hay forma de subir?

Anivia: Al menos que te crezcan alas… veo muy difícil que subas el monte. Me ha tocado ver a muchos valientes pero muchos de ellos bajan al tercer día de estar escalando.

No era difícil hacerme a la idea de que esa montaña es como los Alpes de mi mundo, pero me resulta un tanto difícil de creer que haya una civilización completa viviendo ahí, mas que nada por la altura y bueno… varios detalles mas, eso sin mencionar la comida y el agua… el viaje siguió de manera "Tranquila" hasta ya casi entrada la noche, para entonces ya teníamos al monte muy atrás de nosotros y no frente. Alzamos por asi decirlo un pequeño campamento, una fogata, un poco de comida y bueno… el frio de la noche.

No era de la clase de persona que soportaba el frio y por lo visto para Ashe y Anivia no era problema alguno, yo tuve que hacerme con un par de cobijas solo para dejar de temblar como una gelatina en movimiento continuo. En cuanto al fuego… doy un poco de gracias de que no se acabó la leña. Las noches no eran para nada iguales a las de mi mundo y eso desde que llegue lo note… en parte me han agradado ya que de donde vengo las luces de los edificios, carros y demás no permitían siquiera ver una estrella… había días en los que salía de paseo junto a mis amigos y cuando regresábamos, ya en la noche por la carretera me agradaba quedarme despierto para ver el cielo, una de mis fascinaciones era la Astronomía y la Astrología y quizás sea eso lo que me abria gustado estudiar… "claro si no fuera una carrera concurrida y dejara un poco más de dinero Jajajaja"

Los caballos aprovechaban el momento para pastar un poco en los alrededores mientras que Ashe por su parte miraba a la lejanía, como si pensara en el recorrido que nos esperaba mañana, Anivia a pesar de que no hablase mucho su actitud demostraba mucho de ella, parecía preocupada a veces volteaba de un lado a otro como si pensara que alguien nos vigilara, Ezreal… creo que el y yo estábamos en la misma sintonía, mirando el cielo perdiéndonos en la belleza que tenían todas aquellas estrellas juntas, se podría decir que Ezreal y yo estábamos muy quitados de la pena en ese momento.

Ezreal: Y dime Zynkro… ¿porque querías venir a Jhonia con nosotros?

Yo: Bueno creo que al igual que tu… por poder conocer nuevos lugares.

Ezreal:=Sonrio= Bien dicho, aunque claro con el tiempo hay lugares a los cuales no podrás ir. El monte es uno de ellos.

Anivia: Y la Isla de las Sombras.=Comento un tanto indiferente=

Yo: Creo que no hace falta saber el porqué de ese nombre.

Ashe: te harás a la idea.

Yo:=Volteo a ver a Ezreal= Ese tal Thresh tiene algo que ver supongo.

Ezreal: Y muchos mas, pero lo que si puedo decir con seguridad es que, nunca podrás ganarle a un ladrón de almas… Lo aprendí a la mala y creo que Lucian igual pero el a diferencia de mi, es mas terco.

Al no llevar algo que me ayudara a indicar la hora, opte por dormir ya que como mencione no soy alguien que despierte a altas horas de la madrugada…

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que no estaba en el lugar donde había acampado, si no en lo que parecía ser una celda amplia, solo tenia mi armadura y no llevaba mi casco, mire el lugar y era un lugar hecho por piedra, casi pienso que es mármol, pero sentí algo frio con mi mano derecha, cuando pude ver mire a aquella fénix de hielo en el suelo con sus alas extendidas de lado a lado, parecía respirar muy agitadamente, fue en aquel momento que sentí un fuerte dolo en la cabeza y me llego un recuerdo fugas.

"Flash Back"

La verdad era que solo miraba sombras y escuchaba el ruido de metal chocando con otro metal, trate de ponerme al tanto de la situación y la escaza luz de la noche apenas y me permitía ver a varias figuras grandes las cuales parecían llevar armaduras con picos en sus hombreras, pero algo que me hizo despertar de golpe fue una gran hacha apunto de aplastarme junto a un gran sujeto el cual la sostenía con dos manos, mientras que con toda su fuerza la dejaba caer mientras este gritaba una frase la cual era "Creen que pueden vencernos?" era una voz gruesa y fuerte, lo único que evito que esa gran hacha me callera enzima fue una gran flecha de hielo la cual conviertio en hielo a ese gran sujeto evitando que me aplastara, cuando cobre los sentidos mire a mi alrededor y vi tanto a Ashe como a los guardias peleando con otros sujetos quienes llevaban armaduras muy grandes y armas un tanto extrañas.

Ezreal por su parte saltaba de un lado a otro… o se letetransportaba continuamente mientras de su brazo derecho lanzaba unos rayos los cuales golpeaban a mas de un objetivo, pero algo que me llamo la atención fue otro sujeto con una gran hacha, este tipo dio un gran salto sobre unos de los guardias que nos acompañaban partiéndolo en dos, yo apenas y pude notar esto sin siquiera tocarme la cara por que me salpicaron de sangre.

Mi mano me temblaba y apenas pude tomar mi espada para ponerme a la par con todos, olvidándome por completo de ponerme el casco, corri rápidamente a auxiliar a Ashe quien con apenas dos guardias podía mantener a raya a varios agresores quienes eran atravesados por las flechas de esta chica.

Ezreal: ¡Vámonos!

Ezreal tomo a Ashe y a un guardia el cual apenas y podía permanecer de pie y de un momento a otro desaparecieron.

Anivia: Tu tienes la habilidad de tele transportación sácanos de aquí.=Me dijo agitada mientras se colocaba a un lado mio= Solo piensa en un lugar donde tú ya hayas estado.

Trate de hacer lo que ella dijo y sentí apenas una pequeña punzada en mi brazo derecho, en el cual tenia el símbolo de aquella persona que la rodeaba una aura, rápidamente pensé en la plaza central de Demacia, pero…

¿?: ¡Adonde dijo el conde!

Solo sentí un golpe en mi nuca antes de ver como todo se tornaba oscuro…

"Fin del Flash back"

Apenas recupere ese breve recuerdo, me sentí un inútil en ese momento y pensé en hacer de nuevo aquella habilidad pero…

¿?: Pierdes el tiempo…=Se escuchó una voz débil=

Voltee a ver a Anivia y ella tan solo se limito a decir con una voz quebrada.

Anivia: E-En las ciudades no puedes Transportarte con ese hechizo… se les puso un anti hechizo a todas las ciudades para evitar que personas que tuviesen esa habilidad escaparan…=Suspiro un tanto dolida= Que suerte…

Yo: Anivia…=Trato de recostarla boca arriba=

Apenas la acomode pude ver que tenía varias heridas en su cristalino cuerpo, me era difícil saber el estado dado que uno por lo regular sangra y yo al no ver eso me aliviaba un poco, la fénix tan solo dejo salir un suspiro alargado, con algo de pena. No parecía tener los mejores ánimos por lo visto.

Yo: Quizás pueda…

Anivia: No… Solo dame tiempo…=sonrió de manera forzada= créeme eh tenido peores heridas en lo largo de mis vidas.

Yo: ¿Porque estamos en este lugar?

Anivia: Me extraña que no conozcas a los Noxianos…=Suspiro= lo que me preocupa ahora es saber cuánto nos queda.

Yo: Que quieres decir con eso?

Anivia: Los Noxianos son muy territoriales y muy belicos… es cierto y su nación es una de las mas fuertes y se rigen por la ley del mas fuerte, pero sus leyes… soy muy estrictas para todos. Si alguen entra en su territorio será rápidamente encarcelado pero… Hasta donde se no entramos para nada en sus territorios.=Trato de sentarse=

Yo: entonces… los que nos atacaron debo suponer que eran "Guardias" de este lugar.

Anivia: Asi es…

¿?: ¡Ehy ya basta de ruidos ahí adentro!=Se escuchó un fuerte golpe=

Anivia con su mirada me dio a entender muchas cosas y creo que de momento no había mucho que hacer, lo que si sabia era que ni siquiera aun amanecía, de hecho ni se miraba el inicio del amanecer por una pequeña rejilla… tan solo me limite a estar al lado de aquella fénix quien en muy rara ocasión solo dejaba salir un gemido y un quejido, no podía dormir, tenia miedo de que le pasara algo… tanto por el miedo a verla morir frente a mi como aquel guardia Demaciano. Por lo cual solo me mantuve en vela el resto de la noche… teniendo a la fénix a un lado mío la cual solo seguía respirando de manera agitada.

HORAS DESPUES…

Sin previo aviso un fuerte sonido me despertó, era el sonido de una puerta azotándose, levante la mirada y vi a un topo con armadura, la cual tenía puntas en sus hombreras, llevaba una capa roja carmesí y una gran hacha a un costado suyo, yo trate de mirar a Anivia pero apenas lo hice ella no se encontraba a mi lado.

¿?: Ya era hora… Arriba que el descanso es solo para los muertos.

Yo: D-Donde esta Anivia?=Dijo un tanto enojado pero el miedo en cierta forma lo invadía dado que con quien hablaba era la misma persona que partió en dos a aquel guardia Demaciano=

¿?: Te refieres a esa ave? Descuida la mandamos a desplumar=Dijo con simpleza y con cierto tono de burla= Por ahora.

La facilidad con la que este hombre me levanto era increíble, por un momento pensé… sere tan liviano de verdad? O su fuerza lo hace parecer?, con simpleza me condujo por aquella mazmorra, solo miraba celdas bacías y con algo de sangre, simplemente algo que uno no quisiera ver antes de que te den sentencia de muerte y era lo que corria por mi cabeza… y creo que quisiera mantener eso unido a mi cuerpo aun por mas tiempo.

Yo: Al menos dígame por qué estoy aquí?

¿?: JA, todos saben que nadie puede tocar tierra Noxiana sin permiso…

Yo: Si se necesita permiso para entrar a Tierra Noxiana… Como se hará eso si incluso el que va a pedir permiso esta pisando tierra noxiana sin permiso?=Dijo un tanto divertido=

¿?: No te hagas el chistoso conmigo=Dijo dándole un golpe en los costados=

Yo: Es la verdad…=Dijo apenas con algo de aire=

¿?: Por algo ahí Embajadores Noxianos en las ciudades…

Cuando salimos de las mazmorras pude mirar que entrabamos en una especie de salón grande, o mas bien pasillos… era como ver un castillo, era sumamente sorprendente, grandes vitrales de personas cargando sus legítimas armas y estandartes, además estatuas y pinturas de otros mas… tras pasar por ese largo corredor entramos por otra puerta en la cual no tarde en identificar a Anivia, quien estaba con una de sus alas arrastrándola, mientras miraba a un gran tipo el cual tenia descubierta parte de su cuerpo, de la sintura para arriba, además de llevar una gran hacha.

¿?: Usted conoce muy bien el precio a pagar por explorar tierra Noxiana… Freljord y Noxus nunca estuvo en guerra por una simple Razón… Usted.=Señalo a la fénix=

La persona que le hablaba a Anivia era un señor de avanzada edad quien, llevaba una túnica que cubria parte de su cuerpo, tenia cara de pocos amigos, y la verdad eso lo hacia notar mucho.

Anivia: Nunca invadimos territorio Noxiano y lo sabe.=Trato de sonar firme=

¿?: Como sabra… Las fronteras cambian, como se pueden hacer pequeñas se pueden hacer grandes… después de todo Noxus recuperara su antigua gloria y sin la portadora del clima pues… creo que la balanza se inclinara un poco a nuestro favor.

Aquella persona que tenia un cuerpo corpulento y con aquella hacha enorme miro a la fénix con una gran sonrisa sádica, no tenia muchas opciones, temia de que si hacia algo que hiciera enfadar a ellos mi final seria aun peor de lo que esperaría… pero… cuando lo piensas y ambos finales vienen siendo el mismo destino que te espera… ya todo da igual.

Mire mi entorno y note varias ventanas, solo esperaba que lo que fuese que hiciera, la altura no fuera tan alta…

Le di un fuerte codazo en la cara al tipo que me escoltaba, mientras iba corriendo tan rápido como podía hasta con Anivia, solo pensé en ir tan rápido como podía, fue en ese momento que sentí una punzada en mi brazo izquierdo, sabía que era la habilidad de "Fantasma" tome en brazos a la criofenix y solo cerre los ojos al chocar con aquella ventana. Solo sentía el aire de la caída… Me resigne a mirar abajo dado que… soy muy temerario a las alturas…

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: La mento la tardansa pero como notaron estaba indeciso por los lugares a donde ir y me olvide por completo de Noxus dado que me agrada esa ciudad… n.n… y si no les gusta… (..i.. n.n ..i..) díganle a Darius.


	8. Noxus segunda parte

Mi corazón latía sin parar, sentía un gran dolor en las piernas y terminaba cojeando un poco… Lograba escuchar campanadas que resonaban por toda aquella ciudad, mi cuerpo pedia a gritos que descansara pero, mi mente decía que no lo hiciera, y tenia razón, escuchar los pasos de metal de los guardas me asustaba bastante, lograba entrar en callejones, de los cuales usaba para tratar de perder de vista a los guardas pero estos insistían en seguirme… Al final logre ver una rejilla que daba a un alcantarillado… con mas temblor que una gelatina termine quitando aquella regilla y brinque a dentro con Anivia en brazos…

Al principio sentí un alivio de escuchar como los pasos de los guardias se alejaban al igual que los gritos que iban desde "Donde esta" "Adonde fue" y un sinfín de insultos que iban hacia ami… sin embargo mi alivio termino convirtiéndose en asco al momento que comencé a sentir el olor fétido y asqueroso de las aguas negras de las cuales… Andaba pisando…

Yo: Ahhhh…. Si estuvieras consiente te volverías a quedar inconsciente Anivia…

No tenia muchas opciones de adonde ir… pero quedarme aquí no era muy buena idea, tuve que caminar alrededor de una hora con pausas por el peso que Anivia… El cual de hecho no era mucho pero… igual me cansaba, lo único que detuvo mi avance fue una gran reja que parecía evitar nuestro avance… pero en una pared estaban unas escaleras las cuales llevaban a la superficie… El problema era llevar a Anivia… ¿Como subirla?

Recordé que en parte del camino había una saliente en la cual podía colocar a Anivia sin que terminara poniéndola en las aguas negras... Pero me arriesgaba a que la fuesen a encontrar... era como echar una moneda al aire asi que, tuve que hacerlo.

Al subir las escaleras que daban a la superficie había una gran tapa de metal redonda, la cual por suerte no estaba sellada, abrí lentamente con el miedo de que me vieran algunos de los guardias… Por fortuna solo había civiles caminando por las calles, pero seria raro salir de ahí tomando en cuenta que seria sospechoso dado que recién se habían escuchado unas campanadas por toda la ciudad como advirtiéndoles a todos, trate de esperar un momento para ver si la gente dejaba de ver o estaba distraída… tras unos minutos mire que dejaba de venir gente por lo cual Sali rápido para evitar sospechas pero en el momento en el que Sali y retrocidi al cerrar la rejilla que rapaba la salida… Termine chocando con una chica de cabello pelirrojo, además parecía tener una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, no la tumbe por si se lo preguntaban el que cayó al piso fui yo.

Yo: D-Disculpa.

¿?: Mas te vale tener mas cuidado crio=Dijo en tono molesto pero sin llegar a gritos=

Yo: L-Lo tendré.

Aquella chica no me quitaba los ojos de encima, trata de caminar por unas calles y tratar de perderla de vista, pero… Por mas que pasaba de un lado a otro, esta parecía seguirme, lo único que me detuvo fue un cuchillo en mi cuello el cual parecía estar sujetado a una mano de un hombre encapuchado, tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, siendo que todas ellas eran. "En algo la regué" simple llanamente, me pareció demasiado rápido el que me hayan encontrado.

¿?: Ningún Noxiano se disculpa niño… Eso da a entender que no eres de por aquí…=Dijo el hombre=

¿?: Otra cosa, nunca se te ha visto por esta ciudad, eres parte de los que escaparon del castillo? O eres un involucrado?=Exigió saber de muy mala gana la mujer=

Tantas preguntas y yo apenas y conozco una que otra cosa de este lugar.

Yo: Solo turisteo…=Dijo con voz temblorosa= Nunca pensé que aquí fueran tan… Agresivos.

¿?: Acostúmbrate si seguiros viviendo en Noxus.

¿?: A lo que venimos hermano… Has visto a una ave de hielo volando por aquí en las cercanías? Venía acompañado de otro sujeto…

Yo solo negué con la cabeza barias veces mientras la chica solo dejaba soltar un suspiro largo, que mostraba fastidio, una vez que lo hizo, ella le dio una señal al hombre detrás de mi para darle a entender que me soltara, lo cual apenas lo hizo me sobe el cuello buscando alguna cortada o herida. Pero no.

Sin mas aquella pareja se fue dándome la espalda, la verdad sentía que el corazón se me salía, lo tenia casi en la garganta, pero si quería salir de aquí tendría que ser por la noche…

HORAS DES PUES… 11:24 De la noche…

Pude arreglármelas para sacar a Anivia del alcantarillado, afortunadamente para este punto ella estaba consiente, pero se notaba aun sumamente cansada, eso sin mencionar que no podía volar, nos mantuvimos ocultos en una de las pocas casas abandonadas, pero pareciera que estaban casi derrumbadas puesto que tenían muchos orificios que marcaban daños en el.

Anivia: Solo ocupamos salir de la ciudad y podremos transportarnos con tu hechizo de transportación.

Yo: Lo dices fácil…=Dijo mirando a través de una ventana= Esos Noxianos no se rinden…

Anivia: Creo que puedo alzar una ventisca, eso nos dará al menos unos segundos si necesitamos escapar.

Yo: A claro, ese es una buena noticia… El problema es que tenemos a toda una ciudad sobre nosotros=Dijo casi de mala gana=

Anivia: No tienes por qué desquitarte conmigo. Entiendo por qué estés así, pero si no salimos de aquí solo…

Yo: Solo nos espera la soga al cuello…

Anivia: Estas empezando a ponerte pesado Zyncro… Es entendible estas asustado, pero descuida, hare lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte. Solo necesitamos un momento para pensar en cómo salir de aquí.

Mis manos me tiemblan, no tengo con que defenderme, solo podemos escapar, pero sin que Anivia pueda volar tendré que cargar con ella… El escuchar las pisadas que provenían de afuera del edificio me ponían nervioso, sentía que en cualquier momento entrarían en este edificio.

Anivia: Vámonos, los guardias se acercan.=Dijo en susurro=

Sin muchas opciones tome a la fénix de hielo en brazos y seguí sus indicaciones ya que al parecer, sabia adónde ir, tenía que estar esperando a que ella tomara un respiro para poder usar una habilidad con la cual hacia que nevara y cubría todo con una neblina, eso al menos nos permitía avanzar pero el problema era el constante, cansancio de Anivia, parecía que tener que usar una habilidad la cansaba demasiado, no la culpo, pero no entiendo la magia asi que… prácticamente no puedo tener empatía en este momento.

Una vez que ella se recuperó un poco, me señalaba con su ala adonde había que ir, constantemente chocando con los guardias los cuales estaban pisándonos los talones a cada momento, ya que casi en cualquier esquina nos topábamos con ellos, pero de no ser por la niebla alzada, nos abrían visto a los dos…

Anivia: Si ocupas descansar déjame en el suelo…=Sugirió mientras volteaba a los lados buscando algo fuera de lo normal=

Yo: ¿cuánto nos falta para salir de aquí?=Dijo sentándose en el suelo, recargándose contra una pared de una casa=

Anivia: Hace mucho que no andaba por las calles de Noxus… Solo tengo vagos recuerdos, pero fue hace mucho y la verdad…=Desvio la mirada= Con el tiempo todo cambia.

Yo: ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando exactamente?

Anivia: La verdad no te sabría decir… ha pasado tanto tiempo… Además de vidas.

No sabía a qué se refería con eso, pero lo que si sabia era que estar en un mismo lugar nos metería en problemas grandes, tras caminar de callejón en callejón, pude divisar a lo lejos una gran muralla que parecía estar hecha de acero, al igual que una puerta hecha de barrotes de metal, la verdad no dudaba que hubiera un método para abrirla, el problema era ese… Abrirla. Había un total de dos torres de vigilancia las cuales parecían estar enganchadas a la puerta principal, poniendo un poco de atención note que había varios carruajes que se dirigían a la puerta, y cuando uno de ellos se acerco, uno de los vigilantes que estaban arriba en las torres movió una antorcha encendida, como si le mandara una señal a sus compañeros…

Hecho esto la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, permitiendo asi que unos cuantos carruajes pasaran pero, al instante las puertas se cerraron de golpe impidiendo que otros carruajes salieran, estos eran revisados por un total de 10 guardias con lanzas y escudos, investigando tanto a dentro de los carruajes como abajo… Ese seria un problema totalmente, la única forma de salir seria volando y dado que mi compañera esta impuesta…Tendré que ver otro modo.

Anivia: Trata de subir por una de las torres, creo que puedo cubrirte solo tendrías que escabullirte.

Yo: Y que hay de los que cuidan esas torres.

Anivia: Deja que yo me preocupe por ellos ¿está bien?=Dijo en tono que marcaba confianza=

Yo: Pero que harás, apenas y puedes estar consiente.=Dijo un tanto preocupado=

Anivia: ¿Puedes confiar en alguien? Te pido que sea en mi por favor… Solo ve a la torre y yo me encargare de cuidarte.

No muy confiado de lo que ella decía, la moví en una pequeña esquina que hacían dos casas, eso al menos la mantendría escondida por un momento, ella con su ala buena, me dio una señal para que avanzara, apenas lo hizo note que comenzó a nevar nuevamente mientras una gran neblina comenzaba a cubrir el lugar, a pesar de la armadura, sentía un gran frio, pueden deducirlo era porque la armadura se enfriaba demasiado rápido, respirar me provocaba un poco de escalofríos además de poder ver mi aliento cada vez que respiraba…

Yo:=Miro la torre y vio a un pájaro volar muy bajo= Diablos… Cuando el cuervo vuela bajo… Hace un frio del carajo.

Termine llegando a una zona totalmente despejada, y unos carruajes estaban a punto de ser registrados, tome esto como ventaja para acercarme a la primera torre, la cual de hecho era una habitación de 4 por 4 mientras unas escaleras en espiral daban hacia lo mas alto, comencé a subir con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, pero extrañamente al llegar arriba, note que los que cuidaban la torre estaban en el suelo junto a un gran pedazo de hielo solido clavado en el pecho, parecía una lanza de hielo… la verdad aun no me acostumbraba lo suficiente al ver cuerpos humanos en el suelo yo trate en balde de ver desde arriba, pero al poco tiempo recibí una señal desde la otra torre la cual movia su antorcha… No dude en mover una palanca la cual estaba hacia arriba, lo cual solo la baje… Al poco tiempo escuche cadenas moverse y supuse que las puertas estaban abiertas pero…

¿?: ¡Hey, No puedes estar aquí!=Dijo un guardia=

¿?: Cierren la puerta=Ordeno un guardia=

Al mirar hacia abajo mire a un topo el cual solo tenia un pantalón rojo… mientras estaba con el torso descubierto al igual que sus pies…

Solo que yo no hice caso alguno, la puerta se cerró hasta la mitad, supuse que era la otra parte de la torre, asi que aproveche este momento para buscar a Anivia, baje tan rápido como pude y mire que Anivia había usado sus patas para caminar hasta la puerta mientras una gran neblina la cubría a ella y a una gran parte de la zona. Pero… Aquel hombre con pantalones rojos, seguía en la puerta pero… Peleando junto aun puñado de guardias Noxianos, quienes trataban de detenerlo… Algo que me sorprendió bastante, no fue la velocidad con la que el golpeaba o su habilidad para bloquear y esquivar ataques, si no que… Todo esto lo hacía con los ojos vendados.

Anivia: Preguntemos luego solo salgamos.=Dijo un tanto cansada=

Con la crio fenix en brazos Salimos por fin de aquella ciudad bélica, al mirar a aquel luchador con el vendaje en sus ojos, tenia un total de cuatro guardias mas pero casi en un instante de segundo, solo mire que esos cuatro guardias habían sido golpeados por un destello de luz tan rápido que apenas y pude ver dos golpes… Al poco tiempo mire que al lado de este sujeto apareció lo que parecía ser un samurái pero… Su armadura era extraña además que parecía que tenía un total de siete ojos los cuales brillaban pero… parecían como lentes o algunos binoculares extraños.

¿?: Al parecer no fue del todo mal que viniéramos…

¿?: Eso parece… De momento será mejor retirarnos.

Les tome la palabra a estos dos, tenia un gran alivio de que ellos no fueran parte de Noxus pero tenia también un poco de desconfianza, pero si quisieran hacernos algo lo habrían hecho antes de llegar hasta con ellos.

No muy lejos pude notar un carruaje tirado por un total de dos caballos, estos hombres nos pidieron que entráramos en la parte trasera, pero… cuando menos pude esperarlo, una cadena de color verde fosforescente me golpeo tirándome tanto a mi como a Anivia, Me preocupe mas por ella que yo por mi y al parecer también a nuestros acompañantes pues al voltear miramos a una especie de espectro de aura verdosa junto a una cadena con Hoz y una lámpara.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar me sentía incapas, tal vez por la mala influenza que dejaba salir esta criatura, pero… de un movimiento rápido aquella Hoz en la cadena se encajo en la espalda de la crio fénix, quien tan solo dejo salir un largo grito de dolor, de un movimiento rápido aquel espectro arrastro a la fénix hacia lo que parecía ser su linterna. Me pare tan rápido como pude para ir a tomar aquella cadena pero al hacerlo el hombre con el vendaje en sus ojos me detuvo en seco, negándome con la cabeza que no debía de ir.

¿?: Pelear contra el solo haría que el te cazara en un futuro…

Quite su mano tan rápido como pude y ignore las palabras que aquel hombre me dijo, al tomar la cadena trate de tirar pero la fuerza de este espectro era mas que la mia y termino tumbándome al suelo a unos metros mas cercas de el… El hombre con los binoculares al ver esto desefundo una larga espada de casi dos metros, y fue directo hacia el espectro pero este fue detenido por lo que parecía ser un centauro, con una gran Hoz en mano.

¿?: Hecarim…

Hecarim: Yi… Hace mucho que esperamos tu alma en nuestra colección… De momento con la alma de la Portadora del hielo es mas que suficiente=Dijo en un tono muy siniestro=

Al voltear a ver a Anivia solo vi que ella desaparecio al instante mientras una esfera de color verde se dirigía hacia la linterna del espectro.

Hecarim: Ya será en otro momento…=Miro al chico= y el tuyo también llegara no te preocupes.=Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa=

Lo único que sentí fue un golpe en la parte tracera de la cabeza… Fue una de las pesuñas de este centauro… Lo único que alcance a mirar fue un destello purpura el cual los hizo desaparecer a estos dos espectros…

Fin del Cap.


	9. Maestro y Estudiante

Desperté en una habitación con aspecto asiático, no dormía en una cama si no en lo que parecía ser una colcha, desvié un poco mi mirada y note que había un plato con un poco de comida, era un par de frutas, que era una manzana y naranja, trate de ponerme de pie pero al intentarlo solo sentí un leve dolor en la cabeza, termine llevándome mi mano a mi cabeza y al hacerlo sentí una venda que parecía que cubría toda mi frente, sentí por un momento algo de migraña, supuse que era normal después del golpe que había recibido…

Yo: Anivia...=Dijo deprimido=

Al principio no podía comer por lo mal que me sentía por no poder ayudar a Anivia… pero queriendo y no termine haciéndolo mas por necesidad que por querer, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta y una sensación muy mala, era como querer hacer algo pero… ya no poder cumplirlo porque ya perdiste el tiempo… llevaba lo que parecía ser una playera blanca y un pantalón además que estaba descalzo, al ponerme de pie y dirigirme a una puerta que era corrediza, muy parecidas de las que hay en Japón, solo la deslice de lado y me dejo ver un pasillo angosto pero largo donde había un total de 5 habitaciones y unas escaleras que conducían a la planta baja.

Trate de no hacer ruido pero al estar en un piso de madera termine rechinando las tablas por lo cual solo deduje que me habrían escuchado ahí abajo, baje hacia la planta baja sin pena y gloria pero al llegar abajo me tope conque no había nadie ahí, eso me preocupo un poco dado que sería de "Mala" educación andar por ahí en casa ajena, sin embargo una voz de una chica me llamo atrás mío una vez que termine por bajar las escaleras, al voltearme me tope con lo que parecía ser un antropomorfo semi humano, tenía ropas que la hacía parecer un curandero o una chaman, pero había un cuerno en su frente lo cual en cierto punto me pareció gracioso y sorprendente. Más que nada porque me hacía recordar a la mitología de los unicornios.

¿?: Esperaba que estuvieras un tiempo mas dormido…=Se acercó al humano= creo que subestime un poco tu recuperación.

Yo: Eh…=Dijo un poco nervioso= D-Disculpa yo…

¿?: Lo siento… mis modales=Dijo un poco graciosa= Me llamo Soraka, soy una curandera.=Dijo amable mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo=

Yo: H-Hola…=Correspondió al saludo= Oye.. Eso que sale de tu…

Soraka:=Suspiro= Si… esto que sale de mi frente es un cuerno.

Yo: Ya veo… ¿Donde me encuentro?

Soraka: te encuentras en Jonia. Lee y Yi te trajeron conmigo para que te ayudara a recuperarte… Pero tal parece que estas en mejor estado de cuando te trajeron=Dijo un tanto divertida=

Era notorio que era divertida, quizás un tanto seria, pero parece que se esfuerza en mostrar un lado amable de su parte, le termine pidiendo que me explicara un poco de Jonia, ella me comenzó a decir que era una isla-Nacion, la cual esta llena de elevadas montañas y extensos bosques y ríos pacíficos, prácticamente un lugar perfecto para vivir en contacto con lo natural y bueno yo… No soy precisamente de ese estilo. Ella me explico que en el viaje mi armadura y el resto de mis cosas terminaron hechas un desastre lamentablemente…

Eso me devasto mas ya que esas cosas fueron prácticamente un gran regalo de una muy buena amiga… terminamos hablando de esto en el piso porque tal parecía que aquí no había sillas donde sentarse, además que me parecía un poco mas cómodo y un poco extraño dado que aun no me acostumbro a ver a este ser de cuerno frente a mi.

Soraka: N-No te preocupes, Yi me comento que puede proveerte de un nuevo conjunto.

Yo: Como fue que se perdieron?

Soraka: Bueno… Me dijeron que por tu estado no era muy probable sacarte con todo el peso que tenías gracias a la armadura, por lo cual… bueno terminaron quitándotela para que no fuera difícil traerte hasta aquí.=Explico=

Yo: y… cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Soraka: Casi una semana… la verdad comenzabas a preocuparme, ya que no podía mantener tu cuerpo solo con magia, necesitabas alimentarte para poder seguir viviendo... Pero=Dijo un poco mas aliviada= lo bueno fue que despertaste…

Yo: Si… Eh…=Dijo un poco apenado y nervioso= Con respecto a la comida…=Rio tontamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza=

Soraka: ¡AH! Claro dame un momento.=Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación=

Tras unas horas, pude comer con algo de prisa debo admitir, la verdad tener algo en el estómago era como un alivio en cierta forma, Soraka me explico que el lugar donde estamos en una ciudad centrada entre 3 montañas en las cuales aun templo llamado "Shojin" un gran "Dojo" que explica las artes marciales del estilo "Wuju" que no sé porque pero me recuerda al Sushi.

Soraka: y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?=Dijo curiosa=

Prácticamente me tomo con la sandía en la boca, al pasarme gran parte del pedazo.

Yo: Zynkro.=Dijo casi rápido para poder seguir comiendo=

Soraka: Que curioso nombre… por cierto, ¿podrías decirme que hacías en Noxus?

Esa pregunta no me la esperaba para nada, cualquier otra si, pero esa no… técnicamente me tomo con la guardia muy baja ya que sin poder evitarlo me note muy deprimido cosa que ella noto al instante.

Soraka: ¿Ocurre algo?

Yo: N-No…=Respiro profundo= Solo que, fue una mala noche es todo.

Soraka: Oye… Si quieres hablar puedo…

Yo: No quisiera revivir ese recuerdo por favor.

Soraka: De acuerdo…=Dijo un poco apenada=

Al terminar la comida ella me entrego mi calzado, le pedí que si podía salir a ver esta ciudad, ella no se negó para nada, inclusive le pareció algo bueno. En lo personal no me parecía malo salir con esta ropa… digo… inclusive salía asi de mi casa.

Soraka: ven sígueme. Creo que te agradara mucho esta ciudad.=Abrió la puerta=

Al abrir la puerta note un jardín grande, el cual tenia un total de 8 árboles que adornaban la entrada, un pequeño sendero de piedra que conducía desde la entrada hasta la puerta, esa ciudad era muy bonita en cuanto al aspecto natural, no había lugar donde no viese arboles adornando esta vista, inclusive se podía escuchar el rio de lo calmado que estaba el lugar. En ese momento me sentía en el cielo ya que en mi mundo no existen lugares asi… o al menos yo no les he visto.

Las calles eran empedradas, a donde quira que yo viera había personas caminando tranquilamente, ya sea que llevaran un par de cosas en morrales y cestas, no había animales por lo visto o al menos en el centro ya que todo lo hacían a mano, inclusive todos aquellos que llevaban mercancía lo traían personas que tiraban de una carreta pequeña.

Yo: Asique esto es Jonia… No muy diferente a los asiáticos.

Soraka: Disculpa?=Dijo un tanto extrañada=

Yo: N-No nada solo pensé en voz alta.

Soraka: Tranquilo, la verdad el estilo de vida que se tiene aquí es muy hermoso, ya que siempre se esta en contacto con la naturaleza.

Yo: Eso puedo notarlo… Pero quisiera saber si.

Soraka: Ah… te preguntas por el Maestro Yi, bueno normalmente no sale de su Dojo… pero creo que contigo seria un caso especial… ¿quieres ir a verlo?=El chico asintió= Sígueme pues.

El camino era largo, pasábamos por calles, de las cuales reconocían a Soraka, pero algo que me llamo la atención fue ver a una chica con una cola… o más bien colas, si… en efecto no le quite la vista de encima por verle la cola… ¡Esponjada! Era lo que pensaba, quizás aquí no sea extraño pero, ver a una chica humana con colas bueno… eso es problema de los Furries de aquí en adelante… fue alrededor de una hora caminando hasta que terminamos llegando a un pequeño monto en el cual había un gran Dojo, tenia un símbolo extraño en la puerta, parecía una espada con una aura verdosa. Soraka se acerco y toco tres veces la puerta haciendo que al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abriese dejando ver a aquel mismo humano que tenia los lentes telescópicos… nos miro detenidamente pero en especial a mi por unos segundos mas.

Soraka: Espero y no importunarte Yi… Pero Zynkro=Me señalo= Quería venir a verte.

Yi: Eso puedo notarlo.

Su voz era serena la de este hombre, con un simple movimiento de su cabeza nos "Invito" a pasar, el nos terminó guiando hasta el fondo de su Dojo el cual era completamente inmenso, casi podría comparar esto a una academia, junto en medio de este lugar había una arena de combate circular con el mismo logo que había en la puerta.

Yi: Supongo que ya sabrás lo que tuvimos que hacer con tu armadura…

Yo: Si… Me lo explico Soraka.

Yi: Bueno… creo que también te menciono que yo podría proporcionarte una sin embargo… hay ciertas cosas que quería discutir contigo…=Miro a Soraka= Podrias dejarnos solos?

Soraka: C-Claro…

Yi: De hecho… Solo vete es algo solo de el y yo.

No muy convencida Soraka, ella salió del Dojo por la puerta principal, yo estaba un poco asustado ya que no conocía para nada a este tipo… eso sin mencionar que carga una espada de casi dos metros… con una mano…

Yi: No es difícil ver que solo quieres regresar todo a la normalidad…

Yo: Bien pudiste ayudar a Anivia… ¿Porque no lo hiciste?

Yi: una simple pregunta… ¿como matar algo que ya esta muerto? Quizás podríamos eliminar sus cuerpos pero eso es poco si ellos pueden volver a crearlos.

Conciencia: En eso debo de darle la razón a yi.

Yo: Cállate…

Yi: Ademas la razón por la que nos viste ahí fue porque una ex compañera de Noxus nos informó sobre lo ocurrido… que un grupo que había partido desde Demacia se dirigía aquí a Jonia… Ashe si mal no recuerdo era quien quería terminar con los preparativos de la alianza.

Yo: Estas mas que informado.

Yi: Pero… ese no es el punto… cualquiera sabría el porque no peleamos contra Tresh y Hecarim… pero tu caso… es muy particular porque pelear con algo que nunca podrás eliminar?

Yo: El simple instinto de ayudar… esa es la naturaleza humana y creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo.=Trato de sonar comprensivo=

Yi: Porque quererla ayudar a ella… simplemente ya estaba marcada por esos espectros.=Sonó un poco mas severo=

Yo:=Se mantuvo callado= S-Solo… Quería hacer algo…

Yi: ¿entonces que buscas ahora? ¿Vengarte de algo inmortal?

Yo: No…

Yi: ¿Buscar la forma de matarlos entonces? O ¿es que solo quieres mostrar algo?

Yo:=Suspiro= Mostrar que no soy un inútil es todo… no busco matar a nadie… Solo… quiero que Anivia regrese, ella me ayudo… es justo que le regrese el favor. No lo quiero hacer por venganza... pero siendo sincero… si la oportunidad de eso aparece, no la desaprovechare.

Yi:=Desenvaino su espada= Chico… Esto que te digo es una experiencia, el querer una revancha o una venganza… solo te entorpecerá y nublara tu juicio… bloqueara tu visión por completo sin que si quieras puedas ver mas alla de lo que te espera…=Explico con melancolía= Solo pensaras en querer regresarle el golpe a quien te lo dio primero… sin pensar si quiera en que te puede lastimar y que salvar… Ni la espada con la hoja más afilada podrás si quiera vencer a un enemigo… de eso te puedo dar fe… pero…=Guardo su espada= Para la serenidad de una mente clara y completamente en paz… ni la criatura mas feroz podrá hacerte frente.

Yo: De que serviría… Apenas y se blandir una espada… o evitar que se me caiga de las manos.=Dijo un poco apenado=

Yi:=Coloco su mano encima del hombro del chico= Quiero ayudarte… Solo si tu quieres ayudarte… puedo enseñarte el estilo del Wuju y darte las herramientas para que puedas avanzar hacia adelante…=El chico estaba por hablar pero Yi dijo= ¡Pero! Nunca debes caer en el odio, o en buscar una venganza que iniciara un círculo que no tendrá fin.

Entonces... después de todo es cierto lo que me dijo Shyvana… todo aquí se arreglara con una pelea o al menos la mayoría.

Yo: Yo… Quiero que me ayudes… Maestro Yi.

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Sorry pero necesitaba saber un poco del pasado de jonia n.n… plz dejad vuestros comentarijillos.


	10. El samurai del viento

Hoy en dia me encuentro peleando con Yi, no hace falta decir que el con una simple mano en la cual el llevaba su espada me detenia cada uno de mis ataques… pero…

Yi como maestro era terco, sabio y sobre todo esto era un gran hombre… he estado aquí en Jonia 3 meses… y déjenme decirles que no fue fácil acostumbrarme a la vida de este mundo, Yi no era compasivo cuando se trataba de entrenar, el buscaba la perfección en el uso de la espada, y hasta el momento no he si quiera tocado el primer escalón para sus expectativas, pero ese cambio el primer dia del cuarto mes… en un principio Yi me enseño a moverme sin una espada, lo que el quería que yo entendiera era que supiera las dimensiones necesarias para mi propia espada, hacerme la idea de como pelearía yo si realmente tenía yo una.

En todo este entrenamiento Yi me ponía con un pupilo suyo el cual era prácticamente un mono… en un principio pensé que esto era referencia a una serie de caricatura que veía de chico, pero este mono… En mas de una vez al día me sacaba de quicio, sin embargo en los enfrentamientos entre el y yo… siempre terminaba perdiendo y salía muy lastimado, de no ser por Soraka el dia terminaría para mi muy malo.

Cuando por fin pude poner en el suelo a ese mono de nombre "Wukong" la verdad fue una satisfacción muy grande pero… me termine dando cuenta que lo que había puesto en el suelo fue un simple sebo y ese mono se burlaba de mi desde el otro lado del Dojo, quizás y la verdad que Yi quería infundir en mi era entender la Desesperación, y no dejarme opacar por ella y el me lo hacia saber al terminar los entrenamientos… A pesar de que mi cuerpo ha cambiado… No lo siento en mi modo de pensar… Esperaba poder ir ayudar a Anivia pero ese dia aun lo veía muy distante.

Yi: Es todo por hoy…=Quito su espada de mi cuello= Tu velocidad es notable… a diferencia de los primeros días progresaste demasiado.=Guardo su espada= Puedes retirarte.

Vivia en el Dojo del Maestro yi, había un total de 58 habitaciones… la verdad un lugar bastante grande como para solo dos pupilos, Wukong no era malo del todo, era divertido fuera del área de entrenamiento, inclusive pasábamos un poco de tiempo juntos por las calles de Jonia… Sin embargo el me ayudo también a conseguir algo de dinero adicional después de lo ocurrido en Noxus, algunos días nos adentramos en el mar solo para mantener alejados a los piratas que surcan los mares cercanos a Jonia, la verdad era divertido me sentía como un pirata… en el buen sentido, además que mi abuelo fue marinero y el y yo solíamos ir de pesca algunos días y me enseño cono navegar… Giarme y sobre todo usar a las estrellas como guía nocturna. Esto para Wukong era fascinante, por lo cual hicimos un trato… Yo le enseñaría un poco sobre como navegar y el me ayudaría a entrenar un poco mas…

En un principio el se negó ya que no le parecía que el entrenamiento que Yi me daba era demasiado y no lo culpo incluso había días que me terminaba agotando pero… quería ayudar a Anivia y cada dia que pasaba… Me sentía aun peor por lo que le paso… Wukong termino accediendo con la única condición que tendría que estar tomando reposo adicional esto me llevaría ala cama mucho antes… Valla quien diría que terminaría con las costumbres de niño…

Soraka: Sabes…=Me tomo del brazo y puso una venda= No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto… podrías hacer que tengas una fractura muy seria.=Dijo un tanto preocupada=

Yo: Ya me lo has dicho…

Soraka: ¿Pero tu no pareces entender verdad?

Yo no le respondi, era cierto por mas que ella me dijera lo que no debía de hacer yo lo terminaba diciendo…

Soraka: No lo veas como regaño Zynkro, pero es por tu bien.=Termino de colocar la venda= Hable con Yi y mañana no te entrenara, lo tomaras de descanso entendiste?=Dijo con un tono un poco fuerte=

Yo: Si…=Dijo un poco timido=

Soraka: Bien…=Se puso de pie= Sera bueno que descanses duerme y recuerda, tampoco entrenaras con Wokung.

Yo: Pero dijiste que solo con Yi.

Apenas dije eso tuve que callarme la boca con las manos pues la mirada sebera de Soraka era muy fuerte, por lo cual solo me recosté en la cama cubriéndome con la cobija solo para no seguir viendo esa mirada de enojo.

Soraka: Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente…

Me ahorre la necesidad de despertarme temprano… pero esto para una amiga que hice no le parecio para nada…

¿?: ¿Qué horas son estas?=Se escuchó una voz femenina=

Solo sentí que algo me tumbo de la cama, al alzar la mirada pude ver a Ahri… la verdad la forma en la que la conocí fue por Soraka, en un principio no estaba muy interesado por conocer a mas personas pero… después de todo en un mundo como este es mejor tener aliados y no enemigos, Ahri me daba "Trabajo" por asi decirlo porque ni siquiera me paga… Pero ella y yo salíamos de Casería, esto para ayudarme a tener sentido de mi entorno, lo que casabamos lo llevábamos la ciudad de Jonia donde se repartía en diversas familias, y lo demás se vendía para los "Turistas" de otras partes de este mundo…

Quizás y nos hicimos un poco amigos, algunos en la ciudad me dicen que es alguien fría y que suele ser cruel a la hora de pelear dado que usa magia… pero cuando la conoces suele comportarse de manera dulce, como cualquier chica.

Ahri: Escuche que hoy no te entrenaran por eso vine temprano.=Dijo mientras caminaba por un sendero=

Yo: ¿Nadie aquí puede guardar secretos?=Volteo a verla=

Ahri: Dime… Prefieres quedarte en un bosque oscuro sin que nadie sepas donde estas y luego te pierdes?

Yo: Bueno… Si lo pones desde esa perspectiva… cambia mi punto de vista.

Ahri: Jajaja, ves es bueno saber de algui…

Ella dejo de hablar y con un solo gesto de su cabeza mi hizo entender que guardara silencio… Normalmente lo único que llevo es solo una espada un tanto parecida ala de Yi pero mas pequeña apenas de un metro… lo único que me hizo ponerme en guardia fue un gran aullido el cual resonó por todo el bosque y parecía que el lobo estaba muy cercas… trataba de escuchar el mas pequeño ruido para al menos poder orientarme pero… en un rápido movimiento solo vi un gran lobo humanoide saltar sobre Ahri.

Lo único que escuche fue un grito de parte de esta chica, mientras este lobo se quedo sobre Ahri mientras parecía darle mordidas y rasguñadas… Tan rápido como mi cuerpo pudo reaccionar embestí a este lobo, este de un rápido movimiento salto cuatro metros alejándose de mi, mirándome con una risa de satisfacción marcada en su rostro… solo sentí rabia al mirar como Ahri trataba de levantarse pero solo logro quedarse ahí tirada… mil y un cosas pasaban por mi cabeza… huir o enfrentarme… pero… No sentía que podía con este ser, apenas me mire un modo de acercarme a Ahri este lobo me corto el camino de golpe… Solo supuse que debía pelear y debía hacerlo rápido tenia miedo de que Ahri muriera por desangramiento.

Yo: Bien…=Tomo la espada y respiro profundo= Esta vez será diferente…

Solo escuche un pequeño gruñido de este lobo y sus garras se tornaron rojas, en un principio eso me intimido, tan rápido como pude pe posicione al lado de Ahri solo para evitar que le rematara con otro golpe. Con un paso veloz, este lobo se acerco a mi con sus garras por delante, este dio un pequeño salto solo para intentar atacarme con esas garras, en un principio mi idea era esquivarlo pero apenas hacerlo el lobo toco suelo tras fallar su ataque, este dio un rápido salto dándome un gran rasguño en el brazo…

Sus ataques eran rápidos yo lo único que podía hacer era retroceder con cada ataque que este lobo trataba de encestar, cuando vi un patrón en sus ataques estuve dispuesto a bloquear su primer ataque, pero este lobo giro de manera parida para darme un gran zarpazo en el pecho, por la adrenalina no sentía mucho dolo pero aun asi lo sentía…

Cuando puse un pie por delante para encestarle el primer golpe sus garras chocaron son mi espada, solo logrando que la hoja de la espada se tornara Dorada justo como aquella vez que pelee contra Fiora.

Yo: Ya capto…=Miro la hoja= Entonces…

El lobo había quedado segado por un brillo que emano la misma espada, parecía aturdido, la verdad no desaproveche la oportunidad, el primer golpe que le di fue horizontal apartando al lobo dos metros de mi, en el momento que recobro parte del conocimiento, este trato de encestarme un golpe pero yo pude encestarle primero yo el golpe haciendo que este solo se fuera hacia atrás mientras que su costado y una pata suya sangraran…

El lobo me miro con mucha ira al tiempo que este con ayuda de un hechizo desapareció de mi visión… lo único que pude escuchar fue unas extrañas palabras en otro idioma, estaba indeciso si era Chino o japonés puesto que después de escuchar esas palabras un gran tornado de viento se llevo a aquel lobo que parecía haber saltado atrás de mi, aquel tornado solo lo mando a volar muy pero muy lejos de mi lo único que pude ver fue una pequeña estrella que brillo levemente en el lugar que aquel lobo fue lanzado… Pero me recordó a unas personas que decían que fueron vencidas otra ves… Un tanto extrañado y confundido voltee atrás mio y note a un hombre de mi estatura entre los veinte años, este llevaba una extraña placa en un hombro, su pelo en cola de caballo pero demasiado esponjoso, además que llevaba un semblante serio, en su mano izquierda llevaba una espada muy larga y delgada…

¿?: Eso estuvo cerca… ¿No te lastimo ese Warwick?=Negué con la cabeza= Bueno… Sera mejor que llevemos a Ahri con un curandero…

Asenti con la cabeza, me acerque al mal trello cuerpo de aquella chica y rápidamente no tarde en identificar la sangre, note también que respiraba aun con mucha dificultad pero parecía estar inconsciente, lo que me preocupaba un poco era la cantidad de sangre que estaba en su cuerpo, tan rápido como pude tome en brazos el cuerpo de Ahri y segui a aquel hombre el cual me guio por todo el camino hasta llegar al poblado principal de Jonia, en el momento en el que llegamos varias personas que nos identificaron fueron en busca de algo de ayuda, y mas rápida que una estrella fugaz, Soraka fue la primera en llegar hasta con nosotros, dos hombres tomaron a Ahri y la llevaron a una casa para que Soraka pudiera atenderla, por mi parte estaba un poco aliviado de que Soraka estuviera cercas de este lugar… Pero me parecía algo sorprendente este hombre.

Yo: Oye…=Llame la atención del hombre= Gracias por la ayuda allá atrás…=Estire mi mano= Soy Zynkro.

¿?: Jump, normalmente no frecuento a tratar con personas… ya que suelo perderlas con facilidad…=Estiro su brazo y correspondió al saludo= Soy Yasuo, Ya te había visto en los bosques, con ese Wukong y Ahri… también escuche que eres estudiante de Yi o me equivoco?

Yo: Supongo que los rumores corren como el viento.

Yasuo: No tan rápido, créeme…=Suspiro pesadamente= Si me disculpas…=Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse=

Yo: Oye…=Se detuvo pero no volteo a verme= Si hay algo que…

Yasuo: Nada… Si se presenta la oportunidad de ayudar hay que hacerlo… es lo único que te puedo pedir a cambio… y ya que veo que busca la fuerza de uno mismo… te recomiendo que dejes que cualquier elemento se adapte ati, y no que tu te adaptes a ellos… Suerte.

El resto del dia, transcurrió de manera "Normal" Ahri se recuperó y despertó casi entrada la media noche, la verdad verla parada y con energuias de nuevo, me hacía quitarme un gran peso de mi espalda, Soraka y Yi me pidieron una explicación con respecto a lo ocurrido… solo les mencione de aquel lobo y Soraka no tardo en identificarlo, ella me informo que era un cazador que buscaba la forma de arrancarle el corazón a Soraka, en cierto modo entendí por qué llego a Jonia…

Yi: Bueno… Sera mejor que vallamos a descansar fue un dia largo en especial para ustedes dos.=Señalo a Zynkro y Ahri= Vamonos Zynkro que mañana buscaremos tu primera habilidad.

Fin del cap.

Recuerden dejar sus Comentarios… son bien venidos ya que de ese modo pueden guiar un poco la historia.


	11. El Ciego y el terco

Estuve estos últimos días tratando de encontrar mi primera habilidad, pero por mucho que yo tratase no podía… en incontables ocasiones Yi, Ahri, Soraka e inclusive Wukong me decían que solo lo dejara salir, pero… no entendía a lo que ellos se referían, Yi me demostraba en múltiples ocasiones una habilidad en la cual el desaparecía por un par de segundos, solo para golpear a múltiples sacos de arena en ciertos puntos específicos… hecho ese el aparecía con su espada desenfundada, mientras la arena de estos sacos comenzaba a salirse de ellos por los cortes que Yi hacia…

Pese al entrenamiento que el me dio no me sentía tan veloz como para hacer tal cosa, siempre me sentía un tanto nervioso o un poco ansioso por querer ver también cual era mi primera habilidad pero por más que yo tratase se hacer cualquier ataque no ocurría nada fuera de lo común… Yi para este "Problema" me recomendó meditar con suma frecuencia, nunca he sido bueno para este tipo de cosas pero… de no ser por el nunca me abría acostumbrado… me hacia a la idea de como debía hacer mi habilidad pero al quererla hacer en el entrenamiento… Simplemente no podía activarlo o hacerlo…

Para este punto había perdido la esperanza de poder tener mi primera habilidad, no me sentía con la confianza necesaria, me sentía muy incapaz de hacerlo porque…

Yo: Tengo miedo de fallar.

Me encontraba en las costas de Jonia donde se miraban puertos de mercaderes y zonas de atraco para los barcos, había muchos marineros y personas que iban de un lugar a otro incluso algunos andaban bajando de algunos barcos y otros solo bajando mercancía de estos... hoy Yi me había dado este dia de descanso o mas bien forzado nuevamente por Soraka… A pesar de todo Jonia tenia un aspecto muy hermoso en cuanto a naturaleza se refiere, y quizás era eso lo cual me calmaba la mayoría del tiempo que estaba aquí…

¿?: Es comprensible tu estado de animo pero no por eso debes dejar de buscar.

Era la voz de una mujer… no identificaba la voz de alguien que yo conociera, al darme vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, mire a numa mujer con un vestido morado adornado, era de quien hablan muchos la duquesa de Jonia, nunca la había visto, ya que me contaron que pasa la mayoría del tiempo en el palacio de Jonia.

Yo: Usted… debe de ser Karma, ¿verdad?

Karma: En efecto… me platicaron que Yi tenia un nuevo estudiante… nunca pensé que fuera alguien como tu.=Dijo un tanto curiosa= Pero sete nota algo distraído, pudiera preguntar ¿Por qué?

Yo: Bueno… estos últimos días Yi, me ha tratado de ayudar a encontrar mis "Habilidades"=Dijo moviendo sus dos dedos para enfatizar en esta palabra= pero no he podido siquiera pisar el primer escalón de esto.

Karma: Ya veo… Tengo un amigo… quizás pueda ayudarte, hoy en la noche ve al monte donde se encuentra el Monasterio de Shojin.

Yo: Pero me tomara casi todo el dia en llegar…

Karma: Entonces tienes que empezar a irte ¿no crees?

Su mirada no marcaba ninguna debilidad de hecho parecía ser alguien muy fuerte de Carácter, pero a la vez alguien serena, le tome la palabra en ir al Monasterios, le informe a Soraka y a Ahri que iria al monasterio… desde lo ocurrido con el Warwick he estado diciendo a donde me dirijo… mas que nada por si algo llegase a pasar… El viaje hasta el monasterio me tomo cuatro horas de camino y la verdad me habría tomado mucho mas de no ser que los constantes aullidos de los lobos me mantenían un tanto nervioso por un posible ataque.

A paso rápido al llegar a mitad de la montaña mire escalones hechos de piedra caliza, que llevaban hasta el monasterio, esa escalada me llevo una hora mas de tiempo… llegue a las puertas del monasterio cansado con una gran falta de aliento, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par dejando ver un gran templo hecho de mármol con unas escaleras que llevaban a la parte mas alta del palacio, pero la parte baja en la cual me encontraba había muchos monjes de los cuales llevaban ropas rojas, vendas en sus manos y pies, pero pocos… Muy pocos tenían los ojos tapados por una venda roja. Al llegar un monje de estatura promedio seme acerco y me pidió a base de señas que lo siguiera, lo cual hice… pero al hacerlo el me termino condiciendo al centro de la planta baja del monasterio en el cual había un gran sirculo grande con un dragon en medio de el dibujado en el piso, dentro de este circulo se encontraba otro monje el cual solo tenia una cola de caballo, estaba desvestido de la mitad de la cintura para arriba con grandes rasgos de marcas que eran cicatrices.

Lee Sin: Yi y Karma me pidieron ayuda… creo que dijeron que tienes problemas en encontrar tus propias habilidades.

Yo: Oye.. Tuve que subir como por cinco horas la montaña crees que pueda al menos tomar un poco de agua?=Dijo un tanto cansado=

Solo mire que Lee se llevo una mano a la cara mientras con la otra mano daba una seña a un monje… la verdad esto me asustaba un poco ya que el sin la necesidad de ver conocía muy bien su entorno.

Media hora después.

Sentia que las piernas me palpitaban de manera muy fuerte por toda la caminata que tuve que hacer, pero eso a Lee no le parecía importar en lo mas mínimo, es eso o la venda que tiene en los ojos me hace pensar que es un poco mas estricto y serio, dejando fuera eso lo que realmente buscaba Lee era ayudarme, pero mi pregunta era… ¿Cómo me va a ayudar? Esa respuesta rápidamente fue respondida cuando una gran onda sónica me golpeo el pecho, fue un golpe muy fuerte, prácticamente sentí que el aire se me salía de los pulmones. Pero eso no era nada puesto que al poco tiempo de una manera muy rápida Lee se impulso con dirección hacia ami, pero apenas iba a moverme, recibi una fuerte patada justo en el lugar donde me golpeo aquella onda.

(Si gustan coloquen la canción de fondo llamada Clear mind reproducirla hasta el término de la pelea)

Pero de un rápido movimiento el dio una patada giratoria la cual me golpeo en un costado, lo cual hizo que me lanzara mas o menos 10 metros de distancia lejos de el…

El cuerpo me dolía, apenas y podía sentir que respiraba, Lee solo se colocó en una pose burlona poniendo sus manos en su cintura mientras se reía, trate torpemente de ponerme de pie pero aquellos golpe me dolían demasiado, pese a eso con las piernas que me temblaban trate de ponerme de pie con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que tenia, temiendo de que Lee me lanzara otro golpe, pero lejos de ese, comenzó a acercarse lentamente mientras movia sus manos de manera extraña, como si tratara de percibir algún tipo de presencia o inclusive ruido alguno para saber mas o menos mi posición.

Ahri me hablo un poco de él, simplemente me guste o no, a pesar de tener esa venda en sus ojos, el siempre encontrara a su rival, tome mi espada apoyándome en ella ya que no me sentía aun con fuerza después de los golpes que el medio, cuando estuvo el lo suficientemente cercas di un golpe vertical con la espada de abajo hacia arriba, pero Lee apoyándose y impulsándose con su pie derecho esquivo de manera rápida aquel golpe que yo trataba de encestar mientras que el solo dio una patada la cual me volvió a colocar en el suelo.

Lee: Nunca esperes, se tu quien de el golpe de inicio, inclusive si fallas en dar aquel golpe trata de predecir su siguiente movimiento… No cierres tu mente.

Tan rápido como pude, me puse de pie tomando la espada tratando de tomar un poco de distancia, pero Lee apenas vio esto volvió a lanzarme otra onda de color azul, por simple instinto que Yi me hizo tomar con el tiempo, corte aquella onda con la espada haciendo que la hoja se tornara de color dorada la hoja, sin embargo Lee igual que hace unos momentos se impulsó hacia mi con una patada, tenia miedo de lastimarlo, el a diferencia de mi el no tiene nada que lo protegiera, al encestar el golpe sabia que el terminaría gravemente herido… Ese pensamiento me costo un gran dolor puesto que Lee completo su ataque sin embargo el me dejo en el suelo mientras el tenia su pie sobre mi pecho.

Lee: La duda es mala y Yi te lo explico demasiado… Sigues siendo alguien terco. ¡Adelante no dudes o de lo contrario te lanzare por la colina!

Usando mi pie derecho, lo coloque en el pecho de Lee y lo empuje tan fuerte como pude para ponerme de pie… el filo de la hoja aun emanaba de color dorado aun podía encestar el golpe principal… No dude esta vez, tomando valor hasta por los suelos fui hasta con Lee para encestar un golpe horizontal, sin embargo lo siguiente que el hizo me dejo mas que pasmado, puesto que el solo alzo su brazo derecho para bloquear el golpe, y solo mire que el golpe que hice fue frenado súbitamente, ni siquiera parecía que la espada traspasara la carne de Lee, esto solo me hizo una idea de lo que me esperaba, pero al dar ese golpe la espada se tornó de color verde fosforescente… Sin embargo… Extrañamente, me sentía mucho mas ligero, un poco más ágil, trate de calmar un poco mi ritmo cardiaco respirando lentamente, pero sentía un gran ardor en todo el cuerpo, pero no era doloroso para nada…

Aproveche este estado para moverme en zigzag esquivando aquellas ondas que Lee me mandaba, la verdad me sentía rápido, y cada golpe que yo encestaba sentía que me curaba un poco aquellas heridas que Lee me hizo al principio… sin embargo Lee para detenerme en seco golpeo fuertemente el pizo con la pura palma de su mano, ese golpe me levando un metro y el con su pie alzado 90° grafos el lo dejo caer sobre mi pecho haciéndome caer de lleno contra el piso con gran fuerza.

Pero no quería detenerme… No buscaba perder esto, sentía que mi propia alma ardía en fervor…. Era un sentimiento cálido y confortante que no quería que parara de darme, usando la espada, esta se tornó en un color Rojo carmesí, y dando un golpe horizontal, miere que una gran cuchilla salió lanzada hasta con Lee quien solo recibió el golpe de lleno, pero aun asi pese a eso, No se movio si quiera, de hecho no tenia ni un solo rasguño por el golpe que había recibido…

Lee: Ah=Respiro agitadamente= Buen movimiento jajaja=Rio levemente= Creo que, después de todo solo necesitabas un poco de ayuda.=Dijo acercándose=

Mire que Lee se me acerco y estiro su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, la verdad acepte con mucho gusto aquella ayuda, pero aun asi me sentía algo adolorido por los golpes, no tanto pero aun asi los sentía en mi cuerpo.

Lee: No me culpes ami…=Le puso una mano en el hombro del chico= La idea fue de Yi y Yasuo pensaron que era buena idea sacar tu primera habilidad con algo de…=Choco su puño con la palma de su otra mano= Motivación=Dijo divertido=

Yo: Sabes… Pensé que eras como ellos alguien un poco mas serio y con poco sentido del humor.=Dijo con algo de dificultad mientras respiraba=

Lee: Muchos me lo han dicho y es por esto=Señalo su venda= Pero descuida, muchos se divierten incluso Yi y Yasuo, obviamente cada uno tiene su propio sentido del humor. Ven te ayudare a llegar a la aldea, creo que ocuparas ayuda para bajar la montaña.

En efecto… bajar aquella montaña fue un reverendo infierno, pero lo que hacia el viaje un poco llevadero y soportable, era como Lee me recordaba los golpes que me dio en la pequeña pelea "Amistosa" y creo que los dio con todo lujo, para desquitarse de algo o descargar algo de ira acumulada, fuera de eso… me parecía sorprendente como Lee caminaba sin la necesidad de ver, era algo que en toda mi vida me va a sorprender de el, no tengo motivos para preguntarle el porque de su venda, debo de suponer que es solo para sobre pasar incluso sus propios limites, y hoy en dia, el me demostró que no es necesaria la vista para ver.

Al llegar hasta la base de la colina Lee solo me indico el camino mas corto de regreso el cual solo me tomaría una hora… y esto solo me hizo pensar… Yo me eche cuatro horas tomando aquel otro camino… de haber sabido acortaba mucho tiempo, me despedi la verdad muy agradecido de Lee.

Yo: Muchas gracias Lee.

Lee: No te preocupes=Dijo golpeando levemente la espalda del chico=

Yo: ¡Ahhh!=Grito adolorido mientras miraba de manera furiosa al Monje=

Lee: Disculpa=Solo alzo una mano= Con tu permiso pero a mi también me toca la ida de regreso… Suerte Zynkro.=Dijo mientras se despedía=

Como cual persona con una pierna rota, llegue cojeando a la aldea por las heridas y lo primero que pensé fue que…

Una hora después…

Soraka: ¿¡Que hiciste que!?=Dijo furiosa mientras golpeaba la mesa=

Y pensaba que mi madre no estaba en este mundo… Pero saben a pesar de que ella me curo, no perdió ninguna oportunidad de hacerme escarmentar mientras apretaba en los puntos donde mas me dolía…

Soraka: Nunca voy a entenderte… Te decimos tomate un descanso, pare evitar precisamente estas cosas…=Dijo mientras ataba una venda en el costado del chico= Y no. Prefieres irte con Lee ha que te de patadas =Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza con algo de preocupación= Además ¿que hacías en el Monasterio?=Dijo apretando fuertemente las vendas=

Yo: ¡Ahu!

Soraka: Ni te quejes, como no pensaste en que al final terminarías asi…

Yo: Y dices que no tienes sentido del humor…=Dijo divertido= Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta Soraka.=Sonrio= Creo que la respuesta te va a gustar mucho.

Soraka: Inténtalo.=Dijo mientras tomaba algo de agua caliente con una venda=

Yo: Lee me ayudo a encontrar mi primera habilidad.

El rostro de emoción de Soraka era simplemente grande, abria dejado que ella me felicitara de no ser que ella comenzaría a abrazarme y la verdad la detuve y solo le dije que tendría que ser en otro momento por muy obvias razones.

Fin del cap…

Nota del autor: Espero y sigua siendo de su agrado b n.n d El nombre de la habilidad será dividirá para que ustedes decidan como se llamara.

Habilidad primaria (Q): (Alma Ardiente/ Burning Soul): Al activarse, la velocidad de movimiento y la velocidad de ataque se verán incrementadas por un lapso de 10 segundos, en ese tiempo la armadura y defensa Magica incrementaran en un 50%.

Habilidad Secundaria (Q): Puedes volver a activar esta habilidad para acabar con los beneficios de la habilidad primaria y lanzar una onda de fuego en forma de hoja curvada, que ira directo hacia el objetivo seleccionado infligiendo daño y ralentizando al objetivo.


	12. Piltover- La lunatica

Un mes mas en este mundo… Yi me enseño a pode usar mi habilidad cada vez que yo quisiera pero eso me costaba mucha enegia… me cansaba con solo usarlo, en un principio ellos estaban indecisos si yo usaba "Energía, Mana, ira o fervor" la verdad nunca pude entender esto, el mana me explicaron o lo que pude entender, fue que era magia acumulada dentro de nuestros cuerpos, en cuanto a lo demás es mas que obvio, deje por la paz eso, sin embargo ya había finalizado todo entrenamiento con el Maestro Yi, quizás y si aun me faltaba encontrar la claridad que el tenia pero el me dijo que eso solo se obtiene con el tiepo y paciencia completa…

Ya no encontraba propósito para estar en Jonia, anuncie mi retirada del continente a todos, en un principio Ahri y Soraka me propusieron quedarme aquí, pero el problema era que aun tenia que terminar algo… fueron seis meses lo que e estado afuera y no he siquiera empezado a buscar a Anivia… le agradeci todo a Ahri, Soraka y a Yi mas que nada a el, su paciencia y dedicación me ayudaron mucho y la verdad no soy precisamente el alumno mas devoto, Lee por otro lado solo me deceo las mejores de las suertes.

A pesar de eso, pude conseguir algo de dinero cuando salía de casería con Ahri y Wukong, a pesar de todo Soraka era la que mas insistia en que me querdara, de hecho era la única que me acompaño hasta los muelles donde Wukong me ayudo a conseguir una embarcación que iría al Noreste, escuche que hay una ciudad llamada Piltover y Zoun, la razón por la que me dirigía ahí era muy obvia y casi imposible de creer… (civilización) si bien he pasado mucho tiempo fuera en las tierras y llanuras de la naturaleza, la verdad es que quiero regresar a lo que mas conozco… Tecnologia, y quizás hasta pueda conseguir mejores complementos… entre ellos una armadura y mejorar mi arma ya que la verdad… las ultimas tres espadas que he tenido se me han roto.

Soraka: Vendrás de visita?

Yo: si el tiempo me favorece si… pero la verdad no esperes que regrese pronto Soraka.

Llevaba conmigo una simple pechera de metal y una placa en mi hombro, un par de botas y una bolsa en la cual tenia varias placas de oro de lo recolectado entre Ahri y yo…

Soraka: Procura cuidarte, no estaré ahí para curarte.=Dijo en tono burlón=

Yo:=Sonrio divertido= Te salió verso sin esfuerzo. Pero si tratare.

Soraka: Esta bien cuídate=Abrazo al joven=

Una vez que nos separamos del abrazo, mire el barco que me había conseguido Wukong, me había dicho que era un navío de una mujer… la verdad no me importaba, solo quería llegar a la siguiente ciudad, me subí a la embarcación junto a otros viajaron que variaban desde hombres y mujeres, al estar arriba no me fue difícil identificar a la "Capitana" las constantes ordenes a los bucaneros y la forma en que les hablaba me sorprendia, y yo creía que una mujer al mando era un peligro… y si lo es… para la tripulación que gobierna ya que a ellos les toca obedecer.

Fueron dos días de viaje tranquilo en el mar, la suave brisa del mar y el constante golpeo de las olas contra el barco era algo un tanto divertido, conocí a la capitana como "Miss fortune" una dama un tanto fuerte de carácter, pero lo hace para no parecer débil ante su tripulación y muchos de sus subordinados me lo dijeron, la fuerza de esta capitana me toco provarla una simple noche de diversión en el barco, todos un tanto ebrios pero sin llegar a malos hábitos, era una noche muy tranquila, y las antorchas iluminaban el gran barco, yo con algo de gusto comenze a hacer pequeñas competencias de vencidas, creo que muchos conocerán este juego de maña y fuerza.

En un principio lo hacia por diversión pero cuando llegaban los bucaneros fuertes, me apostaban, la verdad era que no era fuerte sino que era una simple maña que tenia para ganar, aplicar toda la fuerza de un solo golpe y ganar era algo fácil… comenze a ganar bastante dinero y la verdad termine duplicando o triplicando mi dinero…

¿?: Te molesta si me uno?=Dijo una voz femenina=

En efecto, la capitana Fortune me pidió un simple juego de vencidas, para este punto tenia dos obciones… Verme mal perdiendo con una mujer… dejarme ganar pero igual quedar mal… hacer mi esfuerzo y me gane y quedar mal o simplemente quedar mal… del modo que yo viese quedaba mal, instintivamente me ubiese reusado pero…

Miss Fortune: Tranquilo solo un juego amistoso, quiero mostrarles que es mas maña que fuerza.

Media trupulacion de espectadores solo presenciaron como en menos de lo que canto un gallo ella me gano, sip fue a dos de tres y solo le gane una, me divertí, pero a pesar de eso era una muy buena mujer cuando entraba en confianza…

Miss: Dime que harás por el Noroeste del continente?=Dijo mientras bebía vino en una copa=

Yo: escuche de la ciudad de Piltover…

Miss: llegue a estar ahí el problema es que hay demasiadas reglas… No dispares… No pelees en publico… No disturbios… Dios hasta no tirar basura pero eso se entiende.=Dijo un tanto harta=

Yo: Bueno creo que es cuestión de gustos…

Miss: Puede ser… Bueno, ire a ver las cartas de navegación creo que llegaremos mañana por la mañana.=Dijo poniéndose de pie y retirándose=

Era coqueta cuando se lo proponía, tanto yo como el resto de la tripulación solo mirábamos como movía de manera descarada sus caderas solo para provocarnos y la verdad lograba conseguirlo.

Yo: Dame otra de vino tinto…

A la mañana siguiente tal y como dijo la capitana miss, habíamos tocado puerto alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, era un puerto comercial muy enorme, por fin después de tanto tiempo miraba tecnología o algo de ella, quizás no tan avanzados como nosotros pero si, grúas, algunos autos que funcionaban a vapor, algunas industrias a lo lejos, calles concurridas por mercaderes dispuestos a vender toda clase de mercancía, pero a pesar de eso vendían también espadas, dagas y armaduras.

Yo: En casa… por asi decirlo…

Aun que parezca un tanto extraño extrañaba la contaminación, y el ruido al que estaba acostumbrado, me sentía como un niño en navidad, lo primero que hice fue informarme de un lugar en donde pasar el tiempo sin embargo entre mis recorridos escuchaba constantemente explosiones… suponía que eran científicos locos como un enano de cabeza grande que miraba…

¿?: ¡DEJA MIS TORRETAS!=Le aventó una llave a la persona que toco su torreta=

Pude identificarlo era un Jordl, su estatura en parte lo delataba, mas sin embargo, no era pretexto para no tratar de dialogar con el, parecía alguien divertido o al menos con sus extraños lentes. Este extraño ser se encontraba en un gran taller mecánico donde solo se encontraba el.

¿?: Que quieres no vez que estoy ocupado?

Yo: Disculpa, es solo que recién he llegado a Piltover, busco un lugar en donde hospedarme.

¿?: HMMM… En el centro suele haber muchos lugares porque no intentas ahí.=Dijo moviendo una gran caja con herramientas= Ahora si no te importa… Quiero seguir trabajando.

Yo: Okey…

Decidí dejar al mal humorado y dirigirme al centro, la ciudad era moderna grandes rascacielos, pararrayos enormes que creo que eran de adorno, para la ciudad, me sentía de nuevo en casa, y el ver a las personas felices caminar por la ciudad era algo muy reconfortante, logre encontrar un hotel enorme, decidi alojarme ahí, atendía una mujer de edad adulta, era mable al menos eso era muy bueno, los precios de ospedaje no eran para nada malos, de hecho era muy baratos asi que decidi quedarme una semana y luego irme a Zoun, quizás ahoga algo que me llame la atención para comprar aquí.

Mujer: Toma=Entrego la llave= Una semana verdad?=Anoto en una gran libreta= Bueno su habitación es la 1521.

Yo: Muchas gracias.

Mister elevador me ayudo a subir, y la verdad agradecia que existieran ya que solo subir los escalones seria una gran Azaña para mi. La habitación era decente, sala de estar, dormitorio y cocina, nada fuera del otro mundo, un pequeño balcón que dejaba ver toda la ciudad por completo… simple llanamente algo que extrañaba, la luz artificial de la noche…

Yo: No es de lujo pero…=Se recostó en un gran sillón= Es mas que suficiente…

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido en el sillón, hasta la mañana siguiente…

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxxXxX

A la mañana siguiente desperté por cuestión de ruido excesivo, explosiones y disparos eran las cosas que me espantaron a altas horas de la mañana, me preguntaba de que era lo que se trataba y el ver a una chica con una gran ametralladora rotatoria con ella fue lo que me dio mi respuesta, no tenia buena pinta, su expresión Psicológica lo decía todo destrucción.

Decidí salir del edificio en el momento que vi que esa chica saco de su espalda un gran lanzacohetes con forma de tiburón, el primer impacto hizo que gran parte del edificio comenzara a sacudirse, opte por bajar las escaleras y valla que eso me tomo tiempo, inclusive algunos civiles andaban escapando también, en el momento que pude salir mire mas decerca y había otra chica esta perecía tener armadura en su cuerpo y dos grandes guantes de metal, justo al lado de ella estaba una chica con un sombrero de copa y un rifle largo un tanto mal armado, ya que por lo que podía ver estaba conformado por partes.

¿?: ¡VAMOS MANOTOTAS! No me digas que esto no te divierte

Me sorprendia que ambas se conocieran siendo que dos de estas chicas parecían mas adeptas a ayudar a los ciudadanos y esta otra la de las armas solo buscara destruir todo a su paso, pero es justo como dicen… No hay paz si realmente el caos nunca existió, me vi por un momento en peligro cuando esa chica con armas en todo su cuerpo me miro.

¿?: JAJAJA…. ¡AGACHATE! Na, no es cierto…=Dijo divertida= Ni eso te salvara

Instintivamente me lance a la izquierda mirando como uno de sus cohetes explotaba al chocar con el edificio del cual había salido, hecho esto esa chica comenzó a correr por las calles mientras seguía disparando como loca, mi mente decía detenerla pero pensé "Mujer mas arma e igual a peligro inminente" Tenia conocimiento de armas pero no contaba con una asi que opte por tan solo seguir a la lunática pero esto solo hizo que ella me viera como un "Rival de juegos"

¿?: ¡Que bien que te unas al juego!

Ocultarme de tras de un gran pedazo de metal de un taller hizo que me defendiera de la mayor parte de los disparos de esta lunática.

¿?: No te escondas no es divertido si te mueves tanto…=Dijo un tanto deprimida=

Yo: ¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? Quedarme quieto mientras me disparas que chiste tendría=Le siguió el juego a la lunática=

¿?: ¡ESTOY LOCA! Tengo un certificado médico y todo=Dijo con una sonrisa inocente=

Tan solo rode los ojos pensando en como acercármele quizás podría y quitarle una de sus armas pero con esta iperactiva chica que a todo le dispara seria difícil… asi que pensé… Esperarme a que sele acaben las balas… Tarde o temprano se le acabaran.

¿?: ¡Mira una tienda de armas!=Dijo la chica entrando=

Sip… Salió justo como no quería…

¿?: Vamos chico bonito… Quiero ver como tu arma blanca se haga del dos cuando vea mi arma de fuego=Dijo divertida=

¿?: ¡JINX YA FUE SIFICIENTE!

Al desviar mi mirada hacia atrás note a ambas chicas, la de los grandes guantes y la del rifle, la que tenia el sombrero tenia un alta voz en sus manos mientras con una voz firme comenzó a decirle…

¿?: Entrégate ahora y veremos que tu juicio no sea peor.

Yo: Igual esta loca la mandaran a un hospital Psiquiátrico…=Rodo los ojos con algo de enfado=

Jinx: AHHH Vamos amigas, solo es un poco de caos ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?

Yo: Intentémoslo otra vez… ¡Agáchate!

Jinx: ¡Esa es mi línea!=Dijo un poco molesta=

Comencé a correr tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían, sin embargo al estar a escasos metros de esta chica sentí que algo me había mordido con fuerza uno de mis pies evitando que pudiera dar siquiera otro paso, por culpa de esto termine cayendo al suelo, tratando de quitarme aquella trampa que parecía quererme arrancar mi pie.

Jinx: Awww…=Dijo conmovida= ¿Y tus últimas palabras?=Se rio un momento= Bueno te mueres y ya.

Su lanzacohetes me apuntaba a mi cara, y lo único que evito esto fue mirar como aquella chica desvió la mirada hacia el frente, un una estela de humo dorado que identifique como el "destello" la chica de los guantes de metal había golpeado el suelo donde se suponía debía estar Jinx, pero esta se encontraba a otro par de metros alejada del peligro tanto de la chica de guantes y yo.

¿?: Tranquila Vi es mejor tener la ciudad lo mas intacta posible=Calmo a su compañera=

Vi: Y dejar que este crio se lleve la gloria claro que no… perseguí a este lunática por todo Piltover y no permitiré que en un simple golpe de suerte sea el que tome la recompensa.

Jinx: Vamos Manototas, aun sigues enojada? ¡ya supéralo! Yo lo hice.

Vi: ¿¡Quieres que mi amigo PU Y Taso te den una dolorosa lección verdad!?

Jinx: Me encantaría amiga pero ya es tarde.

Note que esta lonatica comenzó a unir todas sus armas y comenzó a montarlos,parecía que lo que ella había convinado era una especie de vehiculo volador, ahora si estoy mas que impresionado no por nada llaman a Piltover la ciudad del progreso hasta los villanos tienen buenas armas.

Jinx: ¡DESPEGEE!

Solo mire una gran estela de humo que se hacia grande conforme aquella lunática comenzaba a alejarse mas y mas hacia lo mas arriba en el cielo. Suspire aliviado todo parecía que volveremos a lo nuestro, comencé a ponerme de pie, el dolor en mi pie parecía haber terminado, mire detenidamente a la chica de guantes y esta solo me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago… y no… No fue para nada suave, solo puse mis manos en mi estomago tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras esta solo dijo.

Vi: Pudiste haber muerto estúpido… una espada contra un arma de fuego…=Negó con la cabeza= estas más loca que esa chica.=Fue hasta con su compañera=

¿?: No seas tan dura Vi, al menos entre ustedes dos lograron espantar a Jinx para que se fuera por hoy…

Vi: Y de que sirvió Caitlyn, el chiste era arrestarla de una vez.

Caitlyn: No todo sale según lo planeado…=Ayudo a poner de pie al chico= Pero gracias por la ayuda… Como es que te llamas?=Pregunto curiosa=

Yo: ehasdaehsaahesh….=Respiro profundo= Zynkro...=Dijo mas calmado=

Caitlyn: Bueno Zynkro…=Sonrio= Bien venido a Piltover.

Fin del cap.


	13. Primer equipo

Piltover tenia mucho que ofrecer, y yo solo toque la punta de su cúspide, sin embargo los destrozos que hico aquella lunática me corto la inspiración de ir a ver los talleres tecnológicos que habían entre ellos los de un cabezón llamado Heimerdinger, quien diría que asi se llamaba aquel sujeto pequeño, me dedique dos días a ayudar un poco a este científico, quien obviamente se dio cuenta de mis intenciones el primer dia que intente ayudarle.

Heimerdinger: Que crees que haces?

Yo: A esto se le llama ayudar.

Heimerdinger: Ah si? Pero dime porque=Se cruzo de brazos=

Yo: A veces uno ayuda a otros.=Explico con simpleza=

Heimerdinger: y ¿me dirás al final que no querrás nada a cambio no?

Yo: Ehhh=Dijo nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza=

Heimerdinger: Era mas que lógico, pero bien acepto tu ayuda.

Su taller era uno de los mas dañados… claro recibir un golpe de un misil de lleno, claro que tenia que haber quedado hecho añicos ese lugar, en lo personal le hacia falta una remodelación, porque cuando lo mire era una pocilga… esos dos días fueron lentos pero divertidos al final de cuentas, quien diría que la ciudad el progreso se caracterizaba mucho por la ayuda a los demás, puesto que muchos trabajadores eh integrantes de la sociedad misma, ayudaban con las reparaciones, a pesar de eso el primer dia trate de entablar conversación con este científico loco, quien diría que tendría tanto sentido del humor, a mi la verdad siempre me gusto la clase de Química avanzada en la preparatoria y los chistes que el hacia me tumbaban de la risa.

Heimerdinger: Porque los Químicos de nominan Gases nobles a dichos gases?=El chico se encogió de hombros= Porque no están presentes en tus flatulencias.

O el otro fue el que mas me partio de riza, al siguiente dia Vi tenia una cara de muy pocos amigos, andaba de malas en simples palabras, yo por obvias razones solo trate de sacarle la vuelta pero ella con un simple puñetazo me lanzo barios metros de ella.

Vi: No estorbes.=Dijo malhumorada=

Heimerdinger: Como haces que la gente sea mas positiva? =Miro al chico= muy fácil=fue interrumpido=

Vi: Termina ese chiste y veré que hay dentro de ese cabeza.=Dijo chocando sus puños=

Yo: haz que pierdan un electrón =Completo el chico a carcajadas=

Tanto Heimer como yo terminamos molidos a golpes por el par gigante de guantes metálicos de esta chica y la verdad…

Heimer y Yo: Valió la pena.=Chocaron ambas manos=

Al finalizar los dos días el taller de Heimerdinger había quedado un poco mejor que antes, sigue estando igual de pequeño, pero después de todo… para un solo ocupante no creo que sea necesario mas espacio, El en forma de pago o agradecimiento aunque yo más lo veo como un pago, me pidió que esperase unos días que antes de que yo me fuera de Piltover me daría algo, como fin del convivio con el me pase a ver la ciudad, me quedaban cuatro días después de todo y tenia bastante dinero.

Pese ha ser una sociedad progresista tenían armas de fuego y un tanto extrañas podría jurar que las había visto en…

Yo:=Tomo una pistola= Creo… Haberla visto en algún comic.

Siempre he sido fanático de las armas pero, esto no lo entendía para nada, eran armas completamente diferentes a las que yo conocía en casa, estas no se recargaban eran por asi decirlo de alguna energía inagotable cosa que me saco mucho un susto, aun que eso explica el porque la gran iluminación del lugar…

Me sentía indeciso, pero tenia que saber en que gastar mi dinero, después de todo es primordial una cosa…

Yo: Yo la quiero…=Dijo pegado aun vidrio el cual dejaba ver una armadura gris= Si la alcanzo=Dijo maravillado= ¡MIO!

Al entrar me topé con un vendedor un poco pasado de peso, llevaba un traje negro, llevaba lentes y estaba detrás de un gran mostrador en el cual había diversas armas, al verme este señor me dio la bienvenida y dijo.

Señor: En que puedo servirle, ve algo de su agrado?

Yo: Eh, me interesaría saber sobre la armadura que tiene en exhibición.

Señor: Ah claro.=Saco un papel de un cajón= Ahí están las especificaciones, que beneficios te da y que otros atributos tiene, si te interesa, son 2800 monedas. O una barra de oro.

Comence a leer las especificaciones, había escuchado anteriormente que "El poder esta en el traje" tal parece aquí se lo toman demasiado enserio. Desde "Regeneración de vida, Defensa mágica, y una tontería que no entendí de reducción de enfriamiento" me guie mas por la regeneración de vida y la defensa, de ahí en mas mande al demonio la reducción de enfriamiento.

Yo: "Rostro espiritual" ¿verdad? Vale me lo llevo.=Le entrego una barra de oro=

Señor: Claro, deja te traigo la armadura tengo varias dentro de la bodega.

Una bodega? Diablos, cualquiera entraría y robaría todo… digo no es como si yo lo hiciera… aun que viéndolo por otro lado…

Señor: Toma.=coloco la armadura sobre el mostrador=

Yo: Wow…=La tomo= No esperaba que estuviera tan… pesada.

Señor: Se acostumbrara, no se preocupe… si ocupa algo mas tengo también…=Lo interrumpió=

Yo: Eh no gracias. Creo que con esto estará mas que bien de momento.

Señor: No le interesaría alguna pasión o alguna espada?

Por alguna razón en cuanto el dijo pasión me recordó a Soraka "Y nunca olvides comprar pasiones, recuerda que no estaré contigo para curarte"

Yo: Viéndolo de ese modo… Dame diez.

Señor: Eh.=Dijo un poco apenado= Me temo que las políticas me impiden venderle mas de cinco pociones a cada comprador.

Yo: p-pero te estoy pagando, prácticamente estas teniendo ganancias al venderme diez.=Dijo un tanto extrañado=

Señor: Lo se, pero no puedo discutir sobre las políticas hechas.

Yo: Y si solo me haces dos recibos uno para mi y otro para mi amigo imagina…

Quince minutos después.

Yo: Y yo creía que comprar mangas para menores era una tontería.=Dijo mientras se colocaba la armadura= al menos me pude llevar cinco…

La armadura no era del todo pesada una vez que pude ponérmela, de hecho me agradaba, vi oportunidad de poder comer algo en un restaurante no muy lejos, tal parecía que estaba en un parque, pero lo que mas me agrado de este restaurante fue que vendían comida de mi mundo y lo primero que hice fue comprar un inmenso plato marca lloraras de…

Mesero: Aquí tiene su filete de pescado.=Dijo amable mientras le entregaba el plato=

Yo: =Se lamio los labios= Que alivio… extrañaba el pescado empanizado.

El resto de la tarde me la pase visitando la ciudad de Piltover y los puertos ya casi entrada la noche, era como volver a casa, solo que sin los constantes sonidos de las industrias, fuera de eso era como volver a casa… pero… conforme seguía ahí y la noche se acercaba y con ella el frio solo me golpearon los recuerdos de Anivia, sin embargo no tenia idea de donde podría estar, solo tenia una sola pista "La isla de las sombras" fui a la "Comandancia" por asi decirlo y me encontré con Caitlyn junto a un hombre muy bien parecido, en cierta forma me recordó a Johnny Bravo, solo que el no tiene un martillo gigante como este.

Caitlyn: Oh valla, Jayce el es Zynkro nos ayudó el otro dia con Jinx como te había explicado.

Jayce: Asi que tu eres Zynkro=Se acerco al chico= Un gusto conocerte=Le dio un golpe en la espalda como muestra de amistad=

Yo: Ah…Tienes la mano pesada= Se sobo un poco la espalda=

Caitlyn: levantar ese martillo todos los días es un buen ejercicio… A que has venido aquí Zynkro?=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: Me preguntaba si sabrás en que lugar se encuentra la Isla de las sombras?

Note que ambos habían guardado silencio por un momento, y justo en medio de la comandancia, salio la chica de los guanteletes, sin embargo que esta vez no parecía llevarlos con ella.

Vi: Se encuentra al noroeste del continente, es una isla apartada de aguas turbias, dado a la magia negra que hay ahí, la luz del son no toca si quiera el suelo…=Puso sus manos en su cadera= ¿Porque la intención de ir ahí?

Yo: razones personales…=Dijo un tanto diferente pero algo deprimido=

Caitryn: Hummm… bueno… lamentablemente para ti, no hay barcos que vallan directo a esa isla, sin embargo.

Jayce: existen capitanes de barcos que te podría llevar ahí con un pequeño precio… supe de uno al norte del monte Targon, creo que se llama…=Trato de razonar= Gangkplank

Yo: Monte Targon… es una mantaña grande no?=Ellos asintieron= diablos tendría que regresar… hay algún modo de llegar rápido al Monte?

Vi:=Suspiro levemente= En Zaun existen personas que trabajan para los Noxianos científicos por asi decirlo, pero Zaun es una ciudad muy peligrosa y estar ahí por tu propia cuenta es como llegar y decir "Dispárame"

Caitlyn: Zaun comparte muchas similitudes con Noxus. Además de ser Aliados militares.

Jayce: Bueno podrias entrar a la ciudad mientras no hayas tenido encuentros con Noxus y algún otro de los guerreros principales. Fuera de eso quizás si tengas oportunidad.

Yo:=Miro a Vi= Dijiste que Zaun y Noxus trabajan juntos… es posible que pueda tomar transporte ahí?

Vi: Si, cada dos días hay envíos para ambas ciudades, sean armas o materiales o incluso suministros… te tomaría al menos unas horas de camino ya que estos son enviados por dragones.=Explico=

Yo: Are… Gracias.=Salió de la comandancia= Eh….=Entro de nuevo= ¿Dónde queda Zaun?

Por mi ignorancia termine recibiendo un golpe de Vi y creo que ya le caí bien como saco de boxeo, bueno… Jayce me facilito un mapa cibernético… ¿pueden creerlo? Y yo creía que tener un localizador de donde vengo es tener mucho, pero a pesar de los malos tratos, la única que me deseo suerte fue Vi, pase al taller de Heimer una vez que recogí mis cosas del hotel en el cual me hospedaba, apenas llegue al taller Heimer me miro de buena gana, después de todo ambos compartimos algo en común, nos gusta la Química y la física.

Heimerdinger: Llegaste un poco antes.=Dijo mientras apretaba un tornillo con su llave=

Estaba arreglando una enorme torreta gigante, era un poco mas alta que yo y por lo que miraba tenia muy buen aspecto que a las pequeñas torretas que el hacia.

Yo: Nunca me dijiste que haces con las torretas.

Heimerdinger: Las vendo claro esta, pero he tenido problemas con el sistema de apuntar automáticamente, utilizo cámaras pero hay veces que no disparan.

Yo: y si los cambias por sensores térmicos?

Heimerdinger: El material es caro pero… bueno la calidad es primero.

Yo: Muy cierto…

Herimerdinger: Bueno espérame aquí ahora regreso…

Me quede arreglando un poco el taller, pues parece que apenas me fui y dejo el lugar hecho un desorden, esta mania por recoger la tuve desde que entre a la preparatoria, y agradezco que no se me quite ese "Visio" no tardo mucho en llegar Heimerdinger y lo primero que dijo fue.

Heimerdinger: ¡No me desordenes mis cosas!=Dijo enojado=

Yo: Pero si estoy acomodando=Dijo extrañado=

Heimerdinger: ¡Estas des ordenando mi orden! ¿¡Que no sabes que cada quien tiene su desorden echo un orden!?=Exclamo enojado=

Yo: bien solo lo dejo…

En sus manos llevaba una espada un poco curiosa, la había visto en diferentes películas de ciencia ficción pero no parecía ser de ellas ya que tenia diferentes cosas que la alejaban de mis sospechas.

Heimerdinger: Unos compañeros y yo… estamos trabajando en un proyecto un poco… especial y bueno aun nos quedan demasiados detalles por pulir de ellos. Fuera de eso pude hacerme con esto… Mencionaste que has tenido que comprarte espadas porque tienes la tendencia de romperlas verdad?=El chico asintió=

Yo: Si de hecho, ninguna me dura nada.

Heimerdinger: Bueno esta espada te servirá bastante,=Se la entrego= solo ten precausion cuando pongas la mano sobre ese botón desplegaras la otra espada. Entendido?=Explico señalando el botón=

Yo: Bueno… nunca he tenido algo parecido… pero gracias Heimerdinger.

Heimerdinger: Se hace lo que se puede con lo que hay, no creo que esa espada se rompa ya que lo hicimos de una aleación especial. Después de todo estas en Piltover.=Sonrió levemente=

Yo: Bueno, me retiro, Muchas gracias.

Heimerdinger: No hay de que… pero se podría saber adónde planeas ir?

Yo: Zaun.

Heimerdinger: Hummm… escuche que hay alguien por Zaun… un "Rebelde" por asi decirlo… no se mucho pero se que se encuentra en los barrios medio y bajo de Zaun. Si te sirve de algo puede que lo encuentres, solo se que manipula el tiempo.

Yo: Bueno, Adios Heimer.

Fin del cap.

Tomen en cuenta la Build que se hara ya que será importante para que sepan como se marcara la resistencia, vida y daño del personaje. "La espada es del Proyecto Yi a petición de un seguidor" lamento si el cap es corto pero estoy ocupado con el trabajo y como vienen fiestas en mi pueblo, se me hara un tanto difícil. Pero tratare de actualizar igualmente.


	14. Bien Venido a Zaun

Zaun era muy diferente a Piltover, y claramente las diferencias eran muy notorias, llegue a Zaun por la noche, un enorme muro era lo que alejaba a Zaun de sus peligros, un muro de aproximadamente 20 metros de altura, sus guardas de estos muros, era como ver soldados "Armados", sin embargo aun mantenían las armaduras de la edad media, era un tanto peculiar que mejoren las armas en ves que evolucionen la tecnología global cosa que les daría mucho mejor manejo de esta… lo primero que observe al entrar en Zaun era que había muy pocos civiles por las noches caminando, inclusive, se miraba mayor movilización de soldados por las calles muchos de ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

Intente buscar un lugar en donde dormir pero todos los lugares estaban completamente cerrados y no me permitían estar a estas horas de la noche por un tal "Toque de queda" intente irme a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero el lugar donde me encontraba era demasiado patrullado por los soldados… pero algo que me levanto el miedo fue escuchar un aullido no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Yo: Un lobo en la ciudad?=Dijo confundido=

Esperaba escuchar disparos departe de los soldados pero todo estaba en calma, la calle era iluminada por los faroles que estaban distanciados cada 100 metros, pese a eso había una liguera niebla la cual le daba un ambiente un poco misterioso a esta ciudad, intente entrar a una casa medio derrumbada, pero al querer hacerlo note a una cuadrilla de soldados entrando de manera agresiva a este lugar, por lo cual lo único que deduje fue irme.

Yo: Diablos, y también esta es una ciudad que intenta progresar?=Dijo algo decepcionado=

¿?: Muchos manchan el nombre de Zaun con su codicia y sed de poder.

Intente ver de quien se trataba pero apenas hacerlo sentí que alguien me tapo la boca de manera demasiado agresiva lo poco que pude ver fue un chico de chaleco, pantalones, de piel oscura y unos extraños lentes en su cuello, además de un peinado un poco característico de color blanco, su mirada era hacia los soldados que estaban dentro de aquella casa derrumbada.

¿?: Guarda silencio lo último que queremos es que nos maten a nosotros también.

Este chico era mas o menos de mi edad por lo visto, termino por quitarme la mano pero al poco tiempo una luz nos ilumino dejándonos segados por unos momentos al poder ver con mayor claridad notamos a un grupo de tres soldados quienes nos apuntaban con rifles largos, tal parecían que eran semi automáticos pero un poco decadentes.

¿?: Diablos.=Dijo un poco enojado=

Soldado: Deberían estar en sus casas, no es hora de salir.

Soldado 2: que no saben que hay toque de queda hasta nuevo aviso?=Apunto con su arma=

Soldado: Ordenes sargento.=Miro al líder=

Sargento: Las de siempre, civil fuera de su casa en toque de queda… se lo considera enemi…

Este soldado no acabo la frase cuando un gran circulo había aparecido justo debajo de estos soldados creando un gran domo un poco cristalino, para cuando voltee a ver al chico que estaba a un lado mio, este ya no estaba, lo poco que escuche fueron golpes y extraños sonidos como si fuesen cibernéticos, cuando pude mirar solo observe que los soldados que nos apuntaban estaban en el suelo desangrándose mientras que este chico llevaba con el lo que parecía ser una extraña arma, podría decir que un palo de criquet pero muy extraño, pues parte de este era fosforescente.

Yo: Que rápido.=Dijo sorprendido=

¿?: Jmp jmp, bien venido a Zaun.=Dijo divertido=

Yo: Supongo que debo decir gracias=Rio un momento= tan mal esta este lugar?

¿?: Si… Pareces nuevo, vienes de algún otro lugar?

Yo: Demacia… Jonia, Piltover… y Hoy Zaun.

¿?: Ya veo, que te trae por…=Dijo colocando su arma sobre su hombro=

No acabo de hablar cuando escuchamos pasos de Barrios soldados mas

¿?: Mejor buscamos otro lugar para hablar… Espero y tengas buena resistencia corriendo.

Nunca pensé que tendríamos que correr por casi una hora, de estar supuestamente en la zona de media o barrio medio, terminamos en una zona un poco maltratada o barrio bajo, las casas apenas y se sostenían de pie con los muros agujereados, los techos para nada confiables incluso en nuestro trayecto, mire que los techos de algunas casas se caían… Pese a eso este chico me llevo por un subterráneo en el cual había una puerta de metal completamente sellada, el con un golpe de su arma en la puerta, se abrió un pequeño pasadizo aun lado de esta gigantesca puerta en la cual podíamos entrar.

El lugar era inmenso era como ver todo un escondite, como ver un lugar de refugiados, había un par de mesas unas sillas, sillones, camas, y un extraño muro en el cual había barios rostros en el, era como una pintura, parecía un altar puesto que había velas encendidas las cuales de hecho eran las únicas que daban luz en aquel oscuro lugar. Este chico lanzo su arma hasta una mesa en la cual había unos aparatos extraños y unas herramientas de trabajo.

¿?: Ven toma asiento… creo que me quedo algo de café dame un minuto.

Tome asiento en un sillón, pero no dejaba de mirar aquel altar… mirando detenidamente pude identificar a aquella lunática de Jinx y también a la chica puños de acero Vi, era extraño, por alguna razón este chico tenia estas cosas aquí… al menos el lugar es tranquilo… "BOOOOM" O al menos en su mayoría.

¿?: Como suponía… =Le entrego un vaso de metal= aun quedaba. Lamento si no tengo algo de comer pero… se esta haciendo algo difícil encontrar comida por aquí en los suburbios.=Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón frente al joven=

Yo: Gracias=Tomo el vaso de metal= creo que… es justo.=Metió su mano a una bolsa= Un vendedor me hechizo las bolsas puedo meter cierta cantidad de cosas.=Saco una pieza de pan= Tu el café yo el pan.=Le entrego la pieza=

¿?:=Sonrió levemente= Gracias.=Tomo la pieza de pan=

Yo: ati de hecho, no habría pasado esta noche si no hubieses llegado.=Saco la última pieza de pan que tenía= además, la comida sabe mejor compartida… Cómo te llamas?.

¿?: Ekko… y ¿tu?

Yo: Zynkro.

Ekko: Entonces Dime Zynkro, ¿que vienes hacer aquí?=Dijo curioso mientras comenzaba a comer=

Yo: Veras… me interesa mucho llegar a la isla de las Sombras.

Para entonces Ekko estaba tomando café y en el momento que dije Isla de las Sombras este rápidamente lo escupió sorprendido.

Ekko: ¡La isla de las sombras!

Yo: Si=Dijo mientras se limpiaba el café de la cara= por cuestiones personales me urge ir ahí… y me dijeron que habrá transportes para ir a Noxus estando ahí mi idea es ir al norte del monte targon para encontrarme con un capitán que me lleve a la Isla de las Sombras.

Ekko: Eh escuchado de personas que van a la Isla pero no regresan… Pero lo que quiero saber… es porque quieres ir.

Yo:=Suspiro= No pude proteger a alguien y Tresh se la llevo.

Ekko: "Se la llevo?" se trata de una mujer verdad? Igual que Lucian…=Suspiro levemente= Debo decir que admiro tu determinación pero lo que haces es un simple suicidio.

Yo: No precisamente, si algo aprendí de dónde vengo, es que incluso con una probabilidad podemos hacer que crezca.

Ekko: No discuto eso…=Sonrio levemente= Tal parece que no somos del todo diferentes, si tenemos una minúscula probabilidad la tomamos.

Yo: ¿sabrás de un transporte? Me serviría de mucho partir lo antes posible.

Ekko: Bueno.=Mordió el pan= escuche que mañana habrá un envió hacia Noxus, algo de comida… hagamos una cosa yo te ayudo y a cambio yo tomare parte de los suministros ¿que dices?

Yo: Me parece bien

Ekko: Bien entonces partimos mañana…=Trato de darle una mordida mas al pan pero se dio cuenta que se lo termino= No te quedara otro?

Yo: Eh…=Metió su mano en otra bolsa= tengo algo de carne seca=Le entrego una tira=

Ekko: Es mejor que nada.

Ekko y yo terminamos durmiéndonos a altas horas de la madrugada, nos quedamos platicando un poco sobre nosotros, teníamos tanto en común que apenas y podía creérmelo, quizás si el hubiese nacido en mi mundo seriamos los mejores amigos, teníamos el mismo humor e incluso el mismo tipo de música preferido.

A la mañana siguiente.

El dia había llegado y tal como habíamos quedado, Ekko y yo nos encontrábamos en plena madrugada en los barrios altos, usamos los callejones para evitar a los soldados y demás guardias los cuales estaban atentos en todo momento, Ekko sabia moverse muy bien por las calles y techos, pero no era el único que sabia desplazarse por las calles yo también se hacer Parkour después de todo las clases de educación física funcionaban de maravilla en una ciudad… Divisamos los transportes los cuales para nuestra mala suerte estaban custodiados por un total de 25 soldados y una masa gelatinosa de color verdoso humanoide, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo siguiendo a estos transportes los cuales parecían ser vehículos motorizados a vapor.

Mientras los seguíamos, estos transportes comenzaban a tomar rumbos diferentes hacia la ciudad, al igual que los soldados lo cuales custodiaban a los demás transportes, solo uno de ellos tomo dirección hacia el muro sur del Zaun en el cual estaba abierto de par en par, para permitir que el transporte saliese.

No sabia como participar en esta pelea pese a que su numero disminuyo, me parecía aun una misión suicida, había un total de dos transportes, y 7 soldados y aquella cosa gelatinosa de color verde la cual estaba en medio de estos dos transportes.

Ekko: Cuando yo te diga, tu golpearas a los siete soldados y yo me encargare del verdoso entendido?

Yo: Y como planeas detenerlos?

Ekko:=Sonrio levemente= Alguna vez necesitaste algo de tiempo para algo?

Yo: En varias ocasiones.

Ekko: Bueno yo te daré ese tiempo no quiero que lo desaproveches… Si no eres capas de de aprovechar cada segundo, no merece la pena que lo hagas esta bien?=Dijo de manera seria=

Yo: Capto descuida…=Desenfundo la espada=

(Favor de colocar la canción Towards the Light hasta el fin de la pelea)

Trate de calmar mi ritmo cardiaco, respirando levemente solo esperando la señal de Ekko, el y yo nos encontrábamos justo arriba de un edificio, mirando a este convoy pasar justo por debajo de nosotros, pero… algo curioso paso abajo alrededor de este convoy, miro un extraño circulo el cual comenzaba a cerrarse, fue ahí donde Ekko dijo.

Ekko: ¡Ahora!=Exclamo=

Solo mire como el salto hacia el vacío, prácticamente el caería justo arriba de la cosa verde, inmediatamente yo salte.

Yo:=Suspiro= "Burning Soul"

Termine cayendo justo arriba de uno de estos soldados, lamentablemente para mi y ellos ya no podía sentir remordimiento al querer matar algo, esto se perdió en el lapso de tiempo que estuve en Jonia cazando junto a Ahri, Lo primero que hice fue partir en dos al primer soldado con la espada, mis movimientos eran rapidos y certeros pude acabar con los otros 5 dejando solo a uno libre en un periodo corto, pero extrañamente estos soldados no se podían mover aun pese a que los había cortado con la espada, no decidi darle mucha importancia debía aprovechar este tiempo, di un último corte al último soldado en horizontal partiéndolo por la cintura, después de esto un leve destello permitió que estos soldados cayeran hechos pedazos cosa que me extraño un poco.

Todo parecía estar saliendo bien pero cuando voltee a ver como le fue a Ekko solo mire aquella cosa gelatinosa de color verde peleando de manera muy ofensiva sobre ekko… Por lo que podía ver la elasticidad de esta criatura era mucha pues al golpear sus brazos se estiraban casi cinco metros solo para regresar hacia el. Tome mi espada con ambas manos y lance aquella onda curva en forma hoja la cual solo golpeo a esta cosa viscosa la cual al recibir el impacto perdió tamaño y parte de mucosa se perdió, quedando pegada en los edificios y el suelo.

Ekko: Continua pegándole lo debilitaremos de ese modo.

Le tome la palabra, pero conforme encestábamos golpes y su tamaño disminuía al igual que su fuerza.

Ekko:=Sonrio= Me gusta golpearte.

No lo culpo a mi también me gusto golpearlo era como pegarle a una gelatina andante, sin embargo terminamos llegado a un punto donde ya no podíamos tocarlo pues su perdida de tamaño y masa corporal lo hicieron mas rápido y mas agil para escapar de nosotros de manera muy rápida entre los edificios y callejones, intente seguirlo pero Ekko tan solo me detuvo con su brazo derecho.

Ekko: Que no te gane el hambre, Prioridades antes que muertes.=Señalo los transportes=

Yo: Supongo que solo fue la emoción=Dijo algo divertido= Me deje llevar=

Ekko: Ya lo creo, no te fue difícil acabar con los soldados… Bueno toma es transporte que quieras, Yo tomare el que dejes.

Yo: No ocupo todo lo que hay dentro puedes quedártelo de igual manera.

Ekko: Bueno… siendo ese el caso ayúdame a cambiar.

Conforme movíamos parte de la comida, Ekko me instruyo un poco de cono funcionaban estos vehículos, la verdad no muy diferentes a los vehículos de mi mundo, era como manejar una camioneta o incluso un tráiler, dejamos unas cuantas cajas de alimento en el transporte, pues Ekko me dijo que el viaje hacia el Monte Targon a partir de aquí era casi de un dia y medio.

Yo: Gracias por la ayuda Ekko, espero poder venir solo a verte nuevamente.

Ekko:=Sonrio= Claro ya sabes donde encon…=Se enojo un poco= Diablos.

Ekko me empujo rápidamente pero al hacerlo solo mire como una bala lo golpeo en la espalda. Pude escuchar un grito de dolor de su parte, trate de ayudarlo pero el solo evito que lo tocara con su mano derecha, con la cual la llevo a un brazalete que tenia del lado izquierdo, y de un movimiento rápido giro este extraño artefacto solo para comenzaran a verse diverdas partículas azules, cubos, cilindros y demás figuras las cuales comenzaron a adornar el entorno solo para que pudiera ver el acto que había hecho Ekko para salvarme, sentía como mi cuerpo se movia involuntariamente hasta el punto antes de que el recibiera el dispara…

Ekko: Ahora se de donde viene el disparo… Muévete a la derecha.=Ordeno inmediatamente después de que regresamos en el momento antes del disparo=

Hice caso y me cubrí contra el vehículo, Ekko por su parte al escuchar el disparo solo de acomodo en una pose burlona, mientras miraba un edificio el cual estaba a cuatro cuadras alejado.

Ekko: Caytlin… ¡Me quito el sombrero ante tu mala puntería!=Dijo en tono burlon=

Yo: La oficial?=Asomo su cabeza para mirar el edificio=

Ekko: Si quieres ir por ella ven, pero ¡Pido el sombrero!

No quería meterme en el conflicto entre el y la oficial, lo ultimo que quiero es ser parte de los mas buscados por tres ciudades… Primero Noxus y ahora Zaun… si lo ayudo me tocaria ser buscado también en Piltover, me temo que esta vez Ekko lo haras solo.

Yo: Creo que por esta vez te la dejo, tengo que seguir adelante.

Ekko: Como quieras=Miro el edificio= ¡Como fallas contantas miras!=Dijo en burla al esquivar otro disparo= Espero y vernos pronto.=Sonrio=

Fin del cap.

Espero sus comentarios n.n


	15. Al infierno

Pese a tener un vehículo no me sentía comodo, tuve que estar toda la noche despierto para evitar que los malditos lobos me corretearan por la noche, y eso que mantuve encendida varias antorchas… no sabia si iba por buen rumbo pero al poder mirar a lo lejos aquella montaña que recordaba desde mucho antes de mi llegada a Noxus, supe que iba por buen camino, mi ánimo subió bastante, sabía que no faltaba demasiado… pero ya llevo dia y medio sin dormio y los ojos me pesan, lo único que evitaba que me durmiera era el sol en lo mas alto del cielo, me habría gustado que este vehículo tuviera un poco de café, la verdad que me hace falta bastante.

Pese a estar frente a un volante por horas, no me molestaba, me molestaba mas el sol… ahora lo único que miraba era llanuras y planicies llenas de césped y algunos arbustos col algunos frutos, eventualmente…

Zynkro:¡Sandia!=Se bajó del vehículo=

La falta de agua era un problema, cuando Ekko dijo que solo albergaban alimentos los vehículos el hablaba muy enserio, y el ver una Sandia es como ver agua en el desierto, me di un buen gusto al tener la sandia en mis manos pero obviamente me termine acordando…

Zynkro: Y ahí va mi única forma de viajar rápido…=Dijo indiferente mirando como el vehículo caía al vacío de un precipicio= Esto es tu culpa=Señalo a la sandía con la espada= ah… Diablos…=Suspiro=

Me termine recostando en un arbusto en el cual se sentía muy fresco cosa que me agrado bastante al sentir el maldito sol sobre mi. Estaba a nada de usar la espada para cortar la sandia pero sentí algo extraño en donde me había sentado, trate de acomodarme pero fue ahí donde escuche algo raro como un "Clic" y un sonido de metal, por un momento supuse que era el eco del vehículo el cual había caído a lo lejos, pero al poco tiempo comencé a caer por una escotilla la cual se había abierto justo debajo de los arbustos, tan rápido como mis ojos me permitieron ver, pude observar que caia por un pequeño tonel el cual se sentía muy húmedo, no tenia olor desagradable, pero puedo asegurar que es agua, dado a la caída por este túnel y el agua golpeando mis ojos no podía mirar bien hacia donde estaba cayendo… sin embargo mi respuesta fue encontrada cuando por fin caí en suelo firme…

Había antorchas clavadas en las paredes las cuales me dirigían hacia una salida… pues a lo lejos miraba una luz blanca brillante, mi cerebro mil veces me decía que no fuera a la luz y yo como soy terco decidí mandarlo al carajo como a todo...

Zynkro: un momento…=Miro a su alrededor= Y mi sandia?

Mi respuesta fue contestada al recibir un fuerte golpe y el sonido de algo haciéndose trozos sobre mi cabeza, enojarme yo?, tengo demasiada paciencia pero esto llega a terminarse, ignorando esto tan solo tome los trozos mas grandes y me fui directo hacia la salida mientras comía tranquilamente la sandía, no me era difícil guiarme por la escasa luz de la cueva, después de todo las antorchas me ayudaban a ver…. Al poder salir de la cueva me di cuenta de una pequeña ciudad justamente frente a mi, eran pequeñas criaturas como Poppy y Heimer, o al menos en su estatura.

Cientos de estas curiosas criaturas de diferentes colores tanto de pelaje y ropas me miraban muy extrañados pero otros con algo de miedo, pero lo que si me saco de mis sentidos fue sentir un leve temblor, y el sonido mecanizado de algo, lograba identificar parte del sonido, y mis curiosidades fueron un poco acertadas, era una de estas criaturas subida en lo que parecía ser un robot un tanto mal hecho en mi parecer, en uno de los brazos de este mecánico robot, el cual estaba operado por un Jordl, tenía una bola con púas mientras que en otro un soplete o lanzallamas o eso podía observar…

Esta carcacha, se me acercaba de manera intimidante pero si bien mi idea era volverme un ingeniero en robotica y mecatronica creo saber muy bien donde debo de pegar… por lo cual solo desenfunde mi espada… pero craso error pues lo siguiente que mire fue que algo exploto en mi cara, era algo verdoso y morado, además tenia un olor muy horrible y me lastimaba mucho mi piel, cuando el humo se disipo mire aquella gran bola de metal la cual me golpeó fuertemente mandándome a volar contra el muro que hacia la cueva, perdi el aliento y parte de la visibilidad, cuando me di cuenta había un extraño Jordl aun lado del robot, este parecía tener un uniforme parecido a los exploradores y una cerbatana… intente ponerme torpemente de pie pero el golpe que había recibido era extrañamente algo débil ¿será por la armadura Espiritual?

Como pude tome mi espada con ambas manos para tratar de defenderme pero cuando estuve apunto de ir directo hacia ellos lo siguiente que paso a escasos metros fue una gran explosión lo cual me devolvió de nuevo contra la pared, sentía me ardían parte de los brazos y no había duda… tenia unas cuantas quemadas en estas pero al llevarme una mano a la cabeza sentí un fuerte dolor y al bajar mi mano note que estaba sangrando de mi cabeza, o fue la explosión o fue el golpe hacia el muro…

Me era imposible combatir a estos dos… o mas bien tres si contamos a un helicóptero volando sobre estos tres jordl´s.

¿?: ¡DETENGANSE USTEDES TRES!=Grito la voz de una chica muy enojada pero conocida a la vez=

Nunca en mi vida pensé que ella estaría aquí… de hecho estoy mas que feliz por volver a escuchar su voz, autoritaria, firme, pero suave a la vez… En efecto era Poppy, el alivio que sentí al verla era completamente incomparable, pero se veía bastante enojada, tanto los tres Jordl´s y yo vimos como esta chica hacia girar fuertemente su martillo solo para estamparlo con fuerza en el suelo para hacer que una gran columna de piedra muy maciza los hiciera volar no uno si no cientos de metros alejándolos de mi, solo mire como ellos volaban y cuando los perdí de vista solo mire una estrella la cual brillo por unos escasos segundos.

Poppy llevaba sus identificada armadura, su martillo el cual siempre cargaba con una mano y sus dos coletas, al estar frente mio lo primero que hice fue abrazarla tan fuerte como podía…

Zynkro: ¡Poppy me has salvado estoy muy agradecido!=Dijo haciendo fuerza en el abrazo=

Poppy: Zynkro=Trato de corresponder el abrazo pero= ¡SUELTA! ¡me aprietas!=Dijo un poco cortada de aire=

Zynkro: Te debo una Poppy…=Dijo sin dejar de abrazar a la Jordl=

Poppy: Y me la cobrare dándote un golpe con mi martillo.

Instintivamente la solte… he de admitir que su sentido del humor no ha cambiado para nada, es algo bueno la verdad, extrañaba verla… pero…

Zynkro: C-Como sabias que estaba aquí?=Dijo algo extrañado=

Poppy: No lo sabia solo escuche las explosiones y el ruido fuerte, por lo cual solo viene hacia aquí… nunca pensé que se tratara de ti tonillo=Dijo divertida mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho con el mango de su martillo= Pero mírate.=Dijo un tanto feliz= ¿Una armadura Espiritual? Esa espada debió costarte una fortuna

Zynkro: Au…=Dijo algo adolorido por el golpe en el pecho=

Poppy: Disculpa… pero ese veneno tiene muchos efectos, ven te llevare a que te curen esas heridas.=Dijo ayudándolo a caminar=

Zynkro: =Sonrió levemente= ¿me extrañabas verdad?

Poppy: Ehhh…=Se sonrojo= un poco… quizás… S-Solo sigue caminando o tu iras caminando con tus propios medios.

A pesar de su postura firme siempre ha sido de corazón tierno, es algo que me gusto de Poppy… eventualmente mientras estaba en esta ciudad llena de Jordl´s, Poppy solo le dijo a unos que ella se haría cargo de mi y se haría responsable de lo que fuese a suceder, al llegar con un medico el cual de hecho no era también un Jordl me dio solo un par de pociones y me deseo suerte en la curación de mis heridas… Poppy me dio que la armadura que tenia era mágica, en cierta forma pues esta me ayudaría a recuperarme con mucha mayor rapidez y aun mas si tenia el efecto de una poción o algo que me restaurara mi vitalidad.

Terminamos en una extraña casa en la cual parecía ser en la que ella se estaba hospedando momentáneamente, la casa era pequeña tal era el grado que tenia que estar agachado en la mayor parte de la casa.

Poppy: Disculpa, pero todo aquí es solo para nosotros los Jordl…=Dijo invitándolo asentarse en un sillón=

Zynkro: Pensaba que estarías en Demacia no se… matando Noxianos o algunos monstruos.

Poppy: Bueno… a mi y a Shyvana nos dieron la noticia del ataque de ustedes en Noxus cuando se dirigían a Jonia… Ezreal y Ashe regresaron a salvo pero tu y Anivia… Solo nos dijeron que los habían capturado, intentamos en muchos medios ayudarlos pero nos fue muy dificion y inútil entrar a la ciudad… Los políticos decidieron dejarlo pues pensaban que ustedes ya estaban…=Dijo algo indiferente= muertos…

Zynkro: =Supiro= No los culpo…

Poppy: Lo bueno es que tu estas bien.=Dijo un tanto mas animada= pero…=Llamo la atención del joven= que paso con Anivia? No sabes algo?

Esa pregunta me golpeo muy fuerte… no sabia que decirle exactamente… paso hace mucho que apenas y puedo acordarme de lo ultimo… de como Tresh se la llevaba, no sabia que hacer… pero era necesario decirle tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

Zynkro: bueno… Ella… fue capturada por Tresh, intente ayudarla pero… como sabrás en ese entonces me era imposible hacer si quiera algo.=Dijo algo deprimido=

Poppy: P-Pero como fue que escaparon?

Zynkro: Salte por la ventana del cuato piso del castillo… si idiota pero era lo mas fiable que tenia a mi disposición. Anivia fue la que me guio por todo ese lugar hasta la salida, pero fue ahí donde nos encontramos con esa cosa…=Dijo con algo de frustacion= No pude hacer nada, es como si… pusiéramos una hormiga contra un pie… obviamente terminaría aplastado.

Poppy: pero entonces donde has estado?

Zynkro: En jonia… Hay aprendí bastante de los combates, el Maestro Yi y Lee Sin me ayudaron al igual que Ahri y Yasuo…=Sonrio levemente= Ademas de Wukong.

Poppy:=Sonrio= Entonces el niño ya sabe pelear no es asi=Dijo divertida dándole una palmada en hombro del chico=

Zynkro: Algo asi…

Poppy: Bueno, entonces… te parece si en dos días partimos a Demacia? Estoy segura que a Shyvana le daría mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

Zynkro: Nada me gustaría mas Poppy=Sonrió levemente pero su sonrisa se perdió al bajar su mirada= Pero… Me siento inconforme… siento que es justo que trate de ayudar a Anivia por no haberla ayudado como ella lo hizo conmigo…=Apretó con fuerza sus manos y luego alzo la mirada hacia con la Jordl= Mi decisión esta tomada y ire a la Isla de las Sombras.

Poppy: ¡L-LA ISLA!=Dijo exaltada= ¡Estas loco de remate si piensas que te dejare ir ahí!=Dijo en tono autoritario= Todos los que entran ahí no regresan y salen… solo entras pero no sales.

Zynkro: Como te mencione Poppy… es algo que hare, no me sentiré agusto conmigo mismo si solo la dejo a Anivia a su suerte. Mañana mismo parto al norte a informarme de algún capitán loco que me lleve a la isla.

Poppy: Pues déjame decirte que nadie esta tan loco como para llevarte a la isla de las…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE. Por la madrugada antes de que Poppy despertara y evitara a toda costa que me fuera…

Gangplank: A la isla de las sombras… Si porque no. Tienes el dinero?

Zynkro: Te doy 100 monedas…

Gangplank: trecientas.

Zynkro: De acuerdo=Asintio= pero solo le pido que regrese por mi una semana después y le entregare otras trecientas.

Gangplank: Hummm….=Quedo pensante= Me parece bien… Sube.

Quien diría que este capitán seria tan loco como para llevarme… pero creo que yo soy el loco al ir a esa isla a pesar de que muchos me han advertido de ella. Gangplank es un capitán muy extraño pese a no terner una pata como todo capitán bueno la verdad es que comencé a llevarme muy bien con el. Su barco era uno alargado, para un total de 25 cañones de ambos lados, dando un total de 50, una tripulación un tanto limitada, pues la idea de este capitán era solo ir y regresar como ambos quedamos… para evitar que ellos entraran en "Conflicto" con un tal Craqueen…

Gangplank: En tus condiciones no creo que hagas mucho frente a lo que te espera…=Sonrio levemente= Pero estas de suerte tengo un par de cosas que podrían interesarte, ven…=Miro a su tripulación= ¡Eleven anclas! ¡Nos vamos!

Me guio hasta su camarote en el cual había muchas estanterías con diverso objetos, entre ellas armaduras y espadas y armas… además que había una cama y un mini bar.

Gangplank: ¿Tomas?

Zynkro: No.

Gangplank: Lastima=Le lanzo una botella se vino= aquí todos beben.

Zynkro: ya le dije que yo…=Mire como me apunto con una pistola= Tomo con moderación=Dijo nervioso=

Gangplank: Bien… dime te agrada algo? Te lo puedo dejar barato ya que vas a tu propio funeral.=Dijo un tanto malicioso= Dime puedo encantar tu arma con la habilidad del Rey arruinado… ofrecerte movilidad con la Placa del hombre muerto… un par de botas ya sea para tu velocidad o resistencia mágica o armadura… también si te interesa…=Lo encamino hasta un estante= una Hoja encantada por la Luna=Dijo orgulloso= Y solo para ti te lo dejare a un muy buen precio.

Zynkro: Cállese y tome mi dinero.=Dijo poniéndole cinco lingotes de oro en la mesa=

Total si de en verdad voy al infierno… creo que no ocupare dinero una vez llegue a el. Me hice con la placa del hombre muerto me dijo que mientras estuviera en movimiento, iria con mayor rapidez y tendría mas vitalidad y armadura… la espada del rey Arruinado… según me especifico es un encantamiento a la arma para ofrecerme daño adicional, velocidad de ataque y robo de vida…tres en uno asi que no puedo pedir mas… al igual que la Hoja encantada por la luna también un hechizo para mi espada… la tome por la armadura y la resistencia mágica y por ultimo unas botas de mercurio…

TARDE EN LA NOCHE.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que llegara a la isla… me sentía nervioso, no sabia que encontraría en ese lugar, pero nada bueno eso es mas que seguro… solo espero y Anivia aun este realmente en este mundo o es que se unio al mundo de los espiritus?

Fin del cap.

Llegue a la conclucion de que al comprar "Espadas" como la sanginaria y demás armas, solo encantan tus arma principal con las habilidades y fortalezas de las armas que compraste… digo siendo ese el caso me seria extraño ver a un maestro Yi con una Daga Stattick, la Espada del infinito, espada del rey arruinado, la sanginaria y demás…

EQUIPOS.

1: Aspecto Espiritual: 500+. 10% reducción de enfriamiento. 70 resistencia mágica, 200% regeneración de vida, y regeneración adicional de curaciones

2: Placa del Hombre muerto: +500 Vida, 50 Armadura, velocidad ascendente.

3: Espada del rey arruinado: 25 daño, 45% de velocidad de ataque, 10% robo de vida. 3% daño al objetivo igual a su vida máxima.

4: Botas de mercurio: 25 Resistencia mágica, reduce el tiempo de aturdimientos, ralentizaciones, etc.

5: Hoja encantada por la Luna: 50 armadura, 50 Resistencia mágica, 50 poder de habilidad… 35% de tenacidad y resistencias.


	16. Ajuste de cuentas Pate 1

La isla no era para nada interesante, ella misma infundía el miedo con solo mirarla, pese a que era de dia, el lugar era nublado además de tener un clima un poco frio y llevar con el un viento fuerte, esta isla tenia un brillo verdoso casi fosforescente a lo lejos entre los arboles, el siempre hecho de estará unos cuantos quilómetros me inquietaba pero el estar también tan cercas de encontrar a Anivia me ayudaba bastante a continuar con el viaje, se le llama determinación es cierto, pero mas que determinación es el hecho de querer verla una vez mas.

El capitán me dejo a disposición de un bote con un par de remos unas cuantas provisiones para una semana y contando, lamentablemente no me pudo dejar mas cercas de la orilla puesto que la marea era baja y las grandes rocas que rodeaban la isla sobre salían bastante haciendo que el arribo sea imposible, no me molesto remar hasta la orilla pero lo que si me inquieto fue mirar como el barco se alejaba cada vez mas, pero lo que me preocupaba ara si realmente iban a regresar. eso mas que nada me preocupaba, ya que mi posibilidad de escape seria aun mas difícil.

La playa de esta isla no era para nada envidiable de lo que yo hubiera visto en otras, la ausencia de sonido era lo que me inquietaba bastante, solo se escuchaba el mar a mi espalda y el viento el cual pasaba entre las ojas de algunas palmeras y algunos árboles a dentro de esta isla.

Arrastre el bote lo mas adentro que pude para evitar que la marea se lo llevase o que subiera mas… trate de armar primero un "Perímetro" por asi decirlo, me resulto bastante difícil quizás el tener una espada y algunos recursos me lo facilitaron pero aun asi el temor constante y la sensación de ser vigilado me hacia que cada cosa que hiciera me mantuviera en mis cinco sentidos si no que en mis seis…

Tras unas horas logre hacerme con unas hojas de palmera y unas ramas lo bastante grandes y gruesas como para hacer una improvisada cabaña, ahora solo faltaba juntar leños para la fogata, esta vez me tuve que adentrar en esta isla no me fue difícil abrirme paso entre la maleza y hacer un pequeño sendero libre de maleza, había unos cuantos leños en el suelo algo húmedos pero algunos secos, comencé a carrear leños como por una hora mas y me dispuse a encender la fogata, hacia mucho que no hacia esto al menos no desde que mi hermano y yo acampábamos.

No había mucho que hacer de momento, decidi matar el tiempo yendo hacia un lugar alto para tener un poco de visión y reconocimiento del lugar, pero lo mas alto que alcanzaban a ver mis ojos eran la copa de los arboles no había montañas o algún volcán, asi que me dispuse a escalar un árbol, pero lo único que mire al estar en la cima fueron mas arboles y una planicie muy adentro de la isla, pero mi viaje hacia esa planicie me tomaría casi todo un dia, por lo cual tan solo decidi descansar de lo que quedaba del "Dia" nublado y comer un poco ya mañana podría hacer algo.

Zynkro: Creo que es lo mas conveniente de momento…=Bajo de un salto el árbol= Bueno serpiente de comida, creo que si se comen esas cosas.

Algunos dirían que las serpientes son peligrosas, si lo son, lo único que tienes que hacer es evitar sus colmillos y su velocidad y… bueno todo, pero cuando una serpiente tiene la misma maldita apariencia que la de la bestia mítica de Medusa las cosas cambian total mente, mi idea era agarrar la cola de esta serpiente pero al hacerlo el cuerpo completo de esta serpiente se alzo de entre la maleza mostrando parte del cuerpo de una humana y la otra mitad de la serpiente.

Zynkro: Jajajaja…=Rio levemente= ¡Esa no me la esperaba!

Esta extraña criatura llevaba adornos dorados en sus brazos, muñelas, cuello y cabeza, casi como si fuesen egipcios, en un principio quede intimidado por la mirada escalofriante de esta "mujer" instintivamente tan solo desenfunde mi espada y trate de ponerme en guardia no podía confiarme y mucho menos en un lugar como este, sin embargo pese a eso logre alejarme un par de metros pero esta serpiente humanoide escupio una especie de acido termine aventándome hacia mi izquierda cubriéndome con un árbol solo mirando como ese acido desintegraba la maleza que había tocado. Pero apenas y asome mi cabeza, note a esta criatura a escasos centímetros de mi y de un movimiento rápido se enrosco en el árbol conmigo incluido mientras comenzaba a apretarme con fuerza con su enorme cuerpo, quede completamente inmovilizado tanto de brazos, pies y pecho, solo me quedaba la cabeza y las muñecas de las manos y ellas mismas, trataba de no soltar la espada pero esta mujer solo apretaba con mas fuerza su cuerpo contra el mio y parecía que lo hacia lentamente como si disfrutase hacerme daño.

Yo: Escuche de chicas que son como enredaderas pero esto es ridículo=Dijo cortado de aire=

Aun con la espada en mano, movi mi muñeca de tal modo que pudiera cortar parte del cuerpo de la serpiente y asi fue, apenas cortar y enterrar la espada hice que esta mujer aflojara su cuerpo y yo pudiera tomar una buena bocanada de aire y tomar mi espada en mano para dar un corte en diagonal, pero esta como cual serpiente escurridiza se alejo del alcance de mi espada solo para comenzar a andar en círculos alrededor mio.

Yo: Juuu.=Se trono los huesos de la espalda, arqueando un poco su columna= casi me hacías tuyo. =Empuño su espada con ambas manos= ¡Burning Soul!

comencé a correr directo hacia esta criatura tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían, tenia la espada en frente mio en posición vertical para bloquear el primer ataque que ella me diera y haci fue solo que no me esperaba que volviera a lanzar acido contra mi nuevamente, por muy obvias razones tuve que esquivar y lamentablemente ella aprobecho para posicionarse un poco mas alejado de mi y seguir haciendo lo mismo, seguir aventándome es acido el cual parecía no tener fin alguno.

Bien dicen que la mejor defensa es una buena ofensiva además… el que no arriesga nunca gana, termine con la habilidad de Burning soul solo para dar un corte rápido y horizontal hacia el lugar donde estaba esta serpiente, pero gracias a su tamaño pude dar en el blanco sin ninguna dificultad, rápidamente comencé a correr hacia esta serpiente y tal y como esperaba a ella le costaba moverse por la herida, al tener casi a mi alcance estaba dispuesto a darle muerte de un rápido golpe pero… lo único que mire fue como sus ojos brillaron intensamente por unos segundos después de eso… solo sabia que no podía moverme… solo veía como esa horrenda serpiente se alejaba mas rápido que un potrillo recién nacido… mientras que yo… seguía sin poder moverme. Solo sentía como tras unos segundos mas comenzaba a recuperar poco a poco el movimiento de mi cuerpo.

Yo: Por eso odio a las serpientes…=Dijo guardando su espada en la funda=

A la mañana siguiente…

Me dedique a ir a esa planicie que había visto ayer… Pero donde quiera que mirara había niebla, inclusive sospeche que era por el frio pero no de hecho apenas y se siente el frio… Mi atención paso a una gran montaña que por un momento pensé que era un volcán, mi curiosidad decía escalarla pero con solo mirar lo alejado que estaba me tomaría bastante tiempo, me abstuve de ir y solo tome dirección hacia la planicie, no me faltaba mucho si acabo unos cuantos minutos mas de camino… Una vez que estuve ahí, la niebla se había vuelto mas espesa, apenas y podía ver lo que había a unos metros delante de mi.

Yo: ¿Hola?=Dijo extrañado al escuchar unas pisadas provenientes de mas adelante= Hay alguien ahí?

No recibía respuesta cosa que me preocupaba bastante, adentrarme mas a la planicie me era al principio una buena idea… además de momento no podía regresar. Solo me quedaba seguir adelante y encontrarme con Tresh…

Aquel sonido de pisadas las había dejado de escuchar, pero por mas que avanzaba no miraba nada solo pasto crecido el cual me llegaba las rodillas, al principio estuve dispuesto a correr hacia adelante para encontrarme con aquel sonido pero haciendo caso a mis propios consejos estuve a escasos centímetro de caer hacia un barranco el cual daba directo al mar, donde abajo me esperaba una caída abrupta y para nada buena, pero justo atrás de mi se volvieron a escuchar el sonido de pisadas pero eran mas… desvie bruscamente mi mirada y tan rápido como pude solo mi impulse hacia adelante esquivando solo asi la envestida de ese gran Centauro fantasmal el cual llevaba en sus manos su arma el cual parecía una Alabarda.

Yo:=Suspiro aliviado= Hola Pequeño poni.=Dijo desenfundando su espada=

Hecarim: Quien diría… el joven que vi en Noxus… veo que tuviste las agallas de venir a la Islas de las sombras, pero porque precisamente?=Comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del joven quien evitaba a toda costa darle la espalda al Centauro= ¿Sera acaso la pequeña avecita que tiene Tresh?=Rio maliciosamente= No entiendo el porque querer tener sentimientos entre ustedes… solo se enlazan entre ustedes para luego sentir lastima o pena por los que se van.

Yo: Sabes…=Empuño su mano la espada= Siento un poco de lastima por ti… Tendré que matar aun buen caballo y para mi mala suerte son mis animales favoritos.

(La música de fondo es Burn de Yugioh Arc V, colocarla hasta el final del enfrentamiento)

No lo pensé dos veces salte hacia el solo para encestarle un golpe, este sin mucha dificultad hizo lo mismo, salto pero en diferente dirección al tiempo que el hizo girar su lanza alrededor suyo, terminando golpeándome en la espalda, seguí insistiendo, tratando de acercarme y dar golpes pero claramente su tamaño y velocidad eran mucho mayores.

Había pocos momentos en los cuales podía encestar golpes pero este solo los contrarrestaba dando saltos largos… vi el momento cuando descubrí su patrón, cada vez que saltaba era para dar golpes circulares con su Alabarda.

Yo: Ahí que domar a este caballo… Burning Soul…

Sentir que mi cuerpo era liguero era algo que me daba la confianza necesaria para continuar con la pelea, comencé a encestarle golpes esta vez certeros y cada vez que el daba un salto para posicionarse y golpearme con la Alabarda lograba esta vez bloquearla, logrando asi que la espada brillara en un tono dorado, acabe con la primera habilidad, lanzando un corte horizontal hacia Herarim, quien al recibirlo quedo por lo visto aturdido aprobeche este momento, la espada tenia un tono verde fosforescente, y sabía que gracias a eso me podía recuperar un poco de las heridas que el me había provocado dos golpes bastaron para poderme alejar y sentirme mucho mejor una vez recuperado casi en totalidad, pero…

Hecarim: Bastante bien…=Tomo su Alabarda= Me alegra saber que no eres el mismo chico asustadizo de Noxus… si no esto seria aburrido… Pero solo juego contigo mortal.

Este comenzó a correr hacia a mi nueva mente pero… esta vez había una esencia que me daba un poco de miedo, ahora miraba un total de cuatro centauros mas, dos a cada lado de el, termino envistiéndome con una gran fuerza lo cual me empujo hasta casi tocar el acantilado sentía una fuerte punzada en mi pecho y para cuando mire… note una cortada que yacía desde mi hombro derecho hasta mi abdomen, pero sentía que poco a poco me recuperaba.

Cuando alce la mirada note que Hecarim se movia con mucha mas velocidad y note algo… una estela fantasmal por donde el pasaba fue ahí donde entendí… Mire mi brazo derecho y note la habilidad de "Fantasma" Dos podían jugar este juego y la velocidad nos ayudaría mucho a los dos esta vez… cuando el salto hacia a mi me impulse entre sus patas dando un curte en lo que era toda la parte baja del centauro, escuche un leve sonido de disgusto de el, aprobeche mi posición y di un corte en las patas traseras de Hecarim haciendo que este callera de lado rápidamente, su Alabarda giro paridamente pero al moverme hacia atrás y luego hacia a delante pude dar otro golpe encestándoselo esta vez a un costado suyo.

Estaba apunto de darle un golpe mas cuando de repente note una luz verdosa que rodeo a Hecarim haciendo que el se pusiera de pie nuevamente en posición de pelea… me quede pasmado, y dado por esta sorpresa solo sentí la alabarda golpearme en mi hombro derecho justo en la placa que tenia, aventándome y regresándome al borde del acantilado.

Hecarim:=Jadeo= Tu eres otra cosa a tratar y dejarle tu alma a Tresh seria hacerlo mas fuerte por lo cual me quedare yo con la tuya.=Dijo comenzando a correr con su alabarde en sus dos manos=

Me sentía aturdido y apenas y podía mirar a Hecarim correr hacia a mi… Notar este frio y ver mi aliento cada vez que respiraba solo me hacia recordar a Anivia… no podía darme el lujo de darle esta victoria y mucho menos cuando he pasado por tanto… sentía alivio… pero a la vez me sentía mas fresco y frio, tome mi espada con ambas manos esperando el a Hecarim, Note en ese momento que la espada había tomado un brillo azul zafiro, cuando Hecarim dio un salto hacia a mi lo primero que hice fue dar un salto largo hacia su costado derecho y dar un corte horizontal, logrando asi que Hecarim quedara atrapado en un gran bloque de hielo justo en la posición en la que el había quedado antes de darme el golpe con su Alabarda.

Yo:=Respiro aliviado, mientras miraba sus manos las cuales temblaban débilmente= Eso estuvo cercas…=Tomo la espada= Si bien eres un espíritu no importara que acabe con tu cuerpo verdad?

Tan rápido como pude di un golpe triple el cual despedazo el hielo en barios pedazos… solo mire como había esencias en las cuales se dispersaban a diferentes lugares…

Yo:=Miro la montaña= Un lugar alto seria un buen lugar para evitar problemas en la noche.

Fin del cap.

Habilidad de Zynkro (W): "Golpe Cristalino": Al activarse por primera vez Zynkro da un salto hacia cualquier dirección haciendo que la espada tenga un color Azul Zafiro, otorgando que el primer ataque básico haga daño Magico adicional y congelando al enemigo por unos instantes…

Al activarse por segunda vez: Zynkro lanza tres ataques rápidos haciendo daño basado en la vida máxima que Zynkro y el enemigo tengan como daño fisico.

Nota del autor lamento la tardanza T.T Pero como siempre habilidad rota XD


	17. Ajuste de Cuentas parte 2

Pude descansar en una cueva a los pies de la montaña que había mirado, era lo mas "Seguro" que pude haber encontrado ya que todo el lugar esta plagado por lobos hambrientos, espinos Rojos y golem azules, pelear con ellos no era difícil el problema era que al intentar pelear con uno llegaban los Lobos o llegaba algún otro… y no estaba precisamente en un lugar que yo conociera del todo. Lo único que evitaba que los lobos entraran a la tienda era la fogata que tenia, no tenia mucho que comer tan solo unas pocas manzanas, un poco de carne seca y agua que podía encontrar en un riachuelo que venia del mar hacia el centro de la isla…

No había mucho que pudiera hacer, aun que para este punto ya no se si es de dia o de noche, ya que las nubes bloqueaban el cielo en su totalidad… eran nubes muy negras siempre con la amenaza de llover en cualquier momento, tarde que temprano tendría que salir de mi escondite y seguir buscando en esta isla… guarde mi poca comida y tome un tronco el cual le había enrollado un poco de hierva húmeda ya que asi evitaba que el fuego consumiera rápido el tronco que tenia, además me lleve dos mas cargando con migo por si el que tenia se apagaba.

Encontré algo que me podría ayudar, era un sendero la maleza estaba hecha de lado y lo único que había era tierra suelta en el, comencé a seguirlo con la esperanza de encontrarme con alguien o algo… Mi fortuna no fue del todo buena ya que estuve alrededor de hora y media caminando en este sendero el cual no parecía si quiera llevarme a algún lugar y por si fuera poco.

Zynkro: ¿Una telaraña?

Eh estado familiarizado con las arañas, pero ver una que hacia de muro pare evitar seguir avanzando por el sendero era… muy extraño además una que tuviera el tamaño de 5 metros de radio y diez de altura, mi mente no tardo en deducir lo que hubiera sido idiota en mi mundo "Una araña gigante"

Zynkro: Es extraño…=Toco la telaraña= valla realmente es muy resistente… y el rocío le da un aspecto muy bonito.

Tome la espada y comencé a cortar la telaraña la verdad me daba un poco de lastima ya que realmente me gustaba ver el roció del agua en la telaraña pero esa cosa obstruía mi camino y el de los que fueran también a pasar, pero un leve viento frío recorrió mi cuerpo en el momento que había partido la telaraña, un leve escalofrío me recorrió al tiempo que sentí algo en mi cuello, instintivamente use mi mano para apartar a cualquier cosa que tuviera pero al darme la vuelta solo me tope con una araña de enorme tamaño sobre de mi… pude identificarla como una Viuda negra la cual colgaba de un hilo bajando lentamente…

Torpemente tome mi espada y retrocedí tan rápido como pude pero da la casualidad que al hacerlo solo note que esta araña había tomado una apariencia humana, y no del todo amigable por lo visto, era una mujer adulta… creo que entre los 30 años mas o menos, pero aun que me costara trabajo mirarla tenia apariencia arácnida no en su totalidad, pero parecía tener patas atrás de ella y algo en la cabeza… vestía de negro y sus ojos eran de color rojizo.

¿?: No entiendo… Dices que te gustaba mi telaraña y la terminaste arruinando…=Dijo la mujer en una voz un tanto seductora pero maliciosa a la vez=

Zynkro: ¿Tu la hiciste?

¿?: Quien mas podría haberla hecho querido…=Se sentó con ayuda de sus patas traseras= No muchos humanos pasan por estos lugares sabes…

Zynkro: Me lo han dicho muchos… Disculpa lo de la telaraña pero enserio necesitaba pasar y toda la maleza de los alrededores no me facilita tampoco el camino.=Dijo algo apenado= Es común mirar mujeres como ustedes por aquí cierto? Ayer tuve un encuentro con una víbora, y para nada amigable…=Se golpeo levemente la cabeza= Pero que modales… Soy Zynkro.

¿?: Al menos eres formal jovencito.=Rio levemente= Soy Elise… actualmente soltera.

Zynkro: Me hago la idea del porqué. Pero no creo que congeniemos=Dijo mientras comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás=

(Nota: Las Viudas negras se comen a su pareja después de relacionarse)

Antes de irme solo sentí como algo se enredó en todo mi torso y brazos cuando voltee mire que de la mano de esta mujer sostenía una cuerda fabricada con tela de araña, esta mujer se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ami y por lo visto no con muy buena intención.

Elise: Escuche que… A los hombres les gustan las piernas largas no es cierto?=Dijo en tono burlón=

Zynkro: No discuto eso pero… ahhhhh ya entendí=Dijo divertido= es porque eres araña y tienes ocho=Rio levemente=

Elise:=Sonrio= Tranquilízate que no muerdo.

Zynkro: Eso no me preocupa… Pero eh escuchado que las mujeres nos amarran para que no escapemos pero… esto es ridículo.

Una vez que estuvo frente a mi lo primero que hice fue chocar mi cabeza con la de ella con fuerza haciendo que terminara cayendo, aproveche para para correr y tratar de quitarme esta telaraña de mi cuerpo, no era difícil pero era muy pegajosa cosa que me lo dificulto un poco.

Zynkro: ¡Me preocupa el hecho que me comas una vez que me acueste contigo!=Tomo su espada= Diablos con lo mucho que me gustan los insectos.=Dijo un poco triste=

Intente tenerla a la vista pero cuando yo Sali de mi escondite con la espada por delante no había nadie, solo escuchaba leves risas que resonaban por el lugar, lo que me dio el alerta fueron las hojas de los árboles que estaban justo arriba de mi, tuve que hacerme a un lado antes de mirar como esa araña caía con fuerza al suelo, lo que me preocupaba era la velocidad con la que esta araña se movia… no soy miedoso a las arañas… de hecho todo lo contrario me fascinan.

Zynkro: Sabes=Bloqueo los zarpazos de la araña con la espada= Después de todo si muerdes.=Dio un salto hacia atrás=

Sus dos patras delanteras principales eran las que yo miraba con mas miedo ya que con ellas trataba de encajármelas donde sea, de no ser por mi espada esas cosas me habrían atravesado mucho antes, golpe tras golpe no sabia que hacer era muy rápida y sobre todo fuerte en esa apariencia no estoy a la altura de ella pese a que es pequeña de estatura irónicamente…

Trataba de buscar al menos un lugar despejado ya que yo soy el que esta en su territorio, ella lo conoce bien y sobre todo sabe como moverse aquí, yo no tengo tanta probabilidad… pero lo que si tengo son dos pies.

Zynkro: Catch me If You Can=Dijo en tono burlón= ¡Burning soul!

Comencé a correr en sentido opuesto a donde ella estaba y tal y como esperaba ella comenzaba a perseguirme, pero ahora la ventaja la tenia yo, miraba como esta araña de árbol en árbol se impulsaba solo para llegar hacia ami, justo cuando ella estuvo a nada de caer enzima mio lo único que tuve que hacer fue utilizar la habilidad de fantasma y claramente ella quedo aun mas atrás de mi.

Zynkro: Witsi Witsi araña…=Cantaba mientras corría= Tejió su telaraña… Vino la lluvia…=Paro en seco= Y se la llevo=Tomo la espada en dos manos= ¡Golpe cristalino!

Salte hacia adelante dando un golpe horizontal al momento que la espada había obtenido un tono azul… al golpearla solo quedo inmóvil en un gran bloque de hielo…

Zynkro: Sabes quizás en otras circunstancias… hasta te hubiera invitado a salir.=Se colocó en posición de ataque frente al bloque de hielo= Me agradan mucho los insectos, en especial las arañas.

Lo único que hice fue dar un golpe vertical al bloque de hielo, al hacerlo solo mire como esta araña cobraba nuevamente su forma humana en el suelo, tal parecía que estaba inconsciente y no quería acercarme a averiguarlo lo único que hice fuer dejarla ahí capas y me salta encima como toda araña… bastante tuve como para seguir… además…

Zynkro: En verdad me agradan los insectos…=Miro hacia el cielo nublado= Era la carrera que iba estudiar… Tomologia

Trate de apresurar el paso, lo que no quería era que esta mujer se despertara y yo siguiera por estos alrededores…

Afortunadamente, luego de caminar un poco, logre llegar a lo que parecía ser un bosque, en el había piedras grandes y ya no había arboles tupidos como los que miraba hace tiempo ahora eran pinos, muy altos, en la cima de ellos lograba ver escarcha de hielo sobre ellos, eventualmente también la temperatura había bajado y yo comenzaba a sentir frio, tal fue el punto que comenzaba a mirar mi propio aliento conforme yo respiraba, trate de encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, no me fue difícil pero el frio era ahora un problema… algo que me permitió seguir adelante fue ver nuevamente la niebla, pero también escuchaba agua cercas, era como un riachuelo, segui hasta encontrar este pequeño estanque de agua.

Había mas piedras que agua, y esta agua brotaba del mismo suelo, de un agujero lo mastante profundo, creo que era un geiser porque el agua que salía de este agujero era muy caliente. Opte por dormir aquí cercas ya que el mismo vapor del agua caliente, hacia de este lugar un poco mas habitable… tuve que arreglármelas para encender una fogata dado que había demasiados troncos húmedos por esta parte, tal fue el caso que necesite hacer cortes en los troncos que conseguía para que estos se pudieran consumir por el fuego.

Fuera de eso, trate de dormir en este lugar… pero el constante golpeteo del suelo el cual provenía de abajo del sub suelo, no me dejaba dormir, además escuchaba cuervos por los alrededores, por mucho que intentara no podía conciliar el sueño, además la poca comida que me quedaba trataba de tan solo comerla cuando realmente tuviese hambre.

Fue un simple fracaso, no pude dormir y mucho menos con los sonidos a mi alrededor… trate de seguir el riachuelo, a si al menos no sentiría tanto frio de esta noche… la antorcha que llevaba en mano apenas y mantenía su llama, con forme caminaba tomaba una rama y la dejaba junto a la que tenia la antorcha para asi asegurar que siempre tuviera algo de luz conmigo.

Zynkro: Que es esto?=Dijo extrañado=

Justo a mis pies había un esfera de color verde fosforescente, flotando a una altura de medio metro, trate de tomarla en mi mano pero tan solo logre atravesarla sin que esta se deshiciera, en si no podía tomarla… Poco a poco escuche cadenas resonando sobre el suelo, pareciera que eran arrastradas, desvié mi mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese sonido, al hacerlo note que había un sendero en el cual parecía conducir hacia una pequeña elevación de terreno, en lo mas alto notaba ese mismo resplandor que la esfera verdosa, mi simple lógica me pedia ir hacia ahí mientras mi sentido común dolo decía frenéticamente que hullera del lugar, cosa que ignore…

La maleza era mucho mas abundante pero al llegar a la cima, no pude evitar sentir gran furia y enojo, pero a la vez un poco de conforte al encontrarme por fin con aquel maldito espectro verdoso, con cadenas y una lámpara que siempre llevaba consigo, su rostro marcaba un poco de diversión además te tener una asquerosa sonrisa sadica en su rostro, tal parecía que le causaba gracia el que yo estuviese ahí.

Tresh: Que curiosa es la vida de un mortal… a pesar de las advertencias que muchos te han dado, estuviste aferrado a venir por ese pajarraco de hielo por lo visto. No se si realmente es la torpeza humana o simplemente te crees alguien especial.

Su voz siempre resonaba con eco a pesar de que hablaba despacio, el tan solo comenzó a hacer girar una cadena en la cual terminaba en una Hoz, para tenerla en una de sus manos esqueléticas.

Tresh: La agonía te daré hoy… será para toda tu eternidad como una simple Anima (Anima es referente a las Almas)

Zynkro:=Tomo su espada en mano= Y la paliza que te daré la recordaras para toda tu existencia.

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor:  
La paciencia es mas que una virtud...


	18. Un nuevo inicio

Todo este tiempo, buscando a Tresh, con el único propósito de salvar a una crio fénix que el mismo había capturado hace tanto tiempo… porque no fue capas si quiera de ayudarla, estoy ahora aquí, en la Isla de las Sombras peleando con el carcelero de las almas… Muchos me ayudaron y la verdad para este punto me da algo de tristeza pensar que no podre regresar, arriesgo todo por la fénix de hielo, es aquí donde me pregunto… realmente valdrá la pena todo esto, me lo pregunto muy tarde lo se… pero desde que llegue no había tenido metas y esta parecía algo que me llevaría a algún lugar y lo ha hecho.

Me ha llevado a conocer grandes ciudades, personas, criaturas que no creía que existían… hice buenos amigos además de tener buenos maestros, los cuales nunca me dieron la espalda y siempre buscaban que yo progresara, no me siento asustado por ver a un espectro, tampoco intimidado por lo que me llegara a pasar si peleo contra Tresh, pero lo que realmente no puedo permitir es perder ante este ser. Quizás es cierto y no pueda matar a un espectro pero su cuerpo, es otra cosa a tratar y pienso acabarlo sea como sea.

(Musica de fondo si gustan ponerla se llama "Shall never surrender" la conocerán de Devil May Cry)

Nuestra pelea hace tiempo que había comenzado, para ser un escuálido esqueleto el cual yo pensaba que era muy delicado y fácil de romper, fue mi gran error, mi objetivo era al menos arrebatarle la linterna la cual era la ultima cosa que había mirado donde la alma de Anivia había entrado, mil y un ideas cruzaron mi cabeza para arrebatársela, pero intento tras intento solo logre que este espectro lograra herirme con suma facilidad para mi desgracia, pero cuando tenia planeado alejarme un poco para tratar de recuperar al menos el aliento, lo único que me detuvo fue un enorme pentágono hecho de paredes espectrales de color verde fosforescente, eran bastante altas las pareces por lo cual pasarlas de un salto no podría ser si quiera posible.

Tresh: Como te había dicho… nadie sale de aquí…

Tresh me había lanzado su cadena la cual para mi mala suerte se enrollo en mi cuello, cai al suelo mientras me arrastraba hacia el con una fuerza sumamente fuerte, trate de cortar la cadena con la espada pero me era imposible, solo escuchaba como este espectro se reia con bastante sarcasmo, ya que no podía romper la cadena y estaba a escasos centímetros de Tresh, el paso a ser mi objetivo, tomando mi espada estuve a punto de partirlo en dos pero este tan rápido como pudo el cual fue por los simples pelos que no tiene… se alejo y sentí como la cadena se des enrollo de mi cuello solo para que de un movimiento rápido con la cadena el me lanzara hacia atrás, fue un golpe bajo, literalmente hablando pues me alejo un par de metros de el.

Zynkro: Oye colega… Tu sentido del juego limpio es algo peculiar…=Dijo sobándose su cuello= y me esta empezando a molestar bastante.

Trate de no salirme de los limites de este muro, lo ultimo que quería era recibir daño in necesario, mire que el volvió a lanzarme su cadena pero esta vez la espere y la tome con mi mano libre ambos intentamos tirar de ella pero lamentablemente su fuerza era mayor por lo cual termine nuevamente cayendo al suelo, mire que me iba a golpear con la hoz de su cadena, rodee hacia el lado derecho y me puse de pie rápidamente… para este punto ya no había vuelta a tras si uno cai tenia que ser el y era mejor darle con todo. Ya no podía jugarme el pellejo a otro tiro de suerte.

Sentí la habilidad de "Burning Soul" en mi cuerpo, sentirme ligero y fuerte me daba cierto conforte además de darme un sentimiento calido que tanto me hacia falta por este frio que me tiene hasta lo huesos. Tresh no tenia adonde ir, golpe tras golpe comencé a encestarle, atravesando y arrancándole parte de su cuerpo, con forme daba cortes miraba leves brillos verdosos que se desprendían de el, al principio pensaba que eran almas, y era mas que cierto, golpe tras golpe seguía y terminamos intercambiando golpes, no pararíamos hasta ver que el otro callera al suelo y muriera.

Tome con fuerza la espada en mano y note que esta tomo un brillo azul, no desaproveche el golpe y tan fuerte como pude, di un golpe en diagonal congelando al espectro en un gran bloque de hielo… No quise desaprovechar el momento ya que seria mala idea, me coloque frente al bloque de hielo y di tres golpes rápidos, mis esperanzas que el hubiera muerto no bastaron pues este seguía casi intacto, carecía de gran parte de su cuerpo esquelético, Solo note un destello dorado el cual lo lanzo fuera del pentágono del cual ambos estábamos.

Zymkro: ¡No lo harás!

La espada había tomado un color rojo carmesí, sabia bien que lo podía detener y dando un golpe al aire libre con mi mirada puesta en tresh, solo mire como de la espada se desprendió fuego en una hoja curva de color rojo carmesí, que fue directo hacia el carcelero, esto solo lo hizo cojear e ir muy lento, pero su muro aun seguía ahí…

Solo miraba como se alejaba, tan débil… temía que pasara algo si atravesaba el muro… pero estoy tan cercas y tan lejos… no lo dejare escapar solo por esto.

Apenas tocar el muro… solo sentí, temor… pero a la vez un fuerte golpe en todo el cuerpo el cual solo me hizo alentar mi paso, cada paso que daba, me dolía, sentía que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo colapsaría y moriría… inclusive mi mirada comenzaba a nublarse, trate de apurar el paso… el estaba cercas, iba mas lento que yo era solo cuestión de darle un golpe, termine llevando mi mano hacia un costado mio, pues de ahí solo miraba que tenia una fuerte rasgada, la cual sangraba.

Alcance a Tresh y la verdad no me habían dado tantas ganas de darle de golpes hasta que su cuerpo reventara, estaba tan furioso por la pelea que cualquier idea que pasaba por mi cabeza era buena, lo primero que hice encajarle la espada en el pecho, pero lejos de provocarle dolor, esto solo reia muy pero muy maléficamente, segui apuñalándolo con la espada una y otra… y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo desapareció en una oleada de esferas verdes, la cuales tan solo se alzaron al cielo…

Su linterna termino cayendo al suelo con fuerza, rompiéndose y dejando ver cientos de animas las cuales se dispersaban por diversos lugares, algunas fueron al cielo mientras que otras se integraron en árboles, plantas y rocas… pero… yo… esperaba por lo menos ver el cuerpo de la Crio fénix, y no había rastro de ella, comencé a buscar por los alrededores en algún lugar cercano pero no… fuera a donde fuera no había nada…

Zynkro: Anivia…=Dijo deprimido= Donde estas…

Termine cayendo al suelo, por el cansancio, mis pies ya no daban para mas… el cruel frio del lugar comenzaba a afectarme además, la adrenalina de mi cuerpo comenzó a bajar y comencé a sentir dolor en gran parte de mi cuerpo, sobre todo en las heridas que tres había hecho con su hoz, me sentía acabado… los ojos me pesaban… las pocas fuerzas que tenia las había usado solo para desquitarme con ese espectro…

Nada cambiara esto… Lo único que me queda es esperar, me queda casi nada de comida… con apenas esfuerzo le daba uno que otro mordisco al trozo de carne ceca que tenia guardado. Era muy poco pero en cierta forma me reconfortaba, pero el frio no me dejaba en paz, termine recostándome en el césped húmedo, mientras mi mirada se perdia en sombras negras… miraba las siluetas de los árboles, pero también la de un animal parecía un conejo… finalmente mi mundo se oscureció por completo.

XxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXX

Tiempo después…

Había despertado, recargado a un árbol, el cual estaba tupido con hojas verdes y al parecer era un manzano… algo que me sorprendió era ver rayos de luz en todo el lugar, alce con algo de dificultad mi mirada y mire que ya no estaba nublado, el sol estaba dando brillo a gran parte del bosque en el cual me encontraba, era muy diferente el bosque sin todas esas nubes en el cielo… quizás sea cierto…

Zynkro: No valía la pe…

Algo que capto mi atención, fue un extraño cristal oscuro… era pequeño quizás de unos 15 cm de grande, era un color azul oscuro, al desviar mi mirada para ver mi entorno, el césped estaba mas verde y brillante, además algo que estaba justamente a un lado de mi. Era un huevo… un huevo el cual tenia colores oscuros y tenia diversos cristales el cual lo rodeaban de los lados… trate de tocar el huevo pero este estaba bastante frio… quizás… tan solo quizás se podría tratar de Anivia, esa leve esperanza ilumino gran parte de mi corazón además de darme bastantes animos, no pude aguantarme la felicidad a pesar de lo frio que estaba el huevo, termine abrazándolo y hablándole como si este me entendiera.

Cada palabra que decía era sobre todo lo que tuve que hacer para venir aquí… lo mucho que anhelaba ver a Aniva… cada una de mis palabras terminaban quebradas… termine rompiendo en llanto al tener este huevo conmigo… no me era posible describir la sensación que sentía al tenerlo conmigo pero… se que a pesar de todo, logre ayudarla.

Trate de ponerme de pie con el huevo en brazos, no se cuanto tiempo haya transcurrido pero… al menos no sentía tanto dolor como yo recuerdo… mire a lo lejos y podía mirar la playa… la miraba tan cercas, el problema era que me encontraba justo arriba de un acantilado de barios metros de caída libre… No me quedaba de otra mas que dar un rodeo muy largo y regresar por donde vine, quizás y alcance a llegar antes de que regresen por mi. No tenia muchas esperanzas pero tenia un bote, asi que podía remar hasta el continente o encontrarme a alguien en el océano de "Aguas turbias".

Mi caminanta era lenta y me tomaría todo el dia y la noche regresar a la playa… pero teniendo al huevo creo que todo será mas llevadero, sentía levemente su presencia, era como un presentimiento… no era incomodo de hecho me agradaba… pese a eso comenzaba a hablar con el huevo como si este me entendiera, diciéndole de todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta con ella… desde mi encuentro con el maestro yi…

Zynkro:=Sonrio= Ojala hubieras visto como nos divertíamos Wukong y yo… las cosas en el Dojo eran muy divertidas cuando el estaba=Dijo divertido= Cada tarde íbamos al mar a pescar para cenar pescado asado…

Le explique todo lo que hacíamos Wukong, hasta cuando salíamos a altamar y terminamos haciendo un intercambio de cosas… yo le enseñaría a navegar a cambio de que el me ayudara a entrenar… luego mi encuentro con yasuo, me era tan gracioso recordar como ese lobo salio volando junto a un remolino de viento que el lanzo.

Zynkro: Ahri… también una buena amiga, muy graciosa… claro si ser sádica como ella es ser graciosa jajaja… le encontraba humor a todo… una buena chica la verdad. Soraka… no sabes la cantidad de cosas que me diría si solo supiera de esta ultima semana=Dijo riendo divertido mientras ponía el huevo frente a el= me diría… ¡porque no puedes tener mas cuidado!... y yo que pensaba que mi madre no estaba aquí.=Dijo riendo mientras volvía a poner el huevo en su regazo.

Las cosas que hice para tener mis habilidades… todas y cada una de ellas solo tengo tres y me las he arreglado bastante bien la verdad pero sin duda algo que realmente me gusto contarle fue del primer dia que llegue… y de como conoci a Shyvana y a Poppy…

Zynkro: Sinceramente Poppy tenia su encanto, aun que es realmente muy agresiva cuando se trata de llevarse con ella=Dijo mientras se sobaba el pecho ya que ella siempre lo golpeaba con el mango de su martillo= pero Shyvana por otra parte, es muy amigable pese a su aspecto dragonico. Incluso me gusto bastante. Me enseño bastante en el arte de la pelea…=Recordó= Jajaja recuerdo que un dia lluvioso pelee con un golem azul y cuando esta a punto de darle el golpe final, di un salto sobre un charco y termine hundiéndome hasta el cuello=Dijo divertido=

El tiempo fue pasando yo seguí hablándole como si este huevo realmente me entenderá… yo sentía que realmente hablaba con Anivia a pesar de todo, la noche termino haciéndose presente y las estrellas en el cielo eran tan brillantes como en mi casa… poder ver el cinturón de orión, la constelación Leo, la estrella del norte, sin duda algo que extrañaba mucho en estos últimos días… no se si había timado el camino correcto ya que cuando menos acorde, me encontraba en la paya. El bote estaba justo donde lo deje, tenia algunas algas pegadas y unas hojas secas de palmeras… antes de salir llene el bote con algunos cocos tirados y me dispuse a irme con el huevo.

Una ultima vista a la Isla solo me daba el alivio que necesitaba para decir.

Zynkro: Hasta nunca…=Empujo el bote=

Empuje el bote hasta el agua y una vez ahí, me subí en el, aproveche la estrella del norte para guiarme, después de todo, yo fui navegante con mi abuelo que en paz descanse…

Zynkro: Miro las estrellas, Ojala miraras esto…=Comenzó a remar= Marinero que se fue a la mari mari mar… para ver que podía ver y ver y ver…

Pase gran parte del tiempo remando, y cuando no lo hacia me dedicaba a comer un coco, me resultaba un poco difícil ya que a la espada le comenzaba a hacer falta un poco de filo, pero los cocos cedían después de todo… en una de mis "Cenas" note algo curioso del cielo, era una estrella la cual brillaba con fuerza, esta estrella comenzó a descender muy lentamente, justo a donde estábamos, pero bajaba tan lento que al tenerla frente, note que su punto de caída era en el huevo, esta estrella entro junto a un brillo el cual me dejo enceguecido por un momento… cuando recupere la vista, pude mirar a un ave en medio de la balsa, tenia un aspecto un poco extraño, era de hielo pero de colores oscuros y azules, además que de su frente sobre salía un cuerno hecho de hielo.

Note que esta Ave había recobrado sus sentidos porque comenzó a abrir sus ojos, eran brillosos de color azul, tenia partes de metal en los bordes de las coyunturas de sus alas, otra en su cabeza, además de tener unos extraños cintos en la cola… Estaba inseguro si realmente se trataba de Anivia, incluso comenzaba a pensar si…

Zynkro: ¿Habré tomado el huevo equivocado?

¿?: ¿Zynkro?=Pregunto dudosa=

La voz de esta ave, era muy diferente a la voz de anivia, parecía como la de los espectros… pero parecía recordar mi nombre por lo visto.

Ella se miraba extrañada pues comenzó a ver su cuerpo, el cual tal parecía que tampoco era el que ella esperaba… pase mi mano por la cabeza de la crio fénix y lo único que paso por mi mente si realmente era la Anivia que havia conocido antes… es cierto y quizás conosca mi nombre pero…

Zynkro: E-En realidad eres tu Anivia?=Dijo dudoso=

Anivia: Lo soy…=Miro su entorno= Que fue lo que pa… ¡AH!=Dijo sorprendida=

Su cuerpo era pequeño y en cierta forma me alegraba tenerla en brazos, su aspecto abra cambiado pero sin duda era la fénix que conocí y eso bastaba para mi.

Anivia: Zynkro me aprietas…=Dijo algo cortada de aire pero sonrojada=

Zynkro: No se como no puedes darte cuenta=Dijo feliz casi al punto del llanto= Anivia…

Anivia: Z-Zynkro… Yo no…=Se sonrojo pero sonrio amigable= Muchas gracias…

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Me voy a la convención de Guadalajara si me tardo sabran porque.


	19. De regreso al principio

Nota del autor: /Por el curioso… la anivia que se menciono ayer, pertenece al Aspecto Anivia Escarcha oscura la cual es ahora su nueva forma/

Pese haber estado por varias horas en el mar, no nos fue difícil mirar la costa, inclusive en plena madrugada del dia siguiente el capitán Gank, nos había encontrado navegando a la deriva, la reacción de este sujeto fue tanto de sorpresa como de un tanto de felicidad, claramente mas movido por tener su otra parte del dinero que le prometí cuando llegara por mi, a lo cual yo claramente me negué a darle ya que gran parte del camino lo había recorrido en una valsa la cual ya comenzaba a inundarse, pese a eso, fue amable en llevarnos a tierra firme tanto a mi como Anivia, las cosas fueron un tanto mas calmadas, poder mirar los rayos del sol sin que nubes oscuras lo taparan me daba cierto conforte y alivio.

Nuestro arribo a las costas, fue normal, en cierta forma ya que al llegar…

¿?: ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!=Golpeo fuerte la cabeza del humano= ¡NUNCA HACES CASO A LO QUE TEDIGO!=Tomo fuertemente su arma y lo golpeo en un costado= ¡SIN MENCIONAR QUE NI SIQUIERA TUVISTE LA DECENCIA DE DESPEDIRTE!

Para entonces me encontraba estampado contra una pared como cual calcomanía, con un martillo en mi rostro, afortunadamente no perdí ningún diente aun que creo que me rompió parte de uno…

Zynkro: P-poppy=Dijo un tanto adolorido mientras se quitaba el martillo del rostro=

Por mas esfuerzo que hiciera ella ponía mas fuerza para mantener ese martillo en mi rostro, al poco tiempo ella quito su martillo y yo prácticamente termine apoyándome en su martillo para evitar caer por el dolor.

Zynkro: Nunca te han dicho que eres muy tierna al golpearme?

Poppy: ¡Callate que no me tienes de buen humor!=Dijo enojada= Mira que irte a la isla de las sombras tu solo y sin siquiera decirme nada, solo te fuiste apenas salió el sol… Además ¡Mírate! Apenas y puedes levantarte.=Dijo enojada=

Zynkro: Estaba completamente bien antes de que me golpearas…=Trato de ponerse de pie=

Poppy: Te los merecías.=Quito su martillo haciendo que el humano callera al suelo= Pero al menos admito que eres bastante capas.=Miro a la crio fénix= pudiste rescatar a Anivia.

La aludida se mostro un poco feliz, quizás con un poco de pena pero era entendible después de todo… creo que ella no esperaba que fuese hasta ese lugar por ella y mucho menos cuando solo llevaba unos cuantos días de haberla conocido.

Anivia: Como han estado las cosas en Freljord?

Poppy: Desconozco completamente la situación… por otro lado es bueno saber que la protectora esta bien.=Sonrio amigable=

Zynkro: Poppy…=Dijo adolorido mientras se ponía de pie=

Poppy: ¿Que?

Zynkro: ¿Te queda alguna posición?

Poppy: Cómprate las tuyas.=Miro a la fénix= Ven, estaba apunto de conseguir un transporte para ir a la isla a buscar a este idiota, pero ya que veo que están bien, seria bueno llevarlos a Demacia, ya de ahí mandaremos un comunicado sobre ti.

Anivia: Gracias.

Zynkro: y yo estoy pintado que cruel…

Fueron dos días de viaje desde las costas del mar de Aguas Turbias hasta Demacia, es cierto y Poppy estaba enojada conmigo, pero algo que me agradaba de ella, era que sus enojos conmigo eran momentáneos, quizás solo lo hacia para entretenerse o solo pasar el tiempo, pero nunca le vi el lado malo de esto ya que a mi también me divertía su comportamiento, sin mencionar que hacerla enojar era algo que me agradaba.

Las grandes puertas de Demacia se abrieron de par en par, permitiéndonos pasar, nos encontrábamos dentro de una gran caravana, inclusive nadie en la calle parecía interesado, tal parecía que estaban acostumbrados a que a cada momento llegara alguien.

La alegría y la nostalgia que tuve al bajar de la caravana fue muy grande, sinceramente nada a cambiado desde mi ausencia que según como yo lo veo fue un año, quizás un poco menos, pero asi parecía, poppy me pidió que fuese a dar un paseo ya que lo que ella quería era llevar a Anivia con los altos mandos para informar sobre su llegada y también llamar al reino del cual ella pertenecía, el cual era Freljord. No me sentí apartado de hecho me parecía bastante bien ya que… lo primero que quería hacer era encontrarme con una buena amiga…

Poppy: si todo sale bien te buscare Zynkro…

Anivia por su parte, durante el camino desde Aguas turbias hasta aquí, se mostraba bastante agradecida conmigo, pero algo que no podre negar era poder mirar su nueva forma, pese a tener colores oscuros, notoriamente en su totalidad se mostraba alguien serena y buena.

Me despedí de ambas y ellas comenzaron a retirarse, me acuerdo un poco de donde vivía, incluso me guie un poco por el sonido de la música que había en el centro de la ciudad en donde… había una chica de cabello azul tocando un instrumento el cual conoci también en Jonia como "Eiwatl" lo cierto es que me quede bastante tiempo escuchando ya que sinceramente, Sona, tocaba increíble, tan solo deseaba poder escuchar un poco de música de mi mundo, el escuchar un poco de música pesada era algo que extrañaba pero al menos de momento tenia que aguantarme ya que falta mucho para los instrumentos eléctricos.

"llevo mucho que no te veo Zynkro"=Dijo la mujer de cabello azul sin dejar tocar su instrumento=

Eh de mencionar que ella se comunicaba a través del pensamiento cosa que a mi también me gustaría hacer.

Zynkro: A mi también me da gusto verte Sona… y me alegra escuchar otra nueva música ya que me estaba barriendo de las anteriores.=Dijo divertido mientras se posicionaba aun lado de la mujer=

"Toco las peticiones que me hace el publico"=Argumento la mujer="Pero dime, este tiempo que estuviste fuera… fue por conocer toda Runaterra?"=Pregunto curiosa

Zynkro: Casi toda, aun me quedaban ganas de ir al Monte Targon y a la ciudad de que recién conoci Freljord… fuere de eso el viaje fue un tanto… Peculiar pero divertido gracias.=Dijo amable mientras miraba como tocaba las cuerdas la mujer=

"Me alegro… por cierto, ¿te enteraste que la Cazadora eterna "Kindred" escapo?"=Pregunto con simpleza mientras seguía tocando=

Un fuerte y mal presentimiento al igual que un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, sentí como se me entumieron los brazos y los dedos, quizás por el simple hecho de que el mi primer dia de haber llegado aquí ella casi me aniquila y me borra de la existencia pero tengo que decirlo… espero no tener la suerte de encontrármela nuevamente no por la cordera… si no por el lobo que la acompañaba.

Zynkro: E-Enserio escapo?=Dijo un poco nervioso pero tratando de no sonar lo suficiente=

"Si, no creo que tengan muchos problemas en encontrarla de nuevo, pero empiezo a preocuparme ya que llevan varios meses buscándola"

Zynkro: Comprendo… bueno, un gusto verte de nuevo Sona.

"Igualmente Zynkro"

¿Preocupado? Si, me asustaba bastante el hecho que esa Kindred me encontrara, quizás y le de pelea pero tomando en cuenta que ella es un ser que ataca a distancia, le da claramente la ventaja… trate de no pensar en eso ya que solo me traía malos recuerdos a la mente.

Seguí mi camino hasta un barrio alto, había casas mas grandes, además había burguesía, pero conforme seguía caminando, comenzaba a haber pequeñas fuentes de agua, algunas activas otras in activas ya que había poca gente por esos lugares, mi mirada paso hacia una calle ancha… era de dia y el sonido de los caballos y las personas se escuchaban por doquier, finalmente había llegado, era una casa o mas bien si… una mansión quizás desde mi punto de vista ya que era bastante grande… subí por unas escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, toque tres veces y espere a que se abriera.

Pasaron un par de minutos y la puerta termino abriéndose de par en par permitiéndome ver a una chica en particular, la cual, al notar mi presencia se noto como su humor se disparaba.

Zynkro:=Sonrió amigable= Hola Shyvana.

Shyvana: ¿Zynkro?=Dijo extrañada pero feliz= Hace cuanto que estas aquí?

Zynkro: Recién llegue y quise pasar a visitarte… ¿Estas ocupada?=Dijo algo extrañado=

Shyvana: No, nada de eso… es solo que no me esperaba tu visita… tomando en cuenta desde lo que paso con ustedes cercas de las afueras de Noxus… pensé lo peor.

Zynkro: Puedo entender eso… ¿Me acompañas a una comida?=Dijo estirando su mano en ofrecimiento a que le acompañase=

Shyvana: El problema Zynkro es que… Bueno dentro de poco me tocara el turno. Y…=Penso detenidamente y pregunto= ¿No gustas acompañarme a despejar la zona del bosque? Que dices, me gustaría ver que tanto has progresado y por tus pintas (Se refiro a la armadura y espada) noto que has mejorado.

Zynkro: =Rio levemente= La sigo maestra.

Fin del cap.

Corto lo se, pero es para hacer referencia a la nueva trama.


	20. Integración

Las cosas han estado muy calmadas aquí en Demacia, pero no eran aburridas, desde que estoy aquí pase gran parte del tiempo con Shyvana, siempre hacíamos dúo en cuando al turno de poder despejar el bosque o la "Jungla" como les gusta llamar a todos, desde Garen, Poppy, una tal Quinn y Fiora, desconozco el porque le llaman de esa forma, sin embargo algo que puedo dar razón es desde que Shyvana y yo vamos juntos, quedo un tanto alegre el conocer las "Habilidades" que había obtenido, le había explicado el como las había conseguido, la primera por mi el simple propósito de no rendirme… mientras que la segunda fue por no querer que alguien se interpusiera en mi camino, eran mis razones las cuales hacían que mi viaje para encontrar a Anivia fueran mi esperanza.

Pasábamos horas en el bosque, muchas de las veces solo jugábamos con los monstruos esquivando cada mordida, golpe o disparo en caso de los pequeños de los Espino Rojo o Golem Azul. Cuando la lluvia nos tomaba desprevenidos en medio de nuestra rutina, no nos importaba mojarnos tan solo seguíamos con lo nuestro riéndonos de todo lo que hacíamos, pero mas que nada nos reíamos de mis torpes movimientos ya que aun no estoy muy adiestrado, pero se que algún dia eso cambiara, hasta entonces disfrutare de los pequeños grandes momentos que vivo.

Shyvana y yo regresábamos a Demacia ya entrando la noche, ella normalmente parte hacia el palacio a hacer su reporte del día, Shyvana me insistió en infinidad de ocasiones de que entrara con ella la Guardia Demaciana, no les mentire al principio estaba tentado en entrar, incluso si no entro gano algo de dinero por ayudarle a despejar parte del bosque "jungla", pero entrando las cosas se pondrían un poco mas serias, además que la paga seria mucho mayor, y seria asignado a misiones un poco mas peligrosas, pero la única razón por la que no entraba era el recordar y mirar a una chica la cual ella y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien.

¿?: Asi que la dragona y el niño vuelven…=Se escucho el tono francés de una mujer=

No era difícil identificarla era arrogante pero desde que la mire solo una cosa estaba claro (Un duelo por revancha) estaba a nada de ser yo en proponerle esto hasta que recordé… "Porque no mejor dejarla con ese mal recuerdo?" me quedaba con mi orgullo y mi dignidad a demás de mi victoria, al haberle ganado en aquel entonces sin embargo.

Fiora: Lo trajiste al palacio para que entrara a la guardia Demaciana?=Dijo un tanto molesta quizás un poco, pero si se notaba =

En efecto nos encontrábamos en el palacio, yo para visitar a Anivia, en cuanto a Shyvana para hacer su reporte diario. Nos encontrábamos precisamente en los pasillos alargados y anchos, había grandes armaduras que adornaban las esquinas y floreros cercas de las ventanas.

Zynkro: Quisiera entrar pero el problema eres tu… Tu eres el fracaso personalizado, además de ser una engreída de primera y sobretodo una maldita $*#!%$ =CLARO QUE NO LO DIJE… Pero Lo pensé= No creo contar con los requisitos para entrar a su guardia.=Le menciono a la duelista mientras acompañaba a la dragona=

Fiora: Si… eres todo un debilucho.

Mi orgullo como hombre me pedia a gritos golpearla, pero mis morales IMPEDIAN, golpear a una mujer, aun que si tomames en cuenta que aquí no existe la discriminación sexual entre hombre y mujer creo que puedo darme algo de libertad.

Zynkro: All Rigth=Se trono los dedos= A gritos me pides la revancha ¿verdad?=Encaro a la duelista=

Fiora: Al menos eres perceptivo, un pequeño requisito de la guardia Demaciana.=Se puso frente al chico=

Tanto ella y yo estábamos a nada de desenfundar nuestras espadas y empezar con algo ahí mismo en los pasillos, lo único que nos detuvo fue la voz firme de un soldado.

Garen: Dentro del palacio no se pelea=Se puso en medio de ambos= asi que háganme el favor de retirarse ahora mismo…=Miro a la duelista= Excepto tu, falta tu reporte del dia.

Creo que puedo agradecerle un poco a Garen, a regañadientes Fiora se fue del lugar, con aires fríos, por mi parte suspire aliviado al tiempo que recivi un fuerte golpe en la espalda de parte de la mano de Garen.

Garen: Asi que, te interesa entrar a la guardia?=Dijo un poco animado=

Zynkro: No es muy seguro…

Garen: Bueno, si te decides házmelo saber, desde tu pelea con fiora me interesa mucho ver hasta donde puedes llegar, o mándame un recado con Shyvana, tengo entendido que pasas bastante tiempo con ella.

Ahora que la menciona, voltee a mi alrededor y ella no se encontraba, simplemente supuse que ella fue ha hacer también su reporte del dia.

Zynkro: Si, Shyvana me esta dando alojamiento momentáneo en su hogar.

Garen: Ya veo… Oye, Poppy me menciono que estas un poco corto de dinero tengo un encargo… claro si decides tomarlo.=Dijo amable=

Zynkro: Claro, de que trata?

Garen: Bueno, no se si te comento Shyvana, pero un grupo entre ella, poppy y Quinn viajaran a la "jungla", tuvieron reportes de un dragon elemental por las cercanías y lamentablemente, ah asesinado a varios viajeros… ¿te interesa?

Zynkro: Nunca he visto a un dragon de verdad…=Se llevo una mano a su barbilla meditando= Vale porque no.

Garen: Jaja Asi se habla=Dijo golpeando la espalda del chico= Mañana a las seis en las afueras.

Zynkro: Tienes la mano pesada=Dijo algo adolorido=

Garen se retiro del lugar, me sorprendía el hecho que podía caminar sin dificultad con esa gran armadura, además de la espada que es prácticamente de mi tamaño… decidi caminar por los pasillos para encontrarme con Anivia, en una de mis vistas anteriores Poppy me había guiado hacia su habitación, No era la gran cosa, cosas básicas desde cama, cuarto de baño, un estante de libros y una mesa de trabajo.

Al llegar a la puerta que me permitiría verla, toque tres veces esperando a escuchar una aprobación, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que escuche "Adelante" haciendo caso de la voz, entre a la habitación y me encontré con la sorpresa de que Anivia se encontraba con una chica… tenia una capucha que cubria su cabeza y su cabello blanco, en su espalda cargaba un arco azul que estoy completamente seguro que era de hielo.

Anivia: Hola Zynkro=Dijo sonriendo=

Zynkro: ¿Interrumpo algo? Puedo pasar mas tar…=Me interrumpieron=

Ashe: Para nada, solo me mantenía al tanto de lo ocurrido…=Miro al chico= Gracias por ayudar a Anivia. Es alguien muy importante para todo Freljord.

Zynkro: Que puedo decir…=Dijo un poco apenado y sonrojado= Quería ayudarla.

Ashe: Lo noto…=Miro a la crio fénix= ¿Nos vamos Anivia?

Zynkro: ¿Eh?=Dijo extrañado= Se va… ¡Digo!… ¿Se van?

Anivia: SI, eh estado mucho tiempo fuera de Freljord… además mi hogar es allá, y soy la protectora de esas tierras.

¿Que paso? Lo único que les puedo decir es que escuche cientos de miles de cristales romperse y cayendo al suelo pero pese que no había ocurrido eso, yo lo sentía fuerte, decir que quería a un lugar como Freljord es mentir, ya que no estoy muy familiarizado con el frio además… Creo que tanto la Anivia como Ashe verían un poco mal el que yo quiera ir en el momento que ellos se irían.

Ashe: Si algún dia decides visitar Freljord eres bien venido Zynkro.=Dijo amable=

Anivia: Me gustaría mucho pagarte lo que hiciste por mi Zynkro… Pero me veo incapaz de hacerlo de momento…=Agacho su cabeza= Si alguna vez ocupases algo, por favor házmelo saber. Estaré para ti cuando lo necesites.

Me sentí un poco apartado o puesto de lado, pero que hacer? Además por lo que me dijo Anivia, si bien tiene que regresar a Freljord, yo podría ir a visitarla, aun que claro también le debo esa visita a Soraka y a Ahri.

Zynkro: Pues…=Se sintió forzado al sonreír= espero y les vaya bien el el viaje.

Me hice aun lado dejando pasar por la puerta a ambas, mi mirada paso hacia la crio fénix la cual al pasar a un lado mío, alzo el vuelo un poco para estar a mi altura, lejos de lo que esperaba y me tomo por sorpresa fue un pequeño beso en mi mejilla izquierda por parte de la fénix la cual, al igual que yo termino sonrojada. Una leve sonrisa de ella basto para que yo le devolviera el mismo gesto.

Anivia: Cuídate Zynkro.=Dijo mientras comenzaba a volar al lado de la arquera de hielo=

Horas después…

Me encontraba en las afueras del palacio, esperando a Shyvana quien tras unos instantes salió por la puerta principal, al verme ella se acerco y pregunto.

Shyvana: Me comento Garen que iras con nosotros a buscar el Dragon elemental.

Zynkro: Si ire, además siempre eh querido ver a un dragon de verdad.=Rebobino sus palabras= B-Bueno no presisamente tu… Bueno=Dijo nervioso= Me refiero a esos grandes con alas y…

Shynvana: Jhm jhm, lo entiendo=Rio en silencio levemente= tranquilo, ven, si mal no recuerdo hoy te toca cocinar.

Zynkro: Pero si ayer lo hice…=Dijo un poco desanimado= te toca ati.

Shyvana: Haber… ¿Quien es el huésped? Y ¿quién es la dueña?

Zynkro: No tengo argumentos que contrarresten esos cuestionamientos.

No me molestaba hacer siempre la cena, siempre hacia un poco mas ya que Poppy tiene la costumbre de acompañarnos por las noches a Cenar, y esta noche no fue la excepción, prepare algo de pescado cortesía de nuestra amiguita del martillo gigante, quien nos provee los pescados, de beber me las había arreglado para preparar un agua de naranja. Una vez termine después de una hora, pude entrar al comedor con tres platos colocándoselos a cada su respectiva comida, normalmente es a Poppy a quien le sirvo un poco mas, su tamaño no afecta su apetito de hecho.

Poppy: Sabes…=Tomo un tenedor= No entiendo como preferiste pelear que a cocinar, si abrieras un restaurante te llovería dinero como no te imaginas=Dijo dando un corte para comer=

Zynkro: Si mal no recuerdo=Tomo asiento= Fuiste tu la que me dijo que las peleas a qui abundaban, sin mencionar que TU fuiste la que me inculco eso.

Poppy: ¿Me estas reclamando algo?=Dijo con sierto tono de disgusto=

Zynkro: N-No claro que no.

Poppy: Shyvana me menciono que nos acompañaras a buscar al dragon elemental, al menos podre ver que tanto has mejorado en todo este tiempo.

Shyvana: =Sonrio amigable= Notaras que ha mejorado bastaste, tus dos primeras habilidades son muy buenas Zynkro.

Poppy: ¡ah! Ya descubriste tus dos primeras?=Dijo feliz= Estoy orgullosa Zynkro.

Zynkro: Enserio?

Poppy: De mi,=Se señalo= claro. Sabia que alguien como tu seria un buen campeón.

Zynkro: Diablos…

Poppy: Pero fuera de eso… Ambos han estado haciendo rondas en dúo verdad?=Pregunto curiosa=

Shyvana: Si.=Dijo un poco sonrojada pero no se le notaba mucho dado de su tono de piel= ha sido de mucha ayuda estos días.

Zynkro: para ser honesto, extrañaba mucho volver al principio.

Poppy: Hablando del principio… Que le paso a la armadura y la espada que te había mandado hacer?=Pregunto un poco curiosa=

Zynkro: Seee… con respecto a eso=Miro los platos de ambas= ¡Veo que ya terminaron! Ire a servirles mas.=Dijo nervioso mientras tomaba los platos pero, cuando estaba apunto de tomar el plato de poppy, el marro del martillo cayo sobre la mano del humano=

Poppy: ¿Que… le… paso?

Zynkro: =Trago saliva= Bueno... Podrás apreciar que si analizamos con detenimiento y a profundidad a partir de los diversos puntos de discrepancia y comparación podremos llegar a la idea central que se aleja del argumento, de lo cual solo podemos concluir que… Las cosas que me diste… se… Perdieron=Dijo tímido mientras se encogía de hombros=

¡PAW!

Pudimos terminar la cena, Poppy se retiro mientras que por mi parte, tenia que encargarme de los trastes… aun encima de que les hice de cenar… No veía problema después de todo, era lo menos que me tocaba ya que Shyvana me dejaba estar en su casa.

Al llegar al cuarto, siempre lo primero que hacia era quitarme toda mi armadura y darme un baño de agua caliente, me relajaba gran parte del cuerpo además… Pensar que al menos podría haber estado mas tiempo con Anivia me habría gustado mucho. Pero que podría hacer ella tiene sus deberes y yo por otro lado solo soy alguien mas en la gran existencia de este mundo. No dejo de pensar ya en la cama si algún dia regresare a mi mundo.

Me siento cómodo aquí, es cierto y a veces pienso en regresar a casa, ver a mis amigos, mi familia… pero a pesar de eso, estar con Poppy y Shyvana, en especial Shyvana, han hecho que mi vida aquí sea un poco mas llevadera, cierto y desde que llegue eh estado al borde de la muerte pero, eso solo me ha hecho darme cuenta que si realmente quiero vivir, hay que pelear por seguirlo entando, después de todo, nada en la vida es fácil.

Zynkro: Dragon elemental, creo haber escuchado de ellos en casa.=Apago las velas=

Fin del cap.

Sigo pensando en que dragon poner… me agrada el de los océanos, y el del viento, pero también me agrada el fuego y el de tierra… diablos.

Notal del autor: Que dijeron.. YEY Nuevo cap tan rápido. Lo se, pero cuando hay tiempo hay que aprovecharlo. no creen?


	21. Sin Limites

Nuestro viaje por la "Jungla" que aun no entiendo si es un bosque, era tranquilo, me presentaron a Quinn era un arquera que utilizaba una ballesta y tenia un Halcón el cual se llamaba Valor, pero le dice a veces "Val" de cariño, el bosque a estas horas es frio cosa que no me lo esperaba, el bosque tenia luciérnagas por todas partes cosas que me maravillaba dado que los mismos le daban un toque muy hermoso a este, terminamos siguiendo un riachuelo el cual no era para nada hondo apenas y unos cuantos centímetros, paso poco tiempo para que nos llamaran la atención los monstruos que habitaban en el bosque, se los juro aun no conozco de todo, a todos, pero mientras ellos perseguían y acababan con un sapo gigante venenoso y lobos yo me encontraba matando un enorme cangrejo verde que había salido del riachuelo, no me hacia nada pero por si las dudas.

Poppy: Que estas haciendo?=Se llevo una mano a la cara=

Zynkro: Que no es peligroso?=Dijo quitando su espada del cangrejo muerto=

Poppy: Claro que no.

Zynkro: Bueno es mejor prevenir que lamentar.=Dijo guardando su espada=

Quinn: ¡Valor!=Reprocho a su Halcón el cual solo desvió la mirada= No seas cruel con el chico.

Zynkro: Al menos contigo si aplica el "Un pajarito me dijo"=Dijo divertido=

Seguimos buscando por todo el bosque… hasta que por fin… Decidimos descansar se los juro no alcance a ponerme comodo cuando tuve que levantarme nuevamete por culpa de nuestro encargo.

Shyvana: Listo para les muestres lo que has hecho estos últimos días?

Zynkro: Porque no…=Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás dejando a las chicas por delante= Las damas primero=Dijo algo nervioso por un gran dragon rojo el cual había aterrizado a varios metros del grupo=

El dragon en si era grande, rojo en su totalidad, casi solo quisiera quedarme a mirar como ellas lo matan ya que si… en efecto me causaba un poco de temor pelear con ese enorme dragon… No es que le tenga miedo al fuego o su tamaño, sus colmillos me preocupan mas. Queriendo y no y por un martillazo de Poppy fui el primero en entrar a la boca del dragon, y déjenme decirles la pelea fue…

Shyvana: y bien ¿que te pareció?=Dijo caminando al lado de el quien por cierto tenia grandes quemaduras en diferentes partes de su cuerpo=

Zynkro: Decepcionado… esperaba algo mas de los dragones.=Miro a Shyvana= No te ofendas me refería a esos.

Shyvana: Tranquilo, pero en combates uno a uno es muy diferente que cuando vamos cuatro por un solo dragon… quizás cuando tengas mas experiencia puedas ir tu solo por uno. De momento es hora de regresar.

Quinn: Hablando de regresar… espero y no les importe si me adelanto, sirve que les dejo libre el camino.

Poppy: Adelante.

Quinn era intrépida y valiente, concuerda con las características que me dijeron Poppy y Shyvana, en todo el encuentro con el dragon lo mas emocionante fue que cuando el dragon estaba apunto de atacar a Quinn su halcón la defendió, algo me decía que ambos conpartian un lazo de amistad muy fuerte. Y todavía mas impresionante es ver que esta ave pueda cargar con el cuerpo de la chica pues apenas la ave se posiciono en su espalda la tomo con sus garras de un arnés y la elevo un poco y se marcharon.

Zynkro: ¿Donde consigo un halcón asi?

Shyvana: Es un ave casi extinta… te seria difícil encontrar una parecida.

Poppy: oigan, ahí hay un golem, un espino rojo y tres lobos que dicen vemos quien gana?

Aceptamos con gusto tome al espino, shyvana al golem y poppy a los lobos, yo perdi, fui el ultimo en acabar con mi contrincante, pero no me molestaba ya que después de todo necesitaba la bendición de este, para recuperarme un poco de las heridas del dragon. En todo el tiempo que pelee con el espino rojo solo recibia burlas divertidas de poppy diciéndome que hacer al igual que Shyvana, diciéndome hacia donde moverme, me era difícil pelear contra el espino porque no podía si quiera hacer algo sin tratar de seguir las indicaciones de ellas… total tras ser el ultimo y tener la bendición del espino, pude recuperarme fácilmente.

Me agradaba sentir esta sensación, que tu cuerpo pueda quemar lo que sea con solo tocarlo me hacia hacerme malas e ideas y no con las mejores intenciones, pero me abstuve de hacerlo.

Al Llegar a Demacia lo primero que paso por mi mente era comer, y Poppy como cual chica que lee la mente fue la primera en sugerirnos un restaurante cercas del centro estaba apunto de aceptar… pero dos guardias junto a Garen quien. Parecía andar con algo de prisa se acerco a Poppy y a Shyvana preguntando con algo de apuro.

Garen: Que bueno que las encuentro.=Dijo aliviado= En la parte norte del reino hay un grupo de noxianos intentando entrar por los muros. ¡Venga que no tenemos tiempo!

Zynkro: ¿Puedo ir?=Observo a sus compañeras y luego a Garen=

Poppy: Creo que esta vez no Zynkro.

Shyvana: es mejor que permanezcas aquí, los Noxianos son una cosa bastante seria, además aun no estás a la altura.

Garen: ¡Que bueno que quieras venir!=Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico animándolo= Iras a primera línea con mig…

Estas palabras hicieron que Garen recibiera una mirada muy mal vista por el campeón quien tan solo se miro algo tímido mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

Garen: Digo…=Se aclaro la garganta= Algo de ayuda adicional no nos caería nada mal.

Me sentía capas, el que ellas pensaran que no me… ofendía bastante, quizás si en la lucha contra el dragon parecí un poco torpe pero la verdad era que no sabia como pelear contra esa cosa y menos contra alguien de ese tamaño.

Garen: Bueno entonces vámonos.=Tomo del hombro a Shyvana y a Poppy= Habias tomado el hechizo de Transportación verdad?

Zynkro: Si pero aun no se como…

Garen: Es muy simple.=Señalo al norte= Ya te había tocado ir a pasear por la ciudad, solo piensa en el lugar al cual tu hayas visitado, y deja que el hechizo haga el resto.

Era curioso, apenas termino de explicarme mire que el junto a ellas desapareció junto a un resplandor blanco… hizo lo que me dijo, me acordaba del gran muro y una puerta de metal plateado, alce el brazo derecho y note que el pequeño tatuaje que tenia de aquella habilidad comenzó a brillar levemente con tonos purpuras, tras cuatro segundos, me mire mi entorno y era diferente, además la cabeza me daba vueltas, creo que este era el efecto de la Tele-transportación, el sonido apenas y lo alcanzaba a identificar, pero no escuchaba muy bien por lo de hace unos instantes… Miraba un poco borroso, pero no era problema ya que conforme fui recuperándome mire con mucha mayor claridad las cosas.

Frente ami había un gran muro, justo encima de el noto a cientos de arqueros los cuales algunos gritaban pidiendo ayuda o que abrieran las puertas para un grupo mas de guardias con armaduras plateadas en la parte donde yo me encontraba, apenas recupere un poco el sentido me puse de pie y trate de buscar a Garen y a los demás. Pero apenas me acerque al gran grupo de guardias, los cuales estaban en filas ordenados por estatura, al poco tiempo note que la puerta se abrió. Dejándome ver algo que solo había visto cuando nos atacaron en Noxus.

Zynkro: =Miro su espada= Creo que olvide sacarle filo…

Lo que mayormente escuchaba eran gritos de fervor, el constante choque de espadas y escudos… cuando menos acorde solo enti una mano en mi hombro y cuando voltee mire a alguien con aspecto asiático, con cola de caballo y una lanza en su hombro, dos grandes hombreras con colores dorados y azules.

¿?: Tranquilo... Solo no te apartes de mi y podremos vencer.

Zynkro: Ya te había visto rondar por las calles de Demacia.

¿?: Xin Zhao. Te interesa hacer dúo chico?

Zynkro: No me dan muy bien las batallas compartidas pero, hay que aprender.

Xin: Bien dicho. Venga que las cosas van para peor.

(Para el lector es opcional colocar la música de segundo plano: Attack de Fire Emblem)

Un gran grito desde el frente de todo este pelotón hicieron que todos los guardias salieran a toda prisa corriendo hacia los aliados los cuales no eran difíciles identificar, siempre portaban colores brillantes, "Plateado, dorado y azul" en cuanto a los Noxianos los colores oscuros casi contrarios "Rojo, Negro y purpura" notaba muchas lanzas arriba con una pequeña bandera azul y otras rojas, cuando volteaba hacia arriba solo notaba la flechas caer hacia el grupo rojo.

Xin: ven tu y yo iremos por el flanco izquierdo cubriéremos a Garen y a su grupo. A nosotros se nos encomienda flanquear.=Argumento meintras comenzaba a correr hacia el lado derecho=

Un grupo de un total de 15 entre ellos Xin Zhao y yo, tuvimos que hacer un gran rodeo, nunca crei ver una pelea de esta magnitud, a lo mejor solo en los libros de historia y valla que esto se parecía mucho, algunos empalados con lanzas algunos mas muertos con miembros faltantes, algunos decapitados… sin mencionar que toda la tierra estaba manchada con sangre.

Xin: ¡No pierdan el ritmo!

Como cual flecha lanzada por una ballesta, solo note como Xin se lanzo directo hacia uno de los Noxianos clavándolo con su lanza para luego lanzarlo, me sorprendía como era que no ocupaba una espada, sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, constantemente en movimiento y siempre rematando a cada uno de sus enemigos clavándoles la lanza en el pecho.

Por nuestra parte, los demás nos tocaban combates uno contra uno o incluso en desventaja, pero a XIn lo de daba mal ayudarnos el acababa con sus enemigos apenas transcurridos un par de segundos solo para pasar a ayudarnos. Sin duda algo que admirar de esta gran persona.

Inclusive cuando me toco pelear contra un noxiano que prácticamente era casi dos veces mi tamaño, me ayudo solo diciendo con algo de burla y curiosidad.

Xin: Nunca has peleado con esta gente verdad? Son muy diferentes a lo que ellas visto.

Es cierto y la motivación de esta gente era la Guerra misma, quizás esto no me sorprende viniendo de un país completamente Bélico. Xin se llevaba todas las muertes o al menos en su mayoría, (KS) pero no me molestaba todo lo contrario incluso me habría gustado que el fuera quien hiciera todo pero en una guerra todos se ayudan.

Paso el tiempo y el objetivo que nos impuso Xin fue completado, solo faltaba esperar a que los guerreros centrales empujaran y echaran fuera al resto de los Noxianos, eventualmente terminamos ayudando a todos inclusive me toco ver a Poppy y a Shyvana pelear, pero… algo que me levento la curiosidad era con la ferocidad con la que Shyvana "Masacraba" a estos noxianos, se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa, Poppy por otra parte, se tomaba las cosas enserio puesto que casi siempre los terminaba con dos martillazos.

Sin querer por querer ayudarlas a ellas termine por alejarme del grupo comandado por Xin Zhao, lo que me detuvo en seco fue un fuerte golpe en el suelo de una enorme hacha que cargaba un enorme guerrero de características oscuras y muchas cicatrices en su cuerpo, además de tener un núcleo rojo en su abdomen.

¿?: ¡Otro mas para la tierra!=Dijo tomando su hacha con ambas manos para dar un golpe=

Termine rodando hacia el lado derecho y tomar mi espada con ambas manos, para tratar de hacerle frente a este gran sujeto. Pero apenas y note como el de un fuerte pisotón al suelo hizo que una piedra fuera directo hacia a mi, testa piedra termino golpeándome la espinilla tumbándome al suelo con un fuerte dolor en aquel lugar.

¿?: ¡Levántate, PELEA!=Grataba con suma furia=

Como quería que me levantara cuando creo que me rompió la pierna este idiota descerebrado. Pero tenía que hacerlo, lo ultimo que quería era quedar como el resto, estar enterrado tres metros bajo tierra como pude me puse de pie cosa que Alegro a mi contrincante, estaba por dar el primer paso y extrañamente no tenia rota la pierna como yo esperaba quizás mi cerebro exagero las cosas un poco, pero al cuando está dispuesto a darle el primer golpe.

De un movimiento de su mano el trato de golpearme por un costado, no me fue difícil bloquear su ataque ya que pegaba muy lento pero con mucha fuerza eso si, al bloquearlo note que la espada brillo en un tono dorado, permitiéndome así comenzar bien una buena pelea, el golpe que enceste fue en su abdomen, logre por asi decirlo aturdirlo un poco y la espada cambio de color dorado a color verde fosforescente, sabía que en este punto los siguientes ataques me curación como lo hizo el primero, pero al lanzar estos golpes note una gran esfera que rodeo a mi contrincante el cual bloqueo mis ataques, tras unos segundos esta misma esfera exploto lanzándome varios metros hacia atrás incluso cayendo sobre uno de mis compañeros quien al igual que yo estaba extrañado por lo que ocurrió.

No quedaba mas que ponerme a la altura de este.

Zynkro: All Rigth…=Se puso de pie y con su mano derecha en una pose algo burlona y uso de sus dedos medio y indicie moviéndolos dijo= ¡Come on!

Empuñe con fuerza las manos, mientras susurre las palabras "Burning Soul" No podía echarme atrás y menos en medio de un campo de batalla, corrí como mis pies me permitieron ir, no me fue difícil encestar cortes en el gran cuerpo de mi contrincante, pero este parecía muy inmune al dolor, incluso podría apostar que lo disfrutaba. Los golpes que me daban apenas y los podía sentir por la habilidad que tenia enzima mio, pero poco a poco sentía que eso ya no serbia por lo cual termine esa habilidad y note que la espada había tomado un tono rojo sangre, como si le golpeara al viento… Hice un corte horizontal y de la espada salió una hoja curveada de color rojo fuego, el cual golpeo a este gigante retrocediéndolo un par de metro.

¿?: ¡JA, Ja, ja…. Me matas de risa!

Zynkro: Y de que te ries?

¿?: ¡Tu cuerpecito… es lo que me da gracia!

No se si agradecerle el cumplido o golpearlo mas por considerarlo insulto, Me desplace directo hacia dando un saldo hacia su derecha quedando justamente del lado de su gran hacha.

Zynkro: Refréscate mi amigo… ¡Golpe Cristalino!

Dicho esto la espada torno su hoja de color azul zafiro, al dar un corte note nuevamente aquella esfera gigante que cubría su cuerpo pero estaba completamente congelado a pesar de tenerlo enzima. Me coloque frente a el de un movimiento rápido di tres golpes, uno vertical y dos horizontales, haciendo que el dejara de estar dentro de aquel cristal de hielo, pero al poco tiempo este solo puso su mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a tronarse los huesos de su cuello y manos.

¿?: ¿Crees que puedes conmigo?=Dijo divertido mientras tomaba su hacha=

Trate de respirar, me hacía falta el aliento y este apenas y sudaba sin duda Xin Zhao tenía razón y ellos no son iguales a los que me he enfrentado, yo podría sufrir en la pelea y el podría estar disfrutándola como un niño jugando videojuegos en el Arcadia… Que por cierto Rodrigo me debe 20 monedas… ¿Por qué pensé esto?

¿?: ¿Cansado?=Dijo con una sonrisa sádica=

Zynkro: ¿Tu no?=Dijo extrañado=

¿?: El descanso es para los vivos…=Dijo indiferente=

Me sentía algo incapaz pero tenia que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, adonde quiera que yo mirara, cada uno estaba en su lucha individual, uno contra uno, no había nada disparejo, solo me había gustado que alguien me hubiese ayudado desde mucho antes, ya que no puedo contra este sujeto por mucho que lo intente. No había razón para que me ayudaran después de todo, cada uno esta en sus respectivas peleas.

Zynkro: Jeje… ¿Te parece al mejor de tres?=Dijo nervioso=

Esto no le pareció gustar puesto que apenas lo dije el comenzó a caminar hacia a mi, notaba que el cojeaba de la pierna derecha, como fuera intente mantenerle al margen hasta que uno de mis compañeros me auxiliara pero, nunca aparecía nadie por mucho que la pelea avanzara, termine golpeado por el gran hacha de mi contrincante, me encontraba en el suelo tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento por el golpe, pero por mucho que tratara, sentía un gran dolor en mi abdomen.

Quería seguir pero por mucho que lo intentara este parecía una piedra, inmune a cualquier ataque que yo hiciera además sus ataques eran bastante fuertes, torpemente intente aguantar pero solo lograba salir mas dañado… Trate de pensar claro, tratar de encontrar una forma para terminar pero me era imposible.

¿?: Espero y no pienses en esconderte detrás de tus lacayos.=Dijo mientras se acercaba aun paso lento con su hacha en mano=

Zynkro: No lo pensaba hacer…=Se puso torpemente de pie=

Mi brazo sangraba… mis pies me temblaban, me punzaba la cabeza por un golpe que me dio… además mi costado también sangraba por el golpe… trate de esperar el golpe de mi contrincante pero… leves recuerdos golpearon mi mente… al igual que las voces de aquellos que tanto me aconsejaban con buenas intenciones…

Yasuo: Deja que los Elementos se adapten a ti…

Lee: Dudas mucho… Yi te lo explico muchas veces… ¡Adelante no dudes!

Zynkro:=Respiro pesadamente= El que no arriesga… No gana…

(El cambio de canción como mencione es a gusto del lector: Cancion de segundo plano "Clear Mind")

Espere el ataque de el, observe que el con ambas manos levente su hacha, tan alto como pudo solo para que con todas sus fuerzas la dejara caer, hice frente a esto colocando mi espada sobre de mi haciendo que el fila de el hacha y el de la espada chocaran con fuerza, yo fui mas el afectado ya que la fuerza me hizo caer de rodillas tratando de aguantar la fuerza de este sujeto, fue ahí donde note que la espada volvió a tornar su tono color Dorado, la oportunidad volvía a presentarse nuevamente.

Aparte el hacha moviéndola de lado, y nuevamente con mis palabras en mi boca "Burning Soul" me desplace directo hacia su costado izquierdo, dando un fuerte golpe y en el momento en que lo hice sentí un gran alivio, parte de las heridas que tenia se curaron, la espada torno de nuevo su color, ahora a un color verde fosforescente, aproveche que el estuviera aturdido para golpearlo dos veces, hecho esto nuevamente, sentí que las heridas dejaban de dolerme, pero antes de que el volviese a estar listo…

Di un salto posicionándome justo atrás de el, al tiempo que la espada torno su color a uno Azul zafiro, al dar el corte en su espalda note que nuevamente el quedo atrapado en un gran bloque de hielo pero esta vez, no estaba aquel escudo que le reducía el daño, una vez congelado, tome la espada con fuerza, y dando tres golpes rápidos, lo saque de aquella prisión momentánea, el termino cayendo al suelo arrodillado apoyándose con su hacha. Sentía tanta satisfacción como el, tanta agilidad que no quise detenerme ahí… Me sentía capaz de continuar, las cosas habían cambiado, y tal parecía que tenía todas las de ganar, mi corazón sentía aquella calidez del día, aquella sensación de fuerza… pero valor…

Cuando pude poner atención la espada había tomado un color blanco, casi plateado, tome mi espada con una mano y al estar cercas de el arrastre la espada por el suelo y luego la alce hasta lo mas alto que puedo haciendo que una onda de viento lo alzara por el aire, mientras escuchaba un grito, hecho esto la espada cambio a un color amarillo, oro pálido, estando en el aire di varios cortes al aire libre, un total de tres, y justamente tres hojas fueron directo hacia el objetivo cortándolo, pero no fue todo… termine con la habilidad de Burning Soul, haciendo que la espada tomara un color rojo carmesí, y un golpe al aire en vertical, haciendo que aquella gran hoja roja saliera disparada hacia el objetivo que había tomado yo… eventualmente mi contrincante termino cayendo al suelo y yo… Termine haciendo lo mismo bastante agotado, con la respiración muy agitada.

Zynkro: Creo que estaría bien haber dicho una frace ahí… Sera para la siguiente…=Dijo jadeante= ¡Dios mio no puedes dejar de jugar!

Estaba bastante sorprendido, pues este maldito seguía vivo y lo peor con mucha mayor energía que antes corriendo rápidamente hacia ami… me habría gustado moverme pero… Mis piernas y mis brazos ya no respondían. Estaba agotado… solo mire como este se me acercaba con una velocidad que iba perdiendo fuerza, estaba a menos de dos metros de mi… ya me hacía a la idea de ser golpeado nuevamente por el… Pero…

¿?: ¡Zynkro!=Se escucho una voz femenina=

No supe identificarla, para este punto todo me sonaba confuso por el sonido constante del metal, y los gritos de todos los que peleaban… Pero lo único que me hizo volver en si fue ver una figura completamente roja, cubierta de fuego pasar justo por encima de mí, me quede prácticamente con la boca abierta pues esta criatura embistió ferozmente a mi contrincante tumbándolo al suelo, podía identificarlo como una criatura roja, de escamas rojas y bastante alto y largo…

Perdía gran parte de la vista con forme seguía mirando a esta criatura pelear… solo mire que al poco tiempo esta criatura volteo su rostro dejando ver la cara de un dragon rojo, de ojos amarillos muy brillosos… al principio le miraba con gratitud, pero aquella criatura comenzó a tornarse oscura… luego se convirtió en una sombra… hasta que finalmente… Mi mundo se oscureció y termine cayendo al suelo.

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: YEY… espero y les guste la hueva habilidad.

Nueva habilidad, (E): "Sin limites" La espada de Zynkro toma un color plateado, Selecciona a un objetivo y lo lanza por los aires a su enemigo con ayuda del viento causando que la armadura de su objetivo y la resistencia mágica disminuyan.

Habilidad secundaria (E): puedes activar por segunda vez permitiendo que la espada de Zynkro sea de color Oro pálido, esta habilidad para permitir que los siguientes tres ataques básicos de Zynkro Sean a distancia lanzando tres hojas provenientes de su espada.

Solo queda una habilidad (Ultimate).


	22. Pésima suerte

Desconocía el lugar en el cual me encuentro ahora, por mucho que pusiera atención, no alcanzaba a distinguirlo. Mis dudas fueron respondidas al momento que mire una figura oscura, conforme mi mirada y visión mejoraban note que era un humano, llevaba una bata y un estetoscopio en el cuello, tal parecía que me estaba revisando, cuando noto que estaba consciente el volteo a verme con un alivio en su rostro al tiempo que dijo.

¿?: Que bueno tenerlo aun con nosotros.=Tomo su estetoscopio y se lo coloco en los oídos= Después de lo ocurrido en las afueras de Demacia, he tenido demasiados pacientes…=Comenzó a revisar al joven= Las cosas salieron bien hasta eso… pero tranquilo las pocas heridas que tienes no fueron gran cosa, las armaduras detuvieron gran parte del daño.=Se quito el estetoscopio= Solo tomate reposo lo que queda de este dia y mañana se te dará de alta.

Tal parecía que era un hospital, muy diferente a lo que yo conozco, es cierto y mi cuarto era en su totalidad blanco, me encontraba en una cama, justo al lado había una mesa con algo de comida y agua, justo al otro lado había una mesa y una silla en la cual estaban mis escasas pertenencias, suspire un poco cansado, por mucho que tratara de acostumbrarme a este mundo me era difícil… todos aquí están adeptos a la guerra… a lo bélico, yo vengo de un lugar donde la guerra es muy pero muy escasa y mas en los años en los que me encontraba… claro y mi raza era mas violenta, digo… tener dos guerras mundiales y un sinfín mas de guerras en nuestra historia y haber y las por venir… casi pienso que la tercera guerra era un hecho.

¿?: ¿Se puede?=Pregunto una voz femenina=

Con un "Adelante" le di permiso de pasar pero fue mas por verme algo amable, ya que lo que quería era dormir un buen tiempo… para cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió note a aquella Jorld con su martillo atrás de su espalda, en sus manos llevaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña envoltura cosa que me tomo por sorpresa y curiosidad.

Poppy: Al menos te ves mejor que hace dos días.=Dijo algo divertida= Te dejaron acabado, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo Shyvana estarías ahora sepultado tres metros bajo tierra.

Zynkro: Creo que tienes razón. Por cierto ¿donde esta ella?

Poppy: después de lo ocurrido, Garen y Xin Zhao le pidieron a Shyvana que los acompañara para revisar los pueblos cercanos de Demacia para revisar si no había Noxianos rezagados.

Zynkro: ya veo… por cierto que llevas ahí?=Dijo señalando la envoltura.

Poppy: Ah esto?=Dijo subiéndose a la silla de un salto para estar frente al humano= Nada en particular…=Dijo algo apenada= S-Solo un… Solo tómalo=Dijo entregándoselo mientras trataba de voltear a otro lado para no toparse con la mirada del humano=

Zynkro:=Tomo el regalo= Gracias… pero no es precisamente mi cumpleaños=Dijo divertido tratando de animar a la Jorld=

Poppy: No pero… estamos en días nevados…

Era una cada pequeña en efecto, me tentaba un poco la curiosidad de lo que esto podría ser, estaba apunto de agitarlo para saber de que se trataba pero cuando lo iba a hacer ella me detuvo abruptamente pidiéndome que no lo hiciera porque lo podría romper. Con la curiosidad encima mio termine abriendo el regalo. Pero había algo curioso en el, anteriormente había visto esta extraña poción en una tienda con un señor algo pasado de peso con un gran bigote, pero no me había llamado la atención porque… el dinero me lo había gastado para comprar algo de comer y refinar un poco la espada…

Poppy: T-Tenia una de sobra y pensé que quizás tu podrías usarla.=Hablo un poco apurada=

Era una poción algo grande, a diferencia de las que normalmente compro, era blanca, dentro de un embase algo peculiar, tenia unos bordes dorados y bueno el alto costo de esta hizo que solo dijera "Toma claro que no compro eso"

Zynkro: Gracias Poppy.=Dijo acariciando la cabeza de la Jorld=

Poppy: No hagas eso=Se quito la mano del humano=

Zynkro: y ¿porque no?

Poppy: Porque no quiero.=Dijo haciendo pucheros=

Zynkro: y ¿si yo quiero?=Dijo apunto de poner su mano nuevamente en la cabeza de la jorld=

Poppy: hare que te extiendan el tiempo de estancia en el hospital. ¿Que prefieres?=Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el mango de su martillo=

Zynkro: serias capas de lastimarme cuando soy incapaz de defenderme?=Dijo algo indignado a modo de juego=

Poppy: Grrrr…=Gruño levemente mientras se sentaba sobre la silla= tienes suerte de que no sea noxiana.

Zynkro: Supongo que agradezco eso.=Sonrió amigable=

Las cosas fueron bien, poppy se quedo un momento conmigo para evitar que el día me fuera muy aburrido, eso en parte era algo bueno de ella, lo malo era que no aceptaba comportarse como una "Chica" o expresarse un poco como una, bueno no puedo obligarla a hacer algo que no le gusta…  
A la mañana siguiente el doctor me había dado de alta, Sali un poco mejor de lo que esperaba, tome mis cosas y me dirigí lo mas lejos que podía de ese hospital ya que nunca he sido muy afán de los hospitales, y en cuanto estuve afuera lo primero que hice fue tomar una buena bocanada de aire y dirigirme al primer restaurante que viese para comer algo decente ya que la comida del maldito hosital era muy… "Saludable" y si por "Saludable" me refiero a pan, leche, agua y fruta… y no soy precisamente una persona que coma siempre esas cosas.

Zynkro: creo que estará bien este.

Al llegar al restaurante lo primero que hice fue tomar asiento y pedir mi orden, la verdad estaba muy comodo, escuchar a los niños reir y gritar por la diversión era algo reconfortante, la gente caminaba tranquila, un dia "perfecto" de no ser por un problema enorme, mi antigua rival…

Zynkro: ¡Diablos!=pensó para sus adentros tratando de taparse con la carta del menú=

¿?: Así que aquí estas…=Dijo una chica con acento francés=

Termine por bajar el menú y ver con algo de nervios a la duelista la cual estaba con una caria igual que yo, nada amigable, estaba a nada de ponerme en guardia pero ella solo tomo asiento en una silla frente a mi al tiempo que tomaba el menú, cosa que me tomo por sorpresa ya que me esperaba un poquito mas…

Fiora: Descuida… de momento no vine a provocarte… De momento.=Dijo mientras cruzaba sus piernas mirando detenidamente el menú=

Zynkro: Entonces a que se debe….=Dijo extrañado=

Fiora: Ya que algunos han salido a los poblados de Demacia, Garen me pidió que te entregara esto=Dijo colocando una bolsa con oro sobre la mesa= es tu parte de habernos ayudado en contra de los noxianos…=Cerro la carta del menú y la coloco en la mesa=

Zynkro: Ya veo…=Tomo la bolsa= esta algo ligera…

Fiora: No eres el único que participo…=Se puso de pie= aun que también puede que haiga comprado algo de comer con tu dinero.=Dijo mientras se retiraba= no te preocupes por la comida pague lo tuyo y lo mio…

Zynkro: Y con mi dinero=Dijo indiferente mientras guardaba la bolsa= ¡Sepas que me debes un almuerzo!

Solo note que ella me hizo un ademan con su mano diciendo "Como digas" estaba algo enojado, aun que no del todo pero si… cuando ella esta me saca de quicio y mas aun gastándose MI dinero… fuera de eso logre comer bien, después de varios platillos me retire y justo como dijo ella, había pagado… mi intención ahora esa solo buscar un lugar donde hospedarme inicie en preguntarle a Poppy pero al llegar a su casa no la encontré uno de los vecinos dijeron que normalmente llegaba por la noche…

Opte en hacer algo mas dinero yéndome al bosque o Jungla, normalmente suele venir poppy o Shyvana conmigo pero que mas da que valla yo solo, además, algunos de los que trabajan en el palacio de Demacia ya me reconocen y creo que tomaran un poco de fe en mis palabras cuando haga el reporte de los bestias que derrote. Si bien es cierto que ya puedo arreglármelas solo, no significa que sea alguien que pueden vencer, soy humano, y se en las limitaciones en las cuales me encuentro.

Pero esta exploración me llevo a conocer a alguien muy curioso, me encontraba eliminando a un Espino Rojo, cuando lo mire, era alguien un poco alto y pasado de peso, tenia una barba larga y blanca, además de llevar consigo una linterna y unos pequeños humanoides con el, a lo que pude alcanzar a notar era que llevaba consigo una mascara además que le brillaban levemente la parte de los ojos y la boca, este daba saltos alargados pero era como el estuviera flotando o si hiciera falta gravedad, este sujeto volteo a verme con una mirada inclinada yo alce la mano en forma de saludo a lo que este hizo lo mismo y se acerco hasta ami en saltos largos mientras un grupo de cinco humanoides pequeños, lo seguían, eran curiosos apenas y se escuchaban risas y palabras pero no les podía entender ya que yo pensaba que era un idioma diferente al que conocía.

Zynkro: Hola.

No recibí respuesta pero este saludo cordialmente, me hacia un poco a la idea de que el no hablaba ya que no emanaba ningún sonido, si acaso se escuchaban campanillas de parte de los humanoides que le acompañaban, me parecía algo gracioso su aspecto ya que el me recuerda a un tio el cual al igual que el conservaba mucho su barba larga y estaba bastante pasado de peso, note que el comenzó a moverse por el bosque y yo con la curiosidad termine siguiéndolo… a el no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo de hecho incluso note que su velocidad iba en aumento y me era difícil alcanzarle, pero al poco tiempo mire que el apareció una esfera justo frente a mi, era verde y dorada, apenas la tome en mis manos esta desapareció al tiempo que un brillo verdoso me invadió, sentí algo cálido, pero confortable, con una seña de la mano de este extraño me pidió que le siguiera y asi lo hice.

Pasaron horas pero la verdad fue bastante entretenido, había peleado con varias criaturas en el viaje que hice con el, desde Lobos, hasta sapos gigantes, aun que aun le tengo miedo a los pajarracos de tierra… pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que en nuestro camino a las afueras del bosque este tocaba una trompeta, una melodía bastante hermosa… por mi parte quería acabar con un último monstruo… un Guardian Azul o golem como yo le conozco.

El era de bastante ayuda me curaba con esas esferas que sacaba, incluso con una fuerte onda aturdía a los monstruos facilitándome la eliminación de estos… pero algo que me herizo la piel fue que cuando elimine al Golem Azul… una voz algo gruesa pero agresiva se escucho resonar por el bosque.

¿?: ¡No! ¡Era mio!=Se escucho una voz masculina=

¿?: Un ladrón mal entonado.=Dijo una voz femenina=

¿?: ¡Te robaste mi presa!.=Dijo la voz masculina con enojo=

¿?: Al quitarnos lo nuestro…

¿?: Te quitaremos lo tuyo…

Zynkro: empiezo a pensar que fue mala idea…=Dijo mirando la aura del golem azul= y lo peor es que recién Sali del hospital=Dijo des animado=

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Lo se corto pero Seguro n.n d.


	23. Intento

Las cosas no podían estar peor, ya había tenido el "Gusto" de toparme con Kindred en mi primer dia que había llegado a este mundo, y ahora como si el maldito "Destino, suerte, casualidad o azar" estuvieran en mi contra, no tengo problemas con pelear contra kindred, incluso me atrevo a decir que podría estar a su altura ahora, pero el problema radica en que son dos criaturas, un Lobo y una Oveja semi humana, en casos normales de uno contra uno me habría involucrado en atacar, pero… hay que aprender cuando pelear y saber cuando estas en desventaja numérica. Si es cierto y este ser. (Refiriéndome al sujeto alto obeso de barba y mascara) me ayudara cosa que dudo mucho porque nunca vi que fuera alguien hostil.

¿?: ¡MIO!=Grito el lobo mientras se lanzaba hacia el humano con la boca abierta=

Lo siguiente que paso fue que… tras unos instantes lo que pude mirar fue a dos criaturas convertidas en lo que parecía ser oro solido… el lobo había quedado a escasos centímetros de mi, igual convertido en oro… a lo lejos se miraba a aquella Oveja con mascara en una posición ofensiva, tomando su arco y flecha, pero también estaba convertida en Oro, voltee a ver a mi compañero esperando una respuesta, pero cuando voltee a verlo, mire una especie de portal grande, con símbolos extraños que traspasaban un gran muro de piedra, con un ademan de su mano este sujeto me pidió que entrase al portal… mil y un dudas impedían que fuese a dentro de este portal… pero por otro… No quería que esos cazadores me tomaran.

Haciendo caso entre a este portal… para cuando pude darme cuenta el lugar era en si dorado… era como ver un túnel encendido con cientos de luces doradas, al final del trayecto note la salida, prácticamente termine saliendo fuera de los limites del bosque (Jungla), pero mi acompañante ya no estaba conmigo. Busque a mi alrededor pero no estaba… voltee a ver aquel portal que me había traído hasta aquí pero al poco tiempo este desapareció.

Zynkro: ¿No alcanzo a entrar?

Al menos puedo decir que me merecía algo de buena suerte, quise dirigirme de nuevo al bosque solo para buscar al que me saco de ese aprieto pero… la noche se acercaba y lo peor era que en estas horas las criaturas abundan mucho mas. Hay mas lobos, mas espino rojos y golems muy agresivos. Opte por irme de regreso a Demacia… ya tendría tiempo de buscar a esta persona por la mañana… solo espero y no le pase nada mientras tanto.

Horas después.

Al llegar a las puertas de Demacia, había grandes faroles que alumbraban las calles por la oscuridad de la noche, esto en si le daba un brillo nuevo a la ciudad, había pocas personas caminando por la calle, después de todo a estas horas ¿quien debe de estar afuera? Solo había guardias haciendo su rutina nocturna, algunos saludaban amablemente, algunos los conocía de vista porque suelo ir al palacio con Shyvana o Poppy en defecto de que ella no este… esperaba que Shyvana estuviera en casa porque, la ultima vez que llegue tarde a casa de Poppy no fue muy bien recibido que digamos.

Flash back.

Poppy: ¡Que horas son estas de llegar!=Dijo enojada= te dije que había toque de queda desde las nueve en adelante.

Zynkro: P-Pero fui a cenar…

Poppy: Pudiste ir al centro.

Zynkro: la cena ahí esta horrenda por eso fue hasta la parte norte de la ciudad.=Argumento en su defensa= además siempre hay guardias patrullando.

Poppy: pero tienes que aprender a hacer caso a las reglas que se ponen, a esto se le llama anarquismo.

Zynkro:=suspiro aliviado= que bueno que no conoces el terrorismo. De momento…

Poppy: Salte.=Señalo la puerta=

Zynkro: ¿¡Porque!?=Dijo un tanto indignado pero asustado=

Poppy: Porque uno…=Brinco sobre su martillo para estar a la altura del humano= Puedo… Dos… Mi casa… Tres y no menos importante que el primero… para que aprendas a llegar temprano.

Fin del flash back.

Quizás sea un poco estricta, pero en parte tenia razón, de por si me dan la oportunidad de dormir en sus casas y no respetar un poco el horario ya es dejarme llevar mucho…

Toque levemente la puerta de la casa de Shyvana, pero esta estaba entre abierta, empuje la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, ella nunca ha sido de las personas que deja la puerta abierta y menos a esta hora… trate de poner atención a cualquier indicio de anomalía en la casa pero todo parecía en su lugar… estaba todo demasiado callado, temia que alguien hubiese entrado a la casa con malas intenciones… pero al poco tiempo por la puerta de entrada escuche un ruido. Tome la espada que tenia en mi cintura y la desenfunde al momento de dar una vuelta en uno de los pasillos…

Termine colocando la espada a la altura del cuello de una persona de mi estatura, pero… cuando mire con mayor claridad en la oscuridad note que quien había entrado a la casa por la puerta fue Shyvana, quien solo mostro algo de sorpresa por el improviso que hice… rápidamente quite la espada de su cuello mientras ella solo dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio.

Zynkro: D-Disculpa note la puerta entre abierta y pensé que alguien…=Me interrumpio=

Shyvana: Esta bien… solo Sali a acompañar a Queen y a Lux al centro… pensaba que vendrías y por eso deje la puerta abierta.=Comino aun lado mio= ya cenaste algo?

Zynkro: Bueno=Guardo su espada= de hecho ahora que lo mencionas… No…=Dijo algo apenado=

Shyvana: =Sonrio= ven… creo que queda algo en la cocina.

Zynkro: podemos ir mañana de compras.

Shyvana: Seria buena idea después de todo… Pude convencer a Garen que me diera un par de días libre. Asi que, no habrá problema.

Mientras cocinaba, Shyvana me preguntaba desde hace cuanto que me habían dado de alta en el hospital, a lo que yo respondí que hace unas horas, de ahí no mencione nada mas, me reserve lo ocurrido con kindred y ese ser que me ayudo… como escusa solo dije que pasee por el centro y sur de la ciudad.

Zynkro: Poppy me había dicho que tu y los demás había salido a los poblados… pensé que no vendrías hasta días después…=Dijo mientras colocaba la cena en dos platos=

Shyvana: ya habíamos partido tiempo después… solo que, iban llegando el relevo y bueno me tienes aquí.=Dijo la Dragona quien estaba sentada esperando la cena= Me comento Garen que Fiora y tu se toparon en el centro. No hubo problemas?=Dijo un tanto preocupada=

Zynkro: No… al menos de momento.=Coloco los platos en la mesa=

Shyvana: Solo evita meterte en problemas con ella… no es una persona que quieres como enemiga…

Cenamos sin mayor apuro, a pesar de no ser tan tarde, me sentía algo cansado y solo quería terminar de cenar para dormir… pero… también había otra situación a tratar.

Zynkro: Oye Shyvana…=Llamo la atención de la Dragona=

Shyvana: ¿Qué pasa?

Zynkro: C-Con respecto a lo del dia del ataque…=Sonrio amigable=Gracias por ayudarme.

Shyvana: Era lo correcto Zynkro. Además… todos necesitamos una mano extra de vez en cuando.=Dijo mientras colocaba su brazo sobre el hombro del chico=

Zynkro: Muchas gracias.

Shyvana: Normalmente no lo hago de soporte pero…=Divago un poco= o-olvida lo que dije=Dijo nerviosa=

No entendia eso de Soporte, pero sin duda le debía mucho por esa ayuda si la situación me lo permite espero y poderle dar algo a cambio. Aunque… realmente no sabría que… terminada la Cena tanto ella como yo nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos, algo que me aliviaba en cada fin del dia era poderme quitar la armadura que tenia puesta, sentía como un gran peso se me iban de los hombros… sin embargo también eran las noches en las que me preguntaba que será de mi mundo… que será de mis padres y amigos, respuesta que nunca se me podrá responder por mucho que yo quiera la respuesta…

Zynkro: Esta vida tampoco es la peor…=Comenzo a pensar en voz alta= logre hacerme de buenos amigos… o amigas ya que son la mayoría… logre ser alguien de "provecho"… aunque también me abría gustado haber acabado mi carrera pero bueno… pero sobre todo, puede que funcione una relación.

Escuche unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta, supuse que era Shyvana quien había solo pasado… pase a recostarme en la cama y por primera vez después de mucho… espero y poder despertar hasta tarde, desde que llegue no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que dormia hasta entrado el medio dia, Shyvana descansaría unos días… espero que también el horario.

A la mañana siguiente.

Esperaba yo que Shyvana despertara tarde este dia, pero tal parece que su metabolismo se lo impide, total… no fue problema que me levantara a la misma hora de siempre. Usualmente ella siempre lleva su armadura roja consigo, yo al menos esperaba que este dia lo dejara y se llevara algo mas… casual. Pero tal parece que no fue su idea.

Zynkro: ¿si sabes que hoy no trabajas verdad?=Dijo poniéndose las botas (De mercurio por si los que se olvidaron de esto)=

Shyvana: es la costumbre… además… me siento un poco mas protegida y cómoda con la armadura.=Miro que el chico tomo la espada= No creo que sea necesario que te la lleves.

Zynkro: Le tengo miedo a nuestra amigita francesa… fuera de eso es lo único que llevare.

Si en efecto la espada era lo único que llevaría ese dia, todo lo demás lo deje en la habitación, solo lleve conmigo una playera de botones de manga corta, muy renacentista la verdad, pantalones cafés y las botas, no andaba con ganas de hacer o salir a pelar. Pero estando en un mundo donde abunda la pela preferia tener la espada conmigo. Al igual que como ella dijo me siento un poco mas seguro.

Zynkro: esperaba que te llevaras no se… alguna blusa o ropa normal.=Dijo saliendo de la habitación=

Shyvana: como ya te explique me siento mejor asi.

No le di mas vueltas al asunto, si le gusta irse asi pues bien… aun que creo yo que lo hace solo para infundir un poco de respeto, después de todo entre la gente ella resalta mucho, al salir de la casa de Shyvana como habíamos quedado anoche, saldríamos a comprar víveres, era justo que yo pagara esto, pese a esto ella estuvo insistente en que pagaría también parte de esto… me negué rotundamente a pesar de que estaba en peligro de salir con quemaduras graves ya que no le gusta que le lleve la contraria algunas veces.

El mercado abundaba bastante gente, normalmente mujeres y algunos ancianos.

Zynkro: Creo que…=Toma una sandía= Estará bien puedo hacer un agua fresca con esto.

Shyvana: ire por algo de carne para la comida nos vemos en la fuente central ¿vale?

Zynkro: Vale.

No soy precisamente la persona que sabe escoger de frutas y verduras, normalmente le pedia ayuda a una mujer o algún anciano, afortunadamente me auxiliaban al escoger, esto era buena señal de esta sociedad, pasaba el tiempo y termine saliendo del mercado con barias bolsas y canastas quizás me aborace un poco en la comida pero es mejor que sobre y no que falte.

Al llegar al punto de reunión note que Shyvana estaba sentada al borde de la fuente con un par de cajas a un lado suyo eran pequeñas como paquetes, al acercarme a ella se puso de pie y tomo los paquetes.

Shyvana: Consegui algo de pescado y encontré a Queen y Poppy nos acompañaran en la comida. Espero y no te importe hacer para alguien mas.

Zynkro: No para nada, al contrario… a que hora llegaran?

Shyvana: En la tarde después de que terminen su turno.

Zynkro: Siendo ese el caso hagamos la comida.

Me gustaba cocinar eso y después del entrenamiento que hacia era lo que mas me gustaba… y quizás… tan solo quizás si el tiempo transcurre hare un restaurante aquí… regresando a la realidad y dejando de lado la fantasía futurista, Shyvana me comenzó a platicar un poco lo que ha pasado estos días que eh estado inconsciente, mencionándome un poco de los pueblos que rodeaban a Demacia, ponía algo de atención porque me gustaría viajar a un pueblo en particular que hay un lago… el cual menciono se llama "Shiro" conforme caminábamos comenzó a soltarse un poco o a tomar algo de confianza al hablar, puesto que a pesar de no estar precisamente en mi siglo… sabia como actuar. En casos normales su lenguaje se habría vuelto algo vulgar cuando comenzó a hablarme con confianza.

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hicimos fue acomodar las cosas y yo por mi parte comenzar a cocinar el pescado… mi idea era hacer un caldo pero… decidi hacer algo que había en mi mundo… freírlo y hacerlo empanizado. Me las había arreglado para conseguir y moler una galleta a esto le eche sal y todo fue cuestión de ponerle algo de harina, huevo y a freír…

Shyvana: Cuéntame algo… ¿estando alla en Jhonia conociste a alguien?=Pregunto mientras acomodaba la fruta=

Zynkro: a muchas personas… la verdad fue interesante y muy divertido estar en un lugar donde abunda la vegetación. Además los estilos de pelea que ahí hay, me recuerdan un poco a mi hogar.

Shyvana: Ya veo… la verdad es que mejoraste bastante en el tiempo que estuviste ausente aquí en Demacia…

Zynkro: Bueno me enseño el Maestro Yi y el monje Lee… la verdad muy buenos maestros.

Shyvana: ¿Enserio?=Dijo un tanto triste=

Zynkro: Si… Pero en parte te debo mucho, fuiste mi primera maestra y me sirvió de mucho.=Dijo sin despegar la vista de la especialidad culinaria= En casos normales… no habría soportado el entrenamiento de Yi pero después de lo que me enseñaste y me entrenaste me ayudo de mucho.=Dijo amigable=

Shyvana: De nada.=Dijo un tanto mas feliz=

Continúe con la preparación, estaba todo listo, solo quedaba freír el pescado, pero eso lo haría hasta que las "Invitadas" llegaran, hice el agua de sandia como no creen… ya que en casos normales ocuparía una licuadora… me las arregle para molerlo apachurrando los pedazos se que es algo asqueroso pero lo hice. Además no quedo tan mal… al menos desde mi punto de vista y criterio…

Decidí descansar un poco en la sala de estar… no había prácticamente nada que hiciera ahora ni siquiera era tarde eran apenas las dos de la tarde o al menos lo que marcaba el reloj de péndulo de la sala…

Shyvana: oye… aun faltan un par de horas hasta que lleguen.=Dijo sentándose en el sillón al lado del humano=

Zynkro: lo se… pero no tengo ganas de hacer nada=Dijo divertido recostándose en el sillón= y creo que tu tampoco.

Shyvana: Normalmente a estas horas estoy en la jungla limpiando el camino de los monstruos…

Zynkro: No sales mucho verdad?=Arqueo una ceja=

Shyvana: solo socializo con quienes ya me conocen. Creo que la vida que tengo es algo rutinaria.

Zynkro: lo noto… Abecés intento hacer otras cosas para no tener la rutina encima.

Shyvana:=Volteo a ver al chico= ¿Cómo que?

Zynkro: en casos normales… ahora mismo estaría paseándome por el centro de la ciudad escuchando tocar a Sona… pero vi la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo contigo cosa que nunca desaprovecho=Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se enderezaba del sillón=

Shyvana: dices que solo hay que hacer algo mas…=El chico asintió= la cuestión es que no se hacer otra cosa mas que pelear… Nací con eso… y no precisamente tuve los mejores tratos desde niña.=Desvió un poco la mirada=

Zynkro: Problemas con los padres?

Shyvana: =Asintio= Cuando tu padre es un dragon y tu madre una humana… si…

Zynkro: Eso me explica muchas cosas de ti.

Quizas este comentario fue un poco brusco pero era la verdad.

Shyvana: a nadie le agradaba mi forma dragonica… en cierta forma les causaba repulsión en ese entonces. Quizás es solo porque soy parte de la guardia Demaciana, y me miran con algo de respeto… o temor por eso… =Dijo un tanto indiferente mirando la nada de la sala=

Zynkro: En lo personal no veo problema con tu apariencia…=Volteo a verla=

Era cierto… por mucho que la viera la apariencia que ella tenia era algo peculiar, quizás si fuera de lo ordinario que yo conocía pero me agradaba, incluso puedo decir que me agrada un poco lo peculiar o extraño para otros pero lo curioso era que desde que Poppy me presento a Shyvana la veía como alguien buena y atenta… quizás sea por esto que le tome mucha confianza.

Zynkro: incluso me agrada bastante… siempre he sido fanático de los Dragones.

Shyvana: ¿Fanático?=Dijo extrañada inclinando levemente la cabeza de lado=

Zynkro: que me agradan los dragones.

Shyvana:=Se sonrojo= Pues gracias supongo…

Nuestra platica paso a algo mas genérico, recordando las cosas que hacíamos cuando ella y yo solíamos ir a entrenar juntos y ella siempre recalcaba los errores que yo había cometido. Pero esto lejos de molestarme solo me sacaba carcajadas enormes por solo recordar aquellos momentos… de la vez que un dia nos había agarrado la lluvia y nos tuvimos que refugiar dentro de una cueva, solo para que al dia siguiente saliéramos y yo por torpeza tropezara y me estampara de cara contra el suelo enlodado.

Me agradaba verla sonreír era como ver a alguien diferente, sin duda algo que me gustaría ver siempre, se le notaba en mucha mayor confianza, en mucha mayor comodidad… pero… tengo que confesar que mientras nuestra platica seguía sentía aquel curioso palpitar que muchos hemos tenido al estar con alguien, era calido y se que estarán de acuerdo conmigo que esa sensación es muy agradable.

Shyvana: Z-Zynkro…=Dijo levemente=quería decirte algo.=Dijo un tanto nerviosa=

Zynkro: Si es con respecto al agua que hice si me lave las manos.=Argumento antes de recibir alguna regañía que el esperaba=

Shyvana: No… Es de cuando te ibas a Jonia… yo… le había pedido a Poppy que me presentara contigo ya que… bueno… tu…

Ella no acabo su frase cuando cuando la puerta principal de abrió de par en par dejando ver a una Jordl y una humana acompañada de un gran halcón, sin duda me mostré algo sorprendido por la intromisión de estas dos personas.

Poppy: Escuche que Zynkro cocinaría y no quise esperar al cambio de guardia=Dijo divertida mientras entraba=

Quinn: yo acepte la invitación de Shyvana.=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Zynkro: Claro las estábamos esperando=Se puso de pie= vengan adelante, solo preparo la comida y todo estará listo.

Poppy: ¡Aun no la tienes lista!?=Dijo algo enojada=

Zynkro: la tengo lista es solo calentarla o se enfriara.

Note que el animo de Shyvana se había ido, incluso puedo decir que se desanimó… trate de animarla levantándola y trallendola a la cocina para que me ayudara cosa que al principio no pareció gustarle pero al poco tiempo termino ayudándome.

Shyvana: creo que será mejor decirle después…=Dijo para sus adentros mientras acomodaba basos en la mesa donde se encontraba Poppy y Quinn.

Fin del cap.

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero, como saben estamos en temporadas de lluvias y aquí en mexico las cosas están un poco difíciles por esto ya que hay grandes lloviznas y no puedo escribir por esto.


	24. Noche estrellada

Las cosas en la casa con Shyvana iban bastante bien, la comida transcurrió de manera normal, Quinn le daba de comer a su halcón pedazos de carne de la comida, Poppy por su lado nos mencionaba un poco sobre la guardia que tuvo que hacer en las afueras de Demacia junto a reclutas nuevos, pero lo que mas resalto en toda su conversación fue un chiste que no le salio del todo bien… creo que trataba de un Noxiano y un Freldyordiano, que entraban a un bar, la verdad no entendí del todo su chiste pero, creo que solo para evitar que ella se sintiera tonta por no hacer reír a los demás, me reí del chiste a un que no tuvo mucha gracia. Fuera de eso seguimos platicando un poco mas mientras la noche se acercaba, el sol apenas se andaba ocultando de tras de las montañas, Quinn y Poppy procedieron a irse apenas el reloj de la sala marco las ocho de la noche.

Ambas argumentando que tenían que regresar mañana temprano a la guardia, Dado al ataque que hubo hace días. En tiendo la razón del porque Noxus y Demacia peleen, sus diferencias han de tener, por mi parte apenas salieron ambas chicas lo primero que hice fue empezar a recoger la cocina lavando completamente todo…

Zynkro: =Suspiro un tanto frustrado= Al menos hubieran lavado su plato cada una de ustedes…=Dijo entre dientes mientras seguía lavando=

Para que me molestaba? Perdía el tiempo ya que, después de todo el que vive en casa ajena soy yo… poco después de que termine de lavar quise salir un momento al centro de la ciudad, ya que muchas de las veces que salía, Sona tocaba melodía bastante hermosas por la noche, creo que me dijo que lo hacía más que nada por las parejas que llegaban por la noche… Pensado esto decidí invitar a Shyvana después de todo, no creo que haga nada en el tiempo que yo estoy allá. Solo que esta vez le pedí que…

Shyvana: No me siento muy cómoda usando ropa de civil…=Dijo un tanto insegura=

Zynkro: Venga, solo es esta noche, ¿qué tiene de malo? Sirve que de una vez usas esa ropa que tienes arrumbada en el armario.=Intento animar a la semi humana=

Tuve que rogarle un poco para que accediera a cambiarse de atuendo, la verdad era que quería verla con otro estilo de ropa que no fuera siempre su armadura roja… ella creo que solo por cumplirme mi gusto acepto hacerlo, tardo alrededor de una hora en arreglarse, yo pare ese punto había tomado un baño y me había puesto otra ropa un poco mas casual, tome un pantalón renacentista de color negro, una playera de manga larda muy imperialista, zapatos y como pude me trate de recoger el cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo (Que les aclaro desde el tiempo que he estado aquí me negué a cortármelo).

Esperaba impaciente en la entrada de la casa, al igual que siempre lo único que llevaba conmigo era la espada, en cierta forma me daba un poco de confianza y seguridad, cuando Shyvana se mostro, bajando las escaleras, lo poco que pude hacer fue evitar que mi quijada callera hasta el suelo por su curiosa y hermosa silueta que miraba.

Creo que soy yo ya que, estoy bastante acostumbrado a verla siempre con su armadura y verla esta vez con este atuendo, fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de una sola cosa… lo bien que ella se miraba…  
Su atuendo constaba de un vestido delgado de color carmesí, leves líneas delgadas de color dorado, escuchaba su avance y supuse que tenia tacones o eso yo pensaba, ya que no podía ver sus pies por el vestido, su pelo estaba recogido igual que el mio en una sola cola de caballo, además aquellos ojos amarillos le daba un toque aun mas radiante al vestido.

Shyvana: N-No te burles…=Pidió con apenas esfuerzo en sus palabras=

Zynkro: Todo lo contrario=Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa=Te dije que te verías bien.

Shyvana: Me debes una enorme por cumplirte el gusto Zynkro.=Dijo un tanto firme mientras caminaba hacia el humano=

Zynkro: Jhm jhm luego te la cobras cuando quieras, de momento porque no vamos con Sona?

Ella asintió con la cabeza afirmando mi petición, comenzamos a caminar por las calles, los faroles estaban apenas siendo encendidos por algunos guardias, con ayuda de unas escaleras y una antorcha en sus manos para encender las velas que estaban en los faroles, no había mucha gente a si que no podían mirar muy bien a Shyvana cosa que parecía agradarle un poco ya que a ella no le gusta llamar mucho la atención solo espero y cierta persona no se aparezca por el centro de Demacia mientras Shyvana tiene este atuendo porque creo que esta vez si volaran chispas y no de fuegos artificiales.

Fuera de eso y con la esperanza de que no suceda, Shyvana comenzó a preguntarme.

Shyvana: Nunca me dijiste de que parte de Runaterra provienes.=Dijo curiosa=

Zynkro: Bueno… cercas de…

Mi mente trataba en balde de mencionar un pueblo que sonara lógico, y que pareciese que no haya visitado… por mas que me tardaba en dar una respuesta ella comenzaba a sospechar, por lo cual solo mencione al ver a alguien.

Zynkro: ¡Ve yo sabia que aun seguiría tocando!=Señalo a la humana de cabello azul con su extraño instrumento=

La salvada que tuve esta vez, y la verdad algo que me dio a entender que tenia que fingir al menos un lugar de nacimiento… Al señalar a Sona, Shyvana solo se limitó a seguirme por un gran parque central, era bastante bonito el lugar ya que los arboles que estaban ahí siempre estaban tupidos de hojas verdosas, y las pocas bancas que permitían que algunas parejas tomaran asiento para escuchar a la artista musical le daba al lugar algo de romanticismo.

Shyvana estaba un poco nerviosa ya que al momento que llegamos al parque, algunas de las miradas curiosas comenzaron a ponerle atención, intente hablar de cualquier tema con Shyvana para evitar ese nerviosismo de su parte y para que viera como ultimo plano las miradas de las personas cosa que resulto bastante bien.

Zynkro: Siendo de ese modo nunca tuve problemas en cuanto a navegar se trata, mi abuelo me enseño bastante ya que solíamos ir al mar y como el tenia un bote, me enseño a guiarme por las estrellas y me enseño a usar las cartas de navegación.

Para ella era una plática un tanto divertida y eso era bueno.

Shyvana: Sabes… Recuerdo haber escuchado de navegantes Demacianos, es una guardia naval, es solo para escoltar a los mercaderes por mar abierto para evitar que piratas los asalten o los derriben, sete podría dar un buen mando con ese conocimiento que tienes.=Dijo un tanto animada= por cierto ¿Qué grado de estudios tienes?

En lo largo que eh estado en runaterra no he visto universidades solo lugares de aprendizaje básico y algunos salones de estudios avanzados pero fuera de eso nada que marque otro tipo de escolaridades.

Zynkro: Alto diría yo.

Shyvana: El problema es que no te convences de entrar a la guardia Demaciana ¿verdad?

Zynkro: Quizás con el tiempo termine por hacerlo.

Shyvana: Si me lo preguntas… mientras mas rápido mejor, ya que podrías quedar en un buen rango militar.

Zynkro: Eso seria bueno… pero como te dije ya veré que.

Al llegar por completo a la zona central del parque Sona se encontraba tocando como de costumbre, había muy pocas parejas caminando por los jardines, era entendible no es como mi mundo que a pesar de ser las diez de la noche hay mucha gente caminando por las calles, incluso a altas horas de la madrugada.

(Música de fondo "Es solo si el lector asi lo desea" se llama Theme of Prontera + voice)

Sona al mirarme se sonrió amigable, al tiempo que alzaba su brazo para mandarme un saludo, hice lo mismo sin embargo ella no dejo de seguir tocando, Shyvana y yo decidimos caminar un momento mas por la cercanía escuchando la melodía, por mucho que pasáramos en silencio, no era incomodo era un silencio un tanto apacible y tranquilizante, ocasionalmente alzaba la mirada para ver las estrellas, la verdad es que extraño mucho las estrellas de mi mundo… normalmente lo primero que veo son las tres calaveritas y luego el cinturón de Orión pero aquí… ni siquiera eso.

Zynkro: Por cierto, que era lo que querias decirme antes de que Poppy y Quinn llegaran?

Note que ella se puso algo nerviosa cosa que me puso aún más curioso por saber, supuse que ella trataba de tomar algo de valor para decirme de que era, por mi parte solo me hacía un poco a la idea, ya que parecía bastante importante en aquel momento que me lo iba a decir ella…. Al poco tiempo Shyvana respiro profundamente y paro de caminar, hice lo mismo poniéndome frente a ella, notaba su nerviosismo sus manos lo demostraban.

Shyvana: C-Como sabes… Poppy nos presentó cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, ¿aun te acuerdas verdad?

Zynkro: Claro, fue prácticamente el segundo dia después de que llegue aquí… Aunque casi en contra mi voluntad me obligaron a aprender a pelear=Dijo divertido mientras tomaba asiento en una banca alargada que estaba aun lado de ambos, haciendo que Shyvana hiciera lo mismo=

Shyvana: La verdad… no te conocí solo para enseñarte a pelear.=Extraño al chico= Me llamaste mucho la atención cuando te mire caminando por las calles de Demacia…=Mostro un pequeño rubor, al tiempo que bajo un poco la mirada=Te quise conocer mucho mas afondo… Mas que nada porque me gustas.

(La música de fondo se llama Theme of Aldebaran)

Puede que… mis pensamientos estuvieran confusos por su declaración, no soy precisamente la persona que muchas mujeres me busquen… de hecho era el mas alejado de ellas, creo que yo podría ser la ultima persona que las chicas (De donde vengo) quisieran salir, y pensar que ella realmente le agrada no solo mi compañía si no también yo… tanto mi forma de ser.

Pero mientras pensaba esto en el rostro de Shyvana se mostraba un poco mas deprimida ya que no había dado yo una respuesta a lo cual ella dijo.

Shyvana: Entenderé si no piensas lo mismo Zynkro…=Dijo poniéndose de pie algo deprimida=

Note que ella estaba a punto de irse porque me tarde en responderle, instintivamente la detuve tomándola de la mano, ella volteo un tanto confundida, quizás porque no se esperaba esta acción de mi parte y es bastante entendible. Termine por ponerme de pie nuevamente frente a ella, quizás fue como dije una noche en Jonia y lo repetí aquí en Demacia… "Puede que funcione una relación aquí" nunca estuve en contra de estar con alguien de hecho…

Zynkro: Entiendo de sobra…=Sonrió= y creeme, que pienso lo mismo que tu Shyvana.

Note que ella esbozo una sonrisa, dejando atrás aquella tristeza de hace unos momentos, poco me importaba que fuera mitad dragon y mitad humana, un bledo importaba si regresaba a mi mundo o no, de hecho… después de todo lo ocurrido hasta este punto y en especial este suceso… No quisiera irme nunca.

Shyvana: Creí que…=La interrumpió=

Zynkro: Serás mitad dragona y humana… pero eso no quita el hecho de lo que siento también por ti.=Paso una de sus manos por el rostro de la dragona=

Quizás era esa sensación de calidez al estar con Shyvana siempre, aquella pequeña alegría que sentía cuando estaba con ella, la gran confianza que sentía por este hecho… tal parece que simplemente fue cariño… afecto… amor en simples palabras… Termine por recibir un fuerte abrazo de parte de Shyvana, me apretaba bastante fuerte pero, no era molestia pude corresponder el abrazo a pesar de esta gran cantidad de emociones que rondaban, era tanto felicidad, como placer, incluso alivio y confianza. Creo que el simple hecho de expresarnos nustros sentimientos el uno por el otro dejo caer una gran piedra en nuestro corazones… mas conocida como "duda" el simple hecho de pensar que yo no le correspondería o que ella no me correspondería, hacía que siempre evitáramos esta pequeño pero gran paso, era por eso que quizás principalmente yo la miraba como una amiga y no quería perderla por esto… y ahora… muchas fronteras se abren una vez ella dio este paso.

Describir que hicimos el resto de la noche seria solo hablar de cosas románticas eh incluso los aburriría… pero lo único que tienen que saber es que después de esta noche muchas cosas mas pasarían… Pasamos por la fuente del parque central por unos instantes, incluso nos quedamos mas tiempo después de que Sona tuvo que irse ya que el reloj de la torre marcaba la una de la madrugada, no tenia ganas de irme y por lo visto Shyvana tampoco… podría decir que ambos pensábamos que esto seria un simple sueño y que al dia siguiente esto nunca habría pasado.

Eventualmente tuvimos que regresar, de todas las veces que miraba sonreír a Shyvana, esta vez notaba aun mas alegría de su parte… escuche rumores que los dragones pueden llegar a ser muy leales, quizás es por esto de su alegría… Bueno creo que prefiero tener a un dragon de aliado que tener uno en contra quien sabe… las estrellas justamente jugaban entre si como cual lluvia de estrellas…

Al llegar a la casa mucho cambio al poner el primer pie, no sabia que hacer en ese momento acompañarla… seguirla o simplemente despedirme para verla mañana… Estaba a nada de decir mi primera palabra, cuando ella me tomo de la mano para guiarme por las escaleras, prácticamente ella me guio hasta su habitación yo quede un poco confundido ya que… al menos yo esperaba quedarme en mi habitación… cuando Shyvana abrió la puerta note su habitación, no cambio mucho desde la última vez que la mire, era amplia mas que nada.

Quizás yo me mostraba nervioso porque pensaba que esto iría más allá de lo que esperaba, pensado esto, no paso mucho para que Shyvana pasara una de sus manos por mi rostro al tiempo que dijo con leve suavidad en sus palabras.

Shyvana: No te importa dormir aquí hoy?

Suspire un poco aliviado, cosa que ella noto con extrañeza, asentí con la cabeza afirmando su petición… hice lo propio quitarme parte de la ropa créanme que conserve los pantalones y me dispuse a dormir… tenia mucho que procesar para el siguiente dia… o quizás por los siguientes días… semanas… incluso meses… pero no me arrepiento de esta noche… incluso creo que es la mejor noche que pude haber tenido en este gran y pequeño mundo.

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: lamento muchísimo la tardarsa el trabajo me tiene bastante ocupado y apenas tengo tiempo de subir capítulos… espero y entiendan y lo malo es que entramos a septiembre y la fiesta patria se viene haciendo que este mes también este muy atareado… pero hare lo mejor que pueda para subir cap´s… espero y comprendan…

¡IMPORTANTE!: Recuerden el Rate del Fic porfavor. No por nada es M desde que inicio.


	25. Nuestra relacion

No saben las cosas que hemos pasado Shyvana y yo desde que nuestra relación comenzó, claramente en un principio solo se lo mencionamos a Poppy, a su amigo el Herrero Azer, Quinn y aun esta a discusión si decirle a Garen… A Lux también se le menciono esto ya que por lo visto Shyvana suele pasar algo de tiempo con ella, en cuanto a Fiora… ni hablar del tema creo que preferimos tener una relación privada momentáneamente, fuera de los ojos y oídos de los demás.

Fuera de eso no represento ningún problema, Shyvana se mostraba un poco mas amable, feliz eh incluso mas cariñosa. Eventualmente el trabajo como una Guardiana de Demacia le pedía que saliera a ciertos lugares fuera de la capital, pero no pasaba mucho cuando ella regresaba dos días era lo máximo que pasaba yo sin verla. Mientras los días pasaban, menos extrañaba la vida que tenia en mi viejo mundo… Quizas y es cierto extraño un poco la música de ahí, la comida, o incluso las bebidas, también el tan adorado televisor y internet… Pero desde que estoy aquí nada que no compense algo de ejercicio y una pelea con los monstruos. Antes yo no pensaba asi, mi predilección eran hacia los videojuegos medievales o de estrategia, acostarme en la cama estudiar y dormir para otro dia rutinario y si acaso esperar a que mis amigos salieran de paseo para que me invitaran.

Pero aquí… nunca me crei capas de comenzar de cero una vida nueva y mas en un mundo como este.

¿?: Estas muy pensativo últimamente.=Escuche una voz femenina=

En efecto estaba pensante en lo que alguna vez fue mi vida… dios les juro que hasta extraño la contaminación que respiraba en ese lugar y creo que lo que mas extraño de ese lugar era escuchar mi nombre real y no el falso que decidí adoptar aquí.

Zynkro: N-No te escuche entrar.=Dijo algo distraído tratando de salir de sus pensamientos=

Shyvana: de que se trata cuéntame….

Me encontraba sentado en el gran sillón de la sala de estar, Shyvana no tardo en sentarse a un lado mío mirándome con algo de curiosidad, me gustaría decirle el porque me siento de esta forma… decirle que no vengo precisamente de este lugar pero… siento que si le menciono esto algo puede llegar a pasar, es como un mal presentimiento al decirle.

Zynkro: Nada relevante… terminaste temprano hoy.

Shyvana: le había cubierto unas horas a Xin Zhao, y bueno a qui me tienes.=Sonrio amigable= aun nos quedan unas cuantas horas de sol, quieres ir a la jg ver que podemos despejar?=Dijo animada poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que me tomaba del brazo para ponerme de pie=

Su animo desde que comenzamos a salir ha aumentado considerablemente, nuestras pequeñas patrullas por la "Jungla" las veíamos como una pequeña competencia por ver quién era el que más monstruos eliminaba. Ella siempre ganaba, pese a que siempre daba mi mejor esfuerzo quedaba a bajo por cuatro o incluso siete, incluso solo por simple diversión tuvimos pequeñas peleas entre ella y yo… claro error cuando decido hacerlo termino saliendo bastante adolorido además de salir algo quemado, en especial de los brazos, pese a que ella intenta no usar su fuego en nuestros pequeños entrenamientos, sin querer ella termina quemándome y mas de lo debido… sin embargo esta voz fue una leve excepción, pues también yo tenia la costumbre de tomarme muy enserio en entrenamiento y siempre quererla superar cosa que no podía hacer por mucho que lo intentara.

Lamentablemente la esa noche no pudimos llegar a la ciudad, pues una fuerte lluvia torrencial nos tomo desprevenidos justo en medio de la jg, nos las arreglamos para llegar a una pequeña cueva, no pasaba el agua asi que podíamos refugiarnos sin problema alguna. Tenia la ropa mojada por lo cual tenia que quitármela, pero al estar Shyvana cerca mio, solo me limite a quitarme la armadura y ropa que tenia de la cintura hacia arriba, y hasta ahí, por su parte shivana solo se quedo con su falda y pechera, quitándose lo demos de su armadura, desde hombreras, aquel curioso casco, y enormes guanteletes.

Pude hacerme con un par de leños secos que estaban aquí en la cueva, con ayuda del fuego de Shyvana, pudimos encender una fogata, terminamos sentándonos en el suelo frente a la fogata recordando mi cruel intento de querer eliminar al golem azul con un simple golpe horizontal, cosa que obviamente me fue imposible pues mi espada s había quedado justa a la mitad del corte y el golem solo me aplasto con una de sus enormes manos estampándome contra el suelo, Shyvana se había llevado la muerte del golem aplastando la cabeza de este golem al momento que también se llevaba la bendición del golem azul cosa que también me molesto… y por si fuera poco las palabras que dijo fueron "Con este llevo 24 cuantos llevas?" yo evite soltar una mentira que claramente no creería.

Shyvana: Sigues molesto porque te quite la bendición del golem azul?=dijo mirando unas extrañas piedras azules girando alrededor de Shyvana=

Todo este dia me la pase pensando en mi mundo… y si me mostraba un tanto pensativo y también distraído y mi actitud seria al estar pensando.

Zynkro: No es eso… después de todo no utilizo esa cosa que tanto nombran algunos… ¿"Mana"?=Shyvana asintió= además aun me falta equiparme un ultimo objeto pero aun no estoy seguro que seria.

Shyvana: bueno… una buena recomendación seria el filo de la cordura… te ayudaría mucho con tu movilidad en tus ataques. Pero después de todo al final tu "Build" la decides tu.

Zynkro: puede ser… Por cierto… cuantos monstruos mataste?

Shyvana: Eso depende de cuantos mataste tu.=Dijo divertida mientras se sentaba aun lado del humano=

Zynkro: jhm jhm… 21 claro si contamos el que me quitaste=Dijo riendo=

Shyvana: ¡Nop! No cuenta.

Zynkro: Que cruel eres.

Shyvana: Pero… seria un empate por primera vez… hice 20 contando el que te quite.

Sentía un leve orgullo, pero… algo no cuadraba… si mis cuentas no me fallan…

Zynkro: No… hiciste mas de veinte, de eso estoy mas que seguro.

Creo que tan solo trataba de subirme un poco el animo desde que salimos no he podido de dejar de pensar en mi mundo y quizás es por esto que ella esta algo preocupada.

Shyvana: haz estado muy pensativo desde que llegue… incluso pareces distraído, te pregunte que si había algo malo pero solo evadiste la respuesta… además no parecías muy concentrado en nuestro pequeño entrenamiento entre tu y yo. ¿Qué ocurre?=Dijo preocupada=

Zynkro: Solo recordaba un poco, de lo que alguna vez fue…=Shyvana se extraño= Pero miro hacia aquí y llego a pensar que esto no puede ser tan real… pero…=Miro su mano detenidamente= Lo es. Y tengo un miedo de que de un dia para otro esto solo allá sido una simple ilusión.

Senti como Shyvana me abrazo contra ella, quizás entendía el porque de mi pesar, no quería entrar en detalles de mi vida no quiero hacerlo y no lo pienso hacer… termine correspondiendo al abrazo de Shyvana, quería tan solo escuchar mi nombre real por una sola vez… no de ellos con quienes eh estado aquí en Runaterra… si no de mi familia y a migos…

El abrazo de Shyvana me dio cierto conforte y algo de calidez, deje salir un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que ella solo rio levemente, eso me extraño pero cuando me separe un poco para saber del porque se reía ella, pero me sorprendió dándome un beso en los labios, me deje llevar por el beso acariciando la parte trasera de la cabeza de la semi humana, quería tener a alguien cercas de mi… mucho tenía que ver este dia, deseaba estar siempre al lado de alguien que me diera un poco de conforte y Shyvana lo hizo sin darse cuenta de esto.

La abrace lo mas fuerte que pude mientras continuaba con el beso, no quería que este terminara… pero lo hicimos por la falta de aire de ambos, la llama de la fogata era apenas tenue, estaba casi a punto de apagarse, intente estirar mi brazo para aventar un leño mas a la pequeña hoguera, pero apenas estaba a punto de tocar el tronco sentí sobre mi mano la mano de Shyvana, ella guio esta mano nuevamente a su cuerpo, su rostro se había enternecido… tanto yo como ella sabíamos a donde nos dirigíamos. Y créanme que nada me haría mas feliz que hacerlo.

Shyvana: Mejor descancemos mañana necesitamos regresar a Demacia... Recuerda que tengo guardia matutina.

Le tome la palabra, por lo cual asentí con la cabeza, pase a recostarme en el suelo, solo había tierra suelta por lo cual no había algo que incomodara al tratar de dormir en el suelo, no me avergüenza decirlo termine durmiendo en el regazo de Shyvana, creo que fue simplemente el querer estar cerca de ella, y al no recibir alguna queja o algo que me dijera que le disgustara supuse que podía seguir ahí… La noche fue algo fría pero fresca a la vez, las nevadas se estaban acercando y la verdad esperaba esos días ya que… lo primero que quiero hacer es festejar navidad desde hace tiempo… quizás es por esto mi cruel pesar y tristeza de estos últimos días. No estar con quienes yo conozco, pero como ya mencione… el estar con Shyvana me da cierto conforte y sustento para seguir.

Ella paso una de sus manos por mi cabeza, solo dejando que el sueño me tomara por Morfeo, y esperar al dia siguiente.

Para cuando desperté al dia siguiente, el sol había salido desde hace buen tiempo, al moverme levemente, para tratar de hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo escucho un pequeño quejido atrás mio, no era difícil adivinar que era Shyvana, por lo visto se había acomodado para estar recargada contra una roca grande, yo por lo visto estaba acomodado en su regazo, mi mirada fue a la de ella, esperando toparme con su común sonrisa… pero ella seguía dormida, recargando su cabeza contra la roca, desvie mi mirada hacia la entrada de la cueva y lo primero que paso en mi mente fue… "Feliz dia" fue lo único que compenso un poco mi tristeza de mi soledad…. Pero…

Zynkro:=Miro a Shyvana= Nunca he sentido la Soledad…

Apenas decir estas palabras hice que Shyvana comenzara a moverse y despertara, al principio se mostraba confundida por el lugar en el cual estábamos, pero cuando ella volteo hacia abajo para verme solo esbozo una sonrisa amigable, al tiempo que me rodeo con sus brazos, me gustaba que fuera cariñosa… solo que hay veces en los que no puede medir bien su fuerza…

Zynkro: afloja, afloja…=Dijo algo cortado de aire=

Shyvana: No.=Dijo divertida mientras ponía mas fuerza de su parte=

Quizás yo era el exagerado, pero al fin y al cabo… es nuestro humor al estar juntos.

Shyvana: ¿Listo para irnos?

Zynkro: ¿es muy necesario que vallas a la guardia Demaciana hoy?=Dijo algo desganado de levantarse=

Shyvana: Claro que si es necesario…=Dijo empujándolo levemente para que se levantara=

Zynkro: Hump… Tengo que levantarme?

Shyvana: Si, y pararte y caminar hasta la ciudad.

Zynkro: No quiero…

Shyvana: Lastima tienes que hacerlo.

Tuve que ponerme de pie, aun en contra de mi propia voluntad de no querer hacerlo… el ambiente fuera de la cueva era fresco puesto que en la noche llovió, fuera de eso llegar a Demacia no era nada difícil, muchas de las criaturas de habían ocultado en sus escondites por la lluvia torrencial de la noche pasada, y el camino lo tendríamos libre… pasamos gran parte del camino platicando un poco sobre lo que alguna vez fue mi vida, no entre en detalles si no que, como eran mis padres, mis pocos amigos y compañeros… nada fuera de la naturaleza que Shyvana conocía.

Shyvana: entonces… ¿es por eso que estas tan desanimado últimamente?=Miro al humano el cual asintió con la cabeza levemente= Bien puedes ir a visitarlos por unos días después de todo, no pienso ir a ningún lado en lo que estoy en la guardia ya para cuando llegues podemos…

Zynkro: No es tan fácil… Pero descuida, veré que hacer…

Eso no es cierto…

Shyvana: Te parece una carrera hasta la entrada de la ciudadela?=Dijo en tono retador tratando de animar al humano= ¿Listo?

Zynkro: No creo estar de…

No alcance a terminar la frace cuando recibí un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de mi cabeza al tiempo que escuchaba una fuerte risotada de parte de Shyvana al tiempo que ella dijo mientras corria.

Shyvana: ¡Atrápame si puedes!

Que hacerle… realmente sabe como motivarme y animarme sabe que soy muy competitivo.

Fin del cap.

En compensación por haberme tardado tanto les entrego este cap n.n b


	26. Heladas parte 1

Las cosas entre Shyvana y yo fueron tomando un buen curso, los días y semanas habían pasado y habíamos entrado en tiempo de nevadas, la ciudad de Demacia se había cubierto de una gran capa de nieve, el bosque de las afueras había quedado al descubierto, ¿A que me refiero con esto? Que los arboles se quedaron sin hojas y muchos de los animales están invernando, yo esperaba que también los monstruos pero no, tal parecía que estaban siempre activos ya sea por la noche o el dia… pero eso es punto y aparte. Después de todo esta es un semana muy especial y no hay que desaprovecharla.

Poppy: ¿M-Me puedes decir porque tengo que acompañarte?=Dijo algo tiritada, por el frio= es mi dia libre Zynkro…

Poppy me acompañaba por las afueras de la ciudad e Demacia, ambos llevábamos altas ropas (Ropa abrigadora) en caso de Poppy un gran suéter mientras que por mi parte una gabardina negra larga. Poppy cargaba atrás de ella en su espalda su gran martillo, mientras yo por otro lado, tenia en mi cintura la espada… no me fue muy difícil comenzar a divisar los ponis a lo lejos y fue cuando le respondi a Poppy.

Zynkro: Lo se, pero Quinn no podía venir… Lux es muy débil y Garen… Por dios le había pedido el favor desde hace varios días pero no quiere tomar ningún dia de descanso para lo que le pido… y mi última opción eras tu.

Poppy: Ahhh…=Rebobino un poco las palabras= ¿Cómo que ultima opción?=Dijo algo disgustada= Ósea que estoy pintada para ti. Y cuando me ocupas no verdad?

Zynkro: No…=Aparto unas ramas= es solo que como ya me habías mencionado de tu día libre, no quería arruinártelo pidiéndote que me acompañaras… pero al no poder conseguir a nadie que me ayudara a cargar el Pino tuve que pedirte ayuda a ti…

Poppy: =Suspiro= ya que… no tardaremos ¿verdad? No siempre me dan días libres.

Zynkro: Espero y no… por eso venimos temprano. Ya que si tardamos=Miro malicioso a Poppy= Me ayudaras hasta tarde.

Poppy: Suerte…=Dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a regresar por donde vino=

Zynkro: ¡Espera era broma!=Fue tras ella=

Una vez que pude calmarla por mi mala broma, volvió seguirme, la nieve comenzaba a cubrirla a ella ya que al ser una Jordl es de tamaño mas pequeño y le cuesta trabajo andar en lugares donde la nieve la cubre… trate de encontrar un pino algo mas o menos decente, ni muy alto no muy pequeño algo intermedio para que pueda entrar en la casa.

Poppy: Y… ¿ya hablaste con Shyvana sobre esto?=Dijo tomando su martillo=

Zynkro: Bueno… esperaba que tu me ayudaras con este pequeñísimo detalle.

Poppy: veamos… ¿Me pides que trabaje en mi dia libre y encima me pides que le diga que tu estas metiendo un pino de dos metros a su casa?

Zynkro: Bueno suena medio feo si lo dices de ese modo pero si…=Dijo tomando su espada=

Poppy: Ya que… te parece bien este?=Dijo señalando uno entre la multitud de Pinos.=

Zynkro: Si, uno pequeño servirá bastante bien.

Talarlo no fue difícil, le quitamos algunas ramas malas y le quitamos algunos nidos de aves, pero el problema fue ¿Cómo lo llevaríamos?

Poppy: Pensaste en donde encontrar Pinos… escoger según tu el mejor, pero no pensaste en como llevártelo…

Zynkro: Yo lo cargo de…

Poppy: No, yo iré a Demacia veré si Alzer me hace un favor para que nos ayude a llevar el Pino hasta la casa de Shyvana.

Zynkro: Esta bien…

Me pase alrededor de media hora tratando de quitarle las astillas al árbol cosa que no me salio nada fácil, pero era para poder pasar el tiempo en lo que llegaba Poppy, al poco tiempo comencé a escuchar golpeteos y relinchos de unos caballos, puse un poco de atención por el camino que Poppy y yo habíamos tomado, venia arriba de una carreta al lado de aquel Herrero que me ayudo por primera vez que llegue aquí, Alzer, no había cambiado nada seguía igual de fuerte y lo que lo cubría del frio era un gran abrigo de cuero, este señor al estacionarse a un lado del árbol bajo de un salto de la carreta y lo primero que hice fue darme un fuerte abrazo, solo podía escuchar como mis huesos de la columna vertebral me tronaban uno a uno.

Alzer: ¡Ah Zynkro! Hacia tiempo que no te miraba y luego con la noticia que me dio Poppy de tu con Shyvana y ahora pidiéndome esto.=Dijo animdo= Dime ¿que te traes entre manos amigo?=Dijo interesado y curioso=

Zynkro: Bueno… es algo que quería compartir con todos después de todo, pero quiero que sea sorpresa hasta entonces ¿vale?

Alzer: Hummm… esta bien, solo porque me gustan las sorpresas.=Miro el pino que estaba en el suelo= es el que nos llevaremos?

Zynkro: Efectivamente.

Alzer: Bueno, tómalo de enfrente y yo de a…=Lo interrumpieron=

Poppy: ¡Aun lado!

Lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de algo girando, para cuando Alzer y yo volteamos vimos como Poppy hacia girar su martillo con gran rapidez esto me exalto demasiado, por simple reflejo di un salto lo mas lejos que podía, al igual que Alzer, para cuando nos alejamos el Poppy golpeo fuertemente el suelo con su martillo haciendo que el suelo donde estábamos comenzara a temblar por unos instantes, pero no solo eso paso si no que un gran bloque de piedra se había alzado junto donde estaba el pino, haciéndolo volar por los aires, poco después el pino callo sobre la parte trasera de la carreta.

Poppy: Listo.=Dijo sacudiéndose las manos= Hora de irnos.

Zynkro: Mucha fuerza en tan pequeño cuerpo…

Alzer: bueno amarra el pino y vámonos.

Una vez aseguramos el pino, no fue difícil regresar de nuevo a Demacia, tuve que estar yo en la parte trasera de la carreta, no fue problema, después de todo asi al menos me aseguraba que el Pino estuviera bien, al llegar a la entrada de Demacia muchos de los ciudadanos se les miraba con mayor alegría en esta época, y los niños jugaban con la nieve, ya sea aventándose bolas de nieve o creando ángeles en la nieve o muñecos, algunos miraban extrañados el pino que nosotros teníamos pero ese solo es mi problema y no pensaba decírselo a nadie que yo no conocía, al llegar a la casa de Shyvana, bajar el árbol resulto un problema algo mayor, pero al ser tres y no solo yo como pensaba hace días, esto fue mas rápido.

Poppy: Mhhh… No me convences… pónganlo de ese lado=Señalo con su mano=

Le había conseguido una base al pino desde hace unos días, para no tener problemas con dejarlo de "pie" en este momento seguíamos las indicaciones de Poppy para decidir dónde colocar el árbol.

Poppy: y si lo colocamos ahí?=Señalo en una esquina de la sala= ¡SI AHÍ!=dijo alegre deteniéndonos con un par de ademanes de su mano=

El árbol quedo aun lado de la chimenea, lo alejamos un poco mas Alzer y yo para evitar que este se secara mas rápido, de ese modo les agradecí a ambos su ayuda, Poppy por su parte esperaba una "Compensación" mas agradable que un simple gracias pero tuve que convencerla que me esperara hasta el dia que acabara de hacer esto… ella acepto de buena gana después de todo era su dia libre y quería algo que la compensara…

El resto del dia que era bastante de hecho, me la pase buscando ciertos adornos… suponen bien porque hago esto… Navidad… espero yo con esto subir mi propia autoestima y mi moral ya que le he tenido por los suelos por mi decaída emocional, pero quizás con esto "alivie" un poco las cosas. Había hecho un trato con una chica que trabaja en una "Sopladora de vidrio" le había encargado esferas pequeñas de colores blancos, rojos, azules y dorados, le encargue mas o menos 100 o eran mas, no me acuerdo con exactitud. Al llegar a la "Sopladora de vidrio" lo primero que hice es ver si estaba la chica a la cual le había encargado lo propio y si estaba justo en una esquina con lo que parecía ser su vestimenta de trabajo y unos guantes de color café.

Zynkro: Hola, vine por el engargo de las esferas.

Chica: ¡Ah! Claro, las tenia listas desde hace dos días pero como no venias… comenzaba a suponer que no vendrías por ellas.=Dijo un poco mas aliviada mientras abría una puerta de madera= toma doscientas esferas. Cincuenta rojas, cincuenta blancas, cincuenta azules y cincuenta doradas…=Saco dos cajas de madera= me dijo mi padre que serían un total de cien monedas.=las coloco justo frente al chico=

Zynkro: Claro…=Le entrego una bolsa con el oro= Muchas gracias.

Chica: cuando quieras=Dijo amigable mientras sonreía= pero podría preguntar… ¿Para qué usaras esas esferas?

Zynkro: serán de simple adorno=Dijo divertido= incluso creo que romperé algunas, por eso te encargue muchas. Nos vemos=Tomo las cajas y se fue del lugar=

Me tuve que resignar a encontrar nochebuenas, ya que no eh visto ninguna en toda mi estancia aquí en Runaterra, al llegar a la casa de Shyvana comenzó a hacer lo propio, a tratar de adornar el árbol lo mejor que podía, y justo como dije termine rompiendo algunas esferas ya sea porque se me resbalaban de las manos, o accidentalmente las apretaba con algo de fuerza, pero pude hacerlo… incluso me sobraron algunas, pero aun no faltaba algo mas y creo que alguien me podría ayudar con esto… Recuerdo a mi "Amigo" del bosque no lo he visto pero aquellas campanillas que brillan servirán de mucho para el árbol…

Me pase toda la tarde tratando de toparme con aquel ser… no fue causa perdida pude acabar con un Espino rojo, cosa que me ayudaba bastante a calmar el frio cuando el frio de la noche se acercaba, estuve a punto de irme pero me detuve de inmediato al ver un pequeño objeto flotando en medio de la nada, era justo el objeto que estaba buscando era la campanilla, pero ocuparía mas de una… esto me seria mas fácil si…

"TOOM TUUUM TOP"

Escuche el sonido de una trompeta justo atrás de mi, al voltear me tope con aquel gran sujeto al igual que la otra vez lo venían acompañando aquellos pequeños humanoides brillantes, tome la campanilla en mis manos y le dije.

Zynkro: Crees poderme ayudar a encontrar mas de estas cosas amigo?

Este sujeto asintió varias veces con la cabeza mientras que con un ademan de su mano me pidió que lo siguiera, cosa que hice por un buen periodo de tiempo… perdí la noción del dicho tiempo conforme lo seguía, muchas veces teníamos que pasear entre la poca y escaza maleza que había, algunas estaban en los arboles y otras sobre volando una piedra o roca, siempre escuchaba los pequeños humanoides reírse como si algo les pareciera gracioso… será mi forma de caminar?, el hecho de que ellos saben algo que yo no se?... decidi no prestarles atención y continúe siguiendo al susodicho, después de una hora y media de caminata aburrida la verdad porque por mucho que quisiera hablar con este ser no lo hacia. Quizás sea mudo.

Zynkro: Creo que será todo muchas gracias=Dijo amable mientras se despedía con su mano=

El también se despidió de mi agitando su mano… me habría gustado que hablara pero el entendía bien el idioma ya que se podría decir que el contestaba a su manera.  
La noche llego y con ella un frio casi in soportable, muchas personas evitaban salir por las noches por esto, pero había algunas armadas de valor para solo pasar el tiempo y ver esta hermosa helada que se miraba con ayuda de los faroles que encendían los guardias Demacianos.

Termine casi hecho un muñeco de nieve, al abrir la puerta de la casa sentí un gran alivio al sentir un poco mas de calor en mi cuerpo, comencé a poner las campanillas sobre el árbol con la esperanza de que aun no llegara Shyvana, poco a poco el Arbol termino quedando mejor… ahora lo único que faltaba era que llegara el dia y festejarlo, tengo un regalo solo espero y le guste bien dicen que es mejor dar que recibir y la verdad yo lo veo asi… ya que siempre me ha agradado ver la cara que ponen cuando regalas algo… sin duda alguna no tiene precio.

¿?: ¿Zynkro?

Al dirigir mi atención a la puerta de entrada note a Shyvana quien a diferencia de otros días, su tono de piel comenzaba a cambiar, en un tono un poco azul pálido, ella me había dicho que es una reacción de su cuerpo para adaptarse al frio, pero aun asi seguía con la misma armadura.

Zynkro: Sigo diciendo… ¿No tienes frio? Me da frio con solo verte con eso puesto.

Shyvana: Jajaja, Para nada…=Entro a la casa= Poppy me dijo que…=Miro el árbol= Oh… sigo sin entender tampoco Poppy me supo decir cuál era tu intención. Con adornar y poner un árbol aquí.

Zynkro: Anteriormente de dónde vengo se hace una pequeña celebración, no es la gran cosa pero… me gustaría que la conocieran.

Shyvana: Bueno…=Miro el árbol= Pudiste decirme que meterías un árbol a la casa.

Zynkro: Esperaba que te gustara pero por otro lado tienes razón=Dijo algo apenado=

Shyvana: Descuida.=Se acerco al humano= Solo espero y la celebración que mencionas sea buena.

Zynkro: Lo será… O eso espero=Susurro para si mismo= Quieres cenar?

Shyvana: ¿Me estas invitando?=Dijo divertida=

Zynkro: Bueno…=Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cocina= Sino quieres cenar comprenderé a la perfección después de todo tienes que cuidar ese cuerpo.

Shyvana: =Siguió al chico= ¿Es un insulto o un alago?

Zynkro: velo como Alago. Para tu buena suerte… había dejado calentando algo de chocolate, asi que creo que será una buena noche.

Pasamos el resto de la noche platicando de lo que fue de nuestro dia, de como "obligue" a Poppy a acompañarme para talar el árbol y traerlo… Shyvana por su parte menciono que habría una excursión al "Monte Targon" para primavera, dijo que también lo harían para ir a entregar un mensaje de parte de los altos mandos, supongo que tiene que ver con diplomacia y política.

Shyvana: Ire con ellos… ¿no quisieras acompañarnos?

Zynkro: me parece genial, aunque sería mi primera vez que hago Alpinismo.

Shyvana: ¿Alpinismo?

Zynkro: escalar una montaña.

Shyvana: Bueno… Lamento si te dejo pero mañana tengo turno extra ya que tuve que cubrir a Poppy este dia.

Zynkro: Pero ella dijo que tenia el dia libre.

Shyvana: Si… pero dijo algo relacionado a que Garen se había negado a ayudarte a un favor que le habías pedido… No estoy seguro de que sea… bueno.=Se puso de pie= Que pases buenas noches.

Zynkro: Ya veo...

Apenas se fue me pareció un poco curioso el que Poppy haya querido tomar el dia solo por ayudarme en cuanto lo supo, pero ahora que lo recuerdo… nunca le había dicho si quiera "gracias" por haberme ayudado y ahora sabiendo esto…

Zynkro: Auh… Por otro lado… creo que Alzer puede ayudarme una tarea…

Shyvana: ¿te tardaras aun?=Asomo su cabeza por la puerta=

Zynkro: ya voy.=Se puso de pie y acompaño a la dragona= Mañana saldrás tarde entonces?

Shyvana: Un poco si… Porque?=Dijo curiosa=

Zynkro: Entonces… quisieras acompañarme al parque central mañana por la noche?. Después de todo no salen muchas personas hoy en las coches por las heladas tendríamos toda la zona para nosotros…=La abrazo= ¿Qué dices?

Shyvana: Humm… tentadora tu oferta… lo consultare con Morfeo.

Zynkro: Algo me dice que si=Dijo divertido=

Fin del cap


	27. Heladas parte 2

Casi se acercaba el dia, que tanto espere este año y lo mejor es que tanto Shyvana y yo lo hemos pasado espectacular estas ultimas noches, ya que como había mencionado no muchos salen por el gran fio que hacia, yo para poder tolerar esto tenia que salir con la gabardina, guantes y una bufanda. Por parte de Shyvana, ha tenido algunos cambios en su tono de piel y ella misma, incluso sus ojos cambiaron de color y todo esto por el ambiente en el cual nos encontrábamos, tenia un aspecto muy diferente al cual yo estoy acostumbrado, pero en cierta forma le quedaba bastante bien. (Shyvana Dragon de Hielo)

Me había tomado ciertas libertades últimamente, hable con Alzer, para que me hiciera un pequeño favor y a la vez un regalo, el accedió con mucho gusto o al menos creo que le caigo demasiado bien, porque en el momento que entre a su local de herrería.

Alzer: ¡AJAAA! Ahí estas Zynkro, que milagro que llegas de visita=Dijo feliz mientras dejaba un bloque de metal caliente en agua= Dime ¿cuando me hablaras de aquella sorpresa?

Zynkro: Cercas amigo.=Dijo amigable= pero quisiera pedirte un favor… supe que tu haces armas especiales… verdad?

Alzer: Claro que si el mejor de esta parta de Runaterra. ¿Ocupabas algo especial para Shyvana? Conozco un poco de sus gustos y se que ella no es afán a las armas de punzo.

Zynkro: No no es eso… es para alguien mas.

Alzer: entonces cuéntame.=Dijo poniendo su martillo de trabajo sobre un yunque=

Le explique mas o menos lo que ocupaba, supe de una herrera en Jhonia que me había mostrado un martillo de hielo y bueno… eso fue precisamente lo que le encargue a Alzer, me dijo que si lo tendría listo para dentro de dos días y que mas oportuno porque ese dia seria la fiesta que yo pensaba hacer.

Zynkro: quisiera…=Le entrego un sobre= que te presentaras el dia que te marca la carta.

Alzer: Por supuesto=Dijo dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda al chico= para entonces abre terminado tu encargo… de momento=Tomo el sobre y lo guardo en so mostrador= tengo que seguir con mis otros encargos.

Deje hacer lo propio a Alzer después de todo, las invitaciones no se entregan solas…  
Se podría decir que este dia pase a ser un repartidor de cartas, pero después de todo yo quería hacer esta pequeña fiesta o celebración, todo sea por sentirme por una vez como en mi amada casa o Hogar…

Me tomo algo de tiempo repartir las invitaciones, termine alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, incluso a esta hora la nevada aún seguía, decidí ir a ver a Shyvana, se que a esta hora debe estar haciendo su rutina en la guardia, pero quizás algo de compañía le agrade o eso espero ya que no suelo "molestarla" durante su turno.

Me tope con Quinn quien me había mencionado que Shyvana estaba haciendo guardia en la parte sur de Demacia, y para estar en el centro, me esperaba un viaje un poco larguito, pero a mal paso darle prisa… en mi caminata hacia alla, muchas personas traían consigo altas ropas, estaba bien abrigados, los restaurantes estaban también llenos, pero no los culpo ya que cualquiera quisiera una comida caliente con el frio que se siente hasta los huesos. Termine pasando por un gran puente el cual me daba un acceso hacia otra parte de Demacia, justo abajo del puente había un riachuelo el cual obviamente estaba congelado, pero esto solo lleno mi cabeza con una idea y claramente no pensaba desaprovecharla, pero lamentablemente por ahora será para mas tarde.

La parte sur de Demacia estaba conformada por granjeros y casas estilo colonial, en esta parte se miraban un poco mas de guardias, quizás porque esta parte era ms amplia y no había muros protegiendo a estos civiles, a cada guardia que miraba le preguntaba por Shyvana, algunos me daban indicaciones de por donde podía encontrarla y poco a poco me termine acercando a ella… sin embargo no estaba sola, estaba junto a otro par de guardias los cuales estaban recibiendo ciertas indicaciones de ella, y con un ademan de la mano de Shyvana ambos guardias asintieron y se retiraron del lugar. Para cuando ella se percató de mi presencia, volteo a verme al tiempo que esbozo una leve sonrisa.

Shyvana: Esperaba que aun estuvieras en el centro de Demacia.=Se acercó al humano= ¿Qué haces aquí?=Dijo extrañada=

Zynkro: Solo vine a ver si querías acompañarme a comer.=Dijo amable=

Shyvana: Pues…=Miro algunos guardias los cuales hacían sus turnos a lo lejos en compañía de los demás=Supongo que no importara que me escape un momento=Dijo divertida=

Zynkro: Vale, ven=Coloco su brazo alrededor de la dragona= había visto un buen castrante por aquí cercas.=la encamino=

Comenzó a platicarme un poco sobre su dia, contándome que Xin Zhao le había pedido que ella estuviera en la parte sur solo por estos días.

Shyvana: además esta parte de Demacia me agrada, las granjas que circulan le da un buen toque de naturaleza a la ciudad.

Zynkro: Es cierto, en Jhonia Ahri me había mencionado, que es mejor que el humano este siempre en contacto con la naturaleza… la verdad no entiendo bien el porqué de esto pero… el contacto con esta relaja bastante.

Al llegar al restaurante Shyvana comenzó a preguntarme de como había tenido relaciones ahí, y con quienes, no le escondí nada incluso me sentí mucho mejor contándole sobre Soraka, Karma, Ahri , Yi, Lee y Yasuo aunque sea un poco de este último. Desde la forma de entrenamiento de Yi, hasta la ya cuidosa y muy preocupada forma en que me cuidaba Soraka casi recordándome un poco a mi madre solo que mi madre no era cariñosa cuando me curaba.

Reímos, hablamos y recordamos hasta el dia de hoy… pero…

Shyvana: Me contaras de que se tratara la celebración?=Dijo interesada apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa=

Zynkro: Vamos mañana será el dia… aunque la noche es cuando se celebra.

Shyvana: ¿No me diras nada verdad?=Arqueo una ceja=

Zynkro: No debo hacerlo… pero calma que dentro de poco lo sabrás y se que te agradara bastante este dia.=Se puso de pie=

Eventualmente habíamos terminado y termine también pagando la comida, no era problema porque como había mencionado YO la invite, me despedi de ella esperando verla tarde en la noche además le mencione que de preferencia pidiera permiso para que mañana tuviera el dia libre. Supongo que tendré hoy en la noche su respuesta si lo tendrá o no.

HORAS DESPUES…

Tarde por la noche, había escuchado la puerta abrirse, no me fue difícil adivinar que era Shyvana, y si… cuando asome mi cabeza por la puerta de la cocina la mire. Seguí haciendo lo propio que era la cena ya que era costumbre para mi, hasta que…

Shyvana: Sabes que hoy me tocaba preparar la cena Zynkro…=Dijo abrazando al humano por la espalda=

Zynkro: Pero yo tenia hambre ahora… y en lo que llegabas y preparabas… bueno… Además acabas de llegar de tu guardia.

Shyvana: Si…=Sonrió= gracias=Le dio un beso en la mejilla al humano=

Creo que las noches es la hora que mas me gusta al estar con ella, ya que somos bastante íntimos cuando estamos solos, también lo seria cualquier pareja, después de todo… son muestras de afecto el uno con el otro.

El dia siguiente comprometía mucho… no era para menos… pero la celebración que yo les había dicho seria en la noche, espero y no haiga ninguna objeción por ninguno en especial Garen ya que siendo sincero tengo el mal habito de siempre impedir que haga su trabajo… no digo que sea malo que trabaje si no que el lo hace en exceso.

Shyvana pudo pedir permiso para evitar que fuera a trabajar hoy cosa que me alegro bastante, por lo cual pude pedirle ayuda para que me ayudara a traer unas cuantas cosas… a pesar de suelo ser muy cuidadoso con el dinero, tenia bastante ahorrado y la verdad no quería escatimar en gastos por este gusto, le pedi a Shyvana que me trajera varias cosas, mas que nada comida que yo prepararía TODO EL DIA. Literalmente todo el día, ya que no tenia planes de salir hoy. El bosque o jungla como lo llaman algunos. Además… muchos de los que conozco estarían en su guardia y Alzer supongo que terminando mi encargo. No había mucho que hacer en todo este dia.

Shyvana: Asi que…=Asomo su cabeza por el hombro del chico una vez dejo barias cosas sobre la mesa= ¿estarás toda la tarde cocinando?

Zynkro: si… pero todo será para la cena.

Shyvana: tiene que ser obligatoriamente en la noche la celebración?=Dijo un tanto curiosa mientras miraba como cocinaba el chico=

Zynkro: En efecto… normalmente la cena se esta lista para la media noche, la hora que espero que todos estén aquí…

Shyvana: ya veo… entonces la celebración en si trata de una simple cena a la media noche… si fuera mas "especial" seria en una luna sangrienta o en una luna llena o…

Zynkro: Es especial por la fecha no necesariamente por cuestiones astrológicas=Decía mientras hacía lo propio= aun que no es que sea precisamente muy devoto a mis creencias… fuera de eso…=Lo interrumpieron=

Shyvana: ósea que esta celebración se basa en tus creencias?=Puso un poco mas de atención=

Zynkro: Te dije que no soy precisamente muy devoto… y si en parte es cierto que es por mi creencia pero anteriormente lo hacía con amigos y compañeros de la escuela=Dijo melancólico=

Shyvana: entonces… lo haces tanto por la tradición que tienes a tus creencias como, el gusto que tienes por pasar tiempo con amigos y familiares… O me equivoco?

Zynkro: Deduces muy bien.=Dijo tomando un gran pavo=

Shyvana: ¿quieres que te ayude?

Al principio me negué que me ayudara pero… después de todo ella no tendría nada que hacer y no le gusta salir mucho o al menos no sin alguien que ella conozca. Por lo cual termine aceptando su ayuda mas tarde que temprano, el tiempo aquí paso bastante rápido, quizás porque platicábamos mientras cocinábamos o simplemente porque la pasábamos bien estando juntos… la cuestión es que el tiempo paso bastante rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya había anochecido y el frio comenzó a sentirse incluso dentro de la casa. Shyvana al principio estuvo de acuerdo en acomodar la cocina para que pudiéramos estar dodos… pero en lo personal preferia que también estuvieran conviviendo en la sala de estar…

Termine por poner los últimos detalles a la mesa y me dispuse a encender la chimenea de la sala de estar, pero…

Shyvana: quieres que la encienda?=Dijo algo divertida=

Zynkro: Creo que soy lo suficientemente capas de encenderla yo mismo. Gracias.

Intento tras intento Shyvana solo reia atrás de mi por mis crueles fracasos, mi orgullo decía que lo hiciera solo… pero… de todas las veces que mi orgullo dice algo siempre pierde.

Zynkro: Esta bien ayúdame.=Se hizo a un lado=

Shyvana: Jhm jhm=Rio en silencio= Pon atención.

Como era de esperar, para ella no le fue difícil encender la chimenea, tan solo vasto juntas ambas manos y una fuerte onda de fuego encendio los leños que estaban en la chimenea, hecho esto solo escuche una risilla, tanto maliciosa como divertida de su parte.

Zynkro: No se por qué no me sorprende esto.=Dijo sarcástico=

Shyvana: Jhum jhum… sabes no tienes que comportarte asi, basta que solo pidas ayuda y listo.

Zynkro: Aja…=Rodo los ojos= Bueno quedan un par de horas antes de que lleguen, creo que lo correcto es prepararnos para recibirlos no?

Shyvana: De acuerdo.. yo primero tu tardas horas en el baño y no quiero si quiera imaginarme que tanto haces ahí adentro.

Zynkro: No conoces los baños calientes?

Shyvana:=Frunció el ceño= Idiota.

Zynkro: vale se me olvido que tu no sientes el calor o el frio señorita roca.=Dijo cruzado de brazos, mientras miraba como Shyvana subía por las escaleras.

Puede que me tome mi tiempo en bañarme… pero la verdad siempre he sido asi, me agrada bañarme con agua caliente, y mucho mas en esta temporada de frio… en fin. Al igual que Shyvana termine por verme "presentable" ante esta celebración que estaba por comenzar, la cena estaba casi lista, en cuanto a la bebida opte por vino tinto y otros licores como el Ron, cosa que realmente quería probar ya que nunca tuve la oportunidad de beberlo. Pude hacerme con vestimentas algo presentables, pero la verdad lo que llevo puesto es muy renacentista, las mangas de la playera que tengo están largas, sobre esto llevo un chaleco negro y corbatilla, pantalón negro y zapatos, termine dejando mi "armamento" en el cuarto, mientras que Shyvana… bueno la verdad era que le costaba ponerse algo que no llamara mucho la atención y mucho menos a nuestros amigos.

Al principio pensaba que un vestido le sentaría bien, pero luego pensó que ropa un poco mas casual, nada que tuviera que ver con vestidos, pero después de esto casi quiso quedarse con su armadura. Claro que ante esta ultima petición yo me negué dado que no seria algo bueno y menos para la clase de celebración que yo tenia planeado.

Shyvana: Se van a burlar de mi si uso esto.=Dijo mostrando el vestido que el chico había elegido para ella=

Zynkro: Entonces no se porque pediste mi opinión si no la ibas a tomar.=Se cruzo de brazos algo frustrado por tener casi media hora escogiendo cada conjunto que pensaba seria "bueno" para ella=

Shyvana:=Suspiro= Solo dame tiempo con esto vale?

Zynkro: el que quieras, esperare a bajo a los invitados.

Termine por dejarla sola en su habitación, y esperar en la sala de estar a los invitados… observe el reloj de péndulo y eran las diez de la noche, deduje que ya debía ser hora para que comenzaran a llegar todo, y casi como si fuera una simple petición a los cuatro vientos escuche la puerta, procedí a abrirla, al abrirla lo primero que mire fue a una chica de cabello rubio con un gran abrigo y una segunda con un halcón en su hombro, al igual que la primera con un gran abrigo.

Zynkro: Con este calor y con abrigo?=Dijo divertido invitándolas a pasar=

Lux: Idiota=Dijo riendo= no hacia falta tanto sarcasmo.=Entro a la casa=

Quinn: el chiste fue divertido…=Miro a su halcón el cual solo ladeo su cabeza como no entender= Bueno el no lo entendió.

Eventualmente fueron llegando los invitados, los siguientes en llegar… fueron para mi gran sorpresa Garen, Xin zhao, y Alzer, ninguno de ellos tenia sus armas, solo traían altas ropas para abrigarse del frio, siendo sincero Garen se ve menos fuerte cuando lleva ropa normal que cuando tiene su armadura. Xin por otro lado parecía el de siempre un tanto alegre de hecho.

Xin: Gigantes de hielo…=Dijo tiritando de frio= y yo que decía que Fredljord no es tan frio…

Garen: Normalmente cuando se nos invita a algo es a una pelea, pero me alegra que esta vez sea para otra cosa.=Toco la puerta=

Cuando abri la puerta me tope con los tres. Alzer cargando lo que parecía ser algo cubierto por una gran manta, simplemente los deje pasar y espere esta vez afuera de la casa esperando a los últimos invitados, Poppy había llegado sola, traia consigo también un gran abrigo y curiosamente no traía su martillo cosa que incierta forma, me agrado ya que no tendría que sentir un fuerte golpe a cada momento por causa de esa cosa.

Poppy: Hola Zynkro=Saludo alzando su mano= Quienes han llegado?=Pregunto curiosa poniéndose a un lado del humano=

Zynkro: Porque no pasas y lo averiguas tu misma.=Abrió la puerta=

Poppy: Bueno… Por cierto… Shyvana me menciono que pasaste toda la tarde cocinando… Que fue lo que preparaste esta vez?=Dijo curiosa=

Zynkro: para cuando llegue la hora te dará una gran sorpresa.

Poppy: Hum… espero lo valga, estuviste muy persistente con este dia y tu fiesta en la noche por un mes entero.=Dijo entrando a la casa.=

Pase un momento mas y si… como esperaba Sona también había aceptado la invitación que le había dado, no traia consigo su instrumente como esperaba, tan solo un abrigo y botas… le sonreí amigable y ella hizo lo mismo.

"Muchas gracias por la invitación Zynkro"=Dijo la chica de cabello azul=

Zynkro: Al contrario Sona, gracias por aceptar… por favor pasa todos están adentro.

Ella asintió con su cabeza y entro rápidamente a la casa, supongo que mas por evitar este cruel frio… espere un momento mas a un ultimo invitado… si se lo preguntan… si trate de invitar a mis amigos en Jhonia pero… Lux me termino diciendo que el sistema de correspondencia suele tardarse de un mes a dos y eso en ida y vuelta para recibir la carta… me temo que esta vez no podía invitarlos. Pero siempre puedo ir a pasar unas vacaciones ahí. Después de todo Jhonia tiene algo que Demacia no tiene… un buen ambiente.

Permanecí un momento mas afuera, pero supuse que eran todos… al entrar a la casa lo primero que escuchaba eran risas y todos, todos platicando con todos, cosa que realmente me agrado bastante, era la idea que todos socializaran. Claramente me termine uniendo a ellos y uff… no desaprovecharon ninguna oportunidad para hacerme ver mal o "humillarme" aun que claramente no con malas intenciones.

Poppy: Y lo ultimo que recuerdo es ver como Zynkro sale volando diez metros hasta el rio a causa del golpe que le había dado el Golem Azul=Dijo riendo junto a todos en el lugar=

Risas iban y venían, pero la piedra siempre rotaba y…

Xin: Aun que sigo sin entender porque a todo gritas… ¡Demacia!... Ibas detrás de un Noxiano ¡Demacia!, corres por el rio ¡Demacia!, golpeas con tu espada ¡DEMACIA!. Huy ni hablar de Catarina =Dijo riendo junto a los demás=

Solo note como Garen se encogió de hombros algo avergonzado y con el simple nombre de Catarina me hacia la idea del porque.

Demacia digo Garen: Claro… lo dice el gemelo perdido de Yasuo no?

Xin: que me haiga contratado para encontrar al asesino no significa que sea su hermano.=Dijo ofendido=

Garen: Pero no pueden negar su parecido… =Dijo riendo=

Lux: hablando de parecidos… no se parece un poco que nunca hallas encontrado a Catarina cuando te mandaron?

Garen: Para nada…=Desvió la mirada=

De ahí fueron cosas que yo no comprendía, cosas de su historia que yo lamentablemente no conocía ponía un poco de atención además, ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde, por lo cual procedi a entregarle a cada uno platos y basos para que comenzáramos la cena, aun que me preocupaba Shyvana aun no bajaba… segui entregándoles a todos la comida y fue ahí donde escuche…

Lux: Espera… ¿tu hiciste esto?

Quinn: Claro, ojala vinieran con el hace muy buena comida.

Alzer: En lo personal soy muy buen amante de la comida asi que yo puedo decir si es bueno o no.=Dijo tomando su plato en el cual había una gran pierna de pavo, algo de arroz y un poco de verdura=

Cuando termine de servirles las bebidas a cada uno solo espere a los jueces que eran todos ellos, me puse tan nervioso como una gelatina que tiembla a base de un temblor, mire que todos y cada uno de ellos asentía con la cebeza con sonrisas y bueno eso me dio la respuesta.

"Sabes… Si hicieras un restaurante, yo no dejaría de asistir"=Dijo Sona mientras comia=

Lux: Dios… desde que llego esa tal Akkali de Jhonia y hizo el pescado no había probado algo tan bueno desde entonces.=Dijo feliz=

Xin: OYE…=Mordio la pechuga del pavo= No te gustaría ser cocinero de la academia real? Te vendría bien…

Garen: Si los cocineros ahí son una bazofia.=Dijo mientras seguía comiendo=

Poppy: Que opinas Alzer?

Para cuando todos volteamos a verlo este solo alzo la mirada con la pierna del pavo en su boca, un tenedor con algo de lechuga y una cucharra con algo de arroz apunto de llevársela a la boca.

Alzer: Humhhuuuumhumhumhuhhmhuhm.=Dijo mientras seguía comiendo=

Zynkro: Eh?

Poppy: que le agrado mucho la comida y quiere que le pases la receta del pavo.

Zynkro: Ahhh.. No.=Dijo secamente=

Alzer: ¡Y PORQUE NO!=Exclamo Mientras bebía de su copa de vino=

Apenas termino de exclamar, escuchamos pisadas, todos dirigimos nuestra atención hacia las escaleras y bueno… como deducirán se trataba de Shyvana y bueno… no hace falta decir el porqué ella estaba un tanto apenada, pero…

Garen: Demacia…=Dijo en tono picaro= Entonces los rumores son ciertos…=Dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda al chico= El chico se gano el corazón de un dragon.

"Por un lado no la culpo… cocina bastante bien"=Dijo mientras seguía comiendo=

Al igual que los demás le serví la cena a Shyvana… pasamos el resto de la noche, hablando… platicando, riendo y sobretodo haciendo juegos leves con los demás, muchos de ellos recordando el pasado, de lo que alguna vez fue, yo también termine hablando un poco, sin entrar a detalles, hablando un poco de la escuela, de mis amigos y si… un poco de mi familia… la noche terminaba y solo para despedirla… a cada uno le volvi a llenar la copa que tenían de vino, solo les pedí que la bebieran todavía…

casi eran las dos de la mañana y quizás si… se les comenzaba notar el cansancio y creo que lo correcto era terminar.

Había tomado mi copa de vino y me puse de pie llamándole la atención a cada uno de ellos me pusieron atención y procedí.

Zynkro: quiero agradecerles a todos… mas que nada por aceptar venir, esta noche regularmente la celebro con familiares.=Dijo riendo= pero bueno… la verdad me agrado mas celebrarla con cada uno de ustedes… es mi forma de agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes una cosa que ustedes me dieron…

Muchos se extrañaron pero.

Zynkro: Les agradezco que me hayan considerado su amigo, es lo que les agradezco… su amistad y espero que… podamos seguir igual en especial a ustedes dos.=Miro a poppy y a Shyvana quienes estaban sentadas juntas= les debo mucho…=Alzo la copa= que dicen…=Miro a garen= ¿Por Demacia?

Todos rieron pero aceptaron la burla incluso Garen y un simple y pequeño grito al unisono se escucho "Por demacia"

Fin del cap.

Espero y perdonen mi ausencia en este mes... pero el trabajo me tiene atareado y eh estado muy enfermo estos días... si... trabajar mientras estas enfermo no es bueno... pero como les mencione... si quiero mis lujos hay que chingarle en esta vida no ?creen?


	28. Cruel Helada

Actualmente me encuentro con Shyvana quien para mi mala suerte o buena… no deja de abrazarme con fuerza desde esta mañana, se le nota muy feliz y les explicare porque…

Ayer por la madrugada…

Unos minutos después de que todos se habían ido a sus respectivas casas después de la pequeña fiesta que había organizado para la navidad, Alzer me había dejado mi encargo aun lado del árbol, Shyvana quien parecía estar recogiendo un poco lo que había quedado, que no era gran cosa solo vasos con poco vino y licor, pues los platos ya los había lavado yo, aproveche que Shyvana fue a la cocina a dejar los vasos y saque de una alacena una caja envuelta para regalo, me costo algo de trabajo envolverla de este modo, pero lo hice algo bien, le había colocado una etiqueta y la deje justo debajo del árbol.

Si bien conozco a Shyvana se dará cuenta que solo había una cosa envuelta en el árbol y era el encargo que le había pedido a Alzer…

Shyvana: Debo admitirlo Zynkro.=Dijo saliendo de la cocina=

Yo tan rápido como pude me aleje del árbol y me puse al lado de Shyvana para que no viera lo que deje.

Shyvana: Tu pequeña fiesta resulto ser muy buena.=Dijo feliz mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del humano=

Zynkro: Bueno… técnicamente empezó.=Rio levemente=

Shyvana: A que te refieres?=Volteo a verlo extrañada=

Zynkro: Lo veras en la mañana te parece si vamos adormir?

Ella asintió, tenia los ojos tan cansados y apenas y los podía mantener abiertos, casi apenas toque la cama me deje caer sobre ella, dejando salir un largo pero aliviado suspiro, estaba feliz conmigo mismo. Creo que con esto poder seguir mas tiempo aquí.

Shyvana: ¿si sabes que la cama es mía verdad?=Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba como el humano acaparaba casi toda la cama=

Zynkro: Costumbre perdón=Dijo divertido mientras se hacía aun lado=

Ya no era raro ni para ella ni para mi que durmiéramos juntos, incluso disfruto mas la noche en compañía de ella, puede que es porque estamos en invierno y casi siempre su cuerpo esta bastante tibio, aun que siendo sincero no quisiera dormir muy cerca de ella cuando sea verano. Claro siempre y cuando los veranos sean soportables de otro modo creo que inventare mil y un excusas para evitar dormir.

Me quede un momento mas despierto, para entonces Shyvana ya se había arropado con las cobijas y yo había hecho lo mismo, tan solo miraba el techo de manera indiferente, pensando un poco en todo esto… pero… al mirar a Shyvana, solo pude esbozar una sonrisa y acariciar su cabello por unos instantes mientras el sueño me vencía poco a poco.

Zynkro: Feliz navidad Shyvana…=Sonrio amigable=

Solo escuche de su parte un leve gemido, supuse que ya estaba en el séptimo sueño por lo cual solo la deje en paz y yo, solo me deje llevar por Morfeo una vez mas…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

¿?: ¡ZYNKRO!

Reconocí la voz de Shyvana inmediatamente, como cual alma que lleva el diablo tome la espada y baje tan rápido como pude hasta la planta baja de la casa pero apenas puse un pie en la salaSolo mire un bulto blanco brincar sobre de mi, termine cayendo de espaldas contra la pared que daba a la cocina, mientras que frente a mi se encontraba Shyvana sosteniendo en una de sus manos el regalo que le había dejado en el Árbol, ya lo tenia abierto, en su mano derecha tenia lo que era un corazón de hielo, según el mercader que me lo había vendido dijo que nunca se derretiría ante nada y bueno siendo para una dragona fue para mi parecer una elección bastante buena y por lo visto para Shyvana un Regalo bastante bueno.

Shyvana: Muchas gracias Zynkro.=Dijo feliz mientras abrazaba al humano con fuerza=

Termine dejándome llevar por la caricia de Shyvana, claro que en su momento tuve que corresponderle, pero no saben la cantidad de cosas que pensaba para regalarle en navidad, no sabia… en mi menta pasaban mil y un cosas y… algo como esto me parecía tan… "Lindo" aunque suene un poco afeminado la palabra pero yo la describiría de esa manera. Cuando ella me permitio ponerme nuevamente de pie ella me pregunto.

Shyvana: Cuando lo conseguiste?=Dijo mientras miraba el corazón de hielo que estaba en sus manos=

Zynkro: Hace ya días, solo que escondértelo no fue nada fácil.=Rio levemente=

Shyvana: Muchas gracias, pero no debiste molestarte, no soy precisamente alguien que use "Mana"

Zynkro: ¿Y?=Se encogió de hombros= Bueno…=Le quito el corazón de Shyvana= Claro que si no lo quieres bien puedo ver el modo de que el mercader me regrese…

Shyvana: ¡NO!=Se lo arrebato de las manos al humano=

Zynkro: Era broma=Dijo divertido= es tuyo al final de cuentas... quieres acompañarme esta noche al Restaurante del sur?

Shyvana: Una vez termine mi turno, iremos vale?=El humano asintio con la cabeza=

No le dimos mas vueltas al asunto pues cuando menos acordó ella tubo que irse para hacer su rutina en la guardia Demaciana, por mi parte tenia otra cosa que hacer, por lo cual cuando Shyvana se marcho tome el segundo objeto envuelto que estaba al lado del árbol y me dispuse a salir, claro que una vez después de haberme puesto todo lo correspondiente, ya que hoy tenia planeado hacer algo de dinero en la tan mencionada "Jungla".

Ver las calles, casas, bancas y incluso los faroles cubiertos de nieve le daban a la ciudad un aspecto muy navideño, claro que no escucho los villancicos cosa que me alegra porque esas cosa me tenían mas que arto, fuera de eso pude seguir con mi camino, en el trayecto topándome con uno que otro guardia, a Xin saliendo junto a otro grupo de guardias, Quinn quien es costumbre que sea cargada por su gran halcón por toda la zona central. Todos llevábamos altas ropas, pues a pesar de que el sol esta encima nuestro el aire en si esta demasiado helado.

Mi caminata se alargo por un tiempo, prácticamente estaba haciendo tiempo para encontrarme con alguien que debería de recorrer la parte central de Demacia, tome asiento en uno de las pocas bancas de la plaza central y mire la calle principal en la cual comenzaban a llegar algunos guardias y dispersarse por parejas para hacer sus rutinas, no paso mucho tiempo para encontrarme con una chica humana la cual tenia un fleco de color purpura y una espada en su cinturón, en mi interior comenzaba irritarme un poco pero quien sabe quizás y venga por otra cosa.

Zynkro: De patrulla matutina?=Pregunto algo curioso mirando a la chica francesa pasar de largo=

Fiora: Lo normal, ya que uno tiene que trabajar.=Expreso de manera seria la francesa=

Zynkro: Por cierto… No aceptaste la invitación, No te culpo aun que al menos hubieras ido aunque sea para el brindis.

Fiora: No estoy interesada en fiestas o celebraciones que no merezcan la pena.

Zynkro: Comprendo… Debes estar con gente de tu "Alcurnia"=Se puso de pie= Feliz navidad francesa.=Dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar=

El hecho era que no quería que nuestra conversación se alargara ya que podría llevar a otra confrontación cosa que no quería, además en pleno centro de la ciudad llamaríamos demasiado la atención… a lo lejos pude distinguir a aquella Jordl la cual tenia su gran chamarra para cubrirse del frio, unas botas y su fiel martillo en su espalda, apenas me puse a unos metros detrás de ella, Poppy volteo al tiempo que solo se mostro un poco mas feliz al verme, con un ademan de su lado me saludo y dijo.

Poppy: Hola Zynkro.=Dijo alegre= ¿Que haces a estas horas? Esperaba que un estuvieras durmiendo.=Pregunto curiosa=

Zynkro: No lo dudo ya que normalmente me despierto algo tarde=Dijo algo divertido= pero… quería darte esto, es… un regalo.=Dijo tomando aquel gran objeto que tenia en vuelto=

Poppy: Zynkro, enserio no debiste moles… ¿Dime que es?=Dijo mirando el regalo=

Zynkro: Dimelo tu.=Dijo entregándoselo=

Ver su cara de emoción y a la vez alegría era algo curioso, apenas tomo el regalo lo comenzó a abrir lo mas rápido que podía, se que ella es una gran afán de los martillos y Alzer me hizo el faver de forjarme uno y dado que estamos en tiempo de frio.

Poppy: ¡Un mazo helado!=Dijo feliz tomando el gran mazo= ¡Gracias Zynkro!=Le dio un golpe al humano con su martillo en el pecho=

Zynkro: Si=Dijo algo adolorido= conseguir el elemento de hielo que me pidió Alzer no fue nada fácil=Dijo rascándose la parte traerá de la cabeza= pero después de todo lo que habías hecho por mi, bueno… sentía que debía devolvértelo de algún modo.

Poppy: Normalmente no acepto regalos pero.=Dijo subiéndose a su martillo para estar a la altura del humano= Este lo acepto mucho porque me agradan los martillos.=Dijo feliz= Al menos ya tengo un martillo para mi martillo=Tomo el mazo en sus manos= Vamos a probarlo?

Zynkro: Puedes? Veo que estas en servicio.

Poppy: hago un reporte cualquiera y creerán que esta hecho… ¿Y bien vamos o no?

Poppy parecía un niño en navidad casi literalmente, de no ser porque no es una humana y no es un niño pero… bueno entenderán el punto de la palabra… pasamos la mayoría del dia en los helados bosques de las afueras de Demacia, su idea era que fuéramos a las montañas, cientos de miles de pinos había por todo el lugar, animales silvestres y algunos herbívoros caminaban por los lugares, claro que al escucharnos corrían del lugar, poco a poco nos fuimos encontrando con los monstruos habituales, no estoy para decir que ella disfrutaba usando el martillo, pero de lo que si puedo dar fe es que se remiraba mucho más alegre desde que le di su regalo, eventualmente comenzaba a hacerse tarde y ella tubo que irse como alma que lleva el diablo ya que su turno terminaría en cualquier momento, yo decidí quedarme un momento mas y me propuse a escalar la montaña que había decidido semi escalar para pelear con los monstruos…

Había pequeños senderos pero luego había grandes zonas rocosas las cuales tenían escarcha la cual hacia imposible subir aquel lugar, buscaba lugares libres de aquellas rocas pasa seguir subiendo hasta que pude ver un sendero el cual llevaba en espiral de la montaña hasta la cima, la caminata no era pesada si no que el lugar era muy empinado, con esfuerzo logre llegar a la cima, no era una montaña alta me tomo una hora y media subirla, se podía mirar toda la ciudad de Demacia y los caminos que daban a el, muy a lo lejos se podían ver los caminos que daban a diversas partes de Runa terra, algunas carretas acercándose a la ciudad, mientras que otras salen de la misma.

Zynkro: Que grande es la ciudad…

¿?: y que corta es la vida… sin darnos cuenta la vemos terminar justo en frente de nosotros.

Esa voz me puso todo el mundo de cabeza, intente rápidamente ponerme en guardia pero fui demasiado lento apenas y di media vuelta note a mi atacante, aquella maldita cordera que desde un principio parecía estarme cazando. Termine recibiendo dos flechazos una en el hombro y otro en mi pierna derecha, de no ser por todo el tiempo que he estado aquí y eh aprendido a tolerar parte del dolor que recibo en las peleas ambos golpes me abrían inmovilizado.

Lobo: Espero y tengas piernas fuertes.=Dijo mientras se relamía los labios con su lengua=

Estuve a nada de lanzarme al maldito vacío de la montaña, de no ser porque esta cordera ya me tiene hasta la coronilla, volveré a la cazadora cazada y si bien es cierto que hacia de chico cordero a la diabla me encargare que su carne quede blandita para una carne azada.

Zynkro: Vale=Desenvaino su espada= a este perro me lo surto.

(Pueden insertar la canción de fondo llamada Strength Of A Thousand Men: Two Steps From Hell

Me quite ambas flechas que me había tirado aquella cordera con su arco, no teníamos mucho espacio en la cima de la montaña asi que en teoría debía ser una pelea corta ya que dudo que ella pueda usar alguna arma blanca. Deje salir un fuerte suspiro y pude apreciar bien mi propio aliento a causa del frio, me impulse rápidamente hacia la cordera, pero lo que me corto abruptamente el camino fue aquel lobo el cual se posiciono justo en frente de mi para morderme, este me tomo del brazo derecho con su mandíbula abierta y me mordió entente quitármelo con la ayuda de la espada pero esta tan solo golpeaba aire… era como si trataras de cortar el humo de una chimenea, era imposible no podía hacerle daño pero el ami si podía hacerme daño, cuando pude quitarme la mordida de este lobo mire a la cordera la cual estaba en el sendero que llevaba hacia debajo de la montaña.

Si bien mi conocimiento de las cabras o su especie en general, son montañeses, asi que me será difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero a esta cordera… yo mismo le corto la lana que lleva encima suyo.

La termine persiguiendo por todo el camino de regreso hasta la base de la montaña, usaba las rocas grandes para esconderme y resguardarme de sus flechas, pero ese lobo… ese maldito lobo solo entraba a la pelea cuando miraba una buena forma de molestarme, intentaba mantener la calma, una vez que llegáramos a la base de la montaña yo tendría esta vez la ventaja, pocas veces eran cuando podía bloquear uno de sus ataques con mi espada pero dado que ella golpeaba desde lejos me era imposible atacarla. Cuando me ponía a cubierto ella aprovechaba para alejarse un poco mas de mi, o si estaba a punto de alcanzarla ese lobo se interponía. Apenas toque la tierra fuera del área montañosa, comenzaba a rezarle a esa cordera cada maldición que mi mente se sabia, porque esta vez la haría mia en muchos aspectos.

Zynkro: ¡Burning Soul!

Tal y como esperaba, aquel lobo volvió a lanzarse en contra mia, me desplace rápidamente hacia un lado, esquivando los colmillos del lobo, y teniendo a la cordera a escasos metros de mi, note que la hoja de mi espada estaba en un color azul, incremente mi propia velocidad con el hechizo de fantasma. Apenas la tenia a alcanze note un fuerte destello de color amarillo, cuando esto ocurrió solo sentí otros tres flechazos dos en el torso y uno en mi hombro derecho, la adrenalina evitaba que sintiera parte de ese dolor, por lo cual tuve que aprovecharlo, la cordera se apoyo en una roca e intento dar un salto que la alejara pero, poco antes de que ella saltara la tome de su pata y la atraje directamente al suelo, donde con la hoja de mi espada en un brillo azul la golpee. Haciendo que ella quedara en un gran bloque de hielo, dando tres golpes rápidos, el hielo se partió en tres partes, pero el cuerpo de aquella cordera solo se alejó de mi. Acabe con el Burning Soul y lance la cuchilla curva hacia ella para evitar que se alejara de mi.

Estaba agitado, desde que tuve que bajar montaña esta fue una pelea de rendimiento, trate de acercarme a ella, pero cuando me di cuenta el lobo me había tomado de la pierna tumbándome abruptamente contra el suelo, cuando alce la mirada note que aquella cordera comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras recogía su arco y flecas.

Zynkro: ¡Maldito lobo!

Forceje hasta que este me soltó, tome como pude la espada y fui directo hacia la cordera ya importándome poco esquivar las flechas, quería terminar con ella de una vez… a veces pienso que fue error esta decisión pero creo que lo valió.

(la música de fondo cambia en esta parte: Away: Shane Calhoun

Cuando la tuve a alcance le quite su arco y lo que hice sin meditar dos veces fue encajar mi espada en el abdomen de la cordera, solo escuche un leve gemido de esta chica, a la vez de un pequeño grito ahogado.

En mi tenía una sensación de alivio pero a la vez de inseguridad ya que por mas que lo intentara, algo no andaba bien, escuche una leve risilla de parte de la cordera, cosa que me extraño mas de lo debido.

Zynkro: De que te ríes…=Dijo de manera firme aplicando mas fuerza en la espada para meterla mas afondo= esto nunca fue en juego.

Cordera: Aun eres un pequeño que aprende a caminar… estas muy lejos de podernos matar.

Para cuando me di cuenta justo debajo de nuestros pies había un circulo de gran tamaño el cual tenia líneas entre cruzadas, no era un pentagrama, era otra cosa, intente alejarme de el circulo por simple intuición, pero al hacerlo ese círculo desapareció y un brillo verde rodeo a la cordera.

Cordera: Abrías salido beneficiado si te hubieras quedado en el círculo… eres muy impulsivo en muchas formas chico.

Zynkro: y vieras que eso me ha mantenido vivo…=Tomo su espada=

Quería acabar con ella, por mucho que lo viera, si lo hacia podía seguir con mi vida de manera tranquila.

Nuestra pelea se extendió por bastante tiempo, bien podían ser horas pero no… me iba sintiendo cansado, agotado, la cordera era muy ágil y el lobo un fastidio total, si me adelantaba el lobo atacaba si me retrasaba la cordera hacia su trabajo, alcanzarla en si ya era un problema, mas y mas flechas me iban golpeando y se iban incrustando en mi cuerpo, sentía en el fondo que no podía seguir a este ritmo, comenzaba a marearme, pero no quería morir aquí… llegue tan lejos como para darme ese lujo.

Pude ocultarme por unos intantes de las flechas de la cordera y saque de mi bolsa aquella poción que Poppy me había otorgado…

Zynkro: Un regalo por otro Poppy…=Tomo en su mano la Poción= veamos si esto sirve…

El sabor no era desagradable, alguna vez soñaron con ser gigantes? Bueno me habría gustado tener esta poción de chico cuando estaba en la escuela.

Lobo: Huir no te servirá de nada.

No era precisamente un gigante pero claramente mi tamaño había aumentado considerablemente, no me sentía pesado ni mucho menos lento, lo único que cambio fue mi tamaño, un paso era como si yo corriera, el lobo apenas y me hacia frente a mordidas, tener a la cordera como objetivo era algo que debía eliminar, pero al volverme grande también le di a ella un objetivo mas grande.

Pese a recibir mas flechas de las que mi cuerpo en si podía soportar fue algo muy difícil, pero… al final pude detener a la cordera, lamentablemente la poción no duraba gran cosa, tan solo por unos minutos, la cordera estaba en el suelo, se le notaba en su respiración algo de dificultad, su pelaje blanco estaba cubierto por sangre, y me encontraba en las mismas, toda mi vestimenta tenia sangre y bastantes flechas encajadas, tal parecía que según el estado de la cordera el Lobo tenia también el mismo estado, pues lo note también recostado en un gran manto de nieve jadeando.

Me acerque hasta la cordera y coloque una de mis manos en la parte trasera de la cabeza de esta criatura y con mi otra mano libre tome su mascara.

Zynkro: Quiero ver tus ojos antes de matarte…

Quise quitarle la máscara pero… sentí un fuerte dolo en mi costado, voltee hacia abajo y solo note que la mano de esta cordera había encajado mas afondo una de las flechas que tenia encajado… mi aliento se fue de mi cuerpo pero al igual que ella, y re haciendo nuevamente lo propio… yo le encaje la espada en su abdomen. Es cierto… y fue un cruel pero… agradable empate.

Todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta este dia fue recorrido en instante frente a mi… era como ver una película… me sentía calido… pero a la vez feliz en cierta forma, si al igual que todos le temo a la muerte pero que mas queda, tarde o temprano esta vendría por mi.

Zynkro: Disculpa Shyvana…

XxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXXxXx

… … … … … … … …

¿?: ¿eh?

Se puede ver una habitación común, en ella se le puede ver a un chico, el cual parecía estarse apenas despertando, al lado de el había una mesa de trabajo, con lo que parecían ser unas libretas que estaban abiertas y un libro junto a estas, una mochila arrumbada en el fondo de la habitación, dos puertas una que guiaba al baño y una que daba hacia los pasillos de una casa.

¿?: Que es est…=Miro detenidamente= m-mi casa…

¿?: Cariño levántate, dentro de una hora pasara el camión para que vayas a la escuela.

¿?: Eh si voy madre…(Madre…)=Pendo detenidamente=

El chico miro detenidamente su entorno pero… por mucho que el lo viera, no podía verlo como en realidad es.

¿?: Shyvana… Poppy… un… un vil sueño…=Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras negaba varias veces.= ¡ES MENTIRA!=Golpeo fuertemente el suelo=Porque... todo parecía tan real...

FIN DEL CAP.

Nota del autor: espero y les este gustando.

Ultimate (R): ¿?


	29. Una buena vida

Resignado, di como causa perdida que esto, por mucho que quisiera volver a ese sueño, me era imposible… Continúe mi vida de manera normal, regrese a la escuela y comencé con la ya aburrida y monótona vida que antes de que ocurriera todo esto había tenido… creo que en parte tuve que lo quise, quería regresar pero… a la vez no, es contradictorio lo se, pero no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Si bien era cierto y todo había sido un vil y cruel sueño tuve que seguir con mi vida, no podía seguir renegándome a que ese fuese real. Pero sabia por mi propia cuenta que eso había sido tan real como el aire, no lo veo pero se que existe.

A pesar de eso, en mis tiempos libres en medio de las clases de la escuela trataba de recordar los momentos que había vivido en ese mundo que yo conocía como Runaterra… si… comencé a escribir todo en un pequeño diario por asi decirlo, era una simple libreta en la cual comencé a describir como había pasado mis días en ese mundo, quizás para tratar de mantener ese sueño en mi y no olvidarlo, mis compañeros notaban esto pero poca importancia le hacían, nunca fueron cultos o personas que les gustara escribir o incluso leer. Creo que si leyeran todo lo que he escrito se burlarían de mi.

Con el tiempo y poco después de terminar la preparatoria, unos amigos comenzaron jugar un juego curioso, ellos no paraban de hablar, decían que tenían años jugando ese juego, si bien es cierto y soy fanático de los juegos RPG y shoter este parecía tener cierta sinergia con lo que me gusta.

¿?: Que dices juegas? Si no te gusta igual lo puedes borrar.

Yo: Vale… ¿como se llama?

Contaba con una laptop, asi que no era difícil instalar el juego, me dijo que se llamaba League Of Legends, un juego Online competitivo de clase mundial, haciendo caso me termine regristrando y deje descargando el juego por la noche, esperando que a la mañana siguiente ya estuviera listo para jugar, por lo cual a la mañana siguiente me fui con mis amigos para que me enseñaran a jugar pero… Enorme fue mi sorpresa que al entrar tenia algo curioso.

"Introduzca su nombre de Invocador"

Mis amigos me dijeron que podía poner cualquier cosa, yo hice caso y lo hice, poniendo el nombre de "Zynkro" como invocador y ellos comenzaron a explicarme de que trataba, desde los tales Carriles superior, inferior, medio. Y los tipos de personajes que había, cuando llegue a la nombrada "Selección de campeón" me tope que… solo había dos campeones que podría identificar, uno de ellos era Garen y el segundo era Ashe. Mis ojos mostraban sorpresa pero no lo demostré corporalmente, mi mente decía como era esto posible.

¿?: Adelante, elige a quien quieras de esos tres, normalmente todos comenzamos usar a Ashe pero si prefieres alguien cuerpo a cuerpo, Garen es muy buena opción.

En todo el juego o "Entrenamiento" del juego, escuchaba la voz de Garen, ahora entendía porque Xin zhao decía que le gustaba decir "Demacia" pase el resto de la tarde jugando con mis amigos, con los muy escasos campeones que "Regalaban" por semana.

¿?: Vez ya vas agarrando la onda, no es muy diferente a los juegos que tu jugabas.

Yo: Lo se, pero… donde puedo ver todos los campeones?

¿?: Bueno abres la tienda en ese icono y te aparecerán todos, obviamente puedes comprarlos con dinero real o con dinero de juego que ganas jugando.

Decidí hacer esto en mi casa, les agradecí a mis amigos por enseñarme este juego, al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue explorar todos y cada uno de los campeones, había quedado boquiabierto, muchos de los que yo conocía estaban ahí, Poppy, El Maestro yi… Anivia… incluso… Shyvana. Sentía un fuerte golpe en mi pecho, como si parte de mi quisiera regresar a ese lugar, pasaba mi mano por la pantalla de la laptop esperando poder a travesarla, pero sabia que eso seria imposible, suspire resignado y apague la computadora, tenia que dar por terminado esto, y que esto había sido un simple sueño…

Termine recostándome en la cama mirando el techo, apretando los puños con fuerza, quería regresar pero como… esta vida que tengo aquí es monótona y aburrida, al menos allá en Runaterra, había algo diferente cada dia.

Yo: Que cruel realidad…

Fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de terminar dormido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXx

Unos amigos y yo habíamos quedado para irnos a una convención a una ciudad cercana, por mi parte iba disfrazado de cierta forma… me había tomado algo de tiempo pero, pude recrear a detalle mi propia armadura que había tenido en Runaterra al igual que mi propia espada, aquella que Heimer me había hecho, claro que no era de verdad, si era de metal pero no tenia filo y solo estaba pintada, fuera de eso, pudimos llegar a la ciudad, la convención era algo esperado en el año, muchos chicos y chicas iban disfrazados de sus personajes favoritos, mis dos amigos iban de lo siguiente, un campeón llamado Jhin y mi segundo amigo iba disfrazado de un tal Singed.

Era divertido, hacernos pasar por personajes seria considerado algo de niños pero, cuando entiendes a fondo a tu personaje sientes que encajas con el.

¿?: Vale yo ire a ver los peluches, me encargo Judit uno, nos vemos en el punto de encuentro.

¿?2: Okas pero no tardes…=Volteo a verme= Yo voy al centro de la frikiplaza, si quieres acompañarme…

Yo: Mejor te veo en el punto de encuentro, quisiera ver unas cosas.

Nos separamos cada quien por su propio lado, pase el resto de la tarde explorando el lugar, algunos artículos me llamaban la atención pero dado mi falta de dinero me tuve que abstener y dejarlo de lado. La música que se escuchaba por todo el lugar era agradable, pero era claramente apagada por las pláticas de las personas, pero algo que realmente me llamo la atención fue en el piso de abaja, se notaba gente corriendo y gritando, con la curiosidad a tope me acerque al borde del barandal para mirar de que se trataba pero solo note a un tipo disfrazado de alguna especie de maquina, se notaba humanoide, de hecho podría decir que es un humano disfrazado de algún robot pero cuando note que este idiota lanzo un razo a cuatro metros de distancia a mi izquierda supe que esto era o tenia que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

Tenia una voz mecanizada, al igual que su riza, razo paso por todo el piso de arriba haciendo que yo y otras personas cayéramos al suelo con los escombros cayéndonos enzima nuestro, el dolor era leve ya que solo era un piso de altura, frente a mi a unos 16 metros estaba aquel maniático robótico riendo de una forma muy sádica, me puse de pie lo mejor que pude al notar esto, aquel sujeto solo volteo a verme, un pequeño laser rojizo me escaneo en su totalidad hasta que escuche.

¿?: Este lugar esta gobernado de ahora en adelante, por la alianza de Zaun y Noxus.

Mi cara era tanto de asombro como de un incrédulo, las pocas personas que escuchaban esto estaban al igual que yo, confundidas.

Cuando note de su hombro izquierdo se desprendió una especie de brazo el cual lanzo un rápido rayo, por simple reflejo lo esquive. Fue ahí donde me comencé a sentir como antes, aquel impulso de adrenalina, sentir que era capas de hacer lo que estaba a mi alcance, regresaban, quizás y si… solo necesitaba una especie de oportunidad mas.

Comencé a reírme en mi interior, comencé a quitarme mis cosas, en simples palabras el disfraz, quedando con mi ropa de vestir, pero curiosamente al mirar mis brazos, aquellos hechizos que Shyvana me había ayudado a obtener estaban ahí mi alegría no podía ser mayor.

¿Ustedes que harían en mi posición?  
Por mi parte, aprovecharía esta gran oportunidad tanto para lucirme, como para desahogar esta frustración que tengo sobre de mi.

Me movi con mucha velocidad, mi cuerpo era liguero como lo recordaba en Runaterra, fuerte como cuando Lee y yo habíamos peleado, aguil, como cuando yi y yo practicábamos, y feroz como cuando Shyvana y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de pelear contra el dragon.

No tuve piedad al pelear contra ese pedazo de metal, rayo tras rayo lo esquivaba ya sea moviéndome de un lado a otro. En si lo hice chatarra para el fierro viejo, al acabar con el mire mis brazos y aun permanecían aquellas marcas que representaban los hechizos. Estaba feliz en cierta forma ya que, había regresado en si yo… No podía estar mas alegre por este hecho… sin embargo mi emoción no duro mucho al notar algo y escuchar algo.

¿?:¿Zynkro?

Al voltear lo que miraba era una extraña chica muy diferente en muchos aspecto, tenia una extraña armadura digitalizada, de colores muy brillantes, un casco en su cabeza, un par de guantes grandes con tres garras cada una. Di un par de pasos a tras, pues tras lo ocurrido no tenia mucha confianza.

¿?: Te vez… diferente Zynkro…=Se quito el casco= Años buscándote… y hace poco supe de ti=Dijo casi al borde del llanto=

Yo: Shyva…

No termine de decir su nombre cuando ella se abalanzo sobre de mi, tumbándome de espaldas contra el piso el cual estaba lleno de escombros. Con ella enzima apenas y podía creer lo que pasaba, en cierta forma me sentía bien, y ahora aun mas con ella.

Shyvana: No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe Zynkro… y hace poco me entero por Garen que eras parte del mundo de los Invocadores.

Zynkro: ¿Que quieres decir?

Shyvana:=Se limpió las lágrimas= Garen me dijo que hace un par de meses, un invocador con el mismo nombre que tu lo había convocado en la grieta del invocador, que era un novicio… y pensé que tal vez podría tratarse de ti por lo cual, con algo de ayuda y… bastante tiempo logramos venir hasta contigo.

Zynkro: ¿Lograron?=Dijo extrañado?

Ella asintió levemente con un gesto de su rostro y un ademan de su mano me señalo en la entrada del edificio, logre identificar a una extraña pero reconocible Poppy, tenía un aspecto casi humana, de no ser por sus orejas puntiagudas, su baja estatura y…

Poppy: ¡Hola grandulón!=Dijo dándome un golpe con su extraño martillo luminoso= O de vería decir… ¿Invocador?

Al menos su humor sigue siendo el mismo… eh de admitir "auch"

Zynkro: ¿pero que son esos trajes que llevan puestos?

Shyvana: Como te mencione… te fuiste por varios años… y el mundo de Runaterra nunca se detuvo, tanto en avances como en…

Poppy: Magia.=Dijo feliz= Yo soy una guardiana.=Dijo orgullosa mientras ponía su mano en su pecho=

Zynkro: Y tu?=Miro a la semi humana=

Shyvana: algo parecido… pero en otro grupo protector. Galácticos por asi decirlo.

Poppy: oye nuestro tiempo se nos acaba…=Me miro fijamente= ¿que dices regresas a casa?

Shyvana: Si, Demacia ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste, te agradara verla ahora.=Dijo tomándome de la mano= ¿Nos vamos Zynkro?

Tenia un conflicto interno, gran parte de mi quería irse sin chistar dos veces, pero… la pequeña parte de mi, sabia que no era lo correcto, que mi verdadero hogar era este y no aquel juego de fantasía que conocía ahora.

Por una parte, quedarme seria seguir con mi continua y monótona vida aburrida, por otra parte, podría seguir viviendo aquella gran aventura que desde un principio había deseado seguir.

Zynkro: Shyvana… yo nunca me aleje de mi hogar.=Ella me miro extrañada= yo nací aquí y la razón por la que me conociste en Runaterra fue porque… por alguna extraña razón había aparecido ahí.

Poppy: D-Desde un principio ¿pertenecías al mundo de los Invocadores?=Dijo un tanto asustada, yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza un par de veces= Pero siendo es el caso…=Miro a Shyvana=

La mano de Shyvana temblaba un poco, ella cerro fuertemente los ojos, y solo negó con la cabeza.

Shyvana: No importa… quizás entre los invocadores este prohibido, tener relación con los campeones pero…

Poppy: Las reglas de los invocadores principales no lo permitirían Shyvana, y lo sabes, quizás el al ser un invocador de bajo nivel ni siquiera saben que estamos aquí hablando con el. Quizás si se tratase de alguien de rango de Diamante o platino puede que lo noten.

Shyvana: ¿Tu no quieres regresar?=Dijo triste=

Mire detenidamente mi alrededor, no había precisamente nadie en el lugar y las sirenas de patrullas se escuchaban muy a lo lejos, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, y encima de todo era posible que me culparan a mi por ser el único dentro del edificio.

Puede y ella tenga razón, pero no conozco nada de las reglas de invocadores, lo poco que leí acerca del código de invocadores, es que no debe haber peleas entre ellos, y algo mas relacionado aun buen comportamiento y demás pero nunca nada parecido a lo que Poppy menciono. Pero esto no llega al cazo, Shyvana realmente me quería devuelta con ella y se que muy en el fondo quiero regresar, esta vida que tengo aquí me tiene harto, quizás… y solo quizás se me dio la buena oportunidad de regresar pero esta vez por mi propia decisión.

Zynkro: Desconozco las reglas de los invocadores, y yo, no por eso mandare al demonio una vida que me costó tanto trabajo hacer=Me puse de pie= En el tiempo que estuve aquí, me di cuenta que realmente quería seguir con ustedes.=Dije al tiempo que miraba mi brazo derecho, en el cual tenia aquel hechizo de Tele transportación.= Shyvana… Quiero regresar… no por dejar esto… si no por ti mas que nada en toda Runaterra.

Era una respuesta mas que obvia, desde que había regresado a mi mundo no me sentía agusto conmigo mismo, sabia que ya no encajaba y que tenia que ver el modo de regresar… me alegra saber que podre hacerlo.

Asi como ellas aparecieron… asi desaparecimos del lugar, un destello blanco nos saco del lugar, según Poppy algo relacionado con la estrella prima, pero la verdad poco me importaba ya que… podría seguir mi vida donde realmente me agradaba estar…

XXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxxXxXXxxXXxXxXxXxXx

Reportera: Según reportes no oficiales unos sujetos disfrazados hicieron gran alboroto en el centro de la ciudad en la cual se estaba llevando a cabo una convención de cosplay…

Reportero: Tras los acontecimientos en el centro de la ciudad el video de seguridad del salón en el cual se pueden ver a dos sujetos peleando de manera sobre humana y…

Reportera: El hecho que desaparecieran de un momento a otro sorprende mucho a los investigadores pues las cámaras al no tener audio no se puede saber mucho… sin embargo y una de las buenas noticias es que esto no paso a mayores.

XxXxxXxXxxXxxxXxXxXxxxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

…

…

Shyvana: de cualquier modo… habría aceptado.=Dijo feliz.= y lo sabes.

Nos encontrábamos en lo que había sido nuestra rutina anterior, salir de paseo en los inmensos bosques, poder verla de nuevo con su armadura rojiza era algo que extrañaba, solo que esta vez ya no llevaba el casco con ella, y su pelo estaba suelto cosa que me cautivaba un poco… como era costumbre ya habíamos acabado con el primer monstruo del lugar, el cual había sido un golem azul, el cual afortunadamente logre quedármelo yo.

Zynkro: Sabes, no todos los días tengo los nervios a tope por pedirte matrimonio.=decía aun sonrojado y un tanto nervioso=

Es una historia que les encantara oir… pero…

Shyvana: Ya te dije que si.=Decía al tiempo que abrazaba al humano por la espalda= aunque bien pudiste pedírmelo cuando no hubiera nadie y no te sintieras con tanta vergüenza.=Sonrió amigable=

Zynkro: quería testigos… además… asi me aseguraba un poco de que te costara algo de trabajo decirme un no como respuesta.=Dije riéndome con algo de nerviosismo=

Shyvana: Bueno… Si de eso se trata…=Le dio un beso en la mejilla= Aun no hemos preparado nada relacionado a la boda si que puedo negarme.=Decía de manera juguetona=

Zynkro: ¿AH? ¿Quién decía que me quería solo para ella para toda la vida?=Decía arqueando una ceja=

Shyvana: Yo. Aunque bien pudiste negarte.

Zynkro: y tu haber dado un no como respuesta.

Shyvana: y perder me de lo mejor? No soy tonta Zynkro… o… ¿debería llamarte por tu nombre real?=Decía riendo un poco=

Zynkro: Como tu te sientas mas agusto… pero solo tu puedes llamarme como gustes.

Shyvana: ¿Como quiera?=Sonrió pícaramente= Bueno…=Rodeo al humano con sus brazos= Creo que el mejor seria… Mi esposo.=Sonrió de manera cariñosa antes de plantarle un beso en los labios al humano=

Tenerla en brazos era algo que extrañaba, a diferencia de las chicas humanas… sentir sus suaves escamas era algo placentero, pero para nada desagradable, además… desde que regrese a Demacia han pasado dos años… creo que era hora de pedirle matrimonio a Shyvana… y saben que es lo mas gracioso de todo? Que ella termino convenciéndome de entrar a la guardia real y encima de todo como un marino… ya dada mi experiencia con lo naval anteriormente.

Las veces que Shyvana me receurda este hecho, no lo desaprovecha para reírse, ya que yo le insistía mucho de que yo no entraría a la guardia Demaciana. Si es cierto Demacia había cambiado mucho, se parecía un poco a Piltover, y no era para mas, según me conto Shyvana, que en mi ausencia, se habían vuelto aliados, y que posiblemente Noxus y las demás naciones se unificaran en una sola. Pero eso solo con el tiempo. Sin embargo eso no me importaba, yo quería pasar tiempo con todos mis amigos que había hecho aquí.

Shyvana: ¿quieres regresar?=Dijo separándose del beso=

Zynkro: te sigo mi dragoncita.

Pero si realmente quieren saber como fue que le propuse matrimonio… creo que les gustara.

Hace barias horas.

Shyvana se encontraba apunto de finalizar su turno, de hecho se encontraba en el palacio de Demacia para hacer su reporte del dia, muchos habían terminado también, y yo… ya que tenia planeado quien seria mi padrino… además de otras cosas y pensar que realmente quería hacer esto…

Entre por la puerta principal todos y cada uno de los presentes y mas importantes por mencionar, Xin Zhao, Garen, Fiora (Quien para mi mala suerte estaba presente) Lux, una tonta gárgola que nunca me inspiro confianza, Vayne, Jarvan 4 y por ultimo y no menos importante mi nuevo amigo Lucian. Quien diría que nuestro humor seria tan negro sin agraviarlo a de mas de lúgubre ya que a mi me gusta encontrarle gracia a todo.

Para Shyvana fue algo completamente inesperado, ella al notar mi presencia se sintió un poco mas feliz pero, al ver lo que estaba haciendo, supo que realmente quería hacer algo mas, no le fue difícil de ducir o eso esperaba yo, todos los presentes entre ellos algunos guardias que no conocí y no pienso hacerlo se sorprendieron al verme de rodillas frente a la Semi Humana, en mi mano derecha sostenía aquel aniño que me había costado bastante trabajo conseguirlo… no porque me costara dinero si no porque… realmente lo conseguí y lo forje yo claro que Alzer me dio algo de tutoría para hacerlo bien.

Shyvana: Z-Zynkro…=Dijo apenas con una voz algo cortada=

No saben la cantidad de orgullo que me tuve que tragar para decirlo ya que hacer las cosas en publico nunca fueron mi fuerte… trague tanto orgullo, que se los juro casi vomito, además los nervios que tenia… eran todavía peor que el mismo sida pues pensaba que moriría de nervios en cualquier momento.

Zynkro:=Trago saliva=Shyvana…Hija del dragon… Con todos los presentes de testigos… quisiera saber si tu quisieras cazarte conmigo.

Presente.

Recordar su cara de alegría y felicidad nunca tendrá comparación, no tendría las palabras para describirla en ese momento, pero me alegra muchísimo saber que ella a aceptado.

Shyvana: Sabes…=Señalo a una cueva la cual quedaba al pie de una enorme montaña=No tengo mucha prisa por regresar…=Dijo en tono pícaro=

Zynkro: Jhm jhm… parece que va llover… el cielo se esta nublando.

Shyvana: Creo que… seria bueno resguardarnos de momento ¿no crees?

Si bien era cierto que había unas noves densas, el punto es que… queríamos pasar mas tiempo ella y yo juntos antes de regresar a Demacia donde sin duda nos esperaría todo el comité de bienvenida para saber que dia nos cazaríamos y quienes serian los padrinos y damas de honor…

Apenas entrar a aquella cueva la lluvia comenzó a arreciar, Shyvana con un leve chasquido de dedos, quemo un par de palos que había en el lugar, no me dio si quiera tiempo de ver el fuego antes de que ella se abalanzara sobre de mi abrazándome con fuerza al tiempo que frotaba su cuerpo contra el mio, la tome de la espalda con la intención de poderme enderezar pero al hacer esto ella me tomo de los brazos, sujetándolos con fuerza, mientras me plantaba un suave beso en los labios, el sabor único de sus labios hacia que cada minuto que estuviera con ella valiera la pena… sin duda es cierto… ella para mi será siempre Mi Soporte aun que sea ella quien me lleve o como decían mis amigos quien me Carrea.

Shyvana: Te quiero Zynkro…

Zynkro: El sentimiento es Mutuo mi amor.

Shyvana: en estándares humanos… tu morirás cuando yo apenas y cruce mis primera etapa de vida como dragona.

Zynkro: Bien dicen que hasta que la muerte nos separe.=La tomo de sus caderas=

Shyvana: Me esperaras en el otro mundo hasta que también muera?

Zynkro: Querida… piensas mucho en el porvenir… Mejor haz lo que yo… Vive el momento, después de todo… Solo se vive una vez.=Le plante un beso=

Shyvana: Jhm jhm…=Rio por lo bajo= Entonces… Creo que no tengo nada que temer. Mi vida.=Lo abrazo con fuerza.

Lo agradesco, este viaje que había comenzado como el peor dia de mi vida… termino convirtiéndose en una aventura maravillosa, conoci a muchas personas y criaturas, pero si tuviera que eleguir… realmente me quedaría con mi maestra… Mi amiga… Mi Campeona… Mi Soporte… Mi Carreadora… Mi Jungla… Mi querida Shyvana… y…Esposa.

¡Fin!

Ultimate/Definitiva R: Zynkro puede aplicar esta habilidad sobre una de sus habilidades.

Pasiva de la R: /Frenzi/ al tiempo que Zynkro toca un diez por cierto o menos de su vida su barra de vida se restablece por completo, sin embargo la armadura y la resistencia mágica caen en un 50%... Al estar fuera de combate la regeneración de vida de Zynkro incrementa exponencialmente.

Activa con la Q: Al usarse la R y la Q, Zynkro puede tomar apariencia Dragonica duplicando los efectos de Burning Soul.

Activa con la W: Al usarse la R y la W, Zynkro encaja su espada, en el suelo y todos en el área circundante quedaran conjelados por un breve periodo de tiempo.

Activa con la E: Al usarse la R y la E, Puedes en lazarte aun compañero durante 3 minutos, y todo el daño que el fuese a recibir, recibirás el 50% de daño en su lugar.

Mundo Humano…

"Escudo Rojo de la Tecnología"

Opera bajo las ordenes de Huroboros, Red Shield Technologi, llevara el informe sobre las criaturas aparecidas en la ciudad a los cuarteles de investigación avanzada. El sistema Proyecto, comienza. Actuales colaboradores para el Proyecto:

Manuel Alejandro.

Marco Antonio.

Alejando Cedillo.

Principales programadores de la creación del sistema de holograma solido… para mas información investigar los fics cons categoría M-H

Nota del autor: Espero les allá gustado el fic… eh invertido algo de tiempo en algo que yo veo como un Jobi… Recuerden que este fic ha sido hecho únicamente para SU entretenimiento y mi gran afán de entretener a los demás.


End file.
